The Parent Trap
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: When two indenticle boys Kaito and Saito met at camp Konoha for the first time they hated eachother on contact. Untill they found out a secret about their parents. Their plan, switch places and get their parents back together before it's too late.
1. Proulouge Camp Konoha

**Hey there. **

**You probably all hate me for starting a new story when none of the others are finished but I promise this will be the last one. No more after this one till more of the others are finished. I just loved this idea so much.**

**A mixture of two things I love, the movie 'the parent trap' and Itachi/Sakura goodness.**

**I hope you all like it. Please be warned that for the first few chapters Sakura and Itachi will not be making an appearance but they will later, as you would know if you watched that fantastic movie.**

**I would also like to mention that while it had the same plot, this will not be one of those stories there the story goes word for words and its basically like reading the movie. This is my own version. But also I won't be changing the plot, only changes some small things. Like the original characters of the twins and the type of person the father is as well as where the story is situates ect.**

**There will be some scene like in the movie, like the amazing camping trip. But I will be adding my own scenes here and there too. **

**So I hope you all enjoy reading my AU.**

**OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT. AT SOME POINT IN THE STORY THEY WILL BE PEOPLE SPEAKING IN JAPANESE. WHEN THEY DO IT WILL BE IN BOLD ITALIC LIKE SO:_ JAPANESE_**_. _**OK?**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP/ BUT I WISH I DID, I WOULD SO FORCE THEM TO MAKE A SEQUEL.**

**Prologue **

The young woman listened to the smooth voice of the priest as he read from the holy bible the ceremony of matrimony. She smiled as she felt her love and soon to be husband squeeze her hand to reassure her.

He didn't smile, he rarely ever smiled or showed emotion in front of people, but his eyes did soften considerably as he looked up at the woman who had somehow crept her way into his heart. This was the woman he was willing to give everything up for and tie himself down just for the chance to call her truly his. He never thought when they first met they would end up like this, but now he wouldn't want it any other way.

The _'I do's'_ had already been said, the '_if anyone should protest against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace'_ had been done and now all was left was three things.

Firstly were the vows. When he said her name, he said it with an emotionless face, but his voice was so gentle that even those who didn't agree with their marriage could see how much he loved her "I, Uchiha Itachi, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better and for worse. For richer and for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part. According to God's holy law. In the presence of God, I make this vow."

He wasn't a religious man by any means, but his fiancée was. She was Christian, and so for her sake they were having a Christian wedding ceremony. Beside him his best man and younger brother rolled his eyes discreetly. He was one of those people that were still trying to get his head around the fact that the stoic emotionless man beside him was actually getting married.

She repeated the same words "I, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Itachi, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part. According to God's holy law. In the presence of God, I make this vow."

Finally she looked up at him. While she was wearing a wedding kimono as a respect to their shared Japanese culture, she insisted on wearing a veil that her English grandmother, who had taken her in, had donated.

Second came the exchanging of the rings.

He took the ring from the ring-bearer, a nineteen year old man who was one of Sakura's cousins. His hair was black and his skin was paler than his own, and also he was not one of the groom's favourite people. But he was soon to be family, so he just put up with it.

He slipped the golden band onto her ring finger as he said "With my body I honour you. All that I am, I give to you. All that I have, I share with you. Within the love of God, son and the Holy Spirit." As he said these words, he looked at her with such intensity that she knew that he meant every word. That they weren't just some hollow promise, but his true feelings on the matter. It honoured and humbled her.

She nearly choked with happiness and pride as she did the same thing and spoke the same words. But she did so with the same intensity as he gave, her love showing clearly in her eyes.

And finally came the part he and she had been waiting for. The priest said happily "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Neither the bride nor groom needed to be told twice. Uchiha Itachi pulled the newly made Uchiha Sakura, close. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss that had the witnesses cheering, but the two hardly noticed.

The two of them had decided to get married in a garden, a special garden. One of the best in Tokyo. It was almost impossible to book but somehow Sakura's fiancée had managed it.

Their reception in an equally gorgeous greenhouse. The groom himself wasn't too fond of flowers and other such nonsense. But it seemed to make his wife happy so he put up with it.

They were enclosed in each other's arms as the danced under a special cherry blossom tree he had requested to be planted for the wedding as an extra gift to her. The second she saw it she had nearly begun crying again. Dancing was something he also did not like. Luckily, they only had to do it once.

While they danced her fingers tangled in his unbound hair and his hands were firmly on her waist as he held her crushingly close and rested his forehead against hers in a rare sign of visual public affection. Her husband was not one to be romantic. He was (as she like to call it) a genius in most things logical. But a 'complete social and romantic dunce'. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She knew marrying him would have its difficulties, but she didn't care. Because the love the two of them felt for each other was worth it.

The man felt her lay a kiss on the side of his jaw and held in the smile threatening to surface. What was it about this woman, that her mere presence was always able to lower all his defences? But somehow he didn't mind. He was asking a lot from her by asking her to marry him, but she had taken it all with shoulders straight and head held high.

But when someone like him found something they wanted, they had trouble giving up. And there wasn't much that he wanted more than this chance at a life with the woman in his arms. She had become such an important figure in his life that he couldn't imagine himself without her

"Excuse me" the two of them looked up at a small woman with a back bob-cut hairstyle "How about a souvenir photo?"

The woman looked at him for his consent, her eyes pleading. And after a few moments he sighed and nodded.

At that moment she smiled so brilliantly that he forgot his mask and allowed a small smile too. Their eyes met and they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the camera flash.

The picture that was delivered was a picture of a beautiful young 19 year old with long, waist length, pink hair, unbound and flowing down her back with only a few decorative hair pins, dressed in a startling white kimono. She smiled so beautifully, as if she were the happiest woman alive.

Her eyes are shining as she looked up into the onyx eyes of her new husband dressed in a midnight blue kimono, his hair unbound too, and reaching his shoulders. While he was a good five years older than the woman at twenty-four, his face was young, and while it wasn't as expressive as his younger wife, his smile was small but looked like he was truly happy and content. And his eyes were so warm and gentle as he looked at her, like he could see no one else.

They stood under a cherry blossom tree and the gentle wind was causing the petals to fall gracefully around the two of them giving the picture a serene look and even though they're in a room full of people the only ones they can see is the other person. Like they were the only ones there.

This was a couple madly in love and ready to face the world together.

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

**_Camp Mako_**

**_Thirteen years . . . and nine months later_**

Nine yellow American school busses rolled into the small facilities of the dusty camp grounds. Camp Mako, an outdoor activity camp in the south of America, for nine to fifteen year olds. Exact location in America: Unknown.

The first four buses contained a barrage of girls who all were quickly rushed over to their camp grounds on the east side of the lake while the boys stayed on the north side.

Boys were everywhere. Chatting, smart-talking, getting into augments, making plans. They were almost worse than the girls since they were louder.

There were little groups of boys who were seeing friends again from the previous year, boys who were meeting for the first time. There was even a gaggle of some of the older residence as they surrounded a tall tom-boyish girl who was painfully explaining to one of the camp scouts "wait, wait a minute, I thought this was a _girl's_ camp." At those words the boys broke out in laughter. But not the unkind laughter, for a tom-boy, the girl was very cute.

Camp scouts were grabbing duffle bags from the luggage compartment in the bus and throwing them into piles. This made it quite difficult for any self-respecting nine to fifteen year old to pull them out.

This was the problem to one of the boys who was circling a pile of duffle bags with an unfortunate expression. "Ok, found my duffel" he murmured "Question is: how do I get it out?"

Suddenly it caught his eyes and he reached forward and was able to catch handle, but then some more helpers threw some more duffels onto the pile. He groaned. This had not been a good day to leave his unusually long hair unbound. The boy was tall for a twelve year old. He had pale alabaster skin and a smooth unblemished face. His nose was straight, which made him look slightly older then he already was. His mismatched left onyx eye and right green eye were twinkling and full of impish mischief. His hair was also unusual for a boy, long and it rested past his knees. Usually he wore it up in a high pony tail as his preferred style. But the trip on the plane had been chilly, so he let it down.

He continued to struggle to his amazement, well he wasn't some pushover, having practiced kendo for a good three years, but this was ridiculously hard.

"Looks like this is your first time here?" he looked up and saw a short boy with curly red hair and bright blue eyes, his face was covered in freckles "I'm Danny Roberts, but you can call me Dan, I'm from Nashville."

The dark haired boy grinned a positively astounding grin that almost surprised the other boy for a second. He looked so male obviously, but...pretty, like a girl for a moment there.

The black haired boy held out one of his hands "Hey there, I'm Kaito Haruno, from England." The boys shook hands.

Dan nodded his head towards the duffel "Like I said, it looks like this is your first time here."

"How did you know?"

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in. Don't worry, you'll learn. Need a hand?"

Kaito nodded gratefully "Thank you, it's the blue one, there in the middle."

They tugged and tugged but the bag wouldn't budge. Suddenly Kaito looked up to see a boy dressed in green, with a black hair reaching his shoulders and bushy eye-brows, reach into the centre of the pile and effortlessly pulled out his duffel.

"Whoa, now that's what I'm talking about." Kaito said admiringly.

"Yo! Boy in green!" Dan called.

The boy turned

"Can you give us a hand with this bag?" he asked.

"Sure." he grinned, showing teeth which flashed.

"Thanks," Kaito said "it's that one, there under . . . well, everything." he waved his arms in exaggeration.

The boy reached his hand in and without any trouble pulled it out and handed it to Kaito. "Thanks dude." He said.

"No problem, I'm Ranmaru Lee!"

"Kaito." he replied holding out his hand for the second time.

"Hey," Dan suddenly said "If you're from England, why don't you talk with some posh British accent?"

"Wait," added Ran "you're from England? Did you ever meet the queen? Are there really weird soldiers walking about with big furry hats? Do people always eat fish and chips? Do you live near Big Ben? Do..."

"Hold on, hold on!" Kaito cried holding his hands up. "Just because I live in England, doesn't mean I've met the queen, no there are no funny soldiers walking around, they just stand outside her house, people occasionally eat fish and chips but not obsessively and I do live in London, but I've never even been to the palace and I live on the other side of London away from Big Ben. And I don't talk with the accent because I watch a lot of American TV, so I grew out of the accent." He shrugged.

At that moment a volunteer called out "Kaito Haruno?"

"That's me." he replied.

"You're in cabin 7."

"That's the same as us!" Ranmaru said grinning. "Great!" Kaito swung his duffel over his shoulder "Let's go." As they were walking off Kaito asked "Hey, do any of you know how to play poker?"

They shook their heads.

As they walked off, they missed a long black car drive in. From the driver's side a man stepped out. He was tall, pale, with onyx eyes and hair. He walked over to the passenger's side but just as he was about to open the door it opened for itself and a boy stepped out. He was tall also, and the weirdest thing was how he was pale skinned, mature faced with long midnight black hair reaching his mid back, and had an incredible set of mismatched left black eye and right green eye.

**_"Man,"_** The older man said to the twelve year old boy "**_you're so un-cute. Could you at least pretence to have a soul?" _**he said this in Japanese.

The boy looked up at him. The difference between him and Kaito could be noticed immediately by anyone who cared to look. His face was more stoic and less expressive than the other boy. He looked rather serious and stern. Yet his eyes held boredom, like there was a smile waiting to get out but his world was just too dull.

"**_Shisui-san,"_** he said. His voice was lower than the other boy too, but that was only because he hadn't spoken for a while **_"just because you are my father's cousin does not mean I have to like you too."_** He said.

Shisui kissed his teeth **_"Ungrateful brat!_**_"_

**_"Ungrateful? If father knew you drove me in a clan car, he'd be so angry, you immature man-child."_**

**_"Watch your mouth boy; I'm thirty eight years old. And do you have any idea how hard it was to sneak this car out without my Dad finding out. Ever since my little sister crashed my car joy-riding, life's been tough, and I gave up my free time to drive you here. At least I have a personality!"_** he grinned.

The boy sighed **_"I hate you."_**

Shisui smiled**_ "Yeah, they all say that. But you know what; they love me again five minutes later."_** And with that he ruffled his hair **_"You take care of yourself there, ok boy?"_** he grinned and missed the small smirk from the smaller boy.

**_"Sure."_**

**_"And who knows,"_** Shisui said**_ "maybe you'll find someone who can beat you at poker?"_**

Saito grinned at this **_"I highly doubt that."_**

At that moment then came the announcement "Saito Uchiha, Saito Uchiha?"

"Right here!" the boy cried.

"You're in Cabin Nine."

From afar a boy cried "Hey, me too!" he was a short boy with blond hair and green eyes. "I'm Luke Jones, come on Saito, I'll show you the way."

Saito nodded politely and followed the boy.

**HEY, I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WASENT A DISAPOINTMENT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I'M GONNE GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REAL SOON.**

**I HAVE ONE QUESTION. HOW MANY OF YOU LOVE THE POKER SCENE IN PARENT TRAP?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Compleatly Oblivious

**I ONLY GOT TWO REVEIWS?**

**HOW DEPRESSING. COME ON PEOPLE, WHERE'S THE LOVE?**

**PLEASE READ AND HOPEFULLY REVEIW.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OT THE MOVIE THE PARENT TRAP**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**COMPLEATLY OBLIVIOUS**

The sun shone down upon Camp Mako. The lake shimmered and it rippled in the morning sun as the sound of a trumpet echoed through the cabins and facilities.

Boys were stumbling out of their beds and rushing to put their clothes on. Falling down the steps to their cabins and tripping over their own feet in efforts to get to the dining hall first.

The mess hall the next morning was buzzing with the voices of boy's all getting and eating their breakfast together. Long rows of tables with yellow table cloths and rows of toast and jams.

Boys sat stuffing their faces, reading at the table, chatting with their friends, and even on one side of the bench was that same tom-boyish girl with a phone pressed to her ear as she cried "Mom, mom! Pick up the damn phone will you? You sent me to the wrong camp, this is an _all-boy's_ camp, and I'm a girl! I'm a girl! So you better drive out here and get me out of here! Mom!"

Along the side of the hall was the connecting the kitchens to the serving booths. From two separate doors, two separate boys entered.

From the left: "Hey Kaito!" a boy called Dan called out. Haruno Kaito turned his head.

"Over here!" he yelled "I saved you a spot in line." Kaito grinned and took his place "Thanks man. Boy I'm starved, I could eat a cow!" he cried out in an unbelievably loud voice.

Kaito sidled along the railing with his tray while looking for the food he liked. His hair was once again bound in a high pony tail.

He was dressed in the usual camp Mako T-shirt with the strange leaf like symbol and green shorts. His sandals were dusty from his morning jog and his hair was still a little wet with sweat.

Kaito was having a great time at camp. He was making a whole lot of friends, but so far his two favourites were Ranmaru and Danny. He was going to love it here, eight weeks with no nagging, but lovable grandmother, no irritating older cousins, and while he loved her dearly, no mother to tell him what to do.

And best of all, Camp Mako was a multi-cultural activity camp. Which meant they had sports from different countries including Kaito's all time favourite; Kendo

On the other side of the room Uchiha Saito also grabbed a tray and was talking with his friends while moving steadily down the rail looking for the food he liked.

He was dressed in the same traditional Camp Mako T-shirt only instead of shorts he wore a long green tracksuit. His hair was worn down, and surprisingly, did a very good job on its own staying out of his eyes. His sandals were also dusty from his morning jog but he had been smart enough to bring a towel.

Saito was having an equally fantastic time. His friends were a lot like him, quiet but sporty and energetic. Luke was the badminton, tennis kind of guy while his second friend Ryou Nara was a little lazy but really good at swimming. He also gave one heck of a chess match. He beat Saito hands down each time, but Saito still won with poker since it was a game based on luck.

But the best thing was that all the things he loved doing were here. Archery, horseback riding, fencing, Judo and best of all: Kendo. The thing he loved the most. He was sure that he even may find a person who could beat him at poker. Saito didn't care for winners and losers.

He was the honourable sort, just like his father taught him. He only wished for someone he could have a good game with. Due to being left alone with his father's older cousin Shisui, who above being really weird and irritating, was also really into the game.

He was the one who had taught Saito to play and now a year later he had become remarkably good. Better than good, he was the best. Now almost no one was able to beat him anymore, even his own father had trouble beating him, and had only done it twice.

Also, being here in America had given him a brilliant opportunity to practice his English.

He turned as Ryou said something to him and missed how he was beginning to sidle towards the other boy, meeting him in the middle.

At the same time both boys noticed the scrambled eggs tub and spooned some onto the left side of their plate while chatting to their friend.

Next came the identical bread roll on the top left and corner of the tray and the butter opposite of it. The toast on the right hand side of the plate, and the blueberries on the centre. They were side to side, inches away and just about to reach for the same bowl of sun-dried tomatoes when an elderly woman got in between them.

She was Mrs Makly, the camp warden. An old woman of 85 years with a bright smile but a rather boring voice.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" she said happily as she picked up a spoon "But I've just got to have a spoonful of these delicious strawberries." She chuckled as she shovelled the red fruits into a bowl.

To her left she said to Kaito. "Would you like some dear?"

Politely he looked up, "Thanks Mam but no, I'm allergic to strawberries." Then Kaito took his plate and walked off.

"Oh that's a shame dear" said Mrs Makly.

"Would you like some instead dear?" she said to her right. Saito shook his head "I'm sorry Mam, I would like to but I can't, I'm allergic to strawberries"

"Yes, yes you just told me th..." then she looked down and the little boy. "But how...?" she glanced to her left "How did you get over there?"

Saito looked at her with a worried expression. Mrs Makly simply shrugged "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. First day of camp and all, my brain's all muddled up. It's like the time I put salt in the sugar shaker and..." she looked again to see that Saito had already gone.

Shrugging she left and missed as two identical boys sat back to back at their tables and ate their lunches. Laughing with their friends they suddenly sneezed simultaneously and then at the same time called out without turning around "Bless you!" They continued their breakfast. Oblivious to what was behind them.

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW, IM SORRY**

**BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER, THIS IS A LITTLE HARDER THEN I THOUGT SINCE I WANT TO DO MY OWN VERSION.**

**PLEASE REVEIW. I ONLY GOT ONE THE LAST TIME I POSTED. I WAS SO DEPRESSED. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMICE.**

**SO PLEASE REVEIW.**

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	3. My enemy

**I CANT BELIEVE THE LAC OF REEIWS I'M RECEIVING FROM YOU PEOPLE. IF I WASENT SO TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS IDEA I WOULD HAVE STOPPED!**

**JUST JOKING ;p **

**I LOVE WRITING, A LITTLE LACK OF REVEIWS WONT GET ME TOO DOWN. BUT THEY DO GET ME A LITTLE DEPRESSED. SO PEOPLE IF YOU WANT A GENKI AUTHOR THEN PLEASE REVIEW. **

**ALSO THERE WILL BE SOME KENDO REFRENCES SO HERE'S A KEY.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I'VE NEVER ONCE BEFORE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE PLAYED KENDO OR SEEN AN ACTUAL MATCH. SO IF THIS IS UNREALISTIC THEN DON'T KILL ME PLEASE,**

**ALSO, I SAID IM GOING TO DO THIS STORY LIKE THE MOVIE, BUT IM ALSO GOING TO ADD IN MY OWN SCENES SOMETIMES SO I HOPE THATS OK?**

**I DONT WANT TO WRITE A STORY WHIC IS BASICALLY WORD FOR WORD TO THE MOVIE, BUT I LOVE THE MOVIE SO I DONT WANT TO CHANGE TOO MUCH. I SO I HOPE I DONT DISSAPOINT**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

**KENDO REFRENCES-KENDO STRIKING POINTS**

**MEN=**Head

**MIGI-MEN=**Right hand side of the head

**HIDARI-MEN=**left hand side of the head

**TSUKI=**Neck/throat

**HIDARI-DO=**Left side/shoulder

**MIGI-DO=**Right side/shoulder

**KOTE=**Wrist

**Just in case you get confused**

CHAPTER THREE

**My enemy!**

The sound of clashing Bamboo Kendo swords echoed though the wood area where the classes were being held. Two figures with a lighter version of the traditional uniform struck again. The one on the left was good, but the one on the right was better.

His movements were so brash and strong, his fierce spirit broke through the barrier of his opponent. The kendo class had only just started twenty minutes ago but already this challenger had defeated almost the entire class.

His opponent made to strike at his _Kote, _but the contender was too fast for him. He used speed and strength was his strategy. No one was as fast as he was; he won all sorts of races back home. Softball, basket ball, football, you name it. He could do it.

He side stepped the attack and struck the opponent's _Men _with a strong cry of "Kai!" The opponent fell to the ground and the audience cheered.

They took of their helmet to reveal the tom-boyish girl who had ended up being forced to stay on the boy's side since there were no more spaces in the girl's camp. "Wow, you're really good at this!" she cried.

The other opponent took off his helmet to reveal Kaito, his hair once again a little damp from being inside the helmet, his long hair out and plastered against his neck "Thanks, you weren't bad for your fourth try". He held out a hand to help her up "I like persistent people." If it were anyone else the girl would have thought he was being arrogant, but he had such a honest smile she knew he was telling to truth.

The referee volunteer, a woman in her twenties with long brown hair and round glassed cheered and held up his hand in a victory pose "Aright then" she cried "looks like we have a winner! And our still undefeated champion from London, England: Kaito Haruno!" Kaito cheered and ran over to his friends who slapped him on the back.

"Aright!" the volunteer shouted "Do we have any challengers?"

No one answered; they knew they were no match for the dark-haired child. Kaito knew how good he was, back in his kendo class in England there wasn't anyone who could beat him, even the teachers!

He grinned with accomplishment. But then: "I'll take a whack at it" came a voice from behind him. The voice was cold, even but seemed to be laced with light humour. Kaito smiled; another victim for his list.

Saito had been watching the boy Kaito's last match. While from where he was standing he was too far to see his face he had been able to follow his moves. The boy was good, really good actually. He was light on his feet, quick and astute. His father, who loved Kendo also, would have loved to meet someone like him. He was what his father called_, 'a possible opportunity.'_

The boy won and his friends cheered. When the volunteer asked for another opponent he felt Luke elbow him in the side "hey Saito, didn't you say you knew how to play Kendo? Why don't you go give it a try?"

Ryou nodded "yeah, his 'I'm so great' attitude is starting to get on my nerves"

Truthfully, Saito disagreed. In his point of view, showing pleasure over victory was not a crime. And he had seen how Kaito had honoured his opponent by helping them up. But even so, he too wanted to have a match. For the simple reason that he wanted to practice.

He approached the clearing as the boy slipped his helmet back on before Saito could see his face.

"Alright, we have a challenger" she cried. "Get's your selves' ready gentlemen."

Saito turned away to place the lighter version of the uniform and to slip the helmet over his face. He turned to see that his opponent Kaito had faced him. Taking the bamboo sword he held out for him he nodded in gratitude.

They stood.

"Are you two ready?" called the referee.

"Ready" they called in unison.

A moment of silence before her loud cry of "Begin!"

And they were off.

Kaito attacked first. He lunged at his opponents _Migi-do_ then twirled on the ball of his foot to strike his _Hidari-do_. He was about to hit it when suddenly he found his sword had been blocked by another. How on earth had he switched places so fast?

Kaito struck some more, aiming for more difficult places but his opponent only dodged them and blocked them beautifully. Kaito found himself having to chase after him, like his opponent was leading him away!

He was too fast! No matter how hard Kaito tried to get at him, his opponent would only move out of the way. Each movement was fluid and swift like the twisting waters of the river. He seemed to be five steps before Kaito every time. He was strong too; he managed to block all of Kaito's attacks.

Suddenly he was in front of him and with a cry of "Kai!" and he hit his _Men._ Kaito, surprised, suddenly fell back and too his astonishment found himself falling into a water trough. Water seeped into his cloths and while it was slightly refreshing for his sweaty matted skin, it was also cold dammit.

His opponent held out his hand "Here, let me."

But Kaito, still a bit miffed about losing, only smirked behind his mask and gripped the other boys hand "No, let me!" and with that he tugged him into the trough.

Saito choked. "Why did you do that" he cried. Of all the... what kind of kendo player displays such childish behaviour while in uniform?" He had thought the boy was honourable, but there wasn't an honourable bone in his entire body.

"Me!" Kaito cried back "you're the one who pushed me in!" he said.

"I did not!" Saito cried.

By now a crowd had gathered around them and the volunteer referee pushed though. "Well!" she announced "That was quite a show. I think we have our new champion, a Mr. Saito Uchiha from Tokyo, Japan!" she cried as Saito's friends cheered and clapped.

Both boys climbed out the trough and took off their water logged helmets. They stood back to back, with their arms crossed. As mature as Saito acted, and cheerful as Kaito performed, they were both still twelve year olds prone to temper tantrums.

"Alright guys, shake hands" she ordered. When Kaito and Saito refused, she put her hands on her hips "come on boys! You're both mature young adults. So quit acting like a bunch of babies. Now shake hands."

With a sigh they both turned round and as mismatched green and black eye met mismatched green and black eye, they froze. A collective gasp went around the group.

Saito couldn't believe it and Kaito was still trying to figure out what was happening. With a strange slowness, they reached out to shake hands. The second their hands touched, a rush of electricity ran through their arms and shocked their spines leaving them with a pins and needles sensation.

They gasped and jumped apart.

The two felt their hearts speed up and because they were so occupied by their surprise they didn't notice the filling feeling in their chests. Like a missing part of them was finally back.

Kaito scratched the back of his head "why is everyone staring at us?" he said, trying to grin and brush off the matter. But Saito wasn't having it "Don't you see?" he said.

"See what?"

Saito gestured between them "you and I...we look exactly alike, the resemblance..."

"Resemblance" Kaito scoffed "Don't be stupid?"

Saito scoffed in return and only the people around them noticed how the two scoffs even sounded exactly alike. "Oh please" he said "How many people do you know have unbelievable long black hair, pale alabaster skin _and_ mismatched green and onyx eyes?"

Kaito only patted chin in a thinking gesture "Well let's see. Turn your head." With a sigh Saito complied.

"Now the other way" again Saito turned.

"Well where to start?" said Kaito "To begin, my eyes are much darker than yours and yours are too close together. Your nose is too long and your ears...well I'm sure you'll grow into them and as for your teeth...well don't worry, those can be fixed" he grinned cheekily at Saito's angry expression as his friends behind him began laughing.

"And you want to know the most important think that separates us..." he began, beginning to enjoy himself. But Saito interrupted him."Well let me see" he said "Is it because of A: I know how to fence and you don't, B: I have intelligence and you don't. Or C: I have honour and you don't? Take your pick?"

Kaito grinded his teeth as they both took a menacing step forward "Why I outta..."

But they were both interrupted by the referee's whistle. "Cut it out you guys!" she cried "Saito, Kaito...I mean: Kaito, Saito...I mean...whoa!"

Both boys glared.

* * *

The small cabin was full to the brim with boys left, right and centre as they all focused on a boy sitting Indian style on the bed with a pack of cards in his hand and a look of confidence plastered on his face.

His opponent however, well...wasn't looking too good. In fact he seemed to be losing.

Saito looked up from his cards with a grin "sorry boys" he said as he placed his cards on the table "read em' and weep!" a full house.

The other boy groaned as Saito reached forward and pulled the pile of money to him. He picked up some American dollars. Saito himself wasn't really interested in money, simply because his father wasn't a business man, did not mean they were poor. In fact, they were wealthy and money was accessible to Saito. He just liked the challenge of the game.

The ninth game in a row to be exact.

"So that's it, then" he called "no more takers?" he almost sighed with disappointment. Really, was there no one on this entire island who could play a decent game? Saito almost wanted to loose, just to know what it felt like.

"I'll take a whack at it" came a cocky voice as the door slammed shut.

Saito looked up, and green and black met green and black. Kaito stepped forward. Swinging a pouch back and forth as it jingled. Then he over turned them to reveal a bunch of English 1£ coins.

Saito shuffled the cards and smiled smugly "take a seat Haruno."

Kaito sat down and smirked "Deal me in, Uchiha."

As Saito dealt the cards. Suddenly Saito really wanted to win, if only to wipe the smug grin off that Haruno boys face.

The game went on for much longer than either of them expected and to both their surprises, they were each really good. Kaito hadn't considered this fact. He thought that Uchiha would be some snotty rich boy. He didn't think he knew how to play poker.

He picked up a card and grinned. Well, no matter how good Uchiha Saito was, luck was on Kaito's side.

A few minutes later and a few more hands later Kaito was ready to end this, but first he had a little idea.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do" he said with a grin "I'll make you a little wager."

That had Saito's attention, and while his face was neutral, he did not like that devious look on Kaito's face. It was too much like his own devious look and Saito knew how devious he could be when he wanted to.

"Looser, jumps into the lake after the game"

Saito grinned "excellent"

But then Kaito grinned "but...naked" around him the boys chuckled. Saito widened his grin "even more excellent." With a glance at his hand he nodded "start unzipping Haruno" as he slapped his cards down "A full house, in diamonds."

Kaito feigned a look of shock and horror "you're good Uchiha. But..." his grin returned "...you're just not good enough!"

Saito's grin disappeared as Kaito showed his hand. A full hand of spades, with an ace to match "In your honour" Kaito said smugly "A royal flash!"

Twenty minutes later, Saito found himself walking down the gangplank of the docks.

He refused to allow his cheeks to burn with the humiliation he was feeling right now, but a promise was a promise and it would be more disgraceful to back out on his word.

Even if he was as naked as the day he was born with half Kaito's cabin watching.

A few of them wolf-whistled and cat-called. Some even threw snide and immature remarks at him but he ignored them.

Turning around and ignoring the fresh round of laughter he held his head high and saluted Kaito who was on shore. Kaito saluted back. He was standing there with his two friends, both holding candles like some funeral.

With a sigh he turned round and dove into the icy water.

As he disappeared beneath the waves Kaito turned and hissed "Quick, grab his cloths!"

Ranmaru grabbed them, save for his shoes.

As Saito surfaced he caught them running off. He swam to the edge and hoisted himself out only to see all his cloths had been stolen.

He clenched his fist, refusing to allow Kaito to get the better of him.

"Right", he said, "if that's the way you want to play it. Then let the games begin."

**IM GONNA LEAVE IT THERE.**

**I LIKE WRITING THAT CHAPTER, EVENTHOUGH IT WAS REALLY HARD WITH MY ARM HURTING SO MUCH. BUT I MANAGED IT.**

**I REALLY IDDNT WANT TO MAKE SAITO JUMP NAKED INTO THE LAKE. BUT THAT'S A LOVEBLE PART, SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**PLASE REVEIW**


	4. Let the games begin!

**THIS HAS TO BE MY MOST UN-POPULAR STORY YET. BUT I WONT GIVE UP, I'm DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY ABD GET IT COMPLEATED, FOR MYSELF AS WELL AS MY READERS (EVEN IF THERE ARE ONLY A FEW OF THEM).**

**I'M ADDING MY OWN PRANK INTO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S NESSESARY TO THE STORY. I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO UNORIGINAL, I'M NOT TOO GOOD AT PRANKS.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THOUGH**

**I JUST FOUND OUT THAT FANFICTION HAS BEEN UNBLOCKED FROM MY SCHOOL INTERNET, NOW I CAN WRITE AND UPDATE CHAPTERS AT SCHOOL TOO!**

**LIFE IS GOOD!**

**Chapter Four**

**Let the games begin!**

Day 1

"Yes miss, I'll be sure to get this to everybody" Saito said with an angelic smile. For a twelve year old he was extremely good looking and had the strange ability to charm woman, no matter how old or young.

The volunteer, Miss-Joan, a blond haired, blue eyes 17 year old young woman, found herself flushing and his innocent; hansom charm as she handed him a pile of papers.

"Thank-you Saito, you're a big help. Today the girls from the camp across the lake, Camp Naro, are coming here for Co-Ed activities. I just don't want anyone to get too confused, Oh, and don't forget to remind them that the fire alarm this morning is cancelled for that."

Saito nodded "Yes Ms" and with that he gave a traditional Japanese bow and turned to leave, leaving Miss Joan feeling rather confused. "That boy's going to be a lady-killer when he grows up" she said with an amused smile.

Outside, Saito met up with his friends. "Why would you volunteer for something like this?" he asked as he took some leaflets from Saito "I thought you were going to get revenge on that Kaito kid?"

Saito sighed "I am. I'm going to teach that boy exactly what it means to mess with Uchiha Saito" he grinned evilly which made Ryou step back a bit with nervousness. Something told him that the boy's calm attitude was another cover for his evil side which was about to be unleashed.

They reached the cabin of the person who sounded the morning trumpet. Saito disappeared into the cabin, and re appeared a little later with a smile. "Ok, now you distribute the leaflets. But make sure you're done before Six" he said taking five leaflets and turning round, he took something out of his rucksack.

"So what's this for?" Luke asked, lifting up the papers "Does it have something to do with why we're up at four in the morning?"

"The girl's are coming at Six o'clock, right?" he said "and the morning trumpet sounds at six too. So these are to inform everyone to ignore the fist trumpet and to come out later at eight to meet with the girls after everything's been set up.

Wonder what would happen if everyone got one of these notices, except Cabin 7?" he smiled innocently "wouldn't it be funny" the expression on his face, he looked like a angel he was so innocent, which made the situation all the more scary.

Ryou finally caught on and grinned "with a smile like that, you could get away with murder! Remind me not to deal with you in the future."

Saito only smiled and walked in the direction of Kaito's cabin.

Kaito was in dream land. So clam, so peaceful, so sleepy.

He had slept so late last night, watching Saito jump into the lake had been so funny, he couldn't get to sleep. Posh little rich boy with the stuck up accent. Kaito couldn't wait to wake up and see the humiliated expression on the black haired boy's face.

Back home he was known for his pranks, not many people could outdo him.

He was blissfully dreaming when suddenly, the sound of a trumpet sounding caused him to jump out with shock. The fire alarm, how could he forget, he had been so occupied with making Saito jump naked he had forgotten to get up early for the fire alarm. He checked the time and frowned in confusion. It was too early for the fire alarm, didn't the bell go of at eight? So did that mean…it was a real fire!

"Wake up!" he called to his sleepy friends "the fire alarm!"

He tried to dress, but someone grabbed his arm "Come on man!"

They stumbled out the cabin into the chilly morning air.

They froze at the sight before them. Why were the girls from the across camp here? They were giggling and pointing at them. Some were blushing and others were cat-calling and whistling. Kaito looked down at himself and almost screamed.

He was dressed in noting but his yellow and blue stripped boxers and a anime t-shirt. He had bed hair and somehow it seemed like he had stepped in something wet and sticky, probably mud. His friends looked equally idiotic. But at least they weren't being seen by all the girls in their underwear!

He gaped mortified as the girls suddenly burst out in laughter and pointed above them. Kaito looked up and gasped again. Someone had hung the sighn '_Warning, do not give cloths'_ and _'Special viewing, Camp Konoha's biggest idiots!'_

"Hey" someone called. Kaito turned to see Saito and his two friends leaning on the side of their cabin. "Nice outfit" called Luke with a whistle. "Eh, Saito?"

Kaito glared at him. Him, that annoying guy, he was the one who did all this. But it was a little impressive.

But instead of gloating, Saito looked up with the most innocent expression ever. "Wow, what a shame and I went through all the trouble to give you a notice, you still forgot the alarm was changed."

At that moment Kaito felt something scratch his neck and reached for his back where he grabbed a piece of paper from his back. That...that...boy! He had somehow stuck the letter to all their backs!

Saito shrugged "And it seems someone took the opportunity to stick a huge poster up there, you don't seem to be very well liked, do you Haruno?"

Kaito gritted his teeth and smiled "Uchiha..."

Saito only smiled and walked off.

Day 2

Saito felt like he had been dropped in a pool, run over, and dragged out again for the whole painful process. Three hours of Judo, four hours of Kendo, two hours of basket ball and another two hours of fencing he was ready to throw up.

"You Ok Man? You look messed up" Ryou looked at him worriedly.

"I'm Ok" Saito grunted "I'm just so tired. I'm getting back into bed and sleeping till dinner" he gasped.

But then suddenly they stopped and Luke said "That does not seem like a possibility Dude" he said solemnly.

"Why not?" Saito said confused.

"That's why not" Luke pointed. Saito looked and gasped.

It was not possible. It was not bloody possible. How the heck had their beds, draws and chairs gotten on the _roof of their Cabin!_

It was not possible. But it was. There it was, five beds parked upon the cabin and if that wasn't bad enough, their cloths seemed to have been strung along on all the surrounding trees. At the very point of the roof was the English flag and a pair of Saito's Boxers!

"No, way!" he gasped.

"Hey!"

They turned to see some kid from Cabin 4 walk up to them holding a pair of Luke's sweatpants "why was this under my pillow?" he asked.

Saito bit his lip till it bled "that little..."

That did it. The boy wanted to play around he could play around all he liked. But to Saito, this was war.

That night

That night, three young boys made their way down the dust path to cabin 7. With them, swung on their shoulders were big, brown heavy sacks, but the tree were too excited to worry about the weight.

Saito grinned in the dark. As embarrassing and childish these pranks were, he was really enjoying himself. It was the most real fun he had all summer so far. A chance to exercise his mind to the fullest he had come up with this. If there was anything Saito loved more, it was setting booby traps. He just had a knack for it.

"Saito, are you sure you wanna do this" Luke asked for the last time "You know this could backfire on you later"

Saito shrugged "I've said it before. I'm going to teach this boy exactly what it means to mess with an Uchiha. We're not very good as giving up, out stubbornness is legendary." He smirked and gently pushed the door open.

His two friends followed him grinning. They were most definitely going to get in trouble for this, but it was so much fun they didn't really care anymore.

Pulling out all the ingredients for their mayhem, they saw Saito had already gotten to work setting up some sort of strange system above the bed of Kaito. Luke sighed and muttered something about 'waiting for the rest of them' before grinning and opening a squeazy bottle of honey for of the boy's friends, something-Ran. He dribbled it very carefully.

Ryou began shaking a bottle of cream and started on a nameless friend before finishing and getting out the green hair gel for the narcissist of the group Danny.

Saito had already finished ad had stringing pieced of thread all around the room. Soon his friends finished with their victims and helped him. They added some more traps here and there before escaping and starting on their final trap. Getting out a huge tub the three of them began pouring rick chocolate milk into it. Ryou laughed quietly and murmured "Got milk?"

While Saito however, well he was buzzing. He couldn't wait to see how good his first trap in who knows how long went in the morning.

Day 3

The next mourning the camp Konoha flag rose like usual. Kids got out of bed and rubbed their eyes as the morning horn blared as a reminder.

Kaito found himself awaking to that sound, but he was in for a surprise.

His blurry eyes opened and drained of sleep so he could see. And once his vision had been cleared he sat up with a gasp. The entire cabin was covered in thin string and lining like some sort of spiders web. He stepped out of bed only to step in something black and sticky. He looked down with disgust at the tar sticking to his feet.

"Wake-up!" he cried "wake-up"

Slowly his friends awoke one by one, only to be jolted by their own surprises. Almost all of them had had their faces drawn on with black washable marker.

A boy Kaito knew to be afraid of spiders sat up with a fright as a bunch of fake, but life like looking spiders fell on him. Ran cried out in disgust to see he was drenched in honey, and not just his cloths but his bed and his draws and even down his shirt. He _hated _honey more than any other food substance in the world.

Another boy awoke to find someone had covered his hair and face in whipped cream and even drawn a bra and panties on his cloths with the frothy delight.

They were so occupied with their problems that none of them noticed a certain black haired boy with mismatched green and black eyes and his fiends watching from the window with smug grins.

He watched with satisfaction as Kaito took a step forward and cut a red sting, there for a reason. It opened a hatch Saito had installed personally over Kaito's bed. From the hatch coloured water balloons began falling, some filled with water, some filled with milk.

To the other two's disgust, Kaito was able to dodge each one that fell. He stood with confidence "He didn't get me"

But Saito only grinned evilly. The smaller ones were only decoys. Sure enough, slowly but surely, much, much bigger water balloon fell and Kaito only noticed it when it was seconds away with making contact.

It his direct centre. Splashing Kaito in what seemed to be a concoction of water_ and_ milk!

"_**That boy"**_ Kaito seethed, in his anger had reverted back to his English accent _**"is without a doubt the lowest creature to have ever walked the planet!"**_ but inside, Kaito was actually really impressed with all of this.

Saito on the other hand looked down with shame. He had always been taught from childhood about honour. And now, setting up childish pranks for no reason other that to make the other suffer, Saito felt like the lowest creature to walk the planet. It was only then he realised that the by had, while he said it in an English accent, had spoken these words in flawless Japanese?

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from behind them "Morning boys"

The boys turned and cried out in union "Morning, Mrs Makly...Makly!" what was she doing here.

She held a blare-phone to her mouth and cried out "Surprise Cabin inspection, everybody get ready!" And with that, to the three's absolute horror, she turned to Cabin 7 first.

Saito made a hand gesture to show that the others should run. they did, believing that Saito would be coming with them, but he stayed behind. This was his mess and he was going to cover it up or fix it.

He ran and plastered himself to the front door, with his most innocent expression he said urgently "I'm sorry ms, but you can't go in there. One of the boys was sick and it really isn't anything nice to look at."

He didn't know that Kaito had come to see from the window what all the noise was about. Grinning evilly made his way through the strings.

Mrs Makly frowned with concern "Well if someone's been sick, then I really must see..." she tried to open the door, but Saito stopped her and pushed it close again."No Ms, you really do not want to go in there." He glanced upwards and the huge bucket of chocolate that hung overhead.

A volunteer appeared beside Mrs Makly "what seems to be the problem Mam?" she asked. Mrs Makly pointed to the cabin "There seems to have been a boy who was sick last night and young Saito here won't allow me in."

It was then Kaito made his appearance at the see though part of the door. "Actually, we're all quite fine in here" he said, using his English accent, knowing adults loved it "Unless Saito Uchiha knows anything about it? Really, come inside and see for yourself Mam"

Saito glanced upwards again and so did Kaito. And then he understood. But it was too late for either of them to do anything since the volunteer had grabbed Saito's arm and pushed him to the side before opening the door.

Chaos happened next.

The tub of chocolate poured down on Mrs Makly and the volunteer. They slipped and went skidding into the cabin on what seemed like vegetable oil and got tangled In all the strings. Trying to help themselves up, the volunteer grabbed a spare piece of thread before Saito could yell "NO!"

The fan overhead began to twirl and with it, scattering pillow feathers all over the room.

"Told you there was a mess in here" Saito said sheepishly.

"He should know" Kaito accused "he did it!"

The volunteer spluttered "YOU!" she pointed to Saito. "AND YOU!" she pointed at Kaito. "PACK YOUR BAGS!"

**FINISHED. I HOPE IT WAS OK, IM NOT TOO GOOD AT PRAMKS, SO I HOPEIT WAS REALISTIC. I MADE EVERYTHING A LITTLE WORSE SINCE THEY WERE BOYS AND LITTLE GIRL PRANKS WERENT ENOUGH.**

**PLEASE REVEIW. REVEIWS MAKE MY HEART SING!**


	5. Ripped right down the middle

**YO PEOPLE, HERE'S A NEW CHAPPIE**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP OR DANGO, BUT I REALLY WANT TO EAT IT AT LEAST ONCE!**

**I ALSO WANT TO POINT OUT THAT IN JAPAN WHEN REFERING TO KENDO YOU CALL IT 'FENCING' . BUT THE STYLE IS CALLED KENDO. SO I WASENT WRONG. JUST INCASE YOU WERE ALL CONFUSED.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**RIPPED RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE**

A procession of all the boys from the camp marched through the woods near Camp Konoha. Their yellow shirts stood out amongst the green and brown scenery. They went further and further in and to Saito and Kaito it seemed like eternity. They marched in complete silence, as if it were some army march.

Then suddenly Mrs Makly and the volunteer who was leading the procession stopped. The volunteer blew her whistle and Mrs Makly took out a bull-horn "Ok boys" she cried "Back to your activities!"

The boys cheered and ran back through the woods. All except for the two identical boys.

"You two" Mrs. Makly seethed "The isolation cabin!" and the volunteer pointed upwards to a cabin at the top of some stairs.

To Saito, the stairs reminded him of the stairs you get in front of old shrines back in Japan. But there was no noble looking shrine at the top. The cabin looked old and barley standing. He grimaced and pulled his hat down further over his eyes. Without noticing that Kaito had exhibited an exactly identical grimace as he groaned inwardly.

To say things went smoothly for two boys who hated each other would be the biggest lie of the century. From the first night they fought over everything. Even the lights! Because Saito liked to stay up to write in a journal, and Kaito wanted to sleep, the two spent all night turning the light in the cabin on and off.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

All night that was the only sound you could hear and by the morning neither of them had gotten any sleep. They would fight over the bathroom, over who left first in the morning, over what music could be played on the radio. It didn't even matter that they like the same music, they fought about it anyway!

A week later and things had calmed down a little.

One day, it was raining heavily in camp Konoha to the point that the flag had to be taken down and all activities were cancelled for the day due to wet ground and heavy rain. In the isolation cabin, Saito and Kaito were once again on opposite sides of the room. Buckets were placed in random placed to catch water that leaked from the roof. On one side was Saito playing with a deck of cards. On the other was Kaito pinning up some of his prised photos of super models, kendo players, actresses/actors, cars and other things boys liked on their walls.

It was a surprisingly calm atmosphere when suddenly a gust of wind blew in from an open window and started ripping his pictures from the walls. Kaito tried to shut the window but it wouldn't budge. Noticing his distress Saito jumped up to help him. They tugged at the window but it still wouldn't budge "I think it's stuck" Saito said still pushing. Eventually they managed to budge it close and the wind was cut off, causing his pictured to drop to the ground.

Kaito looked up with a half-smile "Thanks."

Saito returned it "Don't mention it."

Kaito looked to the ground and sighed with a dejected look on his face "Oh man" he bent to pick up the fallen pictures and Saito went to help him. Kaito looked up again "you don't have to..."

"I want to" Saito finished with a smile "Are any of you pictures ruined?"

Kaito looked around and held up a photo "Only the gorgeous Lindsey Lohan (A.N-Ironic :P)"

When he saw the confused expression Saito had he gaped "You've never heard of Lindsey Lohan?"

Saito shrugged "Well, she isn't very popular in Japan, so I've never seen any of her movies."

"Well, England is pretty far away." Kaito agreed "From here its 3000 miles, but it seems a lot further. How far away is Japan anyway?"

Saito shrugged again "I have absolutely no idea, but it feels like the other side of the words from how long I was on that plane! And even further away from my house. Actually, here's a picture of my house." He said reaching over to his trunk which was nearby and grabbing a small scrap book. He opened it onto the third page and showed a picture to Kaito.

"Wow, its awesome" he gaped. It was huge building that looked like a cross between western and eastern style. Having studied Japanese from when he was six because of his mother's heritage, Kaito was aware of Japanese customs and fluent in the language, the house was grand with an olden sort of design and there looked like there as more to it.

"That there..." Saito said pointing it out "...isn't a part of my house. My Dad and I own a Dojo for all kinds of martial arts, especially Kendo. He's really obsessed about his job and..."

"Who's that?" Kaito pointed to a figure with his back to the camera. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and white Karate pants. His hair was in a low pony tail and reached his mid back. He looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, that's my Father" Saito said "He didn't know I was taking the picture, or else he would have confiscated the camera. Dad doesn't like to be in pictures, even though the dojo is really popular he does like to be in press pictures. But because my Dad had such a scary attitude the press miraculously leave him alone!" he smiled fondly "My Father and I are really close. He's sometimes more like an older brother than a father, he's the one who taught me Kendo, he loves it. I've been doing it since I was old enough to hold the sword."

Suddenly he shivered and stood up rubbing his arms.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked.

Saito shook his head "Oh nothing I'm just a little cold" he said sitting on his bed.

Kaito cocked his head to the side "Hey, why do you speak in such a posh accent, I'm English and even I don't always talk that posh?"

"I can't help it, it was the way I was taught to speak English" Saito said.

"_**Then speak in Japanese" **_Kaito said fluently with a grin. Saito's eyes widened. "_**You can speak Japanese?" **_he asked shocked.

Kaito nodded "_**Yeah, believe or not I'm only partly English, my Mom was half English but she was raised in Japan, that's where she met my Dad. I learned it when I was six."**_

"_**Really, I'm part English too" **_Saito said with a shocked expression.

"That's amazing!" Kaito said, reverting back to English.

At that moment their stomachs rumbled loudly, leaving the shack in silence for a moment before the two boys broke you in laughter.

Kaito set his pictures on his bed and opened his trunk "You hungry?" he asked.

Saito smiled "Yeah, only..."

"What?" Kaito said looking up.

"You wouldn't have what I'm really in the mood for right now."

"Try me." Kaito grinned.

Saito sighed "Dango, it's this Japanese sweet I love."

Kaito's eyes bugged out as he finally found what he was looking for "No kidding! Me too!" he said holding out plastic box of ready-made green-tea flavoured Dango."

Saito sat up "where did you get that!"

"My mom makes them for me, she sent me a care-package a few days ago, but it's still ok to eat. I have a little bit of an obsession with this food."

"Me too" Saito said "But at home..." he faltered "I eat them with this sour apple flavoured sauce" he Said.

Kaito's grin grew wider as he pulled out a tiny plastic container of greenish sauce "Great minds think alike" he said with a chuckle "most people find this disgusting"

"I know" Saito said "I don't get it!"

"Me neither"

They laughed as Kaito sat himself on the trunk beside Saito's bed and handed him a stick. "Be careful though" he warned "once you taste my mom's Dango, no other Dango will ever taste quite the same again"

Saito doubted that as he took a bite and was shocked. So rich in flavour and made in a particular way that it practically melted in his mouth, he sighed. This was the best Dango he had ever eaten. Kaito laughed "Told you, no one can beat my Mom's Dango" he said dunking his treat in sauce.

"So..." Kaito said after a few minutes "What's your mom like? Is she one of those workaholics who are all 'I'll talk with you later honey' but she never dose. Or is she some sort of humble housewife?"

Saito looked down a little sadly "Actually, I don't have a mother. Well, I guess I had one once" he smiled "But she and my Father divorced when I was a baby "smile disappeared "My Dad never talks about her and he gets all moody whenever I try to ask about her, but I know she was beautiful and he doesn't hate her.

"Because once I was in his room and I found this picture in his draw of her. He caught me looking at it and took it away. But later that night I found it again on my bedside table. My Dad not the kind of person to keep mementoes simply for memories sake. I still have my mom's picture. She's in her wedding dress and her hair is all out and long. I've always wanted to know what she was like, that's why I wear my hair long. Because it makes me feel closer to her. Stupid huh?"

Kaito smiled "No not really, because I wear my hair in a pony tail to feel closer to my Dad."

The two of them shared a knowing smile before Kaito shook his head "It's scary how no one stays together anymore. Hey, how old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen on August 21st"

Kaito choked on his Dango "So will I!"

Saito's eyes widened "Your birthday is on August 21st! How weird is that?"

"Extremely" Kaito said. He looked behind him "Oh look, it stopped raining, you wanna get an ice-lolly or something?"

He said barging out the door. But he lingered on the front step when he noticed Saito wasn't following him. He turned to see him still standing on the porch.

"Kaito" he said "What's your Father like?" he said.

Then Kaito looked a little sad "I never knew my father, he and my mom split when I was two. She doesn't talk about him. But I have a picture of him and he looks a lot like me, it's the really the only picture of him I have." He grinned "Look, I'm really thirsty, are you sure you don't want some Fanta or something?"

Saito frowned "It amazes me how you could possible think of your stomach at a time like this!" he said walking back into the cabin. Kaito followed him to find him pacing.

"I mean, think about it. I only have a father and you only have a mother. You don't know your father and I don't know my mother. You only have one picture of your father and I only have one picture of my mother. Although I suppose yours is a whole picture, mine's a pathetic little thing ripped right down the middle and...What are you doing" he said as he watched Kaito rummaging through his pictures on his bed.

He held out a picture with the photo part facing him "This is the picture of my Dad, and it's ripped too."

"_Right down the middle_" they said in union.

Saito turned and rummaged though his draws till he found what he was looking for. It was a picture the same size as Kaito's with a side looking like ripped paper.

"This is so freaky" he gasped.

"I know" Kaito agreed "On the count of three, she show them to each other, Okay?"

Saito nodded "1"

Kaito spoke "2"

And together "_3!"_

They flipped them over and gasped as the two halves became one whole. A perfect fit. It was a picture of a man and woman looking happily and lovingly into each other's eyes. The woman is in a white wedding kimono and the man is in a midnight blue one. They were in a marvellous green house and are standing under a beautiful cherry blossom tree with the petals falling down gently around them. The man had dark onyx eyes and the woman had bright green eyes.

Saito gasped at the dark haired man smiling like he had never seen before "That's my Father!"

Kaito gaped at the pink haired woman looking happier then, well ever "That's my Mum!"

Saito grinned, his mature posture cracking to reveal the ten year old he was. Kaito sniffed "I'm not so hungry anymore." Saito laughed but only half heartedly.

"So..." Kaito continued "If your mom is my mom..."

"...and my Dad is your Dad" continued Saito "And we're both born on August 21st, then that means we're, like brothers!"

Kaito grinned "Forget brothers dude, Saito, were like twins!" he said before pulling his brother into a bear hug that the other one returned. Because there was no point putting a facade on in front of your own twin brother.

"You're older" Kaito said.

Said shook his head "How do you know that?"

"Because your bossy, big brothers are always bossy."

"I'm not bossy!" Saito said upset.

Kaito grinned "What time were you born?"

"12:44 in the morning"

"I was born 12:55, so there! I rest my case". They sat in silence for a while longer.

"Tell me, what's your mom like?" Saito suddenly asked into the darkness. The newly found twins had pushed their beds together to make one big bed so they could be closer to each other. They were holding hands under the covers and enjoying that weird tingly sensation they got.

Kaito smiled and tuned his head to Saito who did the same. "Well, my...I mean our mom is really cool. She's a doctor"

"Wow! That's cool; she must be really smart then? Back home my Father really hates the hospital, but he knows a lot about first aid. Maybe she taught him?" Saito said appreciating.

"She's rather famous actually" Kaito continued "She's a leading figure in medical research and is the top doctor. She works sort of freelance, belonging to no one hospital and works with no particular line. But she's rather good and organ transplants. She's kind and turns no one away and because she's a good doctor who genuinely cares about her patients she's got a 99.5% rating on her work. She's rather interested in vaccinations lately. She's written lots of books that are used in medical firms and schools and is really popular with everyone.

"And as for how she is as a mother, well she's one of those people who believe in you and doesn't push you to do anything you don't want unless it's for your own good.

"Even though I'm really intelligent she isn't always nagging me to get the best marks or anything. We do lot's together, hiking, mountain climbing lots of sporty things. Even though her jobs keeps her real busy she always has time for me. I think of her like a friend as well as my mother."

Saito grinned "My Dad takes me to do a lot of outdoor stuff too" he said "Camping, hiking, surfing, abseiling lots of stuff, he thinks it's good for you" he smiled "you know what's weird, that Dad had never even come close to getting back but there. My Dad's cousin is always forcing him to go on these blind dates, but it never works. He always scares them off. You should see them run."

Kaito grinned "I think I'm gonna like our Dad. He sounds a little scary, but really interesting."

"You make him sound like some sort of monset crab"

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Because it's the only thing I can think of that may be both interesting and a little scary"

"You don't like crabs?"

"I hate them!"

They looked at each other and broke out laughing

"But I understand in a way, Shisui is really annoying, but out of our whole family he and my uncle and sometimes my grandmother are the only ones he talks too now."

"How come?" Kaito asked.

"Because he cut himself off from the rest of the family when I was little. Dad used to be the heir to this really big company owned by this old and rich family, the Uchiha. But he didn't want to be the heir, so he cur himself off. They weren't happy about it at first, but his younger brother Sasuke took over instead and they left him alone. He doesn't get on at all with my grandfather" Saito pulled a face "that man's terrible, I hate him. Always looking down on Father and me. That's why I put up with Shisui, but whenever he gets out of hand, I teach him a lesson, with pranks and stuff."

Kaito laughed "yeah, I know how that feels. But it's ok, I was actually really impressed. Now I know you my brother. Only my Onii-san could possible prank better than me, and I was taught by my uncle Naruto."

Saito grinned "Once I stuck all of the things in Shisui's bathroom to the ceiling and when he tried to get them down he accidently opened all the caps and everything spilled on him. Dad was really angry and after that I stopped pranking and instead we just argue and insult each other.

"Any way getting back to the point, he never comes even close to as much as getting a girlfriend even when the helper at the Dojo is always flirting with him all the time. Does Mom ever seem like getting re-married?"

"No" Kaito grinned "Mom says I'm the only man in her life and everyone else is just plain annoying." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he say up "I just had a mind-blowing idea!" he announced.

He turned to Saito who was also sitting up "You've always wanted to know what mom's like, and I'm just dying to know what Dad's like. So here's the idea, come the end of camp, I go back as you and you go back as me."

Saito frowned "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should switch places."

Saito's frowned deepened "No, absolutely not, it's impossible!"

"How is it impossible? Look at us, were like carbon copies of each other, green/black eyes, long hair and everything. I can even speak Japanese, look." He took out his hair tie so he looked exactly like Saito "No, no absolutely not, it's impossible" his ascent and tone of voice was perfect. "Come on now you do me"

Saito looked reluctant but he pulled back his hair till it was in a pony tail "come on, now you do me" he mimicked Kaito's English ascent perfectly it was almost scary. They laughed at their impersonations.

Then suddenly Saito grew a thoughtful expression, "you know" he said "I've just thought of something "if we do switch places, then sooner or later...they'll have to switch us back, so they'll have to meet each other face to face!"

Kaito positively beamed "there is no doubt on earth hat your my brother, we even have the same devious minds!" He nodded as they lay back into bed "so we're doing this, I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you, it'll be a breeze. What do you say?"

Saito re-took his hand "I say let's start tomorrow."

**FINISHED! SORRY IM SO LATE, I HAD A LOT TO DO, FINISHING ART COARSE WORK BEFORE THE DEADLINE. BUT HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**PLEAS REVEIW.**


	6. Learn about you, learn about me

**ONLY ONE REVEIW! **

**I KNOW I DONT NEED MY EGO STROKED ALL THE TIME, BUT COME ON! **

**ONE REVEIW!**

**IM DEPRESSED . . . AND HUNGRY? I WANT MEATBALLS AND RICE.**

**I DONT OWN UNCLE NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP, BUT I WISH I DID. THEN I COULD GO TO IKEA FOR SOME MEATBALLS. YUM!**

**Chapter six**

**Learn about me, Learn about you**

"So we'll start with you" Saito said as he munched on a piece of toast. They were in the mess hall the morning after finding out they were twins. Sitting on the isolation table with opposite seats to each other, the surprising similarities were now clear in their choices of food. As toast, beans, egg and jam all laid on their plates in the exactly same places.

People in the mess hall watched with such surprise at the two boys who just a week ago had hated each other with everything in their bodies, now acting like lifelong friends.

Kaito nodded and wiped the jam of the corner of his mouth with a tissue and took out some pictures from his pocket. "Well, as we both now know, this is our Mum, her name is Haruno Sakura." In the picture she still had long hair and the date was exactly six years after they were born, the divorce happen before then. It must have been after they turned two. She was in a doctor's lab coat and had her hair tied in a low ponytail hair that brushed her waist. She had gentle, intelligent eyes, Saito liked her immediately.

"She's so beautiful" Saito murmured "What do I call her"

"Mom" Kaito replied "Since when I was young I watched a lot of American films, so sometimes I talk in an American accent, can you do that?" Saito nodded. "Well then just call her either Mom or Mum, when you're trying to get a point around, put empties on the word 'Mother' Ok?"

Saito nodded and rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily "Mother!"

Kaito clapped "whoa, you look just like me! Alright, now the next Photo" he said, sliding a photo of two men. One of them was dressed in orange overalls and a white t-shirt, his hair was blond and sticking up all over the place in spikes. He had bright blue eyes that shone with mischief and scars on both his cheeks.

The other was standing beside him back to back, he also had overalls on only they were normal jean ones. He had extremely pale skin and a fake smile all over his face. His eyes were as black had his straight, short hair as he gave a peace sigh to the camera.

"These two are my older cousins Uncle Naruto and Sai and also, they're the ones who we were named after. See, Sai and _Saito_."

Saito blinked "wait, then why aren't you called Naruto?"

Kaito grinned "Mom thought it would be confusing if she called Naruto and two people answered, so my middle name is Naruto and my grandmother says my father named me Kaito. So anyway, even though they're our cousins, I call them Uncle, Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sai.

"Uncle Naruto is really hyperactive and energetic; he loves pranks and will try to get you into trouble. He does wild and wacky things but believe it or not, he's a writer. He says he takes after our grandfather Jiraya who died a long time ago, I never knew him but mom sometimes tells me that he was a real pervert, all in all he sounds funny. We sometimes go to the grave but you won't be doing so during your time there so you don't need to worry about that. He's mental about Raman so more than once he will try to use you as an excuse to stop working and go to a Japanese store for some Raman. Ignore him and walk away or Mum will get angry.

"He has a wife named Hinata, I don't have a picture of her but she's got dark hair, violet eyes and she's well she's really beautiful, I really wonder how someone as clueless as Uncle Naruto got someone as Amazing as Aunt Hinata. She's a journalist so she travels a lot but those to have such a lovey-dovey relationship it makes you gag.

"She's a little shy so if you meet her then just smile and reply to everything she says. She's the kind who doesn't like to talk. Also they have a daughter who's our age called Hikaru, but you won't meet her since she's on this summer martial arts program in China, so don't worry about it. But just in case, she basically looks like a female version of Uncle Naruto with a little more self-control and is Uncle Naruto's pride and joy.

"Uncle Sai is basically the opposite of Uncle Naruto. He's real quiet and doesn't talk much. Also something you should know about him is he has a serious problem. He insults people too much. So when he calls Mom Ugly and mom's friend Ino Gorgeous, and mom try's to strangle him, then don't worry, this happens every time and she won't kill him...mostly."

Kaito paused in his explanation before saying "Mom had a really bad temper, but she doesn't get angry at us, so don't worry. Anyway So far Uncle Sai isn't attached to anyone, he's an artist so he sometimes keeps to himself a lot and because of our weird eye-colouring he likes to draw us so when he asks us to pose don't resist, it's actually really fun. Anyway so that's them. Oh! And he sometimes calls me Brat, but don't take it to heart, Kay?"

Kaito then slipped another photo onto the table. This time it was a picture of two women. One was blond and sitting in a chair in an office while the other was a brown haired woman standing beside her. The blond haired woman was dressed in a green uniform while the other was wearing jeans and a black dress-shirt.

"The brunette is Shizune, our grandmother's apprentice, and the blond is our grandmother."

Saito's eyes nearly bugged out of his head "That's out grandmother! She looks so young!"

Kaito laughed "Yeah, don't ask me how though. Oh, and an important thing to remember is that she hates to be called Grandmother since she looks so young, call her Tsunade. Things to know about them is number one, Tsunade loves her drink. I mean it, she's a doctor too but she drinks anything and anywhere. And it's up to Shizune to keep her from drinking too much. She's not an alcoholic, but she loves her drink. Tsunade is really nice, she's the one who helped our mom take care of me when I was young, I'm really close with my grandmother, I just know you're gonna love her too.

"Shizune is nice too, in the medical firm she's a pharmacist. She's sort of motherly and freaks out a lot whenever it comes to Tsunade but she sometimes lets me get away with taking sweets even though mom said not too. She's nice and always good for a talk. She doesn't know about you since she only came into the picture when I was five.

"Anyway here's the deal, things that are necessary for you to know but you aren't to talk about. You see Uncle Naruto; the deal with him is when he was little his parents died in a car-crash which is where he got those scars. Sai was the son of Naruto's parents, friends and they died at his birth so Sai was adopted by Naruto's parents. He was in the car crash but he was asleep when it happened and Uncle Naruto protected him, hence the scars from broken glass. Because of this Uncle Naruto doesn't like to talk about it and Sai and him are really close.

"They were adopted by Tsunade after then. Because Mom wasn't on good terms with her family she left them for some reason when she was 17, so when she got divorced she moved in with Tsunade. But growing up, Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sai were her childhood friends so she treats them like brothers. Do not comment on their past because it's rude and unnecessary" Kaito said seriously.

Saito sat in shock, to think their Uncle's went through such a traumatic experience and found the strength to smile like that, it was amazing. Saito suddenly developed a great respect for his uncle's and grandmother.

* * *

Later in the art room Kaito was sitting down as Saito explained the inside of his house. He had already finished explaining his house to Saito so now it was his turn.

"...so that's up stairs, just remember, Father's room is at the end of the stair case, the two spare rooms are guest rooms, we have those for Shisui and my Uncle Sasuke when their in that region since it's cheaper to stay with us than to rent a hotel, and there are no press since they're all terrified of my Father. And since we live in a traditional Japanese house we sleep on futons."

"Futons?"

"Futons, it's like a roll-out bed for the floor."

"You sleep on the floor!"

"Yes, as I've said eight times now. So let's continue. My room is in the attic. I had it all done for privacy's sake since I like to play my music loud, so Father got my room sound proof with a walki-talkie system for when he needs to call me,. I'll give you my cell phone since he sometimes uses that if he can't find his walki-talkie."

He showed him a drawn blue print of his room. "You don't need to go looking through my stuff because I have it under lock and key, Shisui reasons. But my Futon closet, my cupboard, my draws and my bathroom are all unlocked so that's Ok.

"So going down stairs we have the basic kitchen, living room, porch and dining room. I eat dinner together with my father every night but breakfast and lunch is optional since we usually have irregular meals. It's just his strange habit of having dinner together. When you go back Father will try to get you to practice Kendo, so tell him you injured you foot and back at camp and it's still a little rusty. He will go easy on you."

"Hey!" Kaito said with a frown "I know I lost to you, but I'm not that bad!"

Saito rolled his eyes "It's not that Baka, our Father is really obsessed with kendo, he will notice if my style changes so suddenly, so at least he will have an excuse. Oh and as for Father himself, if you hope to beat him, then give up. Father is a national Kendo Champion in Japan in several competitions. He's one of japans top Five and has never been beaten by more than a handful of people. I've been trying to get into that handful for years.

"So talking about father..." he sat down before Kaito and took out his own pictures. He slid the first one "This is a recent picture of Father and his name is Uchiha Itachi."

The picture was of him and Saito in their kendo uniforms without the masks. He looked older than in the wedding picture and the two lines under his eye were unchanged, giving him and older appearance even though he was only five years older than their mother. His hair was longer and now reached his mid back; it was still in a low pony tail. He had emotionless face but his eyes were smiling as he looked down at his son with pride. Kaito smiled.

"We look just like him, don't we?"

Saito nodded "Except for our mothers green eye. Anyway, I call father Otou-sama, Father or sometimes, VERY RARELY to his face, Dad. The thing about father is he's very serious about everything he does. He doesn't laugh and he doesn't show unnecessary emotion. But he's a good man and he's raised me well so don't go expecting deep displays of emotion when he sees you, he has a habit of ruffling my hair though. So don't feel surprised. Another thing about father is he's the very quiet type. He doesn't talk unless necessary also.

"Father is _really_ serious about his job. His two great loves in his life are me and his Dojo. He's a workaholic so try to get him out of the Dojo for lunch or sleep as often as possible of he will forget. He had this secretary called Charlene who's a blond haired, green eyed, busty American who's always trying to flirt with Father, no matter how much he glares at her and openly tells her he's not interested. But she's good at her job so he keeps her on. She will try to go after him a few times. _Intervene_. And she will try to be nice to you. _Don't fall for it._ Sure she's pretty cute and she has one heck of a bust size, but she's about as deep as a glass of water. She works Tuesday's to Thursdays and sometimes on a Monday too."

Kaito nodded seriously as Saito brought out another picture. "This is the Infamous Shisui." The picture was of a man who was obviously older than their father. He looked tall in the picture. He was leaning on the side of a car, wearing jeans and a leather jacket with an easy smile and sunglasses in his hand. His hair was brushed forward and he looked really hansom. His eyes were as dark as their fathers.

"Shisui is Fathers older cousin" Saito said. "Now when you meet him, Shisui will try to goad you into an argument. Take the bait."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. It's better than pulling pranks and getting into trouble with Otou-sama. And besides, it's fun. So anyway, just be creative, but no swearing, I hate swearing so it would be weird if you swear. The thing about Shisui is he had the mentality of a six year old, how he became famous I will never know."

"So what does he do?" Kaito asked scrutinising the picture "Is he a model or something?"

"I wish" Saito said sighing no, he's an actor which leads me onto another thing, don't believe anything he says. But he's actually really popular; his stage name is something Ryouma..."

"No way!" Kaito gushed "Is he Shonosuke Ryouma?"

Saito nodded "That's the one"

"That's so awesome, I love his movies. Shonosuke specialises in Ninja movies in any country, I hear he does his own stunts, like Jackie Chan."

"Yeah, though he's nowhere near as cool as Jackie Chan, he and Father studied martial arts as children along with my uncle. But while father went on to opening a Dojo, Shisui went into the movie business. But the problem is..." Saito pulled a face "He has an even worse habit than your Sai. He loves to practice his acting, at any possible moment!"

Kaito raised his eyebrow, "That doesn't sound too bad."

Saito raised his eyebrow "Oh no? Try telling me that after the summers over. You cant take that man anywhere. We go to the park; he falls on the floor and pretends to be a man who's fainted. We go to the convenience store, I take my eyes off him for one minute and he's tearfully telling the check-out lady how his fiancé just died in a car-crash and that's why he needs the fruit products free!"

Kaito laughed "Shisui sounds funny!

Saito sighed and slid foreword the last picture "And this is my Uncle Sasuke, our father's younger brother, he's the same age as our mother."

The picture was of a man in a cooperate business suit. He had his hands in his pocket and seemed to be taking a phone call when the picture was being taken. He looked a little like their father only with a more boyish face. His hair and eyes were a midnight black and his hair was styled so it stuck up in the back in spiked. Kaito said the first thing that came to mind "His hair looks like the back end of a chicken's ass!" he said with a laugh.

Saito looked at the picture "Hmm, I never thought of it that way. But looks set aside, the main thing you should know about Uncle is that he and my Father are eternal rivals. As in every time he comes to stay he always challenges Father to a Kendo match since they were both on the High school Kendo team.

My uncle and I have a neutral relationship, I don't overly like him and I don't overly hate him. He sometimes trains with me and I don't know...guys bond over sports."

"So I just talk to him normally then?"

"By normal I think you mean only when necessary. I myself am not much of a speaker. Oh and by the way, uncle is the CEO of a very successful chained business called Uchiha Inc and the heir to the Uchiha clan, he became so after father left the clan. And because of that, he's very popular with the girls. So say you're going out and some girls walk up to him, he will give one of his famous glare and they will run. Don't be alarmed."

"Famous glare?" Kaito laughed.

"Yeah, the famous Uchiha death glare. My uncle's is so cool, people turn to ice when they see it. And he's got nothing on father. When he glares, I swear fire gets frozen over and someone faints. That's why the press are so scared of him."

"So if your an Uchiha then you have one too" Kaito burst out laughing "oh go on, show me yours."

Saito sighed and glared. Kaito froze. It was the most bone chilling thing he had ever seen, it made him feel like something bad was going to happen if he looked him directly in the eye. "Wow" Kaito gasped "I've got goose bumps!"

Saito's glare disappeared and he grinned, "Thanks"

* * *

They both knew they had to do this, it was inevitable. But it didn't make the situation any easier.

Saito sat in a wooden chair while Kaito took out a pair of scissors. "Don't looks so scared, the difference in our hair lengths isn't so bad. This just means your hair will be to your back instead of your but" Kaito tried to lighten the mood but it didn't make any difference.

He used his fingers to measure out Saito's long silky black hair so he could cut bangs identical to his own. Once he was sure the measurements were right he shut his eyes and..."

"Don't shut your eyes!" Saito cried. Kaito blinked "sorry, I'm a little nervous."

Saito gaped "You're nervous? A twelve year old is cutting my hair!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry" Kaito repeated and snipped of the hair. Saito flinched but Kaito grinned "trust me, you look great." he continued to carefully snip away at Saito's hair. As beautiful black tresses fell to the ground Saito sat calmly, other than the flinch at the beginning he was completely calm.

Finally Kaito put down the scissors and Saito looked into the mirror, and gasped. If he thought he and Kaito looked alike before, they looked like one person now. Their hair was both down and cut in the same way. And they both had identical grins. "This is so weird" he murmured.

Kaito threw an arm over his shoulders "Dude, you never looked better."

* * *

But all good things must come to an end and at the end of five weeks, came the end of Camp Konoha. The camp site was filled with boys saying their last goodbyes.

In one corner was boys all exchanging phone numbers and addresses, in another corner was the cute tom-boyish girl who was surrounded by a bunch of her love-sick admires as she explained to them "don't worry, we'll see each other next summer..."

And by the bus two identical boys with mismatched eyes stood face to face. Only this time Kaito was dressed in proper cloths while Saito was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt saying '_I Love VEGAS!'_

They had grins on their faces but sadness in their eyes. After all they had only just found out about their twin brother two weeks ago and now they were being separated. A part of them didn't want to be apart just yet. Kaito and Saito put their palms together in what had become their greeting as they felt a rush of electricity rush up their arms.

"Saito Uchiha, your car is here" came the announcement of a volunteer.

Saito looked at his twin "I guess that's you, now remember, Father or Shisui will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning at six." He smiled.

Over by the bus, two twin red haired girls were giving each other a hug before disappearing into separate cars. Kaito shifted from foot to foot. "I guess this is good buy, since I'm not really a hugger."

Saito nodded "Kay"

But then Kaito hugged him anyway. Saito smiled a big-brotherly smile "I thought you weren't a hugger?"

Kaito sniffed "I'm not, but I guess that doesn't really count with your twin brother."

Saito pulled away "Take care of yourself Otoutou-kun"

Kaito grinned "you too Onii-Chan" and with that they pulled away and Kaito slipped into the car as Saito got onto the bus. He watched the black car roll away and crossed his fingers "Good luck."

**END ANOTHER CHAPTER. I ENJOYED THAT.**

**NOW YOU GET TO SEE THE DIFFERENCES IN MY VERSION OF THE PARENT TRAP. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IF NOT THEN SORRY BUT TOO BAD.**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	7. Dad

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT TO WECEVW AND XxXDARKSTARSAMAXxX THAT, I WAS PLANNING ON DOING THAT ANYWAY! I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU ON THE WHOLE, UCHIHA MEN FIGHTING FOR THE WOMEN THEY LOVE CONCEPT. PLUT, I CANT IMAGIN ITACHI BEING THE KIND OF PERSON TO LET A WOMAN OTHER THAN SAKURA WRAP HIM AROUND HER LITTLE FINGER. **

**FOR REFERENCES SAKE, SINCE THEY ARE IN JAPAN, THEY ARE SPEAKING IN JAPANESE.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE TO GO ONLINE AND LOOK UP SOME OF THE EORK DONE BY AN ARTIST NAMES ANNE STOKES, SHE;S ONE OF MY FAVORITE ARTISTS AND I SERIOUSLY RECOMENT HER TO YOU ALL.**

**ANYWAY, READ AND ENJOY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**FATHER**

Kaito could feel his heart beating violently in his chest so loudly he could swear it was going to jump out on him. He was now in Japan, land of the rising sun, in an airport, awaiting the fatal first meeting of his legendary father. Legendary because he had never seen him before.

He groaned, not being a very patient person and glanced at himself in a window. His long black hair was out, his sunglasses on top his head to reveal his mismatched green and black eyes he tapped his foot. This hair was so annoying, it kept getting in his way every time he bent over, how did Saito stand this? More than ever, Kaito missed his hair tie.

Japanese people everywhere were giving him looks and whispers of '_foreigner' _went around. Kaito bit his lip and ignored them. He had forgotten how much Japanese people hated non-Japanese people and with his green eye he was obviously of mixed blood.

Standing up on a bench he looked around with wide eyes and groaned for the fifth time. Where was he? Saito said he would pick them up at eight o'clock on the dot and that their father was very punctual. But it was now 8:01 and he was still not here!

But then Kaito's ears perked up, was someone calling him?

"…AITO… SAITO!..."

Kaito turned at the sound of his brother's name. Remembering that for the moment he was his brother. His heart stilled and he bit his tongue as a head of dark hair approached him. But the man standing before him wasn't his father. Who was he?

The man smiled "Hey Kid, it's been a while, how was your flight?"

Kaito tried to recall his face from the pictured Saito showed him. Short black hair, childish onyx eyes…Shisui! What was he suppose to say? Saito said to pick a fight. What would Uncle Sai say to Uncle Naruto?

"Oh, you're here" Kaito said, mimicking Saito's bored and brooding voice "and I was having such a good day, but seeing your face really ruined that, but you know what, who needs happiness and their lunch anyway?" inwardly Kaito was laughing. He had always wanted to say that and not get in trouble. But was it realistic enough?

Obviously he said the right thing since Shisui's face twisted into a grin "You ungrateful brat, I don't know why I bothered, If Itachi weren't borrowing my car I would have stayed behind." Over his shoulder he yelled "Hey Itachi, you should teach your son some manners."

Kaito's heart began speeding up again as he looked up. The man who stood there was tall, almost as tall as Shisui. He had dark hair as black as Kaito's own but unlike his, the man's hair was tied in a low pony tail that reached his mid-back. His eyes were dark, serious, and astounding, they held Kaito in a way no other would. He looked older in life but his age did not take away his handsome looks. He was still an extremely attractive man and he was Uchiha Itachi, Kaito's father.

Itachi only looked at Shisui and said "Saito has manners; he just sees no reason to waste them on you." His voice even sounded like Kaito's, it was obvious who had the dominant gene in the children. He then looked directly at Kaito as gave a half smile "Okari Son" _Welcome home_

At that moment Kaito didn't care if he was being out of character for himself, he leaped off the bench and ran towards the taller man and hugged him soundly around the waist. He was so much taller than he ten year old boy holding onto him. Itachi looked surprise, Saito was usually never this foreword, but none the less he put a gentle hand on the boys head and patted it.

Shisui looked with amusement at the scene "Hey, Saito. You alright?"

Kaito sniffed and pulled away "Yeah, I'm…just a little Homesick. He looked up and gave a small smile "I missed you Da...eh, Father" Again Itachi blinked in surprise, but he put it all down to jet lag.

Ruffling his son's hair he bent down to pick up his duffel bag as the three of them went to the car.

* * *

"Tell me again why you're driving _my_ car" Shisui asked from the back seat to Itachi was of course driving. "Because you drive like a homicidal maniac and I would like my son and I to get home in one piece" he said in a monotone voice as he swerved a corner.

"I think it's a great idea that Father is driving, I get to see everything properly, while with you all I'd see is a blur." Kaito piped from the second front row seat. And he was enjoying himself. Seeing all the Japanese sights, it was amazing, Kaito even saw a Raman bar pass his way and the man wave at him. Perhaps it someone Saito knows. Back home, Uncle Naruto knew every Raman shop owner in England, which wasn't hard since there weren't many.

"So..." he said turning to Itachi "How's everything at home Father?" he said, not taking his eyes off him.

"Hm" Itachi replied.

If Kaito were female, he would have been inwardly squealing. Even their responses were the same. Itachi rose his eyebrow "Saito, is there any particular reason why you keep staring at me?"

Kaito blinked "It's nothing Father; it's just that I've missed seeing you, Father."

From behind them Shisui called out "Hey Sai, why do you keep saying 'Father' at the end of each sentence. Kaito froze for a millisecond. But luckily Shisui couldn't see from where he was sitting and Itachi was keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh nothing, it's just...well in my whole life, I mean while I was at camp, I was never able to say the word Father, not once, and well...I missed saying the word Father, more than you will ever know."

"That's sweet" Shisui grinned "who knew under that demon personality you had a cute side to you. Hey Itachi, he missed his old man!"

Itachi resisted the urge to turn and glare at him for the last comment as he reached over and ruffled Saito's hair again with a smirk.

Truth be told, he actually missed Saito these past weeks, things just seemed too...well, quiet. It was strange to not have to shout at him to stop playing music in his room at high volume or, stop his late night study sessions or have him to train with. Even diner had become strange since he had already gotten into the habit of eating with him every night. Things seemed so...well boring. Even having BOTH Shisui and Sasuke didn't lighten the mood.

And things at the Dojo had been slow since it was holidays. So that had made things boring to.

Did his life really revolve around his son and his work?

Itachi shook his head and turned to the boy who was currently looking out the window. His green eye was facing him giving Itachi that familiar sense of déjà vu. No matter how many people said Saito looked like him, Itachi saw too much of his mother in him it was almost scary. The way he would suddenly go quiet, the way he would tip his head to the side in deep thought, even the way he would sometimes walk, scuffling along the pavement. It was all her.

Itachi shook his head again, he had been thinking about her too much as of late. The anniversary of the divorce was looming near and with it came unpleasant memories that he wished to keep buried. So he brushed them aside and continued driving as he saw the dojo up ahead. And pulled in to the drive way.

Kaito stared up at the building before him in awe. It looked even more amazing in real life. Saito had said the dojo was doing well enough to make Itachi a wealthy man, but not this loaded. It was amazing.

Just then a black Jaguar car drove into the parking lot. A man stepped out with a phone still attached to his ear. "...yeah, yes, I know the transactions today. But I left it with Jiro, he's perfectly capable...no I can't come in, I'm spending time with my family, my nephew's coming home...yes, yes, I am hanging up now...yes, I'm putting down the phone now and I don't expect you to pick it up again and even attempt to dial that number...TAKE CARE OF IT!" he said slamming it close and sighed "I'm gonna have a headache later. "

The man was dresses in a black and dark blue business suit with his hair all slicked back. Kaito suddenly clocked in on who he was. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed, remembering that Sasuke hated being too formal. Sasuke looked up and his scowl was replaced by a genuine smile "Hey Saito" he said giving him an awkward one armed hug. "How was camp?"

"Camp was brilliant, I think the only thing bad that happened was when I got hurt."

"Are you well" Itachi asked with concern in his eyes. "Yeah" Kaito nodded "Only my foot and back hurts a bit, I may not be able to practice Kendo with you. Sorry" he said dejectedly. Kaito really wished he could spar with his father; he wanted to show him how good he was. But his and Saito's fighting styles were too different; he would notice something was wrong instantly.

"I'm glad I bought you that new cross country cell-phone, thanks' for calling" Sasuke said sarcastically as he rested his arm on Kaito's head playfully. That was another thing Saito had said, he was really spoiled by his uncle and cousin. They practically doted on him from when he was a kid since they were both rich young males with no girlfriend or wife and no one to spend their vast amounts of money on. Itachi had enough money of his own and didn't like being bought things, but he had no problem with them buying things for Saito.

Kaito smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry, we meant to call and..."

"We?" Itachi caught on as he picked out Kaito's duffel and the three made their way to the house. Kaito almost boy himself for his fumble on words. "Oh, me and this boy I met over at camp. We both hit it off badly at first, but then we found we had more in common. He's a great guy." Kaito said smiling fondly at the memory of his twin brother.

Only Itachi noticed his smile. It was curious, since Saito wasn't the type to let people openly see his smile, but at the same time it could just be from being overwhelmed at once by his family.

The three of them went in and Itachi dumped the duffel on the floor as Kaito called out "Tadaima!" like how he saw it done in an anime once.

No one answered, obviously since everyone was already with him.

* * *

Kaito settled in brilliantly into his new home for the next few weeks. His...or Saito's room was awesome. He listened to western bands! And better yet he listened to almost all the same music Kaito liked. Heck, Kaito had some of the exact same posters on his own bedroom wall at this very moment.

His bed was of course a futon, and that was practically the only bad thing about their whole switching places, he desperately missed his bed. Sleeping on the floor was not fun. Kaito needed some leverage for his back or he couldn't get to sleep.

But other than that, everything was great. And Kaito had come to an amazing conclusion.

His father was kick-ass amazing. At everything he did he succeeded with honours. And when he watched him teach summer students in the dojo, to see everyone looking up to him with such respect as he instructed them with their training. It was amazing. But Kaito felt that the best part was watching him in a kendo match.

They had been working on a car in his garage together when some punks from another kendo Dojo came and challenged the infamous Uchiha Itachi to a kendo match. Kaito had expected Itachi to accept but instead he said they had to 'wait' he was with his son. And the idiots actually went outside and waited. Apparently, Itachi had a reputation for putting his son first and being someone you _had _to listen to. No questions asked. And after the two had finished with the car. Itachi suited up and fought the three of them one at a time.

And he won all three matches.

It wasn't that the three of them were bad, they were actually really good. But Itachi was better. His style was almost like a combination of both his and Saito's style's, perhaps that's where they got their skills from.

Itachi was fast, swift and precise with each attack and defend. Those three didn't stand a chance and when the match was over they bowed and went away dejectedly. And Itachi just carried on as if nothing had happened.

And walking out with him in the streets, having people see them and hearing the old ladies gossip "oh don't they look a pair, the son looks exactly like the father. Itachi hated being talked about and found it annoying, Kaito however couldn't be more proud. There were times when he would suddenly be overcome with a strange shyness and would want to grab onto his sleeve just for security sake. Like some little child.

Luckily Itachi didn't push him away.

Saito's life was well...truth be told a little boring. He actually did his homework. Who actually dose that! Everyone knows you're supposed to wait until the last week of holidays to do homework. But for suspicion's sake, Kaito was forced to do all of Saito's homework. When they saw each other again, Kaito wasn't going to let his brother go anywhere until he had done all of his own homework.

He also met some of Saito's friends. By met he passed them in the park and they got to talking. Kaito came to another conclusion.

His brother Saito was amazing and awesome.

His brother Saito's friends were boring and dull.

It wasn't that they were rude or anything. It's just they went to cram school. Cram school! Who actually goes to learn in the summer holidays? But they were nice enough and thanks to Saito's coaching he was able to play the part perfectly.

Tuesday morning and some recruits were due to come in when he met her for the first time.

He and his father were polishing up the Dojo in the early morning when she flounced in. She was wearing a tight black skirt, black high heels and a short buttoned up top that was undone the first few buttons and showed a lot of cleavage. Her curly blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and as she batted her bright green eyes "Hi, Hi" she squealed in a whiny girlish voice.

Kaito knew who she was instantly. _Charlene._

Charlene completely ignored Kaito standing there and bounced over to his father. "Reporting for duty Boss!" she giggled and mocked saluted him. she bent forward slightly to show off her cleavage but Itachi didn't even bad an eyelid as he completely ignored her.

"Charlene, get to work" was all he said. She visible drooped for a moment before turning her gaze on Kaito "Sai-kun!" she cried clapping her manicured hands together. "You're back!"

She took out a piece of chocolate from her purse and held it out for him "Here, home-coming pressie"

Kaito looked at it and frowned. What the heck as he supposed to do with this? Sure he liked sweets, but Japanese sweets only. For some reason, normal English sweets never did appeal to him and out of all of them, Kaito hated Chocolate the most! But the question was, did Saito like it?

Luckily Itachi answered his question for him "Saito hates chocolate and all English sweets. He only eats Japanese sweets like Dango and other such. He said without even looking back. "So put that away and go to work or there will be no need for you to be here."

'_Great minds thin alike'_ Kaito thought as he gave a silent prayer of thanks to the miracle that was twin DNA.

Charlene pouted and sent a glare in Kaito's direction before going the supply closet and getting a cleaning cloth used for the kendo bamboo swords which she began to polish.

Apparently, Itachi did not like having her flirting with him twenty-four-seven either. Kaito didn't see any need to intervene when he was doing a good job of keeping her inline himself. In fact, Itachi didn't show _any _interest at all. And as much as Kaito disliked her, Charlene was extremely attractive, but Itachi wasn't showing any reaction.

"What does she even do here?" he murmured to himself.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Itachi sighed as he glanced at his son "She says it's for a part time job, yet she seems to have more interest in flirting and acting a fool than to actually get to work."

"I thought she was a sectary?" Kaito said confused.

"She was, but I no longer needed one and told her to leave. But she insisted that she needed the money to pay for her university funds, so I let her act as sort of the manager. Cleaning, doing laundry. Whatever needs to be done, and she gets paid for it. As long as she does the work well, I won't fire her. Besides, her story checks out, her flirting aside, she needs the money." And with that he went to go get changed into his kendo uniform.

Kaito stood in shock. His father was just as honourable as Saito nii-san. Perhaps that was where he got it. Even though Charlene was an obvious slut, he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. Kaito felt his chest swell with pride for his father. As he glanced at Charlene. She was working hard at least. As long as she didn't try to get to close to his father, Kaito would leave her alone.

Shaking his head Kaito continued with the floor.

He was having trouble understanding exactly why his mother had let someone like Itachi go all those years. And Kaito knew him mother, so why on earth had Itachi let his mother go when they were so obviously perfect for each other?

* * *

One day Sasuke and Shisui took him to aquarium, to take him off Itachi's hands so he could work at the Dojo. Shisui and Sasuke may not have been the best of friends, but they were willing to put aside their difference for their nephew/cousin.

As they stood in front of the shark tank Kaito looked up at them and asked carefully "Sasuke, Shisui" they turned to him "I wanted to ask something."

Sasuke blinked and nodded "What?"

"Did father hate my mother?" this was something he had wanted to ask for a long time but had never had the chance to since he had spent all his time with Itachi. It seemed silly to ask such a thing, but from what he knew of his father and mother, he wanted to know what made them hate each other so much they couldn't be together anymore, when they already married. It made no sense, what happened?

Sasuke seemed uncomfortable answering. He debated whether to settle for the 'of course he didn't' answer or to be completely honest. He picked honest, Saito was a smart kid, he would pick up a lie anyway.

"No, he didn't hate her." he said.

"Then why won't he talk to me about her, and why did they have to break up in the first place?" he said with a frown.

Shisui sighed "Why don't you ask your father these things?"

"Because he doesn't like talking about her." Kaito replied and hoped it was the right answer. It was because Shisui and Sasuke frowned.

"Well...I guess you are old enough for this. And if Itachi won't say it than I will. Truth is kid, Itachi never hated your mother, I doubt he still even hates her now, no matter what the stubborn fool says. If you want to know honestly, those two were very happy together. It was...circumstances that led to them getting a divorce. And he doesn't like talking about her because well...what man wants to talk about the love of their lives walking out just like that?"

"She walked out on him?" Kaito said confused, that wasn't what he had heard.

"Hey idiot" Sasuke scowled "Don't go insulting Sakura, she was my friend and Itachi wouldn't like it anyway. And don't go confusing him. Listen Saito. I know my brother, and I know he wouldn't want us telling you this, but I can say that he did care a lot about her. He loved her, that anyone who knew them could tell you that. He loved her a lot and I'll bet he still loves her because you don't love someone like that one minute and then..." he stooped himself at the last minute and sighed "my point is, they were happy together, there was no lack of love in their relationship and I can honestly say, I've never seem my brother happier then when he was when they were together, I mean, just look at Charlene. I don't care what he says, but I bet her green eyes was one of the main reasons he hired her." and that was all they would say before shitting up completely.

The rest of the day went fine and although Kaito didn't get the answers he wanted, he knew next to nothing but it was possible that his father was still unconsciously in love with his mother. And that was a start.

Kaito smiled.

_'I wonder what Mom is doing at this very moment?'_

* * *

DONE! I HOPE THAT WAS OK. IM PLANNING FOR THERE TO BE MORE REVEALING ABOUT ITACHI AND SAKURA'S PAST'S IN LATER CHAPTERS. BUT FOR NOW PLEASE REVEIW.


	8. Mom

**I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE TIME TO TELL ALL MY REVEIWERS-YOUROCK!**

**NO, REALLY, YOU ALL BLOODY ROCK!**

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS, I STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THE VERY DAY I SAW THEM. AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT, THTA I WAS PLANNING ON DING MOST OF THE STUF YOU SUGESTED ANYWAT. EXEPT THE ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND, I THOUHGT THAT MIGHT BE TOO EXTREEM. I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING HIM MORE CONTROLING AT FIRST AND THEN A LITTLE ABUSIVE NEAR THE END. IM AFRAID IM KEEPING THAT SINCE I ALREADY PLANNED A LOT OF SCEANS AROUND THAT POINT.**

**GOMEN. BUT LOVE THE IDEA, I AGREE, I, GONNA WRITE HOW ITACHI FLIPS WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT MICHEL. NO ONE GOES AFTER HIS WOMAN, EVEN AFTER EIGHT YEARS OF DIVORCE!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP AND DID ANYONE GO ON ANNE STOKES, IF NOT THEN DO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IN YOUR REVEIWS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**MOM**

Saito unlike his brother, was surprisingly calm for someone who was about to meet their mother for the first time.

Sighing he noticed from the corner of his eye some foreign English girls gigging as they looked at him. Apparently the English were more lenient to foreigners then the Japanese. Saito wondered how Kaito was doing with that. He smiled at the thought of his little brother. Thanks to him he was actually getting this opportunity to be here and to meet the person he had spent his whole life thinking about.

The truth was, Saito hadn't been completely honest when he told Kaito how he had wanted to meet his mother. Growing up, it had been an almost obsession to him.

He used to watch as the children in his pre-school would be picked up by their mothers, while the mothers ran in the school athletics day and on mother's day he used to ask his father if they could sent a card to wherever she was. He had always wanted to know what she was like. So many questions.

What was she like? Was she like me? Did she look like me? Was she kind? Beautiful? Intelligent? Would she have loved me? And what kind of person was she like? So many questions he had asked himself. Like 'Why didn't she want me?' But now he was sure, she must have wanted him because when they divorced, his father took one and his mother took the other.

There was no proof, Saito just believed it with his whole being. She did love him. And now he was going to meet her.

His heart raced as he waited. Kaito had said that his uncle Naruto and Sai would pick him up and they were probably going to be late. But Saito was a patient person. He could wait.

Suddenly something caught his eye. A mess of yellow hair was jogging towards him and before Saito's very eyes a man much older than him with a mess of blond spiky hair bent over and began to pant. Another man appeared behind him. His hair was black and slicked back. He was panting too, but he was standing in a more dignified way.

The yellow haired man who Saito had realised was most likely Naruto, caught his breath first "s-sorry Kaito, we were at this Raman stand and we...well I, lost track of time."

At first Saito was thrown for a loop. But then he took a deep breath and frowned playfully "Uncle Naruto you big glutton, you left me standing here for almost an hour. I nearly died of boredom, don't you know I don't handle waiting well. Just wait till Mom hears what you've done!"

Saito inwardly grinned and congratulated himself for his perfect impersonation of his younger brother.

Naruto grimaced as the one Saito knew was Sai nodded solemnly "Sorry Kaito, but look, we're here now."

Saito made a big show of sighing "Well, I guess that's true, but next time Mom makes Dango you have to give me your share!"

Naruto groaned "But Kai-kun, Sakura-chan's the only one in this whole country that makes decent Dango anymore!" he whined.

Kaito shrugged "Talk to the clock." But then he grinned and gave them a huge hug "Man, I've missed you two idiots" he said with a smile. They grinned before returning the Hug.

"We really didn't mean to make you wait, but at least the air-port's in one piece. Not like last time. If Dickless here hadn't stopped for Raman we wouldn't be having this conversation." Naruto scowled "Oi, Bastard but I didn't see you trying to stop me. They were facing each other with extremely angry expressions when to Saito's utter amusement they both sighed simultaneously "Arguing with you gives me a headache" Sai mumbled. "Yeah" Naruto agreed "let's not to it too often."

Saito now understood why some might interpret their brother-like relationship as Gay. They were standing so close and so affectionately with no concern to the closeness that the situation could be misinterpret. Saito said exactly what Kaito had said to say "Wow, still Gay as ever I see." He said with a grin.

Suddenly the two males jumped apart and said in union "We're not Gay!"

"Jeeze Kai-kun, don't even joke about these things or Hinata-chan will kill me!" Naruto said with a whine.

"Yes, and I'd rather not lose my lunch at the horrifying idea" Saito said with a disgusted expression.

Saito couldn't help but laugh. He liked these two, they were a breath of fresh air, he could see why Kaito was so fond of them.

As Naruto took his bags Saito suddenly felt his heart race as the meeting with his mother loomed near.

They had ended up getting a taxi and what a ride. England was so cool. There was so much to see.

He saw Big Ben, the Queens palace (he forgot the name), so many world war statues, and even a man covered in this strange copper substance that made him appear to be a statue himself. Saito had been so surprised when they passed him and he actually took his hat off to him.

His cry of surprise wasn't even faked that time.

But his heart was beating ten times faster as he the car began to approach an old Victorian mansion-like house that fit Kaito's description exactly. The garden was amazingly beautiful, the house was cheery and inviting and the gate was already open.

Only one thought ran though Saito's mind: '_Please let her like me, please let her like me, please let her like me!'_ he repeated the words over and over again like a mantra as the car door was opened for him by Naruto. "Welcome home Kai-kun." He said cheerfully. Saito approached the door and took a deep breath. "This is it" he whispered to himself "No turning back." And with that he pushed the door open.

Saito didn't know what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. There was no one there. Saito chided himself. What was he expecting? For her to be there with open arms, he long pink hair flowing down her back as she gazed at him with motherly pride? Yeah right.

He entered the house. It was different from what he had expected. More homely, it was nice. He entered into another room, the living room and grinned at the sight of the banner hanging on the wall saying 'Welcome Home Kaito!'

"Kaito!" someone yelled from the other room "Is that you!" his heart skipped a beat as he turned to the sound of the voice. But instead of his mother, a woman with long blond hair stepped out instead.

Saito knew this person too "Tsunade!" he cried and rushed over to be enveloped into a big hug. It was a nice hug, the first genuine female hug he had ever gotten. It wasn't like a mother's hug, Saito could tell. But there was great love and affection too. Saito wanted to snuggle into the warmth.

"What are you doing you silly boy?" Tsunade asked raining an eyebrow "I thought you didn't like Hugs?" Saito early froze with the knowledge that she was right and pulled away "Oh nothing, I'm just happy to see you."

Suddenly there was a bark and Saito swirled round to see a large border collie bound to him. He recognised it from the pictured "Sky!" he cried. But then suddenly the dog stopped in his tracks and started barking.

Tsunade raised another eyebrow again "Sky you mutt, what's wrong with you now, it's only Kaito"

"Oh, I just smell like camp" Saito said quickly before exiting to room to the staircase again.

Then came the call of "Kaito" which made Saito stop. The voice was sweet, melodic and unbelievable familiar. It made his heart both speed up and stop. He turned to the sound of the voice coming from the top of the staircase. And then he saw her.

She stood on the landing and the first thing that Saito realised was that her hair was shorter now. Instead of long pink mane she had short hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and age hadn't touched her beautiful, young looking pixie face. Obviously she had inherited that trait from Tsunade. She was smaller that he imagined but her smile held such a warmness, the same warmness he had always dreamed of and it was everything he had imagined. No, it was better. She was perfect.

'_Mother'_

"Darling you're back!" she said as she rushed down the stairs. Saito forgot himself. He forgot he was Kaito and he was trying to make everyone believe it. All he wanted was to be near her. He ran foreword and met her in the middle of the stairs and allowed her openly to envelope him in a hug. Her warmth was perfect.

She embraced him and Saito felt as if he had come home.

All too soon she pulled away slightly "Darling, what's wrong, you're tearing up?" concern crinkled her pretty brow and Saito sniffed. "No, I just really, really missed you" he said happily and he hugged her again "I love you so much! Mom!" he didn't care if he was acting out of character. Everything was just so perfect. He was so happy and nothing could ruin this moment. This was exactly the reunion he had wanted.

"Darling, I thought you didn't like hugs" she said with humour in her gorgeous voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too" Tsunade called with amusement at the scene before her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, a look of suspicion crossed her eyes but it passed. "I'm not!" Saito insisted "I'm only happy to see all of you!"

"Well" Sakura smiled "I hope you had a lousy time at camp because you are never going back again, I missed you too much" she said as she dropped a kiss on top his head.

Saito smiled.

No. _Now _everything was perfect.

* * *

Sakura had been a little surprised over how Kaito was suddenly hugging everyone and crying, but she put it down to homesickness since he was fine the next morning. They were sitting together eating breakfast when Tsunade put down another plate of Kaito's favourite chocolate-chip pancakes.

Since Sakura was a murderer to anything that wasn't Japanese cuisine, Tsunade or Shizune ended up doing most of the cooking.

"Here you are little man" she grinned "you must be starving, with that appetite of yours. But Kaito only looked at his pancakes with a pained expression as he looked up and said "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling too hungry today."

Tsunade frowned "what the matter, you're always hungry!"

Sakura sighed "he must be feeling a little jetlagged" she said "Tsunade, thank-you, but's it's ok, I'm sure he can eat it later. Right Kai-kun?" she said with a happy smile.

Kaito nodded "yes, I'll eat it at a later time, Thank-you Mom"

Tsunade choked on her tea. "_At a later time? Thank-you mom"_ she repeated "What? All of a sudden you're all proper. What, did we send you to camp or military school?" she said with a frown.

Kaito shook his head rapidly "No, no. I just spent my time with this, really nice boy from Japan, his English is really proper and I guess it rubbed of on me a little" he looked at Sakura "Is that...ok?"

Sakura smiled "of course it's ok, actually, I think it's a wonderful thing you're speaking so well now. You talk however you want. Except cockney and slang" she said sternly "I won't have cockney or slang in this house"

Kaito nodded "Yes _mother"_ he exaggerated the mother like Kaito said to.

"So", Sakura gushed "What shall we do today. You just got back so I though you could have me all to yourself."

Sakura had really missed Kaito these past few weeks. He brightened up her life in a way no one else could. A way only a son could to a mother. He was her pride and joy and it was wonderful having him home. Especially with the surprise she was planning on laying on him.

She watched as Kaito grinned "well..." but he was cut off by the sound of ringing in Sakura's handbag. She flipped it open. "Hello...oh Rosie!...yes...yes...No!... no I can't do it...but he just came home today...yes I know it's an important operation...yes...needs to be done today...but how long...yes...yes, aright..." she pressed the phone to her chest "Kaito sweetie, something urgent just came up. A patient I scheduled for another time just came in; it seems the operation has to take place today."

She had expected Kaito to get all moody but instead he looked exited "I don't mind at all, can I come?"

Sakura smiled "...yes, and I'm bringing Kaito, we'll be there in thirty."

* * *

As they walked together in the streets of London Saito was feeling brilliant. He was holding his mother's hand and unlike some of the other English children he didn't mind at all. He had waited twelve years to hold his mother's hand.

They were going to where she worked; he was actually going to see her in action! So far some of Saito's questions were being answered. Like what kind of person she was. His mother was beautiful, kind, generous, soft and strong! He had seen her move a whole sofa on her own. She was so awesome. Saito didn't know any woman who could actually pick up a whole sofa on their own!

But apparently his mother could.

As they walked in the streets he could see how people would look at them together. He even herd some woman saying _"He looks a lot like her doesn't he_?" and _"what a handsome son. He has his mothers face."_

Same face?

As they stood at a crossing Saito glanced at their reflections in a window. To his surprise he realised they did look alike. Saito may have his father's nose, his shock of black hair, his dark eye and his height. But his face was all his mothers. Even the way he stood, they way his eyes were positioned, they way his hair line split, the only difference was his hair was long and black. With his green eye, they looked so alike there was no way someone could mistake him for not being her son.

"Kaito sweetie lets go" Sakura said taking his hand as they crossed the road and entered a hospital.

The minuet the doctors saw her they gushed "Dr Haruno!" and rushed to her side.

"How's the patient!" she said. Her voice had suddenly changed to a note of seriousness. Saito looked up to see the sudden change in her. She still seemed warm, but she looked serous too. Like she knew exactly what she was doing, dependable, someone you would trust to put your life in.

She took the file from a waiting nurse and skimmed the contents before nodding and accepting a coat from another nurse. To a doctor she barked "get him ready stat, why didn't you tell me this earlier he needs this operation now!" and to Saito she grinned "ready for a little blood and gore? Because if you want, you can watch. I'm sure no one will mind"

Saito stood with shock. He was going to watch the operation!

It was only later he realised he was going to watch the operation from behind a glass window that the operation room had.

His mother was putting on gloves as the lead surgeon for a drastic heart transplant and to get the ribcage in order for healing so they didn't pierce the lung. The patient had been in a car accident and his ribs were dangerously close to being pierced and his heart had unfortunately already been having problems and was failing now. Luckily there was a heart ready for him and Sakura was going to put it into the body.

Saito watched with growing pleasure as Sakura worked diligently, offering comfort to the unconscious body as if it were aware of everything that were happening. All her snips and tucks were perfect as she fought to keep her patient alive.

Saito came to two conclusions that day.

1)His mother was so cool

2)His father was an idiot for letting her go.

* * *

Getting into life as Kaito Haruno was easier then he thought. apparently all of Kaito's friends were on holiday so he didn't need to worry about them and all he really did was go out and enjoy himself with either Naruto, Sai or his mother. Once he even posed in a painting of Sais and Saito realised that Kaito had been right. It was fun.

Naruto would talk non-stop all the time so there was no need to keep it a secret but Saito had the idea that Tsunade suspected something unfortunately. But there was nothing he could do about it.

One day he and his mother were curled up on the sofa watching an old horror movie when he asked "Mom, can you tell me something?" Sakura looked at him "Hm? What is it dear?"

"What was my father like?"

Sakura grimaced and Saito rolled his eyes "oh please don't tell me you're going to tell me the whole, 'you were giving to me by the stork' story. I'm ten years old, I know I need a father and you never talk about him. So tell me a little bit about him.

Sakura sighed "I guess you're right. Alright, how to I begin. Your father, was a very serious man, he was very serious about everything he did, and stubborn. I'm telling you, once that man decided to do something, heaven help the person who tried to get in his way" she chuckled "but he was a good person. We had our fair share of laughs together too."

"Tell me more" Saito said eagerly. But Sakura just tapped his nose "Hi-mi-tsu, that's my secret" she said playfully. Saito sat back and pouted "Hn!"

Sakura laughed "But if you want to know, you and he have the exact same way of speaking!"

"Did you love him?" Saito asked curiously.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "since when do you care of matters of the heart. Well since you asked. Yes, I did love him. He was very important to me, just like you are. I loved him very much. But things change." She sat up "And speaking of change, there's something I've..."but she was cut off by the sound of the phone.

She sighed "one moment Kai-kun" she said standing up and leaving the room. Saito listened at the crack.

"Hello...Oh, hi darling!" she gushed "yes...I'm fine, how are you...good, that's good...oh Kaito? Yeah he came home last week...no I didn't tell...well I was going to before you interrupted. Oh well, we can tell him together and...oh, you're coming back tomorrow? That's great...ok...I'll see you then..." she laughed "love you too" and with that she put down the pone.

Saito felt very confused. Who was that, and why had she said 'love you too?'

**OHHH, NEXT CHAPTER COMES THE BOMBSHELL ON POOR SAITO. I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WAS WHAT YOU ALL WANTED. I LIKE IT**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**


	9. Meet Micheal

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY, TOO EVERYONE WHO IS EXPECTING ITACHI TO GO ALL OUT IN GETTING SAKURA BACK, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO REMIND YOU, HELLO! THIS IS ITACHI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT.**

**BUT DONT WORRY, HE WILL STILL BE GETIN HER BACK, JUST DONT EXPECT HIM TO GO RUSHIN IN LIKE SOME BUFFOLO TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HER FINACE. I WANNA KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**MEET MICHAEL**

Three days after the phone call was when it happened.

He was coming home that afternoon with Naruto from indoor rock-climbing. Slamming the door closed he called out "I'm home!" and then came the reply of Tsunade's voice of "we're in the kitchen!"

Grinning Saito went there to find his mother in sweat pants and t-shirt, her preferred home wear. Most people would think it unattractive; Saito felt it made her look more down to earth. She was sitting on the side with a cereal bowl full of cheese and onion crisps and wotsits. She licked a bit of cheese from her lip and grinned "Hey Kai-kun, how was your time with Uncle Naruto?"

"Great" Saito said sitting down at the table. Tsunade grinned "here sport" she said as she set down an even larger bowl of crisps and wotsits "eat up. It's one of your favourites." She smiled.

Saito looked at the food. What was with Kaito and eating? That boy had the biggest appetite in existence. Did he always eat this much? Since Tsunade kept on giving him food, apparently so. Unfortunately, Saito wasn't a big eater. In fact, he had a really small appetite so this was too much for him.

He looked up with a thankful smile though "thanks, but me and Naruto already ate"

"No we didn't" Naruto piped as he came into the kitchen with a towel around his neck and took a bottle of water from the fridge "you said you weren't hungry."

Saito smiled sheepishly "well I guess I just don't have much of an appetite."

"Hm-um" Tsunade said as she took the bowl away and handed it to Naruto who gratefully excepted .she had a frown on her face that Saito did not like. Tsunade was too perceptive for Saito's own good. Perhaps he should at lead attempt to eat what Kaito ate. But old habits died hard and he just couldn't do it.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Sakura sat up "I'll get it" and she walked out.

The sound of the door opening, and then her squeals of delight "Mickey!" she cried.

Saito frowned 'who's Mickey?'

Beside him Tsunade groaned, "great" and Naruto disappeared out the room shaking his head. Saito raised an eyebrow as Sakura poked her head in "Hey Kaito, when you're done, come out to the pool, there's someone I want you to meet." And she disappeared again with a giggle.

And he heard a masculine voice say "well, did you tell him?"

Then Sakura's voice of "not yet." And his whining "Saku!"

Saito stood with a deeper frown "tell me what?"

* * *

In his room Saito was trying on a new set of swimming trunks Tsunade had gotten him while Tsunade did folding.

"so, who is he?" he called out from the bath room."

He heard Tsunade sigh as he came out. "Listen, your mother's a big girl, she can do what she wants."

Saito grabbed his shirt from the bed "ok, ok, but who is she?"

With a sighed Tsunade put down the shirt she was folding "his name is Michael Sanders. He's a business man; he came to do some advertising for the hospital she works at. Truthfully, he ended up advertising himself more than the medicine and the building. They went out a few times and before I knew it, he was the new boyfriend."

She groaned "those two are always together. He acts like her keeper, tells her what to wear, what to eat, what to say and she listens. But, it's no business of mine."

Saito took out his binoculars "how do you mean, controlling?" just then came deep male laughter and Sakura's girlish giggle.

"Oi" Tsunade groaned and Saito leant out the window with his binoculars. The man was taller than his mother; he was wearing a business suit and had his arm around Sakura's waist. They were walking, he was kissing her neck, squeezing her arse and all she did was giggle like some hair brained idiot.

"Look, you and me both know that Sakura's beautiful and sweet. But she's also an individual, as in she likes to be her own person in a way the community find strange. Just look at her hair! So I ask myself: what's a hot blue-blood like that, doing being interested in a girl who walked about in sweatpants and a cereal bowl full of cheesy wotsits? Then I think, there's about a million reasons why that boy's smiling and all of them are sitting in the National bank of England."

Saito turned "you don't think he really likes her?" he said horrified.

Tsunade shrugged "eh, what do I know. But I'll tell you one thing, that one's got your mother eating out of the palm of his hand. Wrapped right around his little finger and she won't listen to anyone on the matter. They do everything together. Go out for fancy dinners, go riding together go to the opera. I didn't even know Sakura liked that kind of stuff; she always had the worst sense of patience. Barley able to sit though a movie unless it interested her. But hey, meet her, you decide. Don't let me influence you."

* * *

Saito walked out the house too see Sakura and the man by the pool. He was dressed in his swimming trunks and a baggy t-shirt. Sakura looked up and smiled "there's my boy" she grinned. The man was sitting on a deck chair with a news paper covering his face.

"Honey" Sakura said taking him by the shoulders "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, this is Michael Sanders."

Slowly the paper came down to reveal a boyish face. He was an obvious English man with his bright blond hair and big English blue eyes. "Hello little man" he said with a grin.

When Tsunade called him little guy, it was full of affection. When his mother called him Kai-kun, it was full of love. When Naruto or Sai called him brat, it was full of childish humour but still affectionate all the same. But when he called him 'little man' it was full of over confident and superiority. Like he was telling him that he was the top dog and Saito was only a little kid.

Saito hated him on contact.

"Hello...Michael Sanders" Saito replied.

"So" Michael said sitting up "I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Kaito Haruno. I've been looking foreword to meeting you all summer."

"Well here I am" Saito said with a fake smile.

"Oh Saku, he's adorable"

Saito's dislike for the man doubled

"You know, Saku been telling me all about you and I've been expecting a little boy, but you, are all grown up. A real little man."

His dislike tripled.

"I'll be eleven soon" Saito said with a innocent air "how old are you?"

He laughed "I'm twenty seven"

"Wow, you're so much older than me, how old were you again mom, twenty nine?"

Sakura laughed and hugged him from behind "wow, suddenly your so interested in math, well I'm going to go inside, get some more Wotsits and..."

"Oh and Saku" Michael interrupted "I meant to mention. Don't eat wotsits anymore, it's not becoming of a young woman such as yourself. And please, wear the sundress I bought you."

"But Mickey" Sakura whined "I don't..."

He cut her off again "Sakura" his voice was like a warning tone. Sakura sighed "sure Mickey" and with a kiss to Saito's head she said "you boys bond, I'll be right back"

Saito stared in amazement and disgust. How dare he tell her what to do like she was some...some...dolly!

Just then Michael's phone buzzed and he picked it up "hello, oh hello reverent Mosby...oh yes in understand it's for a local charity...I know that's what Sakura agreed..."

As he spoke Saito began to take his t-shirt off.

"...yes...oh yes I am writing it all down..." Michel continued "...oh I know it's for a very good cause I agree but unfortunately, Ms Haruno will be out of the country for the next few weeks...yes I'll tell her you called, bye." And he put the phone down and sat forward "so little man, how was camp, was it fun, did you make any new friends, beat anyone up?"

Saito ignore him "Mom's going out of the country?"

Michael blinked and shook his head "oh no, I just had to tell a little white lie to get Saku out of something. Let's just keep this between us, ok. So I have never heard a woman talk about her son like Saku talks about you" he said with a fake smile "you two much be awfully close."

"oh, yeah" Saito said with a grin "were really close, in fact, I'm the only connection she had left to my father" and with that he cannon-balled into the water.

Michael jumped up as water slashed onto his 700£ suit. Saito surface "Oh, I'm sorry, did I get you wet Mike?" Saito smiled innocently.

Michael forced a smile "only a little, little man" he coughed "so, what was that about your father."

"Oh yeah," Saito grinned "you see, my mom was crazy in love with my dad, they were almost inseparable. Always together. You want the 411?"

"what's the 411?" Michael asked.

"you know, the 411 on all the other men mom dated to try to get close to my father again." complete lies, but Michel didn't need to know that "I mean I would want to know if I was number 28, sorry, 29 in the list of Dad look-alikes my mom found, you and dad are about the same height. But he was more muscled, from working out much more than you probably do. Oh I mean, it's always the same. She acts all innocent like how she did with dad, really happy and then she's changing for them and going all they asked and getting out the special wine she rarely drinks. Mom prefers Saki"

At that moment Sakura came in wearing a cute little white sundress and a black sun hat. Her pink hair was in two little plaits as she held out a glass for Michal. "Here, a glass of some wine I keep special" she smiled happily.

Saito grinned and dipped back under the water.

* * *

**I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER, I PROMICE. REVEIW**


	10. Ranting in another language

**IM SO HAPPY WITH ALL YOUR REVEIWS, THANKS PEOPLE. PERHAPS THIS STORY MIGHT EVEN HIT 100 REVEIWS OR MORE? I WASENT EXPECTING THAT MANY. THANKS AGAIN**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE, I PROMISED A LONG CHAPTER AND A LONG CHAPTER IS WHAT I'VE BROUGHT YOU.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP OR HORSES. OR ICE SKATING. IM OK BUT IM NO AMBER. THAT GIRL CAN TWIRL!**

**ANYWAY, GETTING BACK TO THE POINT...**

**OH AND FOR THE PHONE COVERSATION WHEN EVER SAITO TALKS HE WILL BE IN BOLD.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

'**RANTING IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE'**

In the Uchiha household Kaito was just coming downstairs for his breakfast. It had been difficult convincing his father, uncle and cousin that over camp he had developed a big appetite but it was done. There was no way Kaito was going without his three course meal! He was a growing boy, he needed his food.

And as cool as his bog brother was, he ate like a mouse! One bowl of rice and a small fish was not breakfast. Dammit Kaito misses eating crisps and wotsits from cereal bowls. But spending time with his father was worth it these past two weeks were all worth it.

He skipped the last three steps when he heard Sasuke calling him. he went to where he was to find his somewhat moody uncle holding the phone to his chest "Saito, there's an Eustace Plotter on the phone for you, says he's a friend from camp. Really good Japanese, and he sounds like he could be your twin." He said with a smirk.

Kaito resisted a gasp "My twin huh? Very funny Sasuke" taking the phone he feigned an interested yet polite accent "Oh Eustace...yes I'm fine, how are you?"

Meanwhile in London, England the real Saito Uchiha was in the bathroom with a phone in his hand and a frantic expression **"Kaito stop messing about, this is serious!"**

Kaito in Japan laughed "Oh, I agree, so..." he drifted off and looked pointedly at Sasuke who left at the gesture. Kaito looked left and right for a safe place to talk. "...if you'll just hang on for a moment Eustace..."

"**Ok Kai, but you need to hurry, I have something monumental to tell you!"**

Finally Kaito spotted the coat closet and shut himself inside "aright it's safe. Oh my god Saito, Dad is so cool. He's the most amazing person I've ever met. When he plays kendo is a different kind of cool from when he's being my dad. I can't believe I went this long without getting to know what he's like. I'm super happy. And uncle Sasuke is just as cool but nowhere near as cool as father and I don't know why you have such a big problem with Shisui, I think he's funny and..."

"**im glad you're having such a good time Kaito, but you need to listen to me now! Listen Mom's in love!"**

Kaito stopped in mid-rant. "That's not possible, mom doesn't fall in love. She's always said love was for losers."

"**Well she seemed pretty attached to this one. His name is Michael and he's bloody awful, he treats mom likes she has no brain and he's always hugging her and kissing her neck and squeezing her arse, it's disgusting. And she lets him!"**

Kaito fumbled for words "oh no" he groaned "not good, this could ruin everything!"

"**I know, that's why we have to tell them the truth now!"**

"Now, don't be stupid, I've only just gotten to know dad, we've only had two weeks together. No I won't do it, you're just going to have to break them up or something, sabotage them."

"**Well I'm a little at a disadvantage, I've only just met the woman two weeks ago, I'm not exactly an expert at what annoys her."**

"Hey. That didn't stop you when you were pranking me. Don't worry, the Nii-chan that covered me and my cabin with chocolate sauce and pillow feathers can do this" he seared through a pocket of a nearby coat and to his delight found a sweet wrapper. Crinkling it at the phone he spoke "sorry...bad...connection...breaking...up...bye." and switched the phone and stumbled out the closet to find Shisui and his father looking at him with confusion. He laughed awkwardly and stood "Soo, breakfast anyone?"

"**Kaito, Kaito!"** Saito called before turning off the phone too. "That boy makes everything more difficult" he groaned and went to his bedroom to sleep on the matter.

* * *

"So here we go" Tsunade said "two eggs sunny side up with a side of bacon. Fruit loops cereal and if you're extra hungry then a stack of extra chocolate-chip pancakes." She said as she set the food down before Saito who sat at the kitchen table.

Saito blinked and snapped out of his day dream "thanks Tsunade" and smiled but didn't make any action to begin eating. Tsunade's smiled disappeared "what you're not hungry again? You hardly touched you wotsits, your favourite floor in the world and the only thing I do see you eat is Dango but still, you usually inhale you food every morning. What's the matter sweetie, are you sick" she said as she held a hand to his forehead.

Saito shook his head "no, no. I'm just not too hungry. I'm fine, I promise. Where's mom?"

Tsunade pulled a face and walked to the stove "oh, she and Mr. 'I'll just have a granola bar, thanks' went out an hour ago." She smiled "you overslept and she didn't want to wake you. Course I would be sleepy too if I was making mysterious calls in the middle of night from my bathroom."

Saito choked on the spoonful of fruit loops he was taking "oh, oh that. I was calling a friend from camp, Eustace. He lives in Japan"

"oh, I see" Tsunade said as she poured a cup of coffee, she wasn't really suppose to have coffee, but Shizune was on holiday so what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "So you waited until midnight to call your friend at a time convenient for him because of the time difference?"

"Exactly, that's the reason" Saito said, glad to have avoided a uneventful situation.

"Ok look smarty pants, your mother wants to see you at the hospital as soon as you're done with breakfast. Just get a taxi and give him a huge tip"

"Thanks" Saito with a grin and he took a bite of his pancake "I'm done" but as he stood up Sky, the family Border collie began barking at him. Saito side stepped the hound and smiled sheepishly at Tsunade "that dog has gotten so weird." He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

From behind him Tsunade called "Push Kai-kun"

Saito nearly hit himself; in his surprise at the dog he had forgotten that you pushed all the doors in Saito's house. "Right, sorry I...forgot" he said and pushed "thanks again for breakfast Tsunade, it was really good."

He left and Tsunade let her smile drop to a suspicious frown.

* * *

Saito had taken her advice and gotten a taxi to meet his mom. After she was done with work they went for a walk in the park. They got ice-cream, chocolate fro Saito and strawberry for Sakura and were strolling though the greenery when she said "I'm really glad you came today darling, because there's something I want to talk to you about."

Saito looked up "good because there's something I want to talk to you about"

Sakura grinned "really, good, great minds think alike. You go first"

"No you" Saito insister, his news was far bigger then hers anyway. It would take a lot longer to explain.

"Alright" Sakura laughed "I wanted to ask you, what do you think of Michael?"

"And I want to talk to you about my father...what about Michael?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "what about your father?"

Saito sighed "mom I'm almost eleven, how long do you expect me to believe the story that a stork dropped me on the doorstep?"

Sakura sighed "come on Kai, we've talked about your father. We talked about him only a few days ago when you asked me if I loved him."

"Yes, but a boy needs more in life than simply reassurance that he was born out of love and not some mistake. I want to know what he was like. Mom face it, I'm almost a teenager, I need a father in my life, someone to look up to and Naruto and Sai don't always make the cut."

Sakura smiled "you know what, your right. Your absolutely right. Which brings me to..."

But they were interrupted as they just exited the park to find Michael leaning on his sports car with a smile.

"Michael" Sakura said with surprise "what are you doing here?"

Michael stood and kissed her cheek as a dark haired woman in a business outfit stepped out of the car "hi there Saku. Hey little man." He nodded to the woman "Little man this is my assistant Meredith, Meredith this is Saku's son Kaito. The one I told you so much about" he sent him a look.

Meredith smiled fake at him "hello Kaito

Kaito returned the fame smile "hi there"

"So Saku" Michael said twirling some of Sakura's pink hair round his finger "did you tell him?"

"Almost" Sakura smiled.

"Hey. If the two of you are free later why don't we all have lunch at this great restaurant I've heard about? I'll make the reservations and everything."

"Well actually" Sakura said, putting an arm around Kaito's shoulder "I promised Kaito we'd go ice skating later." Kaito smiled smugly at Michael who pretended not to see.

"Oh, no problem" Michael said "I have work to do anyway. We're making a business transaction with this company later, it will be a huge opportunity for the hospital, you'll be so happy" he got into his car and the woman followed.

"See you for dinner darling. Bye little man"

"Buy Mick" Saito waved.

As Michael drove of his dropped the smile "the first change I'm making as soon as we're married is sending that little two-faced brat all the way to a boarding school in Switzerland" he said coldly.

Meredith grinned "you you are so bad"

"You know it baby" he said sending a flirtatious look at her which she melted to.

* * *

Meanwhile Saito and Sakura went ice skating which turned out to be more fun then he originally thought.

When he had heard they were going to slide about on ice he had been instantly against it. But it was easier as he tried more and more until he was finally going a full circle without falling down. Sakura was doing all sorts of complicated twists and jumps and twirls that had the whole ring clapping in appreciation to her talent. Saito repeated in his head just how cool his mother really was.

When they were finished they took a taxi home and the two of them were laughing from the fun they had. Sakura recovered first and took on a serious note. "So sweetie, you excited about our camping trip?"

Saito frowned "what camping trip" but realising that this was something Kaito would know about the revised himself "oh _that_ camping trip. Yeah, real excited."

"soo" Sakura began "what do you think of Michael?"

Saito's training of keeping his emotions off his face with his father came in handy for this conversation as he smiled a brilliant but fake smile and said "as what mom, your friend, your boyfriend, your business man your..."

"Just, what do you think about him?" she asked nervously. Sakura really liked this guy and it would be horrible for her of her precious son didn't like him especially with the news she had for him.

"Well, he had nice hair, he's cure, good teeth, he can state the bleeding obvious. Honestly Mom, the man is a complete stranger to me. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well because..."

Oh no, Saito recognised that expression, it was the expression of a woman about the say fatal words, words he did not want to hear. Thankfully they had arrived and he jumped out the car.

"Hey, Kaito come back! I'm trying to tell you something!" Sakura called, but Kaito ignored.

He came stomping into the living room and began pacing "I am so in over my head in this" he spoke out lout to no one "I mean, I can't handle this, I'm only one kid. Stupid stupid boy, leaving me on my own in this" he said thinking about how unhelpful his little brother was the other night.

Suddenly one of the chairs in the living room swirled round to reveal Tsunade sitting in it with a frown "you have something you wan to share with the class Kai?"

Naruto appeared from the side lined with another frown "yeah Kai-kun, what gives?

Saito jumped "oh Tsunade, Naruto, you gave me a fright"

Tsunade's frown deepened "'I gave you a fright'" she repeated

Saito realised his mistake and revised "I mean you...scared me. I didn't know you were like...there." he began to back up as Tsunade stood up and folded her arms.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about" she said. Saito shook his head.

"Like how Sky won't go near you anymore, and you won't eat when you love your food, and how you're using expressions like 'I gave you a fright'"

"and how you sometimes forget to call me and Sai 'uncle'" Naruto added

Saito sighed "I...changed a lot over the summer, that's all. There's nothing wrong with having a small appetite or using good English once in a while." He said.

Tsunade looked at him for a while before shrugging "alright, but you know for a moment I thought you were..." she trailed off and shook her head "forget it, it's impossible" she turned away but was stopped temporarily by his voice.

"Almost as if I were who? Tsunade"

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder and shook her head "forget, it, it doesn't matter anyway" she turned and began to walk away.

Saito bit his lip. Should he take the plunge, should he tell her? it could ruin everything. Saito decided to take that risk "almost as if I were...Saito?"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and turned slowly. Naruto was looking at him with an expression mixed with shock and slight hope. "How do you know about Saito?" Tsunade asked.

Saito took in a breath "I...am Saito"

Tsunade's face broke out in a look crossed between shock and pure happiness.

"No way" Naruto gasped as he looked at his cousin in shock.

Just then Sakura appeared though the door way "Kaito, don't jump out of car so suddenly like that" she said "honestly, I was just about to tell you something important." She looked up at the expression Tsunade and Naruto were giving him. "Tsunade why are you looking at him like that" she said with amusement.

Saito tried to send a look of 'please don't tell' to the two of them without his mother noticing.

Tsunade choked "what do you mean? I'm not looking at him way special way, I'm looking at him like I've always looked at him. since he first came home from the hospital." her voice began to choke, like she was holding back tears "six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty one inches long, this is how I look at him." she choked on her tears "can I hold him?"

Saito allowed her to sweep him into a bone crushing hug "oh my god he's so beautiful, and so big!" she cried, kissing the top of his head.

Sakura looked with confusion at Naruto who snapped out of his own dazed expression to take Tsunade but he arms and try to help her out the room. She called "I'm gonna make you something special to eat., what do you want? You know, don't worry I'll just whip up everything we got" and with that Naruto was finally able to get her to the kitchen.

"Ok grandma Tsunade, calm down" he said calmly.

Tsunade slapped his hand off "Don't touch me boy" she snapped, and then broke out in fresh tears "can you believe it Naruto, he's here. After eight years little Saito's in that room even since Sakura made the decision to let that ex-husband of hers take him. he looks just like Kaito, oh he's so hansom, can you believe it!"

Naruto smiled happily, he could still remember how remarkable the two of them had looked as babied and Sakura told him he was an uncle. And how much she had cried after she had let that Itachi take her eldest baby after the divorce. Wait till Sai found out.

"Grandma Tsunade, you know you can tell Sakura?"

"Why the hell not, she's be so happy! I, I guess this means Kaito is with Itachi, but then this is fair..."

"You don't get it, there must be a reason why Saito doesn't want Sakura to know, let's not ruin it for him" he said with a smile. Tsunade nodded.

"Ok, I understand"

* * *

Sakura watched with surprise as she watched Naruto escort Tsunade to the kitchen. She looked at Kaito "what was that all about?"

Kaito shrugged "who knows."

"Alright then" she took him my the shoulders and led him to the sofa where she sat him down "listen Kaito, we have to talk"

"Ok" Kaito grinned "shoot"

"Honey, I want to know what you think, about making Michael apart of our family."

Kaito blinked and grinned. That looked like a good sign

"Oh sure that would be great" he gushed.

Sakura felt her heart soar "really, you mean it?"

Kaito nodded "I mean it it's an awesome idea"

"Really"

"Totally, it's inspiring"

"You're serious"

"Yeah I'm really serious, it's a dream come true" he grinned "I've always wanted a big brother!"

Sakura's face fell "um, honey I think you sort of missed the point"

Kaito continued to grin "No I didn't, you want to adopt Michael. I think that's a brilliant idea. You are rally kind mom and I..."

Sakura interrupted "no, I'm not going to adopt him. Listen Kaito" she took in a deep breath and said it "Michael proposed to me, and I said yes. I'm going to marry him."

Kaito's face fell and he jumped to his feet "WHAT! MARRY HIM, THAT''S INSANE, HOW COULD YOU MARRY A MAN OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!" he cried and began pacing while ranting in a language Sakura didn't understand.

"Kai" she said, yet he continued to rant.

"Kaito!", he continued to rant, this time with hand gestured and more furious pacing

"KAITO!" She cried and grabbed his shoulders "just calm down and...Are you speaking Spanish" she said suddenly after recognising the language.

Kaito blinked "I, I learned it at camp." He took in a deep breath "Ok, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly..." he panted, still tired from his stressful rant in another language "calmly and rationally."

Sakura nodded "Ok, and English, if you don't mind" she joked with a half hearted smile. But inside Sakura was feeling torn up. She had know Kaito world be unhappy, but not unhappy enough to complain in another language, what had he even been saying?

She caressed his cheek and stroked his hair "sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"nothing nothing" Kaito said "I just..." his face crumples in a way that made Sakura's heart break "Mom you just can't get married, it will totally ruin everything!" and with that he ran off upstairs to his room"

Sakura groaned and made her way to the garden terrace. She looked up at Tsunade and Naruto who had been watching the exchange. Tsunade shrugged "dost ask me, I know othing2 she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Uhh, likewise" Naruto added as he disappeared into the dining room.

Sakura groaned again and flumped into a deck chair "he thought I was going to adopt him?" she cried and groaned. Just then she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes "adopt who?" came a light boyish voice from behind her as her fiancée kissed her cheek.

Sakura looked up at him adoringly. "Nothing"

What was wrong with being in love with a younger man? Her last husband was five years older than her, and look how that turned out. Sakura pushed out thought of Itachi and pointedly ignored the painful feelings that came with thinking of the once love-of-her-life.

Michael was her love now, there was no one else in her life and she was to push Itachi out of her mind for good. And besides, so Michael was a little controlling, he did that because he cared. Itachi rarely ever even complimented her when they were together, he rarely showed affection outside family and the home while Michael showered her with affection.

And why couldn't anyone see?

SHE. WAS. HAPPY!

Sighing she looked up as Michal helped her sand and sat in her place where he made the effort to pull her down so she was sitting on his lap. "Hi Doll?" he said with his boyish grin.

"Hi" Sakura groaned

"Awww" he played with her hair "stress baby?"

"Yeah" she relied as Michael kissed her. Sakura loved his kisses, she allowed him entrance as his tongue asked for it and moaned into his kiss. It made her fell all warm and tingly. She loved Michael sp why didn't Kaito?

When he pulled away he smiled "how about a drink?"

"Yeah" Sakura nodded "that sounds good, I'd like vodka."

"TSUNADE!" He shouted. Sakura stared in shock at the blatant disrespect he showed towards her beloved grandmother. This was the only thing she didn't like about him.

Tsunade appeared "you bellowed" she said with dripping sarcasm.

"One martini for me and something fruity for Sakura" he said "vodka isn't a drink of a woman such as yourself"

Sakura wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so she just sent a desperate look at Tsunade "please, I really need it"

Tsunade's hard look disappeared for a moment before she glared at Michael "I'll get one for Sakura, but you can get your own damn drink, I'm not your maid. Oh, Sakura, Shizune's back, I'll fill her in on everything."

'_And I mean __everything__'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she returned to the house.

Michael clicked his tongue "some people can be so rude, I hope you don't take after her."

Sakura wanted to rebuke him for his rudeness but she was too stressed."I told Kaito" she said.

Michael turned to her "you did? And?"

Sakura gave him a defeated look "he went ballistic, he started yelling in Spanish, I didn't even know he spoke Spanish!" she sighed as Michael sat up a bit more. "I don't know what's happened to him"

"Oh Saku" he said and began to rub her shoulder in a way she loved "this reaction is totally normal, I'd be surprised if he didn't act this way. Tell you what, how about I talk to him?"

"Please" Sakura said.

* * *

Saito was panicking.

She was getting married" this wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to be getting married, this was totally not what was supposed to happen. He collapsed on his bad and groaned.

Hearing a knock on his door he answered "come in" thinking it might be Tsunade. Instead it was Michael "knock knock, can I join you"

"Sure" Saito replied sitting up on the side of the bed.

Michael came in and sat opposite him on the chair. "So I guess the news about the marriage was a bit of a shocker huh?"

"Basically" Saito admitted.

"You know, I remember what it was like to be ten. You feel like you're just staring to be a man and believe it or not, soon you will know what it feels like to be in love."

"Hate to be all realistic when your being all mushy. But I know exactly what my mom see's in you."

"You do?" he said with a forced smile.

"Yes, you're young and hansom, rich and sexy. But if you take it from me, love depends on more than just sex." He stood and paced slightly, giving Saito a controlled feeling he so desperately needed.

"Being hansom and young is not a crime you know" Michael said "and for your 411, I am madly in love with your mother. She's everything I've ever dreamed of and I'm so glad to be marrying her. This is the real deal little man and I hate to break it you, but face it, you're not the only one in her life now. Get over it"

"So if this is the real deal "Saito smirked "then my mother's money has nothing to do with it, right?"

"Wow, your mother grossly underestimates you" he said

"But you won't, will you Michael?" Saito smirked.

Suddenly Saito felt a sudden pain on his upper arm and looked to find Michel was squeezing his arm in a death grip to a ten year old boy. He not down on his lip to hide the pain.

"Ok you little brat, you listen to me and you listen good" he glared, his nice guy act completely dropped as he revealed his true character "I am marrying your mother in two weeks and there is nothing you can do about it. you are in waaay over your head. Is that clear."

Despite the pain Saito smirked "crystal"

Michel grinned and dropped his and. He stood to leave and stopped at the door "oh and let's just keep that whole matter and this conversation our little secret " he nodded at Saito's bruising arm "we wouldn't want to upset our mother, right?" and he left.

Saito bit his lip and flexed his arm. His was bruised enough to leave a slight mark, but not to hinder his actions.

He needed to call Kaito...FAST!

* * *

**MICHAEL REVEALS HIS TRUE NATURE!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVEIW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT.**


	11. Telling the truth has its benifits

**10 REVEIWS! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY SO QUICKLY, THANKYOU EVERYONE. IM SO HAPPY.**

**LAST NIGHT I HAD A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE THAT I WROTE A BOOK AND NO ONE READ IT AND SAID IT WAS TERRIBLE AND I WOKE UP SO DEPRESSED. THEN I READ YOUR REVEIWS AND THOUGHT. IM A DAMN GOOD WRIGHTER. I MAY NOT BE ANY J.K ROWLING, BUT IM NOT BAD EITHER AND IF I WRIGHT A BOOK, PRETTY GOOD CHANCED THERE WILL BE AT LEAST ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO WILL READ IT AND NOT USE IT TO START A FIRE.**

**SO DEPRESSION GONE, I STARTED ON THE NXT CHAPTER**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

**BY THE WAY, I DONT PARTICULARY KNOW WHAT SAKI IS MADE OUT OF SINCE I'VE NEVER BOTHERED TO REASEARCH AND MY INTERNET PROTECTION IS DOWN TO A MINIMUM. SO LETS JSUT PRETENT IT'S MADE FROM GRAPES FOR MY SAKE, OK? DONT ALL COME FLAMING AT ME BECAUSE I DONT KNOW! **

**!–o-!**

**AGAIN I'D LIKE TO METION THAT ANY PHONE CONVERSATION ON SAITO'S SIDE WILL BE DONE IN BOLD, LIKE SO: BOLD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**TELLING THE TRUTH HAS IT'S BENIFITS**

Shisui watched with morbid fascination as a piece of paper began to print out of the fax machine. It was a little well drawn cartoon of a border-collie dog and it looked as if it had been drawn by Saito. That boy always did really like art. Only this dog was barking a speech bubble with the numbers '911' inside.

Shisui picked it up, the paper still warm from the fax machine and held it behind his back, thinking it was probably a letter from Saito's friend Eustace.

He walked into the dining room to find the rare occasion that Itachi had actually been dragged out of his dojo to eat breakfast with his son and brother. Although he didn't look to happy about it. Saito was as normal as possible, well, counting out is suddenly expanded appetite. Really, that kid used to be able to go his on way with a bite of toast and a swig of milk. Now he was eating three bowls of rice, two fish and some fried eggs every morning and inhaling the food as if it would disappear the next moment. Honestly, which brought him to another concept.

Saito used to eat things so delicately that Shisui could have sworn he had been a girl Hime in another life. But now he ate...well like a regular boy with enough self control when Itachi was around not to get him suspicious.

But Shisui left that all down to coming home from camp feeling better. Perhaps that Eustace fellow had a better influence on him, Saito had looked really happy to hear from him. But Sasuke of coarse thought differently. Paranoid bastard. He thought something was wrong...well actually Shisui thought so too. But at least he was more discrete about it, not frowning like mad at everything like Sasuke was doing!

Shisui sat at his place and poured the sake for himself and Itachi. "You have some great Sai by the way cousin; I thought you hated this stuff though. What?" he winked "old habits die hard?"

Itachi glared and took a sip.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "why are you even drinking Saki at breakfast?"

Itachi shrugged "it's like Shisui said unfortunately, old habits die hard."

Kaito watched with interest and wondered what he meant. Then he suddenly remembered how much his mother loved Saki, it was something she had inherited from her mother and grandmother and had a habit of drinking a small cup everyday at breakfast. Could that be the old habit he was stuck in. Kaito sure hoped so!

"May I have a sip?" Kaito asked innocently. Itachi looked unsure at first before shrugging and handing him the cup "I don't think you'll like it, your mo..." he trailed off "someone I used to know was the only one beside Shisui who liked this particular kind."

He watched with interest as Saito swirled it around as if he were testing wine and took a sip, a little like how Sakura used to do it. she felt it was a more fun way of drinking wine. "well if you ask me" Saito said suddenly "it's a little too sweet at first but then it turns sour and burns your stomach which makes me believe that it was created by crushing rather that squeezing the southern Californian grape."

Shisui laughed "since when do you know so much about Saki and grapes" he said as Saito handed the up back to Itachi "wait, don't tell me, you learned it at camp?"

Saito only smiled and looked down. it was then Shisui noticed he had seen the letter on his lap with the dog barking '911' but he ended up leaning out of his seat too much and fell to the ground with a clutter.

"Saito" Itachi said in his levelled voice "are you alright" Kaito sat up quickly and smiled "yes, yes, just got a tad woozy. That's all. I guess I had too much Saki."

He stood up and went for the door in forced even steps "I'll just step out for some fresh air." And with that he ran down the hall way.

Sasuke watched with a frown "Woozy?"

* * *

Kaito ran down the streets of the district of Tokyo they lived in searching frantically for a pay phone until finally he found one.

Rushing inside he searched his cloths for spare money and found luck was on his side when there was the right mount on yen hidden in his shoes. He began to dial and when he heard the ringtone he thought frantically '_DONT BE MOM, DONT BE MOM, DONT BE MOM!"_

Luckily it wasn't his mother as a male voice answered the phone. A voice that sounded identical to his own.

"**Kaito?"** his voice sounded tired and distressed.

"What's up Saito, what's with the '911'?"

"**Kaito I'm desperate!"** he groaned

"What could be so desperate you would actually risk sending a fax message where Shisui, Sasuke or even worse, dad might see?"

"**hold on to you shoes Little brother. Mom's getting married!"**

Kaito nearly dropped the phone "what do mean 'getting married?'" he asked carefully.

"**I mean, black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada."**

This time he really did drop the phone "WHAT!" he cried and hurried to pick up the phone again.

"**And that Michael is even worse than I thought, I mean I thought he was controlling, but I didn't think a mama's boy blue-blood like him could be abusive too!"**

"Abusive! Nii-chan, what did he do?"

"**When I tried to talk to him, tell him I wasn't having it, he grabbed my arm so tight it bruised, then told me to keep it 'out little secret' so as not to upset mother!"**

"That little..." Kaito didn't even finish his sentence "how dare him, no one can do that to any brother of mine, and no way can he marry our mother!"

"**Well the wedding is in two weeks and so if there's any hope of getting them back together then we've got to do it fast. Mom seems like she's hopelessly in love with this guy, but whenever she talks about father she gets this expression that's so warm it melts you, but it's a little painful too. So I bet she still has feelings for him. She just needs t see him again for her heart to be swayed, I'm sure of it!"**

"Yeah, and I'll bet my right foot and left ear that dad is still in love with mom too. I don't care what some divorce papers say, there's got to be another reason why they broke up because you do not love someone like that one minute and then not the next!"

"**But Kaito, when I say fast, I mean REALLY fast. Before mom becomes too entangled in this mess!"**

"ok, Dad and I are going out to see a Kabuki play, something one of his students gave him as a present. Ill drop the bombshell on him, when we're both so bored to tears he's be happy over anything the slightest bit interesting."

"**Ok. And Kaito...HURRY!" **

Hearing his brothers frantic voice on the other side suddenly made Kaito feel just as frantic, perhaps it was a twin thing "Ok, I will. Hang in there Saito, we can do this. After all, we got England and japans two most devious male minds. There's no way we can fail." He put the phone down and groaned.

Pushing the door to the phone box open, it banged on someone standing outside. "Oh sorry" Kaito said in English.

But he gasped when he saw who it really was.

"Sasuke!" he gasped and his raven haired Uchiha uncle. "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh is right, _Saito_" he said with a frown. But he didn't look angry, instead he had a small smile, like the cat who got it's cream and was allowed to eat it too. "How about a walk in the park" he said nodding to the entrance nearby "since you have a lot of explaining to do."

Kaito gulped "how long have you been standing there?"

"From 'what's up Saito, what's with the '911'' so if Saito's there, who are you?"

Twenty minutes later of walking in the park Sasuke had found out many things.

"So let me get this straight. You are Saito's twin brother Kaito, the two of you met at camp and decided to switch places and get my brother and your mother back together. But now Sakura's getting married to an abusive, controlling blue-blood with fancy hair and you two are panicking?" he asked.

Kaito nodded and Sasuke finally let everything sink in.

Kaito was here, Kaito was here.

He could remember them, how for the first time he had seen his brother smile like that when they were born. He had never seen the man that happy before. And then how he was when he had to leave his youngest and his wife in England because of all he interference from the clan. he had been so angry with them that he cut off all ties from the Uchiha family.

And now that son was here, and the woman he was absolutely sure his brother still loved was getting married to what sounded like the biggest prick in London!

"You aren't going to hug me are you?" Kaito said with a grimace "because I would like to say, I'm not a hugger, the only one I can hug normally is Nii-chan. To everyone else, I'm allergic to hugs!"

Now that Kaito was showing his true personality Sasuke could see the twins were like polar opposites. Saito was moody and sensitive. Kaito was energetic and hyper.

Saito was a hugger. Kaito was not.

In that sense, Saito took after Sakura and Kaito after Itachi.

But if Kaito was anything to go on, the brothers already had developed a strong bond. The expression of pure anger on Kaito's face when he had heard something bad had happened to Saito, that was something that could not be faked. It was obvious how much they cared about one another even though they had only known each other for five weeks.

"you're not against us getting mom and dad back together, are you?"

Sasuke ginned "are you kidding, I'm all for it!"

"Really!" Kaito gasped.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get annoyed with Itachi moping around because he lost her. I don't care what that idiot says, the daimyo of Japan could see with one second of knowing the man that he was miserable and still in love with his ex-wife.

"You see, those two were really happy. No one expected them to get a divorce. In fact, sometimes the love was so strong it was nauseating to non-love believers. But then all of a sudden they started arguing, and then came the eventful day when Sakura packed up and took you guys to England. Itachi went out and for the first time in his life, got drunk. A week later the divorce papers came in and Sakura flew back to Japan. The only problem was they both wanted you two. So Itachi took Saito and Sakura took Kaito. It broke the two of them to see you two separated, but it was all they could do.

"But after that, Itachi was obviously miserable. He had loved her, as much as he denies it and as hard as he tried to hide it, ht really loved her. He was willing to defy the Clan for her that's how much he loved her. That was the reason why he cut himself off from the clan, because they ruined his marriage. He really wanted for it to work out, to have a normal family with her.

"That's why Shisui is always setting him up on those blind date's even though I tell him it's pointes. Itachi has a bad habit that once he finds something he likes, nothing else will do. The same goes for Sakura, he keeps comparing all his dates to her and when they don't make the cut, leaves. That's one of the main reason Charlene got the job"

"Because of her eyes?" Kaito asked fascinated

"Because of her eyes. But it was her situation that got her to keep her job in the end. So yeah, I'm all for this plan, if it will get my brother to finally come out of his depression even though he will furiously deny it, then hell yes, go for it. And if there's a way I can help, then ask away. But I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell him the truth during a kabuki show, the guy deserves more than that. Tell his at a time he can actually process the information."

* * *

So they waited till the next day. Kaito found him practicing some kendo movements with his sword; he wasn't dressed in the full uniform, just the sword.

Kaito felt is heart speed up with nerves as he held a kendo mask in his hand.

He felt Sasuke's warm hand on his back pushing him gently forward "go on Kaito, it's now or never."

"And besides, what's the worst that could happen, he go ballistic because you've been lying to hi all this time" a fully informed Shisui said with a smile. Kaito and Sasuke glared at him.

"Nice going idiot" Sasuke groaned. "Ignore him" he said, a little gentler, to the small ten years old boy before him "just tell him the truth, sometimes telling the truth has its benefits."

Kaito nodded and took in a deep breath. He stepped inside and watched as Itachi turned at the sound of the paper door being slid open.

"Saito" he said with a small smile "hang on, I'll be done soon, then you and I can practice some normal katana swings. Your back should be ok for that?"

Kaito cam and stood before him with his head down. Itachi noticed something was wrong instantly "Saito, is something wr..."

"I'm sorry Father, I can't practice with you, since I will be out of town for a few days."

Itachi smirked "I see, and where will you be going?"

It was then that Kaito slipped on the helmet and turned around.

"Saito?" Itachi said with concern.

"That's where I have to go, I have to go see Saito!"

"Okay then" Itachi said taking his houlders to turn him back around "and where will Saito be?" His son's next comment made him freeze.

"In London, England. With his mother Haruno Sakura."

His smirk disappeared and he slowly turned his son around, Itachi noticed that suddenly everything had gone quiet. He looked up for a moment at Shisui and Sasuke standing in the doorway without shocked expressions. Slowly Itachi took of the kendo helmet off the boy and looked into mismatched eyes and he crouched down to his level. He ran his hands over the boy's hair as he looked back at him with a small worried frown.

"You're not Saito" he said. Saito would never show an expression like that. "You're...Kaito?" he said, not even daring to hope.

The boy nodded once "that would be correct." Then he looked up frantically "please don't be angry, Saito and I met at the camp and decided to switch places. Please, I never met you and I always wanted to know what you were like. I'm sorry about lying to you but I hope one day you can forgive me." He said all at once. Tears were threatening to fall out of the young bys eyes.

Truthfully Itachi wasn't angry. He was somewhere between utter happiness and sock. He just kept seeing the little baby Sakura had put in his arms ten years ago, the one he had to say good bye to when they divorced.

"Kaito" he repeated numbly as he cupped the boy's cheek and smiled "I'm not angry" Kaito rested his face into his father hand with a hopeful smile. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a hugger, only Nii-chan and I can hug normally" he laughed.

Itachi smirked "don't worry, that's something you got from me, it used to drive your mother mad."

"So you don't hate me, you love me like you love Saito?" he said hopefully.

"I'd never hate my son" he said simply but that sentence was the world to Kaito. It was Itachi finally acknowledging him, Kaito, as his son.

A clapping noise came from the door way as they turned to a grinning Shisui pretending to wipe tears from his eyes "What a touching scene, a boy and his father reunited after eight years. Hey Kaito, you actually managed to render my little cousin speechless with only a few words. You have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Out!" came Itachi's cut reply as Sasuke nodded and managed to drag their cousin out of the room and shut the paper door.

Kaito sniffed at his real tears and wiped his eyes "but I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

Itachi nodded solemnly "unfortunately. According to the divorce papers, you belong to Sakura and Saito belongs with me."

"No offence Dad, but this arrangement really sucks!"

Itachi smirked "I agree"

"Then I suggest we fly to England, see Mom and Saito and work this whole thing out."

See Sakura again! That wasn't something he had thought of. He was still processing the information that he had had his youngest son with him for the past few weeks without noticing anything. And now they were going to see his ex-wife.

But none of his distress showed on his face, "I think so. Don't worry son" he stood and ruffled his hair "we'll sort this thing out."

* * *

But in the end the simple matter of the fact was he was bloody panicking.

He hadn't seen Sakura in over eight years and eight years ago he had loved her more than...well anything. In fact...no, e was not even going there.

On the outside his face was clam as he packed, nut in the inside he was going nuts. Shisui and Sasuke watched from the door way as he packed.

"Should we be worried? I mean, he's about to see his ex-wife and he looks so calm!" Sasuke said.

But Shisui snorted with laughter "you call that calm. Please! Sasuke he may be you brother, but I've known this guy since we were kids, and believe me. He's panicking. Just look"

They watched as itachi mindlessly put a snow globe in his suitcase and didn't notice until he had placed another folded shirt over it and blinked in wonder over how the heck it had gotten in his suitcase.

Sasuke smirked "we really should help him out or something"

"Are you kidding!" Shisui gasped "this is the most fun I've had all summer, it's like a movie. We should document this moment and get popcorn!"

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR STANDARS, I THOUGHT THE WHOLE, ITACHI CALLING KAITO HIS SON THING WAS SO SWEEET, I WAS SMILING WHEN I WROTE THAT.**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**

**BECAUSE AFTET THIS COMES THE EXITMENT!**


	12. Mom meet Dad, Dad meet Michael

**I KNOW EVERYONE IS THINKING THAT THE STORY IS ONLY CENTERING AROUND SAITO AND KAITO BUT DONT WORRY, I HAVE SOME MAJOR ITA/SAKU FLUFF PLANNED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS SO DONT LOOSE HEART**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Mom meet Dad, Dad meet Michael **

"Mother you shouldn't scowl, they will be here soon." Michael chided as he checked his watch. He was standing in a busy hotel lobby with his mother and father as they were about to meet Sakura for the first time. There were about a million things he could have been doing and wished he was doing, but unfortunately this had to be done.

"I don't think it's a good idea, marrying a woman with a child. Especially a child who resents you. Won't it make it harder for you to convince her?" a woman in her sixties with still brown hair that curled in at the nape of her neck.

"I agree, the little brat's a handful, but fortunately, his mother's money makes up for it. Plus she's cute too. All I need to do is sent the kid off to boarding school the minuet the ring slips in her little finger" he laughed as his father clapped him on the back. "Good on you, that's my boy. Do anything to get ahead, that's what I always say"

Michael nodded and looked up at the sight of Sakura pushing the door open. She was wearing a white sundress with a pink ribbon tied under the breast area to accentuate her tiny waist. She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Look, there she is" Michael pointed out.

A second after she entered the room, a blond man, a pale skinned man, a lighter blond woman and a brunet coupled with a ten year old boy with a border collie on a leash. "And she's brought the whole pack" he said with heavy sarcasm as he fought to keep his fake smile plastered on his face. "Darling!" he called out and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Saito looked with disgust at the sight of Mikezilla (as he happily dubbed him) kissed his mother. It should have been his father doing the kissing. Not this idiot.

The idiot Mikezilla introduced his parents who had equally fake smiled and then introduced them "Mom, Dad. This is my finance Sakura, her son Kaito, her cousins Naruto and Sai, her grandmother Tsunade and their dos Sky, now what are you all doing here when I told you to come along since we were looking at this hotel for the wedding?" he said with that disgusting smile of his.

"Well it's my wedding too" she tried to argue

"But dear...alright, I'll allow it for today. After all, it's such a sweet dog" he said reaching down. Sky barked and tried to bite him and unfortunately missed. "Good Doggie" both Tsunade and Kaito spoke in unison.

His parents looked at him as one might be looking at a dish of food they were suppose to like but actually hated, "hello there Kai, I'll bet your proud of your Mom for landing such a hot number as my son" Mr. Sanderson said.

"Hello pet" smiled Mrs. sanders "you may call me aunt Vicky"

Saito only let his mouth drop, not even bothering to hide his distress and the very idea of these people being related to him. He liked his mother and father's relations fine. And he had enough of bad relations already; in fact he had a whole clan of them.

Meanwhile a black car was pulling up in front of the hotel the door opened and four dark haired men walked out. The last to come out was a Itachi with a frown as he looked at the hotel as if it were something dangerous and deadly. Shisui laughed and slapped his shoulders "come on cousin, you look like you're walking to your death. You're only going in to meet your ex-wife...so I guess you really are walking to your death. But hey, no pressure, just be natural."

Both Itachi and Sasuke glared at the Uchiha male.

"Saito, are you sure your mother knows I'm here" he said for the hundredth time. Kaito nodded and they went inside the hotel. Kaito groaned "we are in so much major trouble" because of course, he did _not_ tell his mother they were coming_ and_ their father was in a bad mood. Not a good combination.

While this was happening, the family were following as Sakura walked with Michael's parents. "...so you see Sakura dear, this hotel is perfect for the wedding I mean don't you just see it?"

They had been talking about the same thing for the past twenty minutes. Michel was telling Sakura that they were getting married in a hotel and Sakura was _trying_ to disagree. Suddenly sky picked up and began barking and running off.

Dragging Saito with him.

Tsunade and Shizune looked in shock as they followed and Naruto and Sai had gotten bored long ago and had gone to the pool area.

And surprisingly enough, Michael was still talking "...not too roomy, not to cramp. And although you don't like the idea of having the wedding in a room, I think it will give us the privacy we need"

Sakura raised a hand to interrupt but Michael cut her off, "So I've already check us in and booked the place. So why don't we go upstairs, freshen up and meet up a little later in the lobby for some lunch?"

Sakura only nodded weakly as he turned to his parents who also nodded and smiled "that's a marvellous idea sweetheart. See you later" and they departed.

Michael turned to Sakura and encircled his arms around her "so, Saku, how about you and me go and checkout that honey moon sit, huh?"

Sakura sighed "oh Micky, not now, I mean...where's Kaito?"

"Oh forget about all that" he pouted "I'm sure he's fine. So how about it" he bit the sensitive part of her ear causing her to giggle.

While this was going on Kaito, Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi entered the elevator. But just as the doors were about to close Itachi stopped it "I forgot the extra case" he said simply and walked out. Missing the scene where an over exited Border collie drags a frantic ten year old to said elevator. The dog barked with happiness at the smell of his real owner. Kaito looked up and gasped "Sky!" as the dog leaped into the elevator.

The twin's eye met but before they could process the information properly the dog had already leaped into Kaito's arms as he dropped to his knees and hugged the canine "Sky."

The elevator closed as Itachi turned round to see his son. It was a bloody coincidence that they happened to have been wearing similar clothing so in Itachi's bad mood he hadn't notice that Kaito had disappeared and he was now talking to Saito.

Saito looked up in surprise "Dad!" he gasped. Itachi didn't notice.

"I'm feeling a little light headed." He said "I'm going out for a bit before I meet your mother. You go on upstairs, I'll see you soon." And he walked off before Saito could stop him. Saito bit his lip. His father and a bad mood adding with the reassure of being about to see your ex-wife again, all those things did not make a good combination!

He turned to Tsunade and Shizune with shock "he's in a bad mood" he said with a frantic frown.

"You think" Tsunade said with a smirk "man, that man's just as grumpy as he was eight years ago. I guess some things just don't change!" Shizune who had been filled in already only shook his head "I'm sort of glad I didn't know him eight years ago" she said.

Tsunade took their arms "well, let's do as the man said and meet him upstairs" she said as she dragged them into an elevator.

As this was taking place Michael and Sakura were getting into another elevator. Sakura was standing with her back to him as he kissed her neck and groped her breast. She was moaning into his kiss when she opened her eyes to see the most insane hallucination ever. Itachi standing there with a shocked expression. Without knowing what to do she waved with wide eyes. And he actually waved back just as the elevator door closed!

* * *

Itachi stormed down the hallway with a furious expression. Of all the ways he had wanted to see her for the first time, being groped by some unknown man was not one of them. And why had she looked so surprised to see him?

He stopped outside the room and yelled "Haruno Kaito!" scaring some walkers by.

But not one door opened; instead two opposite doors unlocked and two identical boys stepped out. Itachi looked between them unfazed "I don't know which one of you is Saito and which one of you is Kaito, but both of you better get into one room now because what I have to say right now is not something to be said in a hallway!"

Safe to say Saito scrambled to Kaito's side and they both went into the room Itachi had reserved.

Once inside he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Him in a bad mood was not the image he wanted to set for his sons...wait...sons?

That's when it finally hit him. He opened his eyes fully to see two identical boys standing together holding hands with worried expressions. The first thing he said was "I'm calm" and they visibly relaxed.

The boy with his hair tied in a high pony tail stepped up "It's me Dad, Saito" and Itachi realised it was. He smiled and allowed his son to hug him around the waist. Saito could be quite the hugger when things got stressful or emotional, but he got that from his mother.

Once he pulled away Itachi sighed "I can't believe I'm seeing the two of you...together like this. I never thought..."

"We know" they said in perfect harmony. "What are the chances that both you and mom" Kaito began.

"...sent us to the exact same camp" Saito finished "great minds think alike, eh Otoutou" he said with as grin.

Kaito grinned back "you know it Onii-chan!"

Itachi watched with morbid fascination at the exchange. They had only known each other for five weeks and they were already finishing each other's sentences. But such was the power of a twins bond.

But then he got serious as he sat the two of them down "now, one of you, I'm again not entirely sure which one..." since they had sat in different places he had lost track of which was which again, "but one of you, told me that your mother knew I was coming. So why is it, that when I finally found her she was being groped by another man, and seemed completely surprised with the idea of me being there that she had actually waved? Because when I imagined this meeting, it did not involve me waving back like some idiot."

At that moment Shisui appeared in swim trunks and a towel around his neck. Itachi looked with surprise "what are you doing!"

Shisui shrugged "well I don't know about you, but I'm going to the pool, wanna come?"

Itachi blinked "NO!"

Then Shisui noticed the twins and grinned "Sup. Saito, Kaito. Or perhaps Kaito and Saito. I really can't tell the difference anymore.

At that moment a brunet woman and a blond appeared though the door "Saito why weren't..." Shizune trailed off at the sight of the half naked man before her as her cheeks spattered red. Her thoughts consisted of _'Bloody shit. He's hot!'_

Safe to say, Shisui's thoughts consisted of pretty much the same thing when he saw her.

"Shisui meet Shizune" Saito introduced mildly "Shizune, meet my cousin Shisui. And you already know Tsunade."

Shisui gave her one of his best lady-killer smiled and took her hand where he laid a kiss. "Please to make you acquaintance" Shizune blushed harder "t-the pleasure's all mine" she stuttered.

The moment was ruined by Tsunade's voice of "Would someone like to tell me what's going on!"

"That's what I would like to know" Itachi agreed. Then he noticed Tsunade for the first time and nodded his head respectfully "Tsunade"

Tsunade retuned the gesture "Uchiha"

Shaking his head Itachi turned back to the boys "is there something you two are forgetting to tell me" from the corner of his eye he noticed how Shisui, Tsunade and Shizune were trying to sneak off and using his most powerful Uchiha commanding voice he ordered "you three, back here, NOW!"

Even Tsunade listened to him then.

"Now, tell me, what's going on."

Saito and Kaito shared a look before taking a deep breath.

"Brace yourself Dad" Kaito said softly as Saito said firmly "Mother's getting married."

Let's just say he didn't take the news well.

On the outside he looked too calm it was scary. But inside, something felt as if it was falling and something was hurting as he sat down. Keeping his voice controlled he said "I see. And you three knew about this too" he said addressing the three adults in the room. They nodded dumbly.

"But dad you have to listen" Saito cried "the man she's marrying is absolutely horrible. He's so controlling and weak"

"He tells her what to wear, what to eat, how to dress, hoe to act, even how to think he treats her like some doll he can do whatever he wants too. As if she's dumb!" Kaito burst "And he..."

Kaito didn't get to finish that sentence as Saito pinched him as a sigh to stop.

Saito was not liking the way Itachi's hand was curling into a fist, he thought it best not to tell him about Michael being abusive. He wanted to send their mother back into his arms. Not sent him to jail for murder which was what Itachi was perfectly capable of doing when he was really annoyed.

"So here's what we want to do" Saito said instead "we were thinking that she could fall in love with you again. Because he's all wring for her, the best person for mom is you. We're sure if she see's you again she will forget Michael and won't marry him."

Itachi stared in shock, "I...what your mother dose...is no concern of mine. We divorced years ago and I'm just here to switch you two bac..."

"Oh for Pete's sake" Kaito said standing up "Denial is not a river in Egypt Dad. So stop fooling yourself anyone lying to yourself because we can all se though it, you're still in love with mom and no matter how hard you try to convince us otherwise it won't work."

Itachi glared at Shisui and the others "did you all know about this, about this plan to set me up with Sakura?"

"No",

"No",

"No," they all chorused at different times. But with another famous Uchiha glare they admitted "yea"

"Unfortunately"

"Yes

Itachi groaned and stood up "let's get one thing straight. I divorced Haruno Sakura eight years ago because things did not work out. We fought, we argued and we hated each other which clearly proves were not meant to be together. I have no interest in her anymore and I'm here for only one purpose, to switch you two around and develop some sort of way to see you both more often. Besides, she seemed perfectly content with that...fiancé of hers" he spat the last sentence out as if it were something disgusting, while keeping a completely straight face.

"Now let's do what we have to do and be done with it!"

* * *

Sakura rubbed her temples as she exited the guest room.

She was pretty sure by now that what she had seen before was had not been a hallucination. So that only meant that Uchiha Itachi, her ex-husband Uchiha Itachi, was somewhere in this hotel.

and she needed to find him, just to make sure she was sane. She tuned in the hall way to find Kaito waking down it. "Kaito" she called out and he turned.

"Kaito, be a darling and keep Michael company, I've got something I need to take care of."

Kaito shrugged "Kay, but don't expect me to stick around" as he disappeared. Sakura sighed "oh and Kaito" she called back as he turned.

"How do look, nothings hanging out" this time Kaito grinned "you look Hot mom, really good. Of and you should take your hair out." He said

Sakura nodded and undid the hair tie so that half her hair together as it rested on her shoulders.

She took the elevator to the bobby and looked around. No he wasn't here, maybe he was by the pool?

She went in that direction only to see Kaito once again waling to her "Kaito" she called in surprise and held his shoulders "I thought I told you to keep Michael company?"

"You did?" Kaito asked "oh you did! Yes, I was just on my way" he looked at her and smiled "its great to see you again mom"

Sakura smiled back "its great to see you too sweetie. Alright then, go on up" she said as she frowned and continued her search, not even noticing the difference in clothing.

The real Kaito smirked as he skipped along. Even if their dad was still in denial, it did not mean that the plan was no longer in motion.

"_Let's get together. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you and I combine?"_ he sang to himself happily as he attacked the elevator button with his finger _"let's get together, what do ya say? We're gonna have a swinging ti-ime"_

The elevator door opened and a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes walked out. He looked down as Kaito and sneered "have you seen your mother?"

Kaito grinned "you talking to me?"

The man's sneer grew "what are you now, Robert de'nero?"

Kaito smirked "ohh, Michael Sanders" he murmured and looked him up and down.

Michael kissed his teeth "what!"

"Oh nothing, you're just very...tall. And she went that way" he pointed in a direction.

Michael smirked "if you're trying to kiss up now, then it won't work. I'm still shipping you to Mexico" he said as he walked off.

Kaito bit his lip.

He hated him on contact.

Michael entered the bar and sat down just as the bar tender was handing a glass of Strong vodka to a dark haired man on the stool beside him "here you are" said the bar tender "this will cure whatever ails ya"

The man looked up and took the glass "sure, Shisui's buying anyway." He raised his glass "here's to..." glancing in to his left the man spotted Michael "here's to you. May you life be much less complicated than mine"

Michael smiled politely, obviously unamused. "I'll have a dry Sherry" he said to the tender.

The man nodded and handed a paper to the other man "here's your bill" the bartender said just as Itachi was taking a sip of his drink which he choked on the strong burning taste and resisted the urge to spit it out. Unfortunately it resulted on him making a face as if he were sucking on lemons.

After choking a few times he muttered "thanks" and scribbled his name on the bill.

Michel, out of curiosity looked down at the name.

Uchiha Itachi.

His eyes widened as he turned to the man "You're Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi shrugged "guilty"

Michael laughed and scooted to the next seat "you competed in the national Marshal Arts competition twelve years ago, right? And came in first?"

Itachi nodded. And Michel slapped his back "wow, what an honour, you know I watched you on TV, you have some skill sir. I would hate to meet you in a dark ally."

Itachi only nodded and paid the bar tender. "I thank you for your kind words" he said politely "but I must be going" '_I have an ex-wife and her fiancée to meet' _he thought and walked off.

Meanwhile Sakura was outside by the pool, searching the area for her ex-husband but with no such luck. She groaned and looked around.

Perhaps he wasn't really here; maybe being so close to the wedding was doing things to her brain. Suddenly Michael's parents approached her. they took her arm and began saying things that Sakura was no longer listening too. Because her heart had stopped.

There he was, standing by the wall bear the pool. Sakura blinked and he was gone.

"I'm sorry" she said to them and she shook their hands off and went in the direction that they were in. But once again he wasn't there. Suddenly there was a call of "LOOK OUT!" and Sakura looked up to see that a diving board was about to fall out of the store cupboard. She cried out and held her arms up only to feel someone grab her around the waist and pulled her into their arms. The diving board clattered to the ground, narrowly missing Sakura and the stranger.

She heard her heart thumping in her ears at the shock and sighed in relief. "Thank you" she said looking up, and gasped as vivid emerald met stormy Onyx. One thought entered Sakura's mind.

Found him.

Itachi took Sakura away from the store cupboard. He felt so angry, and so...clearly his strange instinct to protect her hadn't diminished over time. When he had seen that diving board about to fall, his body had acted on its own, all he could think about was making sure she was safe.

It took a good three minutes for Sakura to realise that she was being held by her ex-husband and for her to furiously shake him off.

Now he could see her properly. She hadn't changed a bit. Her pixy like face was still the same, her forehead still slightly large and her eyes still a striking green. The only difference was her shorter hair. But it really didn't make a difference to him, this style suited her too.

She was still a very attractive woman.

Sakura looked up at him and the first thought that crossed though her mind was 'dammit, he still looks bloody great!'

For a man of thirty four, he still looked so young. His hair had grown out and was now reaching the lower part of his back. The two descending lines on his face had gotten deeper, probably from scowling and glaring at everyone. Sakura almost smiled. Some things never changed. Then she realised something, something important. Sakura had always thought that if she ever saw Itachi Uchiha again, she would be furious. But instead...she wasn't. In fact, she simply felt surprised.

"Itachi" she gasped "what the bloody hell are you doing here!"

Itachi blinked at first before saying "Sakura, its be..." but he was cut off as Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm and frowned. Her was a slight cut but it was pumping buckets of blood that was dribbling down his arm. "you're bleeding" she stated with an amused smile "is there anything you can't do without getting injured?" she said remembering all the times she had patched hi up after martial arts or kendo match "and I'll bet you still despise the hospital?"

Itachi only smirked "with a good reason" he said.

Sakura huffed and lead him to a side chair where she called for a first aid kid. When it was given to her she thanked the attendant and got out a strip of white cloths. She cut it in two and poured some antiseptic over it and proceeded to clean the wound. Itachi didn't as much as flinch as she completed her task. He just watched her movements with the occasional glance at her face.

Once she was done cleaning, she took the second piece of cloth and began bandaging the wound. "You've become very good at this" he said softly. Sakura smiled "I'm a first class doctor in England"

"You are" he said surprised.

"Yes. Once you idiotic family stopped getting in the way it was easy for me to get a job."

He looked down for a moment "I'm sorry"

Sakura shrugged "don't be, I'm over it now. That was nine to eight years ago" she tugged on the bandage and Itachi winced slightly from surprise. Sakura sighed "geeze, you're so reckless" she said.

"Would you rather the diving board had hit you?"

"No" Sakura said "and...Thank-you. I guess you're still always saving me, huh?"

Itachi smiled "Hn"

"I can't believe your still using that stupid phrase" she huffed "honestly, you Uchiha's and your weird language."

"Hn"

Sakura didn't even bother with a reply as she tightened the bandage and tied it. "There!" she said, satisfied with her work.

"Wow" a voice from behind them said. Sakura tuned and felt her heart fall as she looked up at Shisui. He whistled "I always knew you were good a medicine and stiff, but to become a top doctor, I'm impressed. Hey Sasuke?" he called out and Sakura's turned and to her horror, Sasuke was on the other side of the pool talking to Naruto.

She stood up and tried to contain her fury "I-TA-CHIIII!" She gritted her teeth. Itachi stood. "what-about-Saito?" she took a deep breath at his silence.

"Uchiha Itachi" she began "tell me one thing. If you're here before me, and Shisui's standing there" she gestured at Shisui "and Sasuke's over there with Naruto" she pointed at Sasuke "then who the bloody hell is in Japan with my Son!" she shrieked the last sentence.

"Sakura..." Itachi tried to explain. But Sakura cut him off "No, don't you 'Sakura' me, you..." but this time she was cut off. By her son, as he stepped out from behind Itachi. "Mom, please don't be angry with Father" he said in a strangely monotone voice.

Sakura stopped short and blinked with shock.

_Did he just call Itachi father?_

"Kaito" she breathed "do you know who this man is?"

He nodded with a small smile "Actually yes...and actually...I'm not Kaito"

Then to Sakura's shock, another boy stepped out. One completely identical to the other, except his hair was down instead of up in a pony tail "Actually, I'm Kaito" he said with a small grin.

Then it dawned on Sakura.

"S-Saito" she whispered "all this time...?" all this time her precious first born baby was with her?

Saito nodded slowly.

"But how..." she began but Itachi interrupted.

"They switched places" he said curtly.

A hand flew to Sakura's mouth. Her precious Saito. Her beautiful first child. He was here, and he was so beautiful. As she bent down and took him by the shoulders Saito looked up frantically.

"Please understand Mother" he cried "it's just, for my whole life I've always been haunted with the idea of you. I've always wanted to meet you and know who you were. So please don't be angry because I love you so much and I hope..." he trailed off "...I hope that one day you can love me as me, and not as Kaito."

Sakura sobbed as a few tears squeezed out. Didn't he realize? For the past eight years, Sakura had been secretly terrified that he would forget her. That he wouldn't care that he didn't have her and would look to another woman as his mother. It was selfish of her, she knew that, but he was her baby, she was allowed to be selfish.

"Oh Darling" she said softly and cupped his cheeks "I've loved you your whole life. Since the day I first held you."

Saito smiled brilliantly and hugged her tightly "sorry," he sniffed "I'm a bit of a hugger."

Sakura laughed and returned the hug tightly as she kissed the top of his head "don't worry, you got that from me." Saito leaned into the warmness that was his mother. Now more than ever he knew he had t get his parent back together. Because now that he knew his mother. He didn't want to let her go.

The moment was unfortunately ruined by the sound of someone calling "Saku, Saku!"

Saito looked with disgust as he saw Michael come over. Why did that idiot always ruin everything!

Sakura stood up "Michael!" she gasped.

In all her surprise and happiness at seeing her long lost son again, she had forgotten that their father, her ex-husband was standing right beside her and was apparently about to meet her fiancée.

Itachi looked with surprise. Why was the man from the bar calling Sakura 'Saku' of all things. Didn't she hate pet names and nick-names? She used to make fun of all those couples who had pet names for each other.

"Sakura..." Michael began but then he noticed Itachi standing there "Oh, I see you've met Itachi and...Wait" he noticed how close they were standing "have you two met before, since when do you two know each other?"

Sakura gaped "Me! Since when do you know Itachi?"

"He's famous for winning many martial arts competition and owning the most popular dojo in all of Japan!" Michael replied dumbly.

Sakura's eyes lit up as she turned to Itachi "you own a Dojo!" she gasped "since when? I always knew you loved martial arts, but why aren't you owning your father's company, or are you doing two jobs at once."

Itachi gave a small smirk "no, actually...I cut myself off from the Uchiha family, a little after the...incident."

The divorce.

Sakura smiled "I'm sorry."

Itachi smirked "don't be, things are much better now. Sasuke ended up taking over the company. He's doing a fine job on his own."

"Well I'm really happy for you" she insisted.

Michael gritted his teeth and tied to smile "can someone please tell me what the heck is going on"

It was then that Kaito appeared at his side "Hiya Mike" he said brightly. Michael looked down "oh," he said "hi, now as I was saying..."

But he was interrupted by Saito appearing at his other side "Hiya Michael" he said with a matching grin to Kaito's.

Michel took one look at the boy and cried out in surprise, he tuned and cried out again at the second boy. The he looked at Sakura who was giving him a sheepish look.

"Michael, sweetie...did I ever tell you that Kaito was a twin?"

"No" he said with a sneer "you uh...forgot to mention that little fact."

"Well we are" Kaito said with a grin "and for the record, I'm actually Kaito. The one you've been with is my bog brother Saito."

"And this" Saito said happily pointing at Itachi is our "is our father."

Kaito grinned up at them "so basically. Mom, meet Dad. And Dad, meet Michael, Mom's fiancée."

Michael looked up with shock "Father! You were married to him!"

"Guilty" Sakura said with a sheepish smile. "But we're divorced now, remember?."

Michael smiled fake "well, well, well. Isn't this a small world?"

"Yeah" said Kaito.

"Real small" added Saito.

* * *

**AHHHH, I'VE BEEN PLANNING THAT CHAPTR FOR A WHILE NOW. **

**A WHILE AGO I GOT A REALLY DISTURNING COMMENT FROM A REVEIWER THAT I WOULD LIKE TO KINDLY IGNOR AND INFOR THEM. I DO USE SPELL CHECK, BUT I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SOME OF US DONT HAVE A BETA READER OR KNOW HOW TO GET ONE. SO THEY WILL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT, OR NOT READ MY STORIES AND KINDLY KEEP SUCH REPULSIVE COMMENTS TO THEMSELVES.**

**BECAUSE IT'S DEPRESSING.**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	13. Discussions of the Past

**WHAT CAN I SAY? **

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERUL REVEIWS, THEY MADE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER. I WAS FEELING A LITTLE DEPRESSED OVER THIS ONE REVEIWERS COMMENT, BUT YOU ALL MADE ME FEEL TONS BATTER. **

**AND AS A PRESSENT, I UPDADTED A NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER THEN THE OTHERS, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I CAN PROMICE YOU THAT THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS WILL BE VERY LONG!**

**AND FULL OF FLUFF.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP OT ITACHI OR SAKURA OR GREENHOUSES AND MARRIAGE. BUT I DO OWN SAITO AND KAITO**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Discussions of the Past**

Sakura was going nuts as she began unpacking her cloths into the hotel wardrobe, while trying to find a nice dress.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you this freaked out since...well forever" her friend said from the bed as she watched Sakura rushing around.

Ino was a tall busty blond who had been friends with Sakura since their collage days and had known her since way before. She had been living in Florida with her husband, a director, for the past few years but had flown in for Sakura's wedding.

She was now sitting cross-legged on the bed as Sakura went ballistic unpacking. "I don't get it" she said "so your ex-husband is here. Big deal, I didn't freak out this much when my ex-boyfriend came to meet my husband. All we did was argue for a little, cuss a bit and then he flew back to whatever skunk-hole he crawled out of. And Itachi's no differen..."

"Ino! Don't talk about him like that. Anyway, the situation's completely different. It's just that...OHHH, you don't understand!" she cried.

Ino shrugged "In what way is it different, explain to me."

Sakura stopped "because...because when you met you boyfriend again that day, you still despised each other, right?"

"Right" Ino said.

"But for me...it's just that...Ok, I've always thought that when I see Itachi again, I would still be as furious as before. In fact, that was what I had hoped, but instead. I was actually exited to see him. my heart even skipped!"

"No!" Ino gasped.

"Because...when we divorced, Itachi and I, it wasn't because of lack of love. It was because the love we had wasn't enough. I mean, if it weren't for all the fighting and the fact that he drove me crazy I'd still be married to the man! And so now..."

"Now you're afraid that perhaps you might still be in love with him!" Ino finished.

"Yes...wait, NO! I'm sure I love Michael. He's kind, he's affectionate he's...Ino why are you scowling like that?"

Ino sighed "Sakura, want my honest opinion honey? I'm actually kinda glad Itachi's here."

Sakura raised her brow "I thought you hated Itachi, you always argued in the past."

"That is true, and I still think he's too gloomy for you. But out of him and Michael, there's no big surprise. At least Itachi let you have a mind of your own and actually cared what you thought. The guy planned your whole wedding around your tastes. While Michael..."

"Michael lets me have my own mind!" Sakura protested.

Ino scoffed"oh please. He say's jump, you jump. He says change into this, you change into this, he says we're having the wedding here, you meekly nod your head and go on your merry way. It's sickening."

"You're just being paranoid; when you met Itachi for the first time you tried to flirt with him! And when he didn't react you go angry and began to hate him. How do I know it's not because of another silly reason you hate Michael?"

"I would never flirt with someone like that!" Ino protested this time. "That ex of yours might be gloomy and depressing, but at least he was a looker. Michael just makes me wanna barf. He tries too hard. Not like my Shika" she said thinking of her husband back in America.

Sakura smiled at the memory "yeah, he always was quite the looker. All the girls would go crazy. Then he would scare them off with one glare and walk off with me. It made me feel like I was winning or something" she laughed, then stopped herself when she realised what she was doing. "but is doesn't matter, I'm marrying Michael and there's nothing that will ch..." Sakura trailed off when she put away the last of her clothing and found that she still hadn't decided on anything to wear.

After convincing Michael that despite the fact that her ex-husband was here, everything was fine, her and Itachi had arranged to meet for dinner to discuss the twins. Since now that they had met, it was impossible to keep them apart for ever, and it was cruel.

"Sakura, are you still freaking out over you date?"Ino called out, breaking Sakura from her train of thought as she called out "It's not a date! It's two adult going for a meal to calmly and maturely discuss the futute of their children." She said.

Ino rolled her eyes and stood. Stretching she said "Date/Smate. You need a killer dress to knock that arse-hole's sock's off. Trust me, showing up looking gorgeous dose wonders for your self-confidence, I think the best part of meeting my ex-boyfriend that day was having him see me look a million dollars. The look on his face, I wish I had bough camera, he looked like his mouth was about to drop off."

"Ino" Sakura sighed "Your point?"

"My point is that, why don't you go shopping for some cloths, my treat" she said holding out her credit card "think of it was a wedding present."

Sakura just looked with shock. Ino was a complete shopaholic, she loved to buy things. And she was giving away money!

"What's the catch?" Sakura said sceptically.

"No catch!" Ino said "just...bring my back one of those cure Paddington bears. It'll look cute on my desk."

Ino worked as an assistant to her husband Shikamaru Nara, the director.

Suddenly there came a sound from outside Sakura's room and a cry as two identical boys came tumbling in after a healthy serving of eavesdropping.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and smirked "look at what we have here." She said "out for a little stroll?"

Saito and Kaito looked up and grinned "Sorry Mama" they said in union.

From the back of the room Ino squealed and clapped her hands together. "Ohhhhh, I thought Kaito was super cute on his own. But when Saito and Kaito are together they're even cuter! Here..." she said offering the credit card again "buy them a toy or something while you're shopping."

"Shopping!" Kaito gasped

"Can we come?" Saito asked.

Sakura raised a brow. "ok, firstly, Ino are you sure you want to give me our card? And secondly, since when are you interested in shopping Kaito?"

"I'm not" Kaito said "but I want to show Saito Nii-chan around London and shopping is a really good way to do it."

"Pleeeeeeese Mama" Saito begged.

"But you've already seen London ,while you were staying with me for the past two weeks."

"Yes, but not with you and Kaito. Plus, I never got to _really_ see them, because we went to places so fast. And I want to practice my English."

Ino sighed "Oh come on Sakura, you need a break from all this stress. What with Michael and the wedding and Itachi and your long lost twins, you need a break. Plus, I can spoil my god-sons as much as I want to" she said stuffing the card into Sakura's hands.

Sakura sighed. "Alright boys, let's go shopping."

* * *

Itachi was going though similar problems while unpacking his suitcase. But then again, great minds did think alike.

Shisui was watching with great amusement as he unpacked. Itachi was sporting one of the most confused yet absolutely annoyed expressions his Uchiha cousin had even seen.

Shisui felt like torturing him "wow, did you see that guy Sakura's marrying? The guy treats Sakura like one of those weird marionette things Kankuro used to play with. You remember Kankuro right? Brown hair, purple face paint, has a really awesome yet slightly scary little brother Gaara? Ah good times. Anyways, getting back to the point. Sakura. She's acting as if she has no brain, he says sit, she si..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence as Itachi turned around and glared "don't talk about her like that. Whomever she has picked is no business of ours and should not be talked about."

Shisui held up his hands in a defeated pose "man, chill out. Just because you jealous, doesn't mean that..."

"I'm not jealous!" Itachi said, a little too quickly "I'm only concerned about her and our son. There's a difference. After all, he will be Sakura's new...spouse, sooner or later."

They guy couldn't even say the word _husband_.

Shisui watched his cousins fists curl into an angry grip and smiled. He was _so_ jealous.

* * *

Sakura decided that for the first time, Ino had been right. She had needed a well deserved break.

She had the boys had been going from shop to shop. And not just cloths shops for women, but shops for boys too. Toy shops, book shops , a prank shop for Kaito (though they didn't buy anything from there) and much more. They ate lunch at a typical English Pup like Saito wanted and had Ice cream like Kaito wanted and a hot dog like Sakura wanted.

In the end however they really didn't find the right dress.

"Mom" Saito said suddenly as the tree walked along the bank of the themes "tell us about you and dad when you were younger."

Sakura sighed "ohh, that's a tough question. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Tell us how you met!" Kaito suggested "was it love at first sight?"

Sakura laughed "Ha! That man wouldn't know love at first sight if it came and bit him on the arse. No. Actually, the first time Itachi and I met was in high school. You see, I had back then been completely and madly in love with his younger brother Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Saito exclaimed "you were in love with Sasuke!" but when ever Sasuke talked about her, he would talk as if he were talking about a sister.

"yes" Sakura, smiled at the memories. "Because Sasuke was really popular back then I was too shy to tell him my feelings. But you know, I always came to his matches. Back in high school, he played Kendo; he was the best for our year. Be it rain, storm or snow, even when it was practice I would wait till he went home. It was the only thing I could do to show my feelings. But one day, I was told that I was going to move to another art of Tokyo. So I thought I would confess my feelings To him. if he accepted them I would convince my mom to stay. If not I would go with them willingly."

Sakura smiled sadly "let's just say, Sasuke wasn't the nicest person back then. He was rude and arrogant and only cared about beating his brother in Kendo and school related activities. So when I confessed, he rejected me harshly. He didn't make fun of me or anything, but he wasn't nice either. I managed to hold in my tears until later when I cried behind the school's green house."

She smiled "that was when I met your father for the first time. You see. Sasuke may have been the best Kendo star of our year, but Itachi was the best in the school. He was on his way to a kendo match when he heard me crying. He came to investigate of pure curiosity. When I saw him, I guess I was so sad, and his voice was so gently, I ended up crying all over his uniform. He was so surprised that he simply patted the top of my head like I was some dog or something. After crying I don't really remember what happened then."

"So then did you fall in love?" Kaito asked eagerly.

Sakura shook her head "no, actually I moved away. But then in college, I went to Tokyo University. I was studying Medicine. One day I was wheeling the AV cart when it went wrong and I nearly ran over this man. He jumped out of the way of course, but his arm was bleeding. So I patched him up, you know. It turned out that Itachi was also going to Tokyo University."

"So dad was the one you nearly ran over?" Saito asked.

Sakura nodded "yes. So after patching him up I invited him for coffee. He accepted. I didn't recognise him at first, I didn't know he was Sasuke's brother. Anyway, while at coffee, I don't know, I liked him. and it felt like he liked me.

"And then he asked me out to dinner and a movie Friday night and I said yes. It wasn't until later that I found out he was a recently graduated senior and now a junior lecturer in the business coarse, sort of like the Teacher. He had studied business for his father's company.

"Because Itachi's family, the Uchiha family, ran this really important company. To this day I still don't know what it's for but Itachi was the heir to this company. He was doing the lecturing for experience in the field. So I went up to him and asked if he was okay with going on a date with a student. He said that our personal lives had nothing to do with our work. And that we weren't even in the same building.

"So we went to dinner and thing sort of moved on, you know. One date lead to another, another date lead to another and soon became a real couple. He was really sweet when he wanted to be. But he wasn't too good wit expressing himself, he didn't like to be too affectionate either. That used to make me feel really insecure since he was five years older than me. But we fell in love and when I was nineteen he proposed to me."

Sakura laughed "the way he proposed was really funny and well...just so him. We were at a fireworks festival and this couple commented on what a cute couple we were and asked how long we were married. Then when the fireworks started he said to me how being married to me would be an enjoyable thing. So I asked him if that was a proposal. Then he slipped this ring into my hand and asked me to marry him. And we sort of got engaged after that. We married in this beautiful green house. He had it all set up like how we first met, b then I had figured out his being Sasuke's older brother. He even had this amazing cherry blossom tree planted just for me.

"It was one of the best days of my entire life, the perfect wedding. And it was amazing he had done it all for me. It was one of those moments were all the insecurities and problems seem meaningless because you feel that it's all worth it in the end. I really loved him, and he loved me, I know he did then."

"So what happened?" Saito said "if you were so in love, where did it all go wrong?"

Sakura' happy smile fell and she sighed "sometimes things just happened. There were...complications. we fought too much, and I think I wanted to leave him a long time, but I stayed because of you two. I had gotten pregnant while we were still getting along. But we just...didn't suit each other anymore. We weren't compatible. So we divorced."

Saito frowned "but from the story you told us, you said it was all worth it. I don't understand."

Sakura sighed "back then, I didn't understand too."

"Ohh, Mama Look!" Kaito suddenly cried.

Saito and Sakura stopped short to see in a shop window. They had gotten of the themes bank a while ago and were now wondering the shops. In the window was a beautiful blue dress. It hugged the mannequin's curves beautifully and had sequins all long the straps. It ended just above her knees and was sleeveless with a sweet hear neckline.

"Mama, this dress is perfect!" Saito said with a smile.

Sakura looked at it and smiled back "you know, I think it is."

* * *

Itachi stood by the clack car with Saito waiting for Kaito and Sakura to come down.

What was it with females and getting ready? "Don't worry, Father" Saito said "you look great."

"I'm not worried" Itachi argued "just impatient. Why is she taking so long?"

She hadn't decided not to come had she? No, the Sakura he knew was never that irresponsible. But then, she wasn't his Sakura anymore. She was Michael's, eight years changed a person. What if she changed too?

But then he remembered her when they were at the pool and smiled to himself 's_he hasn't changed a bit'_ she was still his Sakura.

Suddenly Saito turned around to look at the doors to the hotel "there they are" he said.

Itachi turned and froze.

She was standing with Kaito beside her. Kaito was dressed similar to Saito; it seemed both their tastes in clothing matched. But Sakura herself was dressed in a dark blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her milky white legs. Her hair was out but two strand had been tied back to keep the hair out of her eyes and twisted into an elegant bun. She wore little make up. Just some lip gloss and mascara. But then again, Sakura never really needed makeup. She had always had a natural beauty.

She looked stunning.

Sakura looked up and gave him a brilliant smile, "shall we go?"

Itachi blinked and nodded "yes." he allowed Sakura and the boys to climb into the cab first then slipped in to join them. "I don't know where we're going" Sakura said "Kaito and Saito planned the whole thing."

They drove for what seemed like an hour's when in fact, after checking his watch, it was only twenty minutes. Finally the car stopped and they got out. Itachi blinked once, he blinked twice, but the illusion had not disappeared.

Where on earth had those boys found such a large green house?

"Don't worry" Kaito said happily "It's ours for the night"

Beside him, Sakura laughed "so I see, that's why you were so interested in the past." And to a slightly confused Itachi she said "I told them about how we got married in a greenhouse and met by the school green house, they're trying to recreate those moments."

Itachi smirked, "and where did you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"Don't worry" came a sudden voice from behind them Itachi and Sakura turned to find Shisui and Shizune grinning at them while dressed in waiter and waitress uniforms "consider it a wedding present to you Sakura, I got money to spare since my last movie, might as well spent it on something useful."

"And Lady Tsunade wanted to come herself, but she was busy. I came instead." Shizune added.

Sakura smiled "so you all planned this?" as Shisui and Shizune lead them inside the greenhouse. Deeper among the plants was a table set for two with candles and everything. "But wait, what about you two" Sakura said confused as she looked at the twins.

They grinned sheepishly "well that's the thing; we won't be joining you tonight."

"So have a pleasant night" and then they shut the door and went out of sight.

Itachi turned to the table, it had already been set up with the first course. A strange kind of green soup. Sakura sighed "look, they went through all this trouble, how about we sit down, eat and discuss things like we intended to?"

Itachi nodded in agreement.

He pulled out the chair for her as she as she sat down and then seated himself. Sakura looked uncertainly at the dish before her "do I even want to know what this is?"

Itachi shrugged "as long as it wasn't prepared by you it should be edible."

Sakura looked up "Hey!"

"It's the truth; you can only cook Japanese food. You can't even cook spicy chicken without messing it up horribly."

Sakura bowed her head in defeat. "I know"

They tasted their soup, which actually wasn't too bad, and went on to the discussion

When Shizune and Shisui came in to give them the second course they were talking about privileges of when they see the twins.

"Well why don't you have Saito stay with me for one year and with you another?"

Itachi shook his head "no, Saito needs to stay in school. He had a scholarship."

Sakura looked up "impressive. So how about in summer holidays?"

"Which days?"

"All summer"

"That is unacceptable"

Sakura sighed "this is giving me a headache."

Itachi agreed.

"why are we even having this conversation anyway" Sakura thought out loud "I thought he whole point of you taking Saito and me taking Kaito was so that we would never have to see each other again."

Itachi looked up with confusion "I never knew that" he murmured.

Sakura looked down at something Shisui had placed on the table and gasped in delight "Sake!"

She grinned "I can't believe it, where did you get this stuff, oh how I miss it" she took a sip of the liquid and felt the alcohol burn her throat "Mmmm, god I love sake!"

Itachi smirked. This was like the dinners they would have in the past. She would always have a glass of Saki every meal. One glass. Sakura had very good self-control. Unlike her grandmother.

Itachi raised his glass "here's to..."

"Our Son's" Sakura finished.

"Our Sons" he repeated and the clinked glasses and drank.

Sakura glanced to the side and smiled. Itachi also looked and also smiled at Kaito's bad attempt to be sneaky as he peaked from the car. "Now I know how a goldfish feels" Itachi murmured and Sakura broke out in pearls of laughed "why I do believe, that was a joke" she said. "Never thought I'd see the day, you developed a sense of humour these last eight years."

"Soo" Sakura began "you've done fantastically well for yourself, your dream of owning your own Dojo" Sakura smiled "very impressive. I told you that business wasn't for you. Didn't I tell you? I said how you loved teaching and you should own a Dojo"

He nodded "You did. And after all those medicine courses, you finally became a well respected doctor."

"Yes, be both finally got where we wanted to go" Sakura said softly.

"You remember the day you packed" Itachi suddenly said.

Sakura looked up "you mean the day I packed my bags up and left. Yes I remember that part perfectly." She smiled "I remember a lot of shouting."

"Mostly by you"

They laughed. Itachi smirked, when was the last time he had laughed like this? Since...well...eight years. She had been the only person he could laugh with. His smirk fell and he looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Sakura" Itachi began "I will probably never again get a chance to talk to you like this, it all happened so fast. So I want to ask you one thing that had me confused. Why did you do it?"

Sakura smiled "You mean why did I pack? Oh, we were so young. We thought we could go against your clan, even though we knew they hated me. When we started arguing, everything got difficult. You went to more and more family meetings. I saw you less and less and became really insecure. We argued. Remember the day we had that huge argument?"

Itachi nodded.

"That very day, I got into a car crash."

Itachi froze _'What!'_

"And I was in hospital" Sakura continued. "You didn't come home for a month; you were at another family business meeting. That's why Naruto and Sai were so angry with you when you came back."

"Sakura I...I didn't know" he said "why didn't you call my ph..."

"I did" Sakura protested with hurt shining in her eyes. The hurt was cutting though him, he had only seen this expression when they fought, he hated this expression the most. "I did call you" she said "I know it was selfish, you were trying but...give me some credit. I was in the hospital, I was scared, _I needed my husband!_ I sent you fourteen calls and twenty-five messages. But you never returned any of them. I'll bet you turned off your phone. I'm always telling you not to do that, but you were always so stubborn you never listened"

"Sakura..." Itachi began "I never got any calls or text messages, and my phone was on that day. I was sorry; I was hoping you would call so I could talk to you. I never got any call's,, I...I didn't know!"

Sakura smiled "it's ok, it happened a long time ago. I'm over t now. Anyway, after you came back, I packed my bags and left and well..." she shrugged "...you didn't come after me."

"What?"

"I always felt insecure, but the day you didn't come to the hospital. I felt as if '_if he didn't even come for this just because of one little argument, then he obviously doesn't love you anymore or love you enough'_. Especially with the way your father used to taunt me"

"Father? what did he do?" Cecilia had spoken to Sakura. When, he hadn't heard about this.

"Doesn't matter anymore" Sakura insisted "So I packed and I stayed with Tsunade. You knew I would go there; it was the only home I had left. I waited a whole week with the twins. But you never came after me. So I got on a flight to England and well...the rest you know."

Itachi frowned "I didn't know you wanted me to." what had he been doing that night. Getting drunk, being angry over her leaving. He didn't think of going after her, he had been so...angry with her. And now he couldn't even remember what they had argued about in the first place. But he hoped it had been something important. That argument cost him his wife and youngest son.

"Well" Sakura said simply "it really doesn't matter anymore. That was a long time ago, and now I have Michael, so I'm fine. I don't feel insecure with him" she smiled "so I'm happy so let's just put on a good face for the boys and try to sort something out. Ok?" she smiled painfully and took another sip of her Saki.

Itachi felt a pang of sudden pain go though his chest at the mention of her fiancée.

He had realised something's important that night.

He didn't really want to 'put on a good face and sort something out'

He didn't want to watch her marry another, no more than how he had wanted to watch he walk out of his life eight years ago and have that divorce.

Because he was still in love with Sakura.

**SO NOW MY CHANGES START TO SHOW IN THE STORY. I HOPE YOU DON MIND.**

**NEXT CHATER COME'S MY SOECIAL SUPRISE TO THE READERS.**

**CYBER COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT THE SUPRISE IS.**

**REVEIW!**


	14. Walk down memory lanePart One

**SORRY, NO CYBER-COOKIES FOR ANY OF MY LOVELY REVEIWERS. BUT BECAUSE YOU ALL HELPED ME MEET OVER 100 REVEIWS, I HAVE SOMETHING EVEN BETTER. **

**YOUR SUPRISE!**

**SORRY BUT IT WASENT OROCHIMARU-TEME, NICE GUESS THOUHG, I DIDDNT SEE THAT COMMING, JUST FOR THAT, I'LL FIND A WAY TO SLIP HIM IN THERE AS SOMEHTING.**

**OH AND FOR ANYONE WHO'S SEEN TOKYO MEW MEW, THE SCHOOL GYMNESIUN IS LIKE THE ONE MASAYA PRATICES IN.**

**IM NOT SURE WHAT THE ACTUAL AGE LIMIT FOR TOKYO UNIVERSITY IS, SO PRETENT IT STARTS AT SEVENTEEN.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**PART ONE**

"Sasuke, you're not doing it properly" Itachi called out from the sidelines of their high school gymnasium. Sasuke was with his friend as he practiced his kendo. But he kept getting a few steps wrong. both he and Sasuke were in the school's Kendo club and had a match coming up in a few days. Sasuke seemed a little worried about it so for the first time, Itachi had offered to stay behind and help him.

He didn't usually do this, having become exceptionally good from a very young age, he preferred to practice in his home's training ground. Sasuke preferred to practice at school for some insane reason.

He sat on the stands and took to calling out every time Sasuke made the slightest wrong move. Even before he made it. Most people would give Sasuke leeway but Itachi was different. He was a complete perfectionist.

Itachi sighed as Sasuke lined himself up for another take and glanced to the side, and that's when he saw her.

A girl was standing at the open door to the school gymnasium and seemed to be watching Sasuke practice. She was dressed in their school's high school uniform. She was quite a little thing, her hair was short and rested lightly in her shoulders and the strange thing about it was that it was pink. She had large green eyes and a slightly prominent forehead. Her hands were clasped at her chest and she had her eyes completely on Sasuke.

What confused Itachi was what was she doing here? Because the kendo team had a match coming up, and because Itachi was an honour student, he had been given the keys and permission to stay extra hours as long as he locked up first. It was at least six o'clock now, so why was she still here. Could she be another one of Sasuke's fan-girls? But he didn't think they were this dedicated.

The girl caught him watching her and gasped as she turned and scampered away. Itachi blinked with surprise.

He hadn't been planning on making her leave?

"Sasuke" he called out and Sasuke temporarily stopped what he was doing "Hai Onii-sama?"

"Do you know that girl? Dose she always watch you practice?"

"What girl?" Sasuke said confused.

"You didn't notice her; I think she's been there all this time. Short pink hair, green eyes?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and shook his head "No, but I have a lot of fan girls. Jealous?" he smirked.

Itachi scoffed at the idea.

"Are you telling me that you're only realising about her now!" Sasuke's teammate and opponent said with shock "That's first year Haruno Sakura, and she's been hanging around to watch you since the beginning of the year!"

"Really?" Sasuke said.

"I don't believe this. Sakura's known in the freshman class as 'the cherry blossom of Konoha High' she's really pretty, really smart and a total sweetheart. She's friends with practically everyone and helps out with everyone's clubs. Since the beginning of the year she's been coming round and watching you. She's here for every one of your practices and every one of you matches and even when it's raining she comes. It's really creepy."

"Huh? I didn't know."

"that's because when ever you play kendo your mind dosent think of anything else, you dummy." He said sighing.

As the two of them lined up for another round, Itachi thought about what he had just heard.

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

The match came three days later. Itachi had already won his easily, now it was Sasuke's turn. Itachi watched as his little brother slipped on his helmet and took the correct stance for once. Suddenly the cries of "WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" came from the open doors.

He glanced back with revulsion at the screaming fan girls at the door. Holding up banners and screaming like idiots. What confused him was, did they honestly think they would get Sasuke's attention like that, when Sasuke played kendo, his mind was always so in the match he didn't notice anything else. It was one of the small things the two brothers shared in common.

That was his best point, his focus.

There was one extremely loud fan, a purple haired girl by the name of Ami. She was yelling such idiotic things like how Sasuke was her boyfriend and future husband. He didn't recall Sasuke saying anything about a girlfriend or fiancée and had even witnessed Sasuke coldly turning her down...many times.

Perhaps the girl was an idiot.

None of Itachi's own fan girls dared show up. Itachi was known throughout...well, all of Japan for being cold, ruthless and unemotional. He just found no point in people.

They would all come up t him, expecting something he wasn't and then blame him for it when they were disappointed. It wasn't his fault he was quiet and antisocial. That was his personality.

His fan girls were no exception, but unlike reporters and 'business friends' as his father called them, he was able to send them away, any means necessary

Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha chained company line. A very rich and old business. From a young age he had been groomed to become the perfect heir, and believed there was no need for such idiocies as fan girls. So he had made it perfectly clear to them that he did not want them at his kendo matches.

They luckily obeyed.

Sasuke made a hit on the opponent from the other school's _Men _and groaned as they once again screamed and squealed like squawling pigs.

Then something pink caught his eye.

It was that girl again, what was her name...ah! Haruno Sakura.

Itachi mildly surprised himself since he usually never remembered the names of girls in this school unless they were a severe annoyance, and so far he had no problems with this girl.

Her pink hair was tied back in a shirt pony tail and unlike the other's she wasn't cheering madly. She was simply watching. Her eyes followed Sasuke's every move. When he lost a point she frowned and sighed and when he got a point she smiled with genuine happiness. And Itachi couldn't help think, he wished all the fan girls were like that.

Quiet!

She was an interesting thing. This Sakura, since the last time he saw her, she had still retuned for all of Sasuke's kendo practices, even in yesterday's rain she stood outside with an umbrella. Sasuke won his match and finally she cheered. Not anything stupid like '_we love you Sasuke' _but instead_ "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT SASUKE-KUN"_

She was an odd one this Sakura.

* * *

It had been three months since Itachi had realised about Sasuke's not-so-secret admirer. Since then, she had always come and Itachi had realised a few things about her.

One was she had a very good sense of timing. Once he had witnessed her in the art room lecturing a _teacher_ Kakashi-sensei, about the importance of being on time. And to his surprise Kakashi only smiled with good humour and nodded. She was like that with all the teachers, except with Orochimaru-sensei, the biology teacher, she seemed to intensely dislike him. But then again, so did everyone. And the students in her year. The only ones who probably didn't like her were Sasuke's other fan girls, for some reason? He wasn't too sure why though. He guessed it had something to do with how she wasn't a member of Sasuke's fan club since she didn't scream with all the other girls at the matches.

In fact, He wasn't exactly sure why he had taken a sudden interest in an Haruno Sakura. It wasn't normal for him. A girl was just a girl really. But for some reason, she interested him.

One day he had slept in late on the day for a practice match. Itachi had spent the whole night practicing his Kata that he had fallen asleep really late. And now he was late. The match was taking place on Saturday.

Taking a short cut through the school garden seemed like a good idea at the time but then Itachi heard something. He stopped short of himself to listen closer.

Crying.

Someone was crying. Little sniffs and sobs as if they were trying to hold it in, but they were crying.

Itachi didn't know what made him stop; he had a match to go to. But for some reason, something was just keeping him from going, a curiosity.

In the end he decided to satisfy his curiosity. The crying seemed to be coming from behind the school greenhouse. Peeling back the leaves he stood with surprise.

It was the Haruno girl. She was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in them as she sobbed and tried to repress cries. Hearing him she looked up and Itachi noticed her red eyes. And tears that were begging to pour out but she was too stubborn to allow.

"Sakura?" he said, forgetting that he wasn't suppose to know who she was.

Sakura blinked and then sniffed "Oh! Sempai!" she recognised his kendo uniform was that of a senior. Standing up she rushed the dust off her skirt and tried to smile her smile "I-I'm sorry, I just..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the tears began to fall. She cried silently as her face did battle with her emotions and she tried to hold her tears in. She was losing miserably.

Itachi would never know exactly why he did it. for the rest of his existence it would always be a mystery, but despite his better judgment he reached out and patted her head gently.

Sakura sobbed and flung herself onto him, clutching into his kendo uniform and finally crying freely.

Itachi was just so surprised by her forwardness that all he ended up doing was patting her head. He didn't understand why though. Usually he would never act this way towards a girl, it gave them the wrong idea. In any other situation he would have walked off by now and left her. But try as he might, he just found he could not push the girl crying in his chest away.

Ten minutes later and Itachi had basically given up on his Kendo match. It was obvious he wasn't going to make it so he sat down and let Sakura cry to her heart's content. He dug in his duffel bag and found a pack of Kleenex tissues.

As Sakura began to calm down he handed them to here "Here" he said "wipe your face."

She looked at them and smiled "Thank you Sempai" and took one "God, I must look a right mess huh?"

He nodded "you do."

Sakura smirked "don't be nice, tell me how you really feel" she said with sarcasm.

Her voice had an almost melodic tone, but it was strong at the same time, sharp. Itachi realised that this would be the first time he had ever heard her voice.

Cleaning her eyes she looked at him "Hey, aren't you the cold and unemotional Uchiha Itachi-Sempai?" she said.

Cold and emotionless? He only nodded.

"I think someone needs to re-consider your name, what would your fans think if they knew you were being nice to heartbroken freshmen?"

She had a sense of humour he realised. And she didn't fawn over him like most girls, that was a plus in his book.

"Broken hearted?" he asked.

Sakura smiled painfully "Yeah, you see, I'm in love with Sasuke-sempai" she admitted. Itachi wanted to roll his eyes '_tell me something I don't know,'_

"I see" he said.

This morning, after his match, I confessed to him."

"What happened?"

He turned me down...flat." she replied.

Itachi nodded. He had expected as much, Sasuke was as uninterested in girls as he was. They were both fixated on Kendo at the moment. Sakura sniffed "you must think I'm an idiot, huh?" she looked down sadly "but I really liked him. I think he was my first real love. It's just, when I saw him for the first time, practicing Kendo; I was so moved by him. The passion he put into it, I felt it was beautiful."

This surprised Itachi. Most of Sasuke's and his own fan girls were influence by their money, power and looks. She however had been influence by Sasuke himself.

"I'm really shy about things like this, so I felt it was oo much for me to confess. So I watched and cheered for him in every match and every practice, wishing him luck the entire way. "

"So that's what you were doing."

"You saw me?" she asked. Itachi had not realised that he had spoken his thoughts put loud. "a few times" he admitted "you come to Sasuke's matches"

Sakura nodded.

"So why don't you continue to peruse him?" he asked and then kicked himself. If Sasuke knew he was creating another fan girl , then simply being the little brother would not stop him from trying with all his might to get revenge in the worst way possible.

But Sakura shook her head "No, I confessed today because my parents and I are moving to another part of Tokyo for my father's business. I have no choice. So even though I knew he would reject me, I wanted him to at least know of my feelings."

Itachi frowned "you knew Sasuke would reject you?"

Sakura nodded "because he's so serious about kendo, he would never have room in his life for me; I sort of knew he would reject me. But..." she sniffed "...that didn't keep me from hoping...or from feeling the pain of rejection." Smiling she looked up "but I think I'll be fine now. I just needed to cry a bit so thank you" she knocked herself on the head with the back of her hand playfully "I guess I need to pick a better man to fall in love with next time huh?"

Itachi didn't know really what to say. He wasn't meant for girl talks about relationships. But he found Sakura a very mature and engaging woman and since she did not retain the same perspective as the other fan-girls, he had no doubt that she would find a good man one day.

He nodded "I'm sure"

Sakura smiled and patted Itachi's shoulder "Its been great talking with you Sempai, but I better get home."

She stood "thank you for talking with me, good luck on all your future matches." And then she was gone.

Itachi didn't even contemplate her being gone as he stood and went to be scolded by the captain of the kendo team for missing the match.

* * *

_Five years later_

Itachi had graduated college early.

From a young age Itachi had been considered a prodigy, he genius. So smart he had gotten into Tokyo University as one of the first applicants. And had graduated two years earlier from normal. He was now twenty one and working as a university lecturer for business studies as experience. In a few years he would stat working under his father in the Uchiha company and in a few more years he would be head of said company.

That was the plan, but he hadn't known then.

It had been on a spring day, Itachi was breaking for lunch and had decided to eat outside for once he was walking down the stone path that lead to the cafe off campus when the scream of "WATCH OUT!"

He turned round with shock as the sight of a loaded AV cart came rumbling down the straight straight at him. Many years of hard core kendo and judo practice came in handy as his instincts kicked in. He leaped out of the way and watched as the cart smashed into a tree. Miraculously it wasn't broken.

"I'm sorry!" someone called. Itachi looked up and shielded his eyes, they were standing in the sun and he couldn't see them properly as they ran over to him. "I'm so, so sorry!" she cried. And it was a she if her slightly pitched voice had anything to say about it. then again, it could be some insolent boy whose voice hadn't broken yet.

He blinked as the person came into full view. She huffed and puffed a little from running after the AV cart before standing up "A-are you alright sir?"

Itachi stared at her. He recognised her, he knew this much. Dammit, why did this girl seem so familiar?

A vision of a short haired crying girl flashed before his eyes as he suddenly remembered.

"Haruno? Haruno Sakura?" he questioned.

The girl raised a brow "How-how do you know my name " she puffed, still clearly out of breath.

It was Sakura.

Itachi was a little surprised that after not thinking about her for five years he had still managed to remember her name. He did a double take over her and noticed some major changes.

She was no longer a little thing anymore. She was tall; he once flat chest had developed into that of a woman. Her wide forehead had been grown into so it was no longer noticeable. Her hair was longer now and reached the lower part of her back. Her once normal green eyes seemed a brilliant emerald now.

She had become quite an attractive woman.

Itachi himself mentally.

Woman?

She was most likely no older than sixteen by now. What was she doing here at Tokyo University. Perhaps she was visiting and older sibling or cousin?

Sakura's eye's widened "Sir, your arm is bleeding!" She cried and opened her backpack. Kneeling down beside him she took out a small first-aid it.

Itachi lanced down at his arm and realised that it was indeed bleeding "are you sure you know how to use that?" he asked.

She nodded "yes Sir, I know the basics."

"Don't call me Sir" he said. He hated that. It made him feel...old. he was only twenty one for crying out loud. Even Sasuke had taken to calling him old man behind his back sometimes to piss him off.

Sakura smiled "then what should I call you."

He thought for a moment before saying "Itachi."

Sakura tightened the bandage she had been wrapping around his bicep and tied it. "Well Itachi" she said "I'm so, so, so, so SO sorry for nearly killing you with the AV cart. Stupid Ino, honestly one minute she's there and next minute she's chasing another boy. Knocked me into it and it went right over the hill. I tried to stop it, but as you can see...it got away from me" she smiled impishly.

Her smile suited her and to Itachi's unbelievable surprise he found himself smiling back, he never smiled.

"I think I'll just leave that there" Sakura said with a grin "let Ino get in trouble for once. As for you" she stood and helped him up "I insist you let me buy some coffee to make up for nearly killing you."

This was the part where he said 'no thanks' and went on his way. But it his surprise once again he found the words "Sure" slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sakura grinned and started dragging him over to the Cafe off campus.

Sakura bought their coffee and they sat outside in the sun to drink them. Again he didn't understand why he was sitting here, why he hadn't left already. And also, why he was actually enjoying her company? Sakura was in interesting person to talk to, he enjoyed talking with her. In fact, there had been one time where she had actually been able to make him laugh.

Once.

But still, he rarely ever laughed, and especially in front of non relatives. But there was something about Sakura that put a person at ease. Something that made a person feel calm enough to be themselves. So in a way he wasn't too surprised with what had happened next.

"Sakura" he began "I would like to see you again, and do something like this again."

Sakura raised her eyebrow "what, me nearly running you over with an AV cart? Because I seriously advise against it. I don't know if I'll miss you next time."

He smirked "you didn't miss, I dodged, you have quite good aim, perhaps you should take up archery?"

"I don't know, can I use people as targets?"

"I don't think that's allowed."

"Shame"

He laughed. He found her sense of humour refreshing before coughing and going back to the task ahead. "But really, it would be...interesting to do this again."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked with a smile.

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"I'd say let's meet Friday, seven o'clock, you can pick the restaurant."

* * *

He didn't know why he had done it.

Asked Sakura out that is.

She was sixteen, he was twenty one. Surly that could be seen as cradle robbing? But at the time, he hadn't thought of that. He had thought that he wanted to spend more time with her. So he asked her out.

The day before their date however he was walking with a fellow lecturer Konia when from the window he saw into the medical department. There Sakura was, sitting in the window of the students lounge. She looked up and saw him and with a bright smile waved.

"Hey Uchiha, why is Haruno Sakura from the medical department waving at you?"

"Medical department, but isn't she sixteen?"

Konia laughed "you haven't heard about Haruno Sakura. She skipped a year at high school and graduated top of her class, she's here on a full scholarship to the medical department and the highest recommendation from a world-class doctor, professor Tsunade. I thought you knew, everyone knows."

So she was a student?

That wasn't good. In all due respects he was basically a teacher.

He watched as a blond girl whispered something I Sakura's ear and her smile disappeared. Her friend was probably revealing to her the fact that he was no longer a student at the university.

A few hours later and Itachi was cracking his knuckles after his last class lecture for the day. It was probably a good thing that he was doing this simply for experience; he couldn't imagine himself doing this for the rest of his life. Teaching, that is. In fact, if anything he's rather be down at the dojo, training. Itachi loved martial arts; it was one of the times he truly felt at peace.

He thought of Sakura. She was probably going to cancel their date now that she knew he was a teacher. Oh well.

Itachi decided to ignore that weird sense of disappointment in his chest.

"Um, Uchiha Sensei?" he turned at the voice to see Sakura standing at the door with a frown "I didn't know you were a teacher..."

Here it comes _'I would like to cancel Friday'_

"...so are we still on for Friday?"

Her question threw him for a moment before he finally was able to catch himself short. "If you want." He said "I'm in the business department and you're in the medical department so to me, you aren't even a student. I think we can keep our professional and our casual lives apart. Don't you agree?"

She grinned "yeah. So Friday, seven o'clock at the train station?"

"Yeah" was all he said.

* * *

She was late.

She had said seven o'clock, it was now seven thirty.

Itachi ran a hand though his hair. He was nervous, him!

It was almost laughable. He was nervous that a girl five years his younger, who he had met for the first time sine five years ago, was going to stand him up.

He was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved polo neck shirt, his short hair reaching his shoulders was bound in a simply red hair tie.

She was late dammit, why hadn't he gotten her number before asking her out!

"Itachi-san!" someone called his name. He turned to find her running towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late" she cried once she had reached him "my clock died on ,y, I only realise I was late when my roommate reminded me of the time. Have you been waiting long?"

"No" he replied. Because it would not do for her to now that he had been worrying about her standing him up.

She was dressed in a white dress with a blue ribbon tied beneath the breast area, it was a sweetheart neckline that showed a little cleavage and her long hair had also been tied back in a low pony tail with another blue ribbon that clashed nicely with her pink hair.

She looked great.

"So" she said grabbing his sleeve "where are we going?"

Itachi needed up taking her to a Raman stall, not the classiest of places but she had said that she liked Raman when they had had coffee.

Sakura ordered the Beef Raman with Saki and he ordered the Miso Raman and a plate of Dango, his favourite sweet. Sakura watched with amusement as he bit into the sweet dumpling and tried to keep his face straight.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you like Dango?" she asked with a smile.

Itachi nodded "I like most sweets"

"Really, huh, I wouldn't have pegged you for having a sweet tooth."

Itachi smirked "didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover?"

She laughed "that's true" she stretched "you know what would be good right now?"

"What?"

"Sake" she replied.

Itachi raised a brow "you underage, how would you know what Saki tastes like?"

"Don't underestimate my grandmother Tsunade, you would be so surprised. I've known the pleasures of Saki from the age of thirteen. I just happen to have more self control then she dose. One glass a day from me and I haven't had my glass yet. Say, why don't you order some for me, your what? Twenty? Twenty two?"

Itachi frowned "twenty one and I will be doing no such thing. Dink your lemonade"

"Yes father" she smiled and sipped her lemonade.

"My age doesn't bother you" he asked, always being the type to ask blunt questions. But Sakura didn't seem fazed by his straightforwardness as she blinked and looked up.

"No, why?"

"Because there is a five years age difference."

Sakura smirked "so? My grandmother married my grandfather Jiraya when she was seventeen and he's fourteen years older than her. It's like she says, age is but a number."

Itachi smiled "it seems you respect your grandmother a great deal."

Sakura nodded "she's my inspiration. She's a top class doctor you know. I've admired her whole life, she's the reason why I'm studying medicine. That and I love it."

And she began to explain exactly why she loved medicine.

Itachi listened and found himself interested in what she had to say. Sakura looked so animated when she talked about the things she loved, the passion was so easy to see. It was similar to himself when he played Kendo, so he could relate to her.

After she was done explaining they went back to their meals until Sakura once again turned to him "you know what I find strange, how come you knew my name that time when I nearly ran you over?"

Itachi raised his brow in confusion "you don't remember me?"

She shook her head, not really, sorry."

Well that was a first; he thought he was a pretty memorable person. "Back I your freshmen year, you confessed to my little brother Sasuke and got rejected. I was the one you cried all over."

Sakura thought for a moment before colouring red and slamming her hands on the table "that was you!" she gasped "and your Sasuke's brother! Oh god! I knew you were an Uchiha, but I thought you were a cousin or something. Oh wow you must have thought I was a total idiot." She buried her face in her hands.

Itachi found the action...rather cute. As he peeled her hands away "not really" he smirked.

She was a lot different from how he though she would be. Strong, opinionative, and even thouhg she now knew who he was she diddnt seem fazed by it other than being mortally embarraced. she just continued t laugh and talk with him like normal.

He liked her, something really just clicked for him when he was with her and he wanted to do it again.

When their meal was finished Itachi waked her to the train station.

"I had fun" she said with a smile. "We should do this again sometime."

Itachi nodded "yes, we should. Let''s start with next Saterday?"

* * *

**SO THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. THERE WILL BE MORE BUT IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE LOGER SINCE I WANNA PLAN IT OUT **_**PERFECTLY **_**FIRST.**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**


	15. Walk down memory lane Part Two

**HELLO TO ALL MY REVEIWER'S. AND TO THE PERSON WHO OFFERED TO BETA MY STORIES I WOULD BE REALLY GREATFUL, BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW BETA'ING WORKS, BUT I I KNEW THEN I WOULD BE SO HONORED IF YOU WOULD HELP ME.**

**ANYWAY, HERES THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY PLEASE ENJOY AND REVEIW LOTS!**

**OH AND ONCE AGIN, ANY PONE CONVERSATION WILL BE THTA ITACHI WILL BE IN **NORMAL **AND THE OTHER PERSON WILL BE IN ITALIC BOLD LIKE SO: **_**ITALIC BOLD**_

**I DONT OWN NARUTO, ITACHI, SAKURA OR THE PARENT TRAP. BUT I DO OWN MY COMPUTER.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Down memory lane**

**PART TWO**

After that, they went out many other times, two weeks worth of dates. To dinner again, to the movies to see a horror films, to lunch after classes and to the amusement park. The last one had left him with a headache.

On the last day she had looked at him with a smile and said simply "how about I pick the next place?"

What the heck had that meant?

Itachi remembered how his cousin had reacted when he had called him in LA to ask him for advice on his girl for their second date. Out of his whole family other than his younger brother, Shisui was one of the few that he actually trusted. Unfortunately, that didn't keep him from bursting out in laughter and making comments like _'I knew you were a guy'_ and '_are you sure she's_ real' and the ever _popular 'Awww, my cute little cousin finally grew into his male hormones_!' Itachi nearly slammed the phone down on that last comment.

Itachi wasn't used to this kind of thing. For a good part of his life his school, his family, and his martial arts had taken up a good part of his life. Girls had just never seemed that important and none of them ever really stood out. Until Sakura nearly ran him over with that AV cart.

Now he found himself thinking of her more often and wanting to spend more time with her. And he wasn't used to this! When he had asked her out on their second date, he had had no idea what he was doing! It had just somehow slipped out, just like when he took her out the first time. But the first time he had been saved by her mentioning how she liked Raman, but the second time he had been a little clueless.

This was actually the first time he had liked a girl enough to _want _to take her out.

So he had gone to his cousin who had more experience in that department being a notorious play-boy. When he had described Sakura as a sixteen year old (Shisui had laughed again at this and made comments like _'you cradle robber!'_ to which he nearly once again slammed the phone down again) medical student, bright, cheerful and liked to laugh. To this Shisui had commented on whether or not she was either blind or really existed. This time he really did put the phone down.

Shisui had called him back though.

He had suggested to someone as bright and cheerful then the cliché dates would be best. So he took his advice, it hadn't worked. Because while she had fun the first few times, she had looked pained the last time at the park. Almost as pained as himself.

Which was why he was now once again calling his demented cousin.

He answered on the first ring.

"_**Yello?"**_

"Shisui?"

"_**Yo, little cousin, how was your time with the mystery date who's name you still haven't told me?"**_

"I thought you said the clichés were what she would enjoy" he was not feeling comfortably in this conversation.

"_**I did, what, didn't she enjoy them?"**_

"Dinner and the horror movie were fine, although she didn't seem scared, she enjoyed it as much as I did. But yesterday she looked as pained as did to be at the amusement park, which by the way NEVER AGAIN!"

"_**Wow, I got it wrong, she actually like Blood Bath III?"**_

"She said it was funny." He said. Actually, Itachi found it rather funny himself, it was completely unrealistic with people practically running into the murderer. That was why he didn't like gory films. He liked the Psychologically scary films and the thrillers.

"_**Wow, and you know, I was just thinking that a girl that was described as bright and cheerful would be compatible for you. You know, opposites attract? Guess I was wrong. So what did she say after the date?"**_

"She said she would pick the next one and she would see me at the train station on Friday."

"_**If you think it's too much trouble, then don't go. Honestly, you would never go through this much trouble before."**_

"It's not that, I...I want to be there. It's not her that's the problem it's the places we go. The girl herself...she's...she's smart, quick minded, had a sense of humour, doesn't freak out over stupid things like most girls, she..." he was rambling but somehow he didn't really know how to stop. On the other side of the phone Shisui had gone quiet.

"_**Oh Man. You're serious about this girl! I though this was just a passing curiosity, but you really like her. Dang! This is great! Ok, some serious advice here. Just be yourself, the place shouldn't matter if you really like the girl and if it's not the same for her, then she's not worth it. But if something really clicks, then cousin, I suggest you don't let ho. This is a bloody once in a life time opportunity. You are probably NEVER going to find another girl to suit you standards EVER AGAIN"**_

The phone went silent and he sighed. Well that was completely pointless. He already knew he was probably never going to find another girl he didn't hate or find annoying ever again. This was...he didn't know what it was but it had been enough to make him want to stop and turn around. He wanted to try hard with this relationship.

Wait.

He finally realised something. What exactly were they?

Friends that were simply going on dated; she still hadn't really asked her out, as in asked her to become his girlfriend. Heck, he still hadn't even kissed her yet.

But it just had never crossed his mind. But now he was thinking about it. He realised he did want to kiss her.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Itachi knew that he was definitely interested in perusing a definite relationship with her. But asking her to become his girlfriend was something he really didn't know how to do.

Sakura showed up before him for once, sporting a big grin. They boarded the train and took their seats

"Hey, Itachi" she asked "do you like sports?"

What kind of question was that?

"I like most outdoor activities" he replied truthfully. He wasn't much of a sit at home guy, he only did it because that was that they heir was expected to do. But if he had a choice he would always outside. Sakura grinned "Me too."

The train stopped and she stood. He flowed and outside they took a bus. He looked with shock at the place she had brought them to. "The beach?" he asked.

Sakura grinned and pointed to a shack "my friend's new boyfriend owns the surf shack. He said he's hook us up." she smiled "no offence, but as much as I like dinner and funny movies, I really draw the line at an amusement park, what were you thinking?"

What was he thinking? He was following the advice of his idiotic cousin when he could have been doing things they would both enjoy. He smirked "I don't really know."

"Because you should really just be yourself, you don't need to try so hard, I just like hanging out with you but if the places we go to put you in pain, then why go?"

"You noticed?"

I think everyone noticed" she smirked "It's ok, I hate amusement parks too. Now let's go Surfing!" she cried and made a break for it.

Itachi chuckled.

Shisui was wrong; they were more compatible than he thought. He followed her down to the shack. The next few hours were filled with them trying to outdo each other in surfing and Itachi found out that despite her looks and personality, Sakura was quite the tom-boy. Rock climbing, abseiling, most ball sports, skiing, snowboarding ect. And she loved camping. They left the beach that day with the promise to go hiking in the mountains one day.

It was while they were waiting for the bus when she asked. "Hey, I know I was planning on being all patient, but what exactly are we?"

"Huh?"

"You know, are we in a relationship or are we friends that go out sometimes, because I would just like to have the record set straight if that's Ok? I'm probably going to mortally humiliate myself for this, but When are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or are you ever going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

He looked at her, not knowing really what to say. So he settled for "I thought you already were my girlfriend."

If Shisui were here, he would be proud.

Sakura blinked "Oh...wait...What!"

He frowned "when I asked you out on the second date..." he was making this up as he went along now "...I thought that was when I asked you"

Sakura blinked and then suddenly broke out laughing "Oh my god, so this entire time I've been worrying we've been actually going out! Bloody heck, Noriko owes me twenty yen!" she laughed..

So she had been worried these few day's too? He felt bad. Itachi may not be too good with such things as relationships, but the idea of her being insecure and worried did not sit well with him.

He turned and caught her chin and Sakura went silent.

Then he pressed his lips against hers.

He didn't know how to explain it. Sakura was by no means his first kiss, but it felt like it. He pulled away and she blinked in surprise "are you still worried?" he asked.

She shook her head dumbly and he kissed her again.

This time it wasn't a light kiss, but a real kiss. His tongue traced the corner of her mouth and she opened for him. She tasted like salt, probably from swallowing sea water when surfing. His hand came up to cup her cheek as her and went around his waist. His tongue traces the inside of her mouth, meeting with hers in the middle.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. It all felt so natural, no bumping of nose's, no trying to find the perfect standing, no fumbling of any kind. As if they had kissed like this many times before.

Then suddenly he half opened his eyes and noticed the bus coming their way and he pulled away despite his body's protests. Sakura blinked for a moment before turning round and seeing the bus pull up. They paid their fees and Itachi put and arm around her waist as he led her to a seat. Even though she was blushing she leaned against the warmth of his body and fell asleep on the way.

He watched her sleep and smirked.

He defiantly felt they were compatible.

* * *

Four months later and kissing had become a regular thing for them. Itachi still wasn't completely sure what his feeling for her exactly were. He knew he liked her, he knew he liked her from the beginning though. But recently, it felt like more than that.

Which was why he wanted to share something with her. something that had become so personal to him that he was almost exited to share it with her.

They were taking the bus at the moment and Sakura was looking at him with eyebrow raised. "Itachi, where the heck are you taking me?"

"You'll see" was all he said and she remained silent. That was one of the nice things about Sakura, she didn't push things. She could always tell when he simply wanted quiet and was very good at keeping quiet. In fact, she seemed to prefer the silence sometimes too.

Another of the many things they had in common.

He herd whispering and looked up to see two teenagers leering at Sakura and whispering things like: '_She's hot, man' _

"_Who's that guy with her? Her boyfriend?'_

'_Nah, can't be, he looks too cold to ever be with someone like that, he must be a friend or something.'_

'_What's say we go introduce ourselves?'_

Itachi sneered at them put his arm around her shoulders as he gently kissed her neck. Sakura blinked at the sudden contact and turned with obvious surprise, but she returned his kiss all the same. He resisted the urge to smirk as the boys blushed at their kiss and turned their heads away.

They broke away and Sakura smirked with amusement "Ok, what was that all about, not that I'm complaining or anything."

She was right, he usually didn't like to show displays of affection in public places then the regular arm around shoulders or waist. He just wasn't that kind of person. But then jealousy did things like that.

Yes, he had come to a point in their relationship where he acknowledged the fact that he was attached to her enough to feel jealousy.

The bus stopped and he realised it was their stop. "Come on" he said in his usual soft tone as she stood to follow him. They walked for a little while till they were standing outside an establishment.

"Umm" she said slowly "it's lovely...what is it?"

"It's a dojo" he said, I know the master here, he lets me borrow it when I need to as long as I do some work while I'm there. I come here to practice. They're having an evening class here. My friend asked if I could do some demonstration matches."

"Practice?" Sakura asked as he led her inside.

"Yes, I used to play Kendo in the past. My father didn't really approve of it, but in the school you had to be in a club, so I picked Kendo. I..." this was becoming difficult, there were only a few selected people who knew of one of his small weaknesses "...I like Kendo, it's...well I guess you could say it's my hobby."

Sakura smiled "I remember, you used to be the school's top Kendo star. I'm afraid I never really watched you matched though..." she trailed off.

"I understand" he said "you were fixated on Sasuke" even though sometimes he felt a little jealous. Which was stupid because he was sure that she no longer felt anything for his little brother anymore.

The door opened and Sakura watched as he took his shoes off. She did so too "so why bring me here?" she asked. he looked up at her and smiled, but before he could answer a booming voice "Oi, Itachi, that you?"

* * *

Sakura turned and resisted the urge to gasp as she had to look up to see the man before her. She knew she was small, but come on! This was ridiculous. He was even taller than Itachi and her boyfriend was really tall.

Not only that but his skin was a strange colour, she could swear it was almost grey! His had strange markings on his cheeks that looked almost like gills and his teeth looked _sharp!_

Dang! Did he sharpen those with a rock or something, you could tear into an elephant's hide with those puppies.

Itachi smirked as the man came over to him. it was then that she realised he was wearing Kendo uniform. "Yo Itachi" he said in a rough voice ""You came, what took you, your late!"

"I'm sorry, the bus came late."

The grey skinned man laughed, his voice shaking windows, or perhaps that was in Sakura's own imagination. "That's why I hate those things, I prefer my own good car."

"Your car goes as fast as I can walk" Itachi commented dryly.

"Yeah but you gotta admit, you can walk pretty damn fast"

Sakura laughed. Putting aside his ability to make her feel like a mouse, she felt like she was going to like this person. She looked up and realised he was looking at her. Grinning the man clapped Itachi on the back "So kid, aren't you going introduce me to you cute friend."

Itachi glared at him, probably at being called a kid. "This is my girlfriend Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is an old friend of mine, Hoshigaki Kisami" he introduced.

Sakura nodded as he shook her hand "Hello." She said simply.

He regarded her "Girlfriend huh? So little mouse, that's quite an interesting hair colour you have, it suit's you name."

"Oh this?" Sakura said "nah, my mom and dad just had the unbelievable talent for stating the bloody obvious."

Kisame laughed at her bluntness. "I like this one" he said to Itachi "how'd a bastard like you land a girl like this?"

Itachi glared "didn't you ask me here for a reason" he said. Kisame nodded "yeah, yeah" he said and pointed to another room. "Back there's you uniform, gear and a changing room. Get dressed and come back."

Itachi nodded and turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear "because I wanted to share this with you." And with that he walked off.

It took a total of thirty seconds for Sakura to realise he was answering her earlier question.

She blinked and smiled.

Kisame kissed his teeth, the sound drew Sakura's attention. "I'm sorry, Kisame-san, I didn't catch that."

Kisame looked up "oh, nothing. I was just a little surprised is all."

"Why"

"Well don't take this in the wrong way, but I'm surprised Itachi actually broth you here. He doesn't usually let people watch him practice"

"Why is it such a big deal, he used to play Kendo all the time in high school and in front of lot's large audiences." She said confused.

"Yeah" Kisame said "but that was in high school, I'm talking about now. Itachi and I go way back, I guess you could say when he was a freshman in high school, I was _his_ Sempai in the Kendo club. Other then myself of course, I've never seen anyone with that much raw talent, he was a bloody natural. But he only did it because the school demanded you do a club."

"I know" Sakura said.

"You know?"

"I was in the same high school for the first three semesters of my freshmen year; I was in the health club. I moved away in the fourth semester."

"Yeah, well anyway. After high school, his father expected him to drop Kendo, but he secretly still practices it. Only Shisui, Sasuke and I know this. He really likes Kendo and usually hates to let people he doesn't know watch him practice. Even in high school, he would always train at home rather than in the club gymnasium. So I'm a little surprised he brought you here today." Kisame smirked "you must be really important to him."

Sakura blushed.

Important to him? Somehow she liked the idea of that.

"Wow" Kisame continued, more to himself "Itachi with a girlfriend" he shook his head "always thought that guy would go into celibacy or something, and with a sixteen year old too. Lucky bastard"

What was it with people and ages? Honestly!

Itachi was not that much older than her, five years wasn't much. But she smiled at his next comment.

"You must rally like him to put up with a guy like that"

Sakura had already come to the shocking conclusion that she was in love with Itachi. How much she was in live with him she did not know just yet. But she knew she loved him. It was him she was worried about. Itachi didn't like to be too affectionate in public, heck; he still hadn't even said he liked her yet. Nor had he actually asked her to be his girlfriend, he just assumed it after asking her out for the second time. So really, Sakura knew he liked her to some extent. But she was a little insecure sometimes about the nature of their relationship.

Just as she was finishing this thought Itachi emerged from the dressing room in the full Kendo uniform. Sakura sucked in a gasp.

'_Wow!'_ was all she could think.

In the past she had had such a focused mind on stalking Sasuke that she hadn't taken much notice of anyone else. But now that she was looking at Itachi properly while in his Kendo uniform, he newly took her breath away.

There was something about him in the uniform that seemed so...well _right._ He had this sudden air around him that commanded respect from anyone standing. If Sakura were not already in love with him she would have fallen at this point..

Kisame nodded with approval at the clean fit and bellowed across the room "ALRIGHT YOU LOT, STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!"

Everyone in the room ceased action and turned in their direction. Sakura found herself looking at her feet at all the sudden attention. Kisame nodded "All you lot practicing kendo, I want you sitting along here—" he indicated the front of the room by the mirrors. "The rest of you, go over there" he pointed to the opposite side of the room "you could learn from this too. Now this here" he clapped Itachi on the shoulder "is an old friend of mine, Uchiha Itachi. He's an extremely talented Kendo player and he's here to teach you all a few things."

The students bowed their heads with respect, except for one. He had dark green hair and blue eyes and he seemed older then Itachi. Looking up with a scowl he said arrogantly "is this some kind of joke, you bring in this kid to coach us."

"Shut up Kono" Kisame growled and to Itachi and Sakura he explained "Uchimura Kono, my best but most annoying student. He thinks he's the best just because he's beaten everyone here. So let's start with him." and to Kono he said "Kono, you're up. One on one match with Itachi, winner after three minutes."

Kono nodded and stood up to take his place. Itachi glanced once at Sakura before going to do the same. The two bowed and took their poses.

"Ready?" called Kisame, acting as referee.

They answered and Kisame grinned "GO!"

And then they were off. Sakura watched Itachi in awe at his awesome skill. Kono was doing everything in his power to land a hit on Itachi but failed each time. Itachi was both fast and fluid. His every move was perfectly planned out.

One of the main reasons Sakura had fallen in love with Sasuke was because he had looked so cool while playing Kendo, but Itachi outdid him completely. She had never seen something more beautiful, Sakura was transfixed.

Itachi landed yet another point as the time finished, leaving the score 0-5 in Itachi's favour. Kono slipped of his mask and held out his hand to shake Itachi's "you're good!" he admitted "maybe we can have a match again sometime?"

Itachi nodded and smiled. "I agree"

To that Sakura cheered.

* * *

Itachi turned to Sakura cheering for him and smirked. He was glad he had brought her along, this was something of his. Not something his father had influenced or he had taken up because it was in his best interests. Kendo was something that was special and his.

And he was glad he was able to share it with her.

Watching Sakura's happy face as she cheered for him and feeling the pride in his chest knowing she was his, was probably the moment he realised he was in love with her.

He took off his helmet and looked at her properly.

At that moment, something passed between them and he felt that she understood, he knew he loved her. Why else would he have shared with her something that was this personal to him?

There was no need for words and as she nodded and smiled warmly.

If anything, he was probably more in love with her now.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER DONE.**

**SORRY, I CAME UP WITH SO MANY CUTE IDEA'S FOR THEIR LIVES TOGETHER AND I THOUGHT SINCE THIS IS A SAKURA/ITACHI FIC, I SHOULD WRITE THEM IN. I MEAN, WHO DOSENT WANT TO SEE SASUKE'S REACTIOON WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT HIS FORMER FANGIRL IS DATING HIS REVERED OLDER BROTHER?**

**REVEIW.**


	16. Walk down memory lane Part Three

**HIYA! NEW CHAPPIE!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND PEOPLE JUST IN CASE THAT THE REASON THAT SAKURA IS SIXTEEN WHEN IN UNIVERSITY IS BECAUSE SHE SKIPPED A YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL SINCE SHE WAS SO SMART. SHE ENTERED HIGHSCHOOL AT 12 WHICH SOMETHIMES HAPPENS AND ENTERED UNIVERSITY AT 16. **

**I DONT OWN THE ANIME SHOW NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S FAB CHARATERS (NOT THAT I WOULD EVER WANT TO OWN SASUKE OR OROCHIMARU...ALTHOUGH...IT WOULD BE FUN TO HAVE THEM JUMPING OF CLIFFS EVERYNOW AND AGAIN, AND HAVE SAFE'S FALL ON THEM LIKE IN THOSE SILENT MOVIES...ONLY THE DONT SURVIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**QUICK NOTICE, NEXT WEEK I WILL BE IN CORNWALL ON HOLIDAY SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WEEK SO I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BEFORE THEN.**

**READ AND REVEIW LOT'S PEOPLE, ONEGAI, IM PLANNING ON AIMING TO GETTING AT LEAST 200 REVEIWS ON THIS STORY. THANKYA**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**PART THREE**

Her birthday was coming up.

Itachi stood before the calendar in his bedroom staring at the date with the red circle practically engraved with biro. No longer a sixteen year old, in a fortnight she would be seventeen and no longer a child in the eyes of society. Perhaps that would stop his cousins irritating comments on cradle-robbing.

The only problem was...he had no idea what to do for it.

The only other person that had come close to a girlfriend was perhaps his possible fiancée Cecilia back when he was fifteen. She was the daughter of an important associate in the business world and in their main branch in America.

Cecilia was a blond haired, blue eyed beauty with the physic of supermodel. Her small heart shaped face and childish beauty made her seem so innocent, but inside she was anything but. Others may find Cecilia perfect, but to Itachi she was nothing more than a spoilt princess who did anything to get her way. Cecilia was smart, that much he would admit, after all she had to be, she knew just how to manipulate people to get what she wanted.

He himself had been a passing faze for her. She had seen his picture and decided she wanted him. So she manipulated her father into arranging a marriage meeting with him and his father had agreed. Itachi had agreed because it had been what his father had wanted and back then he had been younger, he had always obeyed his family like the heir should.

Cecilia was dominating, she had a clear idea of what kind of person she wanted him to be and made every effort to change him into it. She was the kind of person he hated the most; her only attractive features were her looks.

Eventually Cecilia got bored with his unresponsive personality and called of the engagement to which Itachi was very glad. On Cecilia's birthday, he had simply gone with her to dinner and a play which was what she wanted. He hadn't really cared about the day, to him it was just business.

But Sakura wasn't like that.

With Sakura he really loved her and wanted to do something. Itachi had never been much of a speaking person, so telling her the way he felt was out of the question. He wanted to do something to show her.

Sakura was the complete opposite of Cecilia. She was different from most everyone. She didn't want him to change, she didn't want him to be anything other than himself and understood him in a way no one else did.

Sakura's parents weren't rich and famous like Cecilia's either. In one of their many talks she had mentioned how her father was a middle business man who worked in a car company and her mom was a house wife. Sakura had told her parents she was dating him, and while he still hadn't met them, he knew they didn't approve from her expression.

Sakura was half Japanese, that was why her eyes were green, both her mother and grandmother were English and both her mother and father were strict Catholics. Sakura had mentioned that she didn't have a good relationship with her parents and they didn't believe in her dating before marriage. Plus they wanted Sakura to marry someone rich to up her father's business.

When Itachi had asked her why she didn't tell her family he was the heir to one of the richest families in Japan, she had only snorted angrily and said: "_because they're such idiots, only being impressed in your money. I love you for you not your money and I don't want you thinking any less of me or them because of their idiocy" _Itachi could always tell when she was lying or exaggerating the truth. And he sensed no lies when she said that. Not to mention that was the first time she verbally told him she loved him.

Safe to say it was a good thing they were alone because he kissed her then and there.

Sakura was nothing like Cecilia, she was better than her and he wanted to show her how important she was to him but the problem was he had no clue how to.

Sakura was too vague, he had inquired last month on the day of her birth and she had commented 'anything's fine, let's just spend the day together'

What was he suppose to do with that?

He sat down on his bed and groaned.

"Hey, Aniki" Itachi looked up to see Sasuke standing at his bedroom door.

He had Sasuke now sacred and apartment together. Neither wanted to live in the head household for their entire lives and both wanted a taste of reality they had moved out and were now using money from their own bank accounts to pay for rent, since it was easier when they both paid half.

Their apartment was a two bedroom one wit kitchen, living room and small hallway. All in all it was good value for the amount they paid every three months.

"Yes" he said with a sigh.

"Are you doing anything on the 31st?" Sasuke asked.

The 31st was Sakura's birthday "yes, he said, I'm busy especially that day."

"Oh" Sasuke shrugged "it's just that I found this" and he opened up a magazine onto a certain page. A competition.

A Kendo Tournament.

"This tournament doesn't demand you be a part of a dojo, you can enter this one. If you want to enter this, then here." He laid the magazine down on Itachi's coffee table and left for his own room.

Itachi blinked at the article.

A tournament, didn't Sasuke know he didn't like to fight in front of people. He wasn't anywhere near good enough for a real tournament, let alone an international one.

Picking up the article he began to read the fine print.

First place prize was a trophy and a cash reward of 60'000 yen.

Suddenly he had an idea as he picked up the phone to make a call.

Sakura was beginning to feel the pain of being insecure again.

Her birthday was coming up in two days and so far Itachi hadn't even given any sign he knew what day it was.

Perhaps he had forgotten. No, he couldn't have, only last month she had told him. She had told him all day. He must have at least put a little reminder in his phone or something.

It wasn't as if she was expecting the world either, just a burger and perhaps a movie would be fine. She just wanted to spend the day with him.

The truth was, Sakura had to fight with her father in order to spend her birthday with Itachi rather than the quiet dinner they had planned. She wasn't being disrespectful or cruel. She wasn't being a Satan child as they so fondly put it, she just wanted to spend her seventeenth birthday with the person she loved.

Was that so wrong?

But the way things were going, it seemed all for nought. But perhaps today would be different. Itachi had said to meet him at the train station because there was someone he wanted her to meet. Sakura looked down at her cloths. Recently she had taken to wearing a lot of red and white. She was wearing a red no-sleeves dress with dark green stetchies. Her long hair was out with only a few clips to keep it from falling into her eyes.

She looked up and tried to spot him, apparently Itachi had gone first to the airport to get his mystery guest and wanted her to stay here. She wasn't too sure about it but she was doing as he asked.

But it was over half an hour of waiting and he still wasn't here, how hard was it to get one person from the airport? What, did they stop for lunch along the way?

She spotted a place were people were parting like Moses with the red sea.

'_There he is'_ she thought humourlessly. Only someone with Itachi's killer auror could part the crowed that smoothly.

She smiled and walked towards him. Itachi looked up and seemed to also spot her because he returned her wave. Beside him was another dark haired man who looked a lot like Itachi and Sasuke. A relative perhaps?

Only his hair was in a straight sticky-up hair style like something western, he looked older and taller than Itachi also but had a much less serious expression from her sullen boyfriend.

"Hey" he said and lightly pecked her on the cheek. "Hi, what took you? You're late!"

Itachi shrugged "sorry, this one went into a gift shop and suddenly came over homesick. He's worse than a child."

"Oi" the other man said as he leant on Itachi shoulder "don't be mean cousin, tell me how you really feel." He looked at Sakura and smirked "and who's you friend?"

Itachi shook his hand off and put the arm that wasn't carrying a suitcase around her waist. "Sakura this is my older cousin, Uchiha Shisui. Shisui, my girlfriend Haruno Sakura."

Itachi's cousin Shisui grinned like a Cheshire cat "Oh, so _this_ is the famous girlfriend, I was beginning to think you were a myth."

Honestly, first Kisame and now this guy? Was it really that surprising that Itachi had a girlfriend?

He continued to smile "Aren't you prettier than a pig on Christmas day"

Sakura blinked and turned to Itachi "translation?"

Itachi sighed "Shisui spent the last year and a half in Texas, America. Apparently their country sayings have rubbed off on him."

Sakura clapped her hands in delight "you've spent time in the west!" while America wasn't England, Sakura sometimes missed the place of her birth.

"**Yeah, Texas is really beautiful, like you" **he said in perfect English.

"**I agree, while I've never been to Texas, I've seen postcards. I'd love to go there sometime." **She replied in her own flawless English, even better than his own.

Shisui blinked, obviously he had not expected her to be able to answer in English.

"Sakura is half Japanese and Half English. She was born in England and lived there for a good seven to eight years before coming to Japan. Her English is properly better then both of ours." Itachi explained.

Shisui grinned "well, that defeated me. I'm starving, let's go eat."

Sakura nodded and turned to Itachi only to see a grimace on his face as he looked in the other direction.

Sakura turned round to her shock to see that Shisui was telling some utter rubbish to the seating hostess of a restaurant that he had just gotten back together with his girlfriend and needed to impress her and _that _was why he needed to be let in before everyone else.

Sakura gasped and stomped over, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away. "What the heck do you think you're doing, telling such stupid lies, do you want to be arrested or thrown out or something?"

Shisui rolled his eyes "wow, Sakura it was just a harmless little lie. I think your blowing this out of proportion." He was a little surprise that such a girly looking girl could have such a temper.

"Well if I don't care if you're Itachi's cousin, you can't go cheating and lying to good people like that. If I find you doing anything like this again in front of me I'll make you wish you have never been born!"

Shisui was a loss for words. Clearly he did not experience many pink haired female yelling at him in the middle of a train station often. "Hey, Itachi help me out here. Your girlfriends going psycho!"

Let's just say Itachi suddenly came over with hearing loss as he picked up the bags and proceeded to wait in line.

Despite the terrible first impression, Sakura and Shisui got on relatively well. She found him quite refreshing and interesting, a total polar opposite to his younger cousin.

He thought she had the temper of a dragon but hey, she was funny. She also learned that the reason that Shisui was so good at telling such convincing lies was because he was a Hollywood actor, specialising in Kung fu and ninja movies. He had spent the year in Texas playing the role of a Chinese man who had gotten lost and saved a major town from a heist. Sort of like ninja meets western cow-boy movie. He was on break when Itachi called him over. Sakura found this very cool.

For the next two days she didn't see much of Itachi until the eave before her birthday he called her and told her to wait for him at the train station again.

So that was why she found herself waiting...again!

This time however she didn't have to wait long. But when Itachi finally showed up, nothing! No present, no kiss, no card, not so much as a happy birthday. And they weren't even spending the day together alone, Shisui was with him!

He only nodded and said "you're here, let's go" and pulled her onto the train.

But Sakura was calm, perhaps he was taking her somewhere for a surprise,

They got off the train and walked a while before finally stopping before a building. Everywhere people were piling into the dome like building and there were camera crews all over the place. Like a football match in England. She read the words on the banner over the doors. "International Kendo tournament! We're going to watch a tournament?" not what she had in mind for her birthday, but...

"Well you're watching" Shisui grinned "as for Itachi, he's competing and I'm acting as his second man and coach" he said.

Competing! He was competing in a tournament on her birthday.

He hadn't even remembered!

Sakura suddenly felt a choking feeling in her chest, she was feeling so depressed. But she forced a bright smile on her face and said "really, that's great. It's about time you performed in front of people, you're so talented. '_but couldn't he have picked a tournament that wasn't on my seventeenth birthday to finally come out of his shell?'_ she though unhappily.

Suddenly a TV crew turned on him and shoved Sakura out of the way as a pretty red haired girl reported stood beside him "did I hear you were competing. Would you mind doing a little interview?" not waiting for his reply she qued the camera to roll "this is the annual international Kendo tournament. I'm with one of the competitors. Now would you like to tell me you name?"

Once again he didn't get to reply, this time Shisui replied for him "you don't need to know that just yet, what you do need to know is we're going to win!" and with that he wheeled Itachi out of the crowed to which Sakura followed.

"Look Sakura" Shisui said, handing her a piece of paper and some money "take this, go buy yourself a souvenir on me and find a seat, the matched are going to start soon, we're a little late and he dragged Itachi off.

Sakura blinked and sighed as she took her ticket and went for the gift shop. Might as well as buy herself a birthday present. "He didn't even remember" she murmured sadly.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from her upper arm and whip her around as warm lips settled on hers and drew her into a passion kiss that had some girls in the corner giggling and an old couple shaking their heads.

Sakura gasped as Itachi broke away and pulled her close so his lips were by her ear and whispered "I didn't forget Sakura. Happy birthday, now please wait a bit." And with that he once again disappeared into the crowed and left behind a startled Sakura.

Itachi won match after match without any difficulty. His opponents were good, they were all good. He was just better.

Sakura was feeling considerably better since his confirmation about not forgetting her birthday and was able to cheer properly without any farce at all.

Suddenly came his final match, against another Japanese person. The match went on for a while and with only thirty seconds on the clock both Itachi and his opponent had equal amount of points. Then suddenly Itachi leaped forward and struck his opponents _Kote _as the timer went off and the match was won. Itachi had just come out as the first place winner of the whole tournament!

She cheered and jumped up and down and then came the part where she was presented with the small but solid gold trophy for the first place winner and one of those giant paper checks. The check was handed to Shisui for some reason but Itachi took the trophy.

Sakura met him again at the entrance since he had disappeared somewhere after the match, probably to get his name engraved into the trophy. He refused to go to the after party no matter how much his new fan girls begged. Sakura had to painfully hold herself back then. Thankfully her boyfriend didn't let her down and set them with one of his killer glares to which they scarpered off sharp.

Shisui went to the party so Itachi tried to hail a cab to take her home since it was nearly ten o'clock. While they waited Itachi turned to her and handed her his trophy "take it."

Sakura smiled and took it with a slight frown '_so he brought me all this way...to hold his trophy? Wow, don't I feel special' _she thought with heavy sarcasm.

But she was touched in her own way. Perhaps her present was to see him doing what she was always encouraging him to do. Come clean to the world about his talent. And out of everyone in his family, she was the one he brought with him.

With a renewed sense of happiness she leant into his side in the cab ride home. They sat in silence.

They stopped a little way to her house instead of outside it. Getting out he kissed her one more time and went to get back into the car after a curt "Happy birthday."

"Wait!" Sakura called. He turned.

"You forgot this!" she said holding up the trophy.

He smirked "No I didn't, it's as I said. Happy birthday." And with that he disappeared into the car before she could complain.

"Hey! ITACHI!" She called out into space "you can't just give me your first place trophy! Don't you drive away from me, GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" But he was too far away to hear.

Wait a moment!

He gave her his first place trophy from his first kendo tournament...for her birthday! Was this what this whole thing was about?

She looked down at the trophy in her hands and for the first time read the inscription engraved.

"Happy birthday" she read, this was written in Japanese, but the next words were written in English, so only she would understand _"I love only you"_ she laughed. It was blunt, and if he had said it in his stoic voice in person it would have sounded completely unromantic. But it still made her tear up. He must have gotten this engraved instead of his name back when he suddenly disappeared.

The first time he had ever said...written he loved her. Not Suki, but Daisuki.

He beat her confession by a landslide

Three weeks after her birthday and the two of them suddenly had something else to celebrate. Itachi had finished his internship at the university. He was still working there, but now he was being paid for it.

They were walking home on a bright sunny afternoon.

Itachi was glad he had given her his trophy. He couldn't think of anything better to do with it. Rather it was with her than collecting dust in his room.

He watched as Sakura began to walk on a wall beside him, with arms out like a tightrope walker.

"So, your university job is all well and good now. But later in life, what are you gonna do then?" she asked.

Itachi sighed "I will work under my father in the company for a while before working directly as my father's right hand man, then in a few years I will take over for him or at least a few of his company's."

"Really, well that sucks" Sakura said dryly.

Itachi raised a eyebrow and looked at her as he offered her his hand for support as she jumper a gap in the wall. "Why would you say that?"

"Well because...Oaf..." she said as she stumbled for a moment. But she caught herself at the last moment and continued "because from what I can see, and don't get all defensive on me because I'm just telling you what I honestly think, I think you actually hate business."

"I don't..." he began, but Sakura scoffed "oh please, even in classes. I don't think it's teaching that get's you down, you seem to love doing that. It's the subject your teaching. It bores you to death, you don't need to be Einstein to see that."

She grinned "you know what I think you should do?"

"Enlighten me" Itachi said with a sarcastic smile.

"I think you should teach and own...a dojo!"

He coughed "w-what!"

"Yeah" she nodded "I could totally imagine you doing that. You love Kendo and martial arts, and your great at it, plus you love teaching. I can completely imagine you being the Mr Han to someone else's Karate kid. It would be so cool. What do you think?"

He only smiled.

How was he to tell her that she was only repeating things that he had wondered himself and fantasised many times before. But it was impossible, his life had already been planned out for him the day he was born first. Sakura was the only change in the plan, to which he was incredibly glad for.

"So what do you say" Sakura insisted.

"I say you get of that wall before you break your leg" he held out his hand as her support again.

Sakura rolled her eyes again "yes father" and she jumped down to which Itachi caught her.

They grinned and kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

And in the end the only thing hat made them break apart was the need for air.

But before he could kiss her again she cried "Wait!"

"What?"

"I have an idea"

"Cant it wait?"

"No. I was just thinking, I have a surprise for you, so how about I come over to your apartment later tomorrow. I'll even cook you dinner. It can be a celebration for finally entering a paying job. I can come over after my autopsy tomorrow, we're dissecting a spleen."

"Really" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we've been studying it for weeks, and it's not a sheep spleen or anything, but a real human spleen, the hospital's gonna donate it first ting in the morning and mrrrnegf..." she was but of again by his lips when had gotten bored waiting.

Her hands fisted his unbound hair as his went around her waist. They kissed some more, tongues mingling. Sakura broke free "Wait!"

"What now!"

"So how about it, dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Are you just saying yes to shut me up? Or yes, you really mean yes?"

"Yes for both!"

"Hey!"

"Sakura, you can come tomorrow, id be really happy if you did, now is that everything, or would you like to tell me the cure for cancer too?"

"Nope, that's everything"

And they kissed...again.

He loved her, but sometimes she could be so vexing!

Itachi leant in the doorway of Sasuke's room and knocked. Sasuke was only a year older than Sakura and was doing his university homework while listening to music on headphones. Like Itachi he also studied business, but unlike Itachi, Sasuke actually for some insane reason liked it.

Sasuke took off his head phones and looked up "Yeah Aniki?"

"Sasuke, do you have many plans tonight?"

Sasuke raised a brow "No, why?"

"Make plans" was Itachi intelligent reply.

"Why?" was Sasuke's even more intelligent reply.

Itachi shrugged "my girlfriends coming over for dinner, it would be better if you weren't here when that happened" and with that he left, with a gobsmacked Sasuke behind him.

It took a total of thirty seconds for him to finally clock.

"Wait...WHAT!" he gasped and fell of his chair "Aniki! What girlfriend!" it wasn't that he was unhappy for his brother, he was just surprised.

Itachi was such a picky person; he never thought there would ever be a girl in the whole universe who would suit his tastes.

Running out his room he found Itachi reading a textbook on the sofa "is this the reason you've been gone a lot?

Itachi said nothing as he turned a page, nut Sasuke took his silence as a yes "so why do I have to leave, I wanna meet this girl" she must be really beautiful to have turned Itachi's head.

"It would be better if you weren't here" Itachi repeated.

"So what time is she coming?"

Itachi thought for a moment. Sakura's class ran late that day because of the autopsy, it would be done at seven, leaving her with an hour to pick up grocery's so that meat around seven. "Eight" he said simply. It was Six o'clock now. A few more hours.

Sasuke sighed "Alright, I guess I'll go later then."

An hour later and seven the door rang. Sasuke went to answer it out of curiosity and to his surprise found a girl standing there. She turned and Sasuke remembered her, although he couldn't remember her name. She had long pink hair, how could anyone forget that!

"You!" he cried absentmindedly.

The girl raised he brow and smiled "and a very happy hello to you too Sasuke, do you treat all your guests like this?"

For a moment he was thrown for a loop. The girl from before he remembered was quiet, shy and a stalker. Wait a minute, was she here to stalk him again!

Suddenly e remembered her name "Haruno Sakura!"

She smirked again "wow, you even remembered her name, I'm flattered!"

Something was different, she was different. The Sakura from before would never have spoken to pretty much anyone like this. Also, he took in her features, she was different.

She wasn't short anymore, she was tall. Her hair seemed to reach her mid-back in a light ripple, her once pale skin was a peach colour and her eyes seemed more vibrant. She looked really good.

Suddenly she leant to the side and smiled brightly "Hey Itachi!"

And what shocked him the most was the fact that Itachi's voice replied. "Hey, you're early." He was leaning on the wall of the hallway with a smirk

"I know!" she rolled her eyes "don't remind me, they cancelled the bloody autopsy. Because someone lost the spleen! Can you imagine that, how can someone loose an organ! It was still in the bloody body!"

She looked so animated and to Sasuke's utter shock Itachi actually chuckled. "How indeed" he commented.

"Yeah" she sighed and took in a deep cleansing breath "but look, I got to come early and..." she raised a plastic bag "...I come bearing gifts."

"Well little brother" Itachi smirked "are you going to stand there all day or let her come inside?"

Sasuke, without any coherent thought moved aside as Sakura came in. She went to kiss his brother to which Itachi bent down to meet her half way.

This was the strangest scenario Sasuke had ever seen, his emotionless brother and his apparently ex-fangirl kissing in his hallway.

"Ok" he began "what is going on here"

Itachi raised his eyebrow in false innocence. The bastard knew Sasuke would be shocked, that was why he said to go out earlier! "what's not to understand?"

"Whe-when did all this happen?"

"Sakura's a second year medical student at the university I teach. We met, he went out and the rest you can guess." He smirked. The bastard was loving this!

"Wait, your younger than me, how can you be a grade 2 student?"

"I skipped a grade" Sakura said with equal amusement "Is there a particular reason we're discussing my schooling, or would you like to know my IQ too?"

Sasuke didn't say anything other than "I need some air" before grabbing his keys and wallet from the mantel and stepping out. He just couldn't get it into his head. His respected brother and his former fangirl...together!

Sakura waited till Sasuke had closed the door behind him before bursting out in laughter. "You...you did that on purpose, didn't you?" talking about his kiss earlier. Itachi wasn't the kind of person to show off a kiss unless he was jealous or trying to prove a point.

He only smirked "naturally." And then he kissed her again, for real this time.

When they broke away Sakura held up the plastic bag again "dinner!"

He tried to ignore her but she slipped out of his arms. "Honestly, what is it with men and listening to women? Do you all just have some radar that switched on and off at will or something?"

He shrugged and led her to the kitchen where she got to work while he went onto reading his book.

An hour later the table was set "Tada" she said proudly.

She had made mainly Japanese food "why nothing English, just for curiosity's sake."

Sakura made a face "let's just say me and English cooking, we don't get on well."

"Should I be worried" he asked, taking his seat.

"No, no" she insisted "I can cook Japanese food brilliantly, go on try it!

Itachi sighed and took a piece of tempura shrimp and to his surprise found it utterly delicious.

"Well?" she asked.

He didn't answer to which Sakura laughed and turned around to get something "oh, and I have something for you."

When she turned around his nearly coughed..

She was holding a plate of Dango. "I asked my grandmother to teach me how, this is my first try so I'm not sure how it will taste, but when she tried it she said it was good.

Itachi took a stick of his favourite sweet. _'How bad could her cooking possible be?' _he thought as he took a bite.

Instantly sweetness filled his mouth as the dumpling seemed to melt. This wasn't good, this was probably the best Dango he had ever eaten. She hadn't been lying when she said she could only cook Japanese food.

"Well?"

"Let's just say Dango will be difficult to eat after this" he said with a smile.

**WOW, LONG CHAPTER THERE.**

**LOTS OF FLUFF!**

**I HOPE IT'S SATIFACTOTY TO EVREYONE**

**THIS IS A FUNNY LITTLE SENARIO I WAS CONSIDERING PUTTIN IN, BUT CHANGER MY MIND, THINK OF IT AS A BLOOPER**

Suddenly she leant to the side and smiled brightly "Hey Itachi!"

And what shocked him the most was the fact that Itachi's voice replied. "Hey, you're early." He was leaning on the wall of the hallway with a smirk

"I know!" she rolled her eyes "don't remind me, they cancelled the bloody autopsy. Because someone lost the spleen! Can you imagine that, how can someone loose an organ! It was still in the bloody body!"

She looked so animated and to Sasuke's utter shock Itachi actually chuckled. "How indeed" he commented.

"Yeah" she sighed and took in a deep cleansing breath "but look, I got to come early and..." she raised a plastic bag "...I come bearing gifts."

"Well little brother" Itachi smirked "are you going to stand there all day or let her come inside?"

Sasuke, without any coherent thought moved aside as Sakura came in. She went to kiss his brother to which Itachi bent down to meet her half way.

This was the strangest scenario Sasuke had ever seen, his emotionless brother and his apparently ex-fangirl kissing in his hallway.

Sasuke didn't say anything other than "I need some air" before grabbing his keys and wallet from the mantel and stepping out. He just couldn't get it into his head. His respected brother and his former fangirl...together!

After leaving Sasuke stood on the doorstep for a moment, processing the information when suddenly there was a scream from inside the apartment. This was why it was a bad idea for his brother to socialise, bad things sometimes happened!

He fumbled with his house keys for a moment before rushing in. They weren't in the hallway any more and he went into the kitchen to find Sakura standing with a shocked and freaked out expression and Itachi standing awkwardly with a strange expression like he was trying hold back laughter as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. And on the table was that the plastic bag that sakura had held had fallen over on the table and something red and squishy looking had fallen out while still drenched in red substance.

"What happened!"

Itachi answered for her "It would seem Sakura found the spleen."

**REVEIW!**


	17. Walk down memory lane Part four

**HEY, THANK'S FOR THE REVEIWS, UNFORTUNETLY, I STILL HAVE MORE THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT BEFORW I GET TO THE PROPOSAL. BUT I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THEM.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP AND I DONT OWN QUEEN BUT IS I MAY BE SO BOLD "FREDDIE MERCURY IS A BLOODY GENIUS! ALL HAIL HIS AMAZING MUSIC AND VOICE!"**

**AS YOU CAN GUESS, IM A FAN OF QUEEN**

**IF YOU DONT KNOW THEM TEN YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THEM, I LIKE HIS SONGS: WHO WANT'S TO LIVE FOREVER, BOHEMON RAPSODY, FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS, BICICLE, ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST, WE WILL ROCK YOU, SAVE ME, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. DEATH ON TWO LEGS, KILLER QUEEN, GOOD OLF FASHIONED SCHOOL OF LOVER BOYS, CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE AND SOMEBODY TO LOVE. LONG LIST I KNO BUT I JUST CANT PICK A FAVORIE, THEY'RE ALL BRILLIENT AND I SERIOUSLY RECOMENT YOU ALL LISTEN TO ONE OR TWO OR ALL OF THEM.**

**MOVING ON...FOR SOME REASON I FEEL REALLY DEPRESSED...WIERD...**

**WARNING! CIRTUS IN FURTHER CHAPTERS! IM THINK ON WHETHER OR NOT TO CHANGE THIS TO AN M STORY OR NOT. YOU ALL TELL ME.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**DOWN MEMORY LANE **

**PART FOUR**

It may sounded cliché, but the simple truth was you really could cut the tension with a knife. They were in Itachi's apartment in his room, sitting in absolute silence.

He was looking away, waiting for her to speak first. Sakura herself was staring at the cupped hands on her lap in shame. After twenty more minutes of this she looked up "Look i..." but she trailed off.

He sighed "Look, its ok" he said, raising his hand to try to comfort her.

"No!" she cried shaking her head "It's not ok, I'm..." again she trailed off but this time she caught herself and began again "Look Itachi, I'm really sorry you had to see that. But in all due respects, I did tell you that my parents and I don't get along." She smiled sheepishly, but lost the smile at his stern look.

"Sakura, Sasuke argues with father, Shisui argues with his mother about everything on this planet, even you idiotic cousin Naruto sometimes argues with Tsunade, heck _I _argue with Tsunade. What that was, was not arguing and should not be allowed. There is punishing your child, and acting like a power hungry control freak. Trust me, I know! Is this why you suddenly come over an allergic reaction to avoid us talking about me meeting your parents?"

"I wasn't avoiding it, I really wanted to introduce you one day, I was just postponing that day to a better date. When I imagined you guys first meeting..." she looked down sadly "...that was the last thing I imagined."

"How can you be so calm" he said. Sakura was a very fragile person. Despite her anger, despite her confident attitude, she was extremely conscious about what people called her. once a girl who had known Sakura as a child, Ami, had called her forehead and made fun of her and while Sakura had defended herself against her harsh words brilliantly, that one comment had bothered her for the rest of the week.

Sakura shrugged "it's ok"

"He called you a Whore!"

"He's done it before"

"He said you were Satan's spawn!"

"It's one of the nicer things he's said"

"Your father said you were a slut and a disgrace to your family!"

Sakura winced at that "that was a new one" she said with a weak smile. "Look Itachi, every family's got their up's and downs, my family's got this. The plain fact is, they hate me. You see, my father and my grandmother don't get along, he hates me for taking after her."

He frowned as he remembered the spectacle he had seen yesterday night.

_Flashback_

_Sakura laughed and leaned against her taller boyfriend. He had finally saved enough to buy his own car without his parents help and they had gone for a ride. It turned out that Itachi had a bad addiction to going __very__ fast. But it was ok, because Sakura liked going fast too._

_After she had calmed down Itachi smirked "better?"_

"_Much" Sakura said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. They had been together more than a year now; today had been their anniversary and the mark of them finally being in a long term relationship. As usual, nether wanted to do much of anything too extravagant. So they simply went to a proper scary movie _Psycho_. Who care's that is was in black and white and it didn't have gore. It was scary in a more realistic, psychological way._

_Movie, dinner at an all you can eat sushi restaurant and a really fast drive while listening to some Queen. Apparently, they both had appreciation to the artist. Not the classiest of dates but they both enjoyed themselves._

_But there was one thing troubling Itachi. They had been together for a year and still, he had yet to meet Sakura's so called parents. And whenever he tried to ask about it she would quickly change the subject. She had said often that her relationship with her parents waste good, but how bad could the possible be, definitely not as bad as his with his own parents._

_He was getting tired with acting as if they were sneaking around and keeping it a secret, like they were ashamed of their feelings for each other._

_So for the hundredth time, he made the regular inquirerey "Sakura"_

"_Hm?" she turned to him._

"_When am I going to finally meet with you par..."_

"_You wanna come in for some coffee?" she said with a bright smile._

_Itachi frowned "Sakura, be serious, we're talking about..."_

"_I am being serious, do you seriously want to come in for some coffee, it's Nescafe gold, come on, you know you want to." _

_He sighed "Sakura, stop trying to change the subject, when am I going to meet your parents?"_

_Sakura sighed "Itachi come on, I can think of about a million things we'd both enjoy doing more than talking about my parents." She grinned "like this" and with that she leaned forward and kissed him._

_Not really wanting to resist he kissed back, until he remembered the topic of the conversation and pulled away. She had stopped changing the subject and was now trying to distract him. And damn it, it was working._

"_Aright" she sighed "ill set up a time in the near future, but they're not home right now so will you please come in for some coffee, I'm freezing in here"_

_He smirked and got out of the car "but we will talk about this on a later date" he said simply._

_Sakura nodded "sure, sure"_

_Sakura's parent's house had a homey western feel to it. There was no need to take of their shoes or anything and it was really spacious. On the wall was a picture of the family. Sakura looked to be around five, her hair was much shorter than now and she was seated between the older people. The man had bright blond hair and green eyes, her mother had light red hair and blue eyes. Such a contrast in looks but it was obvious that Sakura looked more like her mother, with some of her father's facial features._

_He heard Sakura humming from her small kitchen as she made their coffee. Knowing the way he followed the sound of her voice._

_She was making instant coffee, an English brand they had both taken to and a plate of the Dango she sometimes made had already been set out. Ever since finding out he liked it she had taken to making it a lot of the time. He found he didn't really mind though._

_The fact with Itachi was he had no problem being affectionate with Sakura; he just wasn't comfortable doing so in public. But when they were alone, he ended up showing her his feeling for her though his actions more than anything._

_Coming up behind her he put his arms around her waist in a way he knew she liked._

_Sakura tensed for a moment but relaxed when she realised it was him. she smiled as she leaned back against him, not knowing when he would be affection was confusing, but when he was she had decided to soak it up until next time._

"_Nearly done" she said brightly._

"_Hn"_

"_There you go with your strange word, honestly, you, Shisui and Sasuke, what? Is it in the genetics or something?" _

_In the few months after giving Sasuke a little shock about their relationship, she and Sasuke had grown close. She introduced him to Naruto and Sai and although the three always fought they had without a doubt become really good friends, as for Sakura and Sasuke, they developed a almost brother-sister type of relationship, which was fine for the both of them. When he wasn't being a jerk, Sakura enjoyed him company, he was smart and the conversations were ten times more stimulating than his stoic older brother who while he was just as mart if not smarter, didn't like to talk that much._

"_Hn" he repeated and began to slowly lay open mouthed kisses along her neck. She tried to ignore him and continue on their drinks, but he seemed determined to make her forget about her task. Nipping the junction between her collarbone and neck she gave a startled gasp. She was most sensitive on her neck. He released her neck and gently bit down on her ear. This time she moaned slightly. And at this, he cruelly pulled away. "Aren't you finished with that?" he said with a smirk._

_Turning away, to his satisfaction, she grabbed his upper arm to stop and turn him to once ain face her. "Hey" she rasped "don't start something you can't finish Uchiha."_

_And with that she kissed him with a little more passion. Her arms went around his neck as his hands fisted her hair and held her around the waist. They began to get a little more passionate, he pushed her so she was now sitting on the kitchen top with him standing between her legs, his mouth was once again suckling her neck while she tilted her head back to give better aces._

_Her felt something by his ear and realised she had leant forward, licking his ear once before biting it harshly. He drew in a quick breath at the sensation it sent. And pulled her away so he could return to punishing her mouth._

_They were getting ahead of themselves. Itachi hadn't been sure on whether or not to take things to the next level with Sakura since her parents were Catholics and she had said anything on whether or not she was too. If she was, then doing do could end up being a insult to her. And he respected her too much to do that. So he had already resolved himself to wait for her to be completely ready. Though the way they were going now, she was making that resolve very difficult to commit to._

_The more passionate they became, the more he wanted her, and so far she didn't seem to be complaining, in fact she spurred him on by pressing herself to his body and moaning at his touch._

_Slowly his hand travelled up her stomach and lightly cupped her breast, grazing over the hardened nipple, she moaned. _

_He should stop, he knew that. He knew his girlfriend was still a virgin, and he had a feeling that when the time came he would end up being the one to take that from her, but when that time came, he wanted to make it special for her, not on her kitchen counter in flurry of lust. So he needed to stop._

_Fortunately, that didn't seem to be much of a problem as the sound of the door slamming echoed though the house "Sakura, we're home!" came a masculine voice._

_Sakura gasped and pulled away "There back early!" she cried and leaped off the counter. Trying her best to make her look presentable she sent a frustrated look at him as if it were all his fault "fix yourself up or something" she exclaimed. He only smirked "yes mother."_

_She huffed at their what-seemed to be their private joke as she glanced at her refection in the toaster. "How do I look, presentable?"_

"_Hn" he replied. But in truth her hair was mussed, her clothes were barley up strait, her face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses._

"_Good enough" she said as she exited the kitchen and went into the hallway "hey Mom, dad" came her loud exclamation._

_Itachi sighed. At least now she would have no choice but to introduce him, there was only one way out of the house with no back door. He turned to finish preparing his and hers coffee since he had a feeling they might need it._

_Sipping the deep caffeine taste he sighed. he almost went too far today, usually he had enough self control to hold himself back more, but to day...well bloody hell he had been ready to practically make love to her on her family kitchen counter! He was all for waiting for her to be ready, but sometimes he wished she would bloody hurry up._

_Then suddenly came the sound of muffled voices, they were too loud to be talking, were they...shouting._

_Feeling concern for his girl, he went towards the voices. Opening the living room door a smidge the first thing he heard was the cry of "You filthy Whore!"_

_He froze at that._

_That seemed to be a man's voice, it couldn't be her father._

_But then came Sakura's voice of "Please Dad, my boyfriend's just in the kitchen, he wants to meet you properly, just meet him, I know you'll like him" she was pleading with her father in a soft demean voice. This was not the Sakura he knew._

"_I don't care" he yelled "I want that bloody beggar boy out of my house this instant, while in my house you will obey my rules, there is no need for boys like him, I've told you I've already set up your marriage meeting."_

_Marriage meeting, when had this occurred? Sakura had said nothing._

"_No, dad" Sakura said, still demean but a little more sternly "I've said it before, I love this guy and I'm planning on staying with him as long as possib..."_

_**SLAP**_

_Then came the sound of skin meeting skin. He had hit her. everything in him was telling him to go out there and beat the living daylights out of the person who had dared lay a hand on his girl. But that guy was her father; he knew Sakura wouldn't want him to interfere. So for her sake, he stayed quiet, though his nails were staring to make marks in his hand from fisting his hand so tight._

"_You Satan's spawn, you ungrateful slut, do you have any idea how difficult it was to get this meeting! You will do what is right for this family or you will get out! What makes you think he's actually interested in you anyway? Can't you see, he's just another one of those players that only want one thing from girl and you're playing right into his hands!"_

"_You haven't even met him" Sakura protested "every time I bring it up you just keep saying 'I don't need to meet him' but you do! He's the person I've chosen, why can't you just be happy for me?"_

"_Dear" this time the voice was an equally timid voice as Sakura, only older "why don't we just meet the boy?" she pleaded to her husband._

"_I know what I need to know" he said "So what, have you lost you innocence, have you disgraced this family any further?._

"_No, Itachi's too much of a gentleman, and even if I did I would be none of your business! You know nothing, because your nothing but a hypocritical old man who cares about only himself!" Sakura cried._

_This time when Itachi saw him raise his hand he couldn't just stand back. _

_The hit never landed, Sakura's father found that he had been stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see a tall, dark haired man with the coldest black eyes glaring at him as he held his arm in a vice grip._

"_Don't hit her" he said. Even his voice was like death, like he was someone crazy and would kill them all in seconds._

_He heard his daughter's quiet cry of "Itachi, what are you doing!"_

_Itachi? That was the name of the boy Sakura had spoken of. He sneered "so this is the famous boyfriend, well boy, you're not making a very good impression."_

"_It seems your mind about me had already been made up" he said coldly._

_Itachi watched with simmering dislike. This was her father, this bastard. Sakura hadn't done anything but tell the truth. He was being hypocritical can uncaring to his child, and abusive! How dare he._

"_This is your boyfriend" he called to Sakura "huh, this is even worse then I thought, I bet he's nothing but an idiotic delinquent. What's the matter, wanted a bad boy or something. I bet this one's a Psycho. He'll kill you in your bed you Harlot, just watch."_

_Itachi was not one to take insults lightly, but he was having to physically and mentally hold himself back since this was her father and giving him a black eye would not do. Unfortunately._

_Sakura seemed to notice his anger as she put a hand on his arm. Instantly he felt a calming aura and felt himself calming slightly._

"_Itachi's please go, I'll explain everything tomorrow."_

_END FLASHBACK_

In the end, he had had no choice but to do as she had begged and leave. Itachi had gotten no sleep that night and had stayed at home waiting for Sakura to call or something. Then that afternoon, she had appeared in person which was what lead them to the whole tension could be cut with a knife scenario.

He sighed and patted her shoulder "so what happened after I left?"

Sakura gave a half smile "they yelled some more and father demanded we break up. I refused of coarse then I went to my room and locked the door. Don't worry too much, he usually calms down in a week or so, mom calms him down. She may never do anything to help me but at least she can keep him calm. My mom's a coward, not even trying to defend her own child" this she said bitterly. "Dad didn't hit me again after that, he usually doesn't, I think he just had a bad day and his blood pressure was already high."

"How can you be so calm?" he asked for the second time.

"I'm used to it" Sakura shrugged "me and dad never really got on, he didn't want me ending up like my grandmother, I don't understand why. So she had a slight drinking problem, she's a really good doctor and makes a lot of money and helps a lot of people, why wouldn't he want me to be like her. He can yell as much as he likes, but I'm proud to have taken after her instead of them."

She grinned "anyway, now that you've met my parents, you still wanna be with me?"

He replied with kiss.

* * *

Three months passed after that incident and as Sakura had said her father calmed down a bit. But it was obvious that e still gave her trouble about being with him, but would always refuse to tell them the truth about who he actually was.

One of the biggest changes was perhaps when Sasuke moved out of the apartment he and Itachi shared. A month prior, he had desisted to get a job on the their side of Tokyo and bought an apartment there. Plus, he felt he was too old to be living with his older brother.

Itachi had no problem with that, except now he had to pay rent himself.

Another change was Sakura got a part time job, she worked in a supermarket as a checkout girl. The pay was good and the hours even better. Of course it was only a weekend job since she still had classes, but she was on her second year with only three months left. Soon she would be on her final year of college.

Sakura had already secured an internship at the hospital that her grandmother worked at, which was great. The internship would last a year and a half, depending on how good her performance was, and then she would graduate onto becoming a real rookie doctor. Unfortunately there was no room for real doctors at the hospital, so Sakura would have to find a place somewhere else. But she wasn't thinking that far ahead yet.

Itachi had begun to realise that perhaps Sakura was right, he did really enjoy teaching. He first realised it when he saw the test scores of his most hopeless class had improved so much in a single year. Now they were getting things like 78% and 64% and one girl got a 99% with only one extremely difficult question wrong. They were doing business studies and in their briefs they were selling. He found he enjoyed helping them, moulding them and watching them becoming stronger and smarter under his guidance. He also felt that it would be great to work in dojo.

Too bad it was never meant to be. Next year or so, his father was going to insist that he start his own internship at his company and Itachi would have no choice.

But at least his relationship with Sakura was going brilliantly. Ther was only one problem...

He was getting tired of waiting.

Many times when with her he had come so close to going too far and each time it got harder and harder for him to have self control.

He loved her, and because of that it both made things more difficult and more easy. More easy because he had more self control when he genuine cared about her, more difficult because it made him want her even more.

One evening he and he sat in his apartment room, helping her with some of her coursework since she needed something to write her test paper on. He found this point amusing and so complied. It was normal; he just gave an account of all the illnesses he could remember having in his past and she wrote it down. A boring assignment but she did it diligently.

When she was sure she had gotten enough information to get her though a few paragraphs she put it down and brought out her red side bag, taking out a plastic container filled with her usual Dango. With it she got out a strange sauce she made, a sour apple flavour (_for reference, check chapter 5) _they ate in silence and when they finished she put them away.

"Well, were done here, what should we do now, watch TV, read a book, talk or..."

Feeling bored with the sound of her voice he leaned over and silenced her. Five seconds later he pulled away and she grinned "Or we can just do more of that" and with that she kissed I'm back.

His tongue stroked hers sensually and traced the outlines g her mouth. One f her hands went around his neck and the other buried into his grown hair, combing it with her fingers till the hair tie had fallen out. His arm went once again around her waist and pulled the flush of her body against his. His hand wondered, under the t-shirt she was wearing and not for the first time, cupped one of her breasts.

She moaned, o how he wanted to hear that moan again. Being twenty-two, Itachi was no virgin, but he had never wanted someone with the same intensity as how he wanted Sakura that moment.

Itachi knew he was getting ahead of himself, nut this time he had gone to far, he wanted her too damn much.

"Sakura" he said in a surprisingly throaty voice "I...I don't think I can wait for you any longer" he wanted her to say to stop. He knew that if she asked him to, he would do it despite his desire. But instead when he pulled away she just grinned "Good, I was wondering when it would happen."

He blinked in surprise "Sakura, are you sure..."

"Of coarse I'm sure" she snapped impatiently, after all, his hand was still on her breast.

"But your parents..."

"My parents need to get a life, it's like you said before, I'm seventeen, 'and they need to stop preaching about female modesty. I'm a seventeen year old virgin for crying out loud, I'm as modest as they're going to get and I'm not even a bloody catholic! So yes, I want this, yes I'm sure now would you stop asking so many idiotic questions and do it already" Sakura snapped but her anger melted into moan as she felt pull her breast free from her bra and tweak her nipple.

He smirked "no Sakura, I'm taking this slowly"

Luckily, Sakura's shirt was a shirt that zipper open and close. He undid it with agonising slowness and pulled her other breast free. Glancing up at her face he saw the lust and surprise in her eyes as he smirked. Itachi took one of her breast into him mouth and suckled.

She gasped and bucked forward, Itachi smirked as the other hand played with the other breast. His tongue circled her nipple before his teeth caught it and he sharply bit down. This time she cried out a little. How he loved making these sounds come from her. And the best part was, he wasn't anywhere near finished.

* * *

Sakura felt her mind stir as she opened her eyes slightly, not enough to be fully awake, but enough for some dazzling light to pass though.

Wait...light!

Her eyes flew open and the first thing she realised was the fact that this was not her bedroom, that and she also no longer had any function of her arms or legs. Looking down at herself she realised that she was locked in a tangle of limbs with the cover barley on anymore. Half draped of the edge of the bed

Turning her head to the side she smiled at the sight of her lover's face.

'_Itachi_' she thought happily as her hand that wasn't tied down reached foreword to caress his face. Pride and love surged though. This was the first time she had ever seen him sleep, he looked so peaceful. His dark hair lying on the pillow beside her, mixing with her pink locks. She almost wanted to twirl a lock around her finger, just to remind herself he was real.

Sakura realised a few things then. 1) that he was holding her protectively against his naked chest and had a feeling he had been doing so all night. And 2) she had stayed the whole night. Her father was going to freak. He wasn't an idiot, when a girl passionately in love and slightly horny spends the night with her boyfriend, this usually happens. Her father knew, and Sakura counted her lucky stars that he didn't know where Itachi's apartment was.

Her leg tried to stretch and she felt a stinging sensation between her legs. This was when she realised the third thing. 3) she was no longer a virgin. Itachi had taken care of that last night. And she regretted nothing.

In truth, she had been a little impatient with him herself. She had begun to once again feel insecure. Every time he came close to doing the deed, he would always pull away. Was he disgusted by her, was she not good enough? She knew Itachi had had lovers before, was she not as good as them?

Sakura had no doubt that he loved her, but she sometimes had doubts. But it had turned out he was waiting because he was worried she might be a catholic! The notion was almost laughable it was so ridiculous. But he had cared. He had cared for her self-respect and if anything, Sakura loved him more than anything.

She loved Itachi.

Sighing she tried to stand but was surprised when she felt his arms tighten around her and pull her body close to his again so her mouth was pressed against his neck. "Stay" came his gruff morning vice. The sound of it reminded Sakura of the night before, when he had goaded her release when their bodies were one. She blushed crimson "you were awake? How long?"

"For a while" he said simply as he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

When they broke away she grinned "and good morning to you too. Last night, you really knew what you were doing"

"Hn" was his only reply.

"Well if that's how you feel about it, then I'll just get up and..."

"Once again she didn't get as far as the edge as the edge as Itachi's arm snaked out and once again pulled her against him as his face buried in her neck. He kissed there deeply, as Sakura sighed "I-Itachi" she gasped as he smirked against her neck "you were saying?"

"Jerk!" she spat, but she smiled when she said that and kissed him. he was such a bastard, too bad she was in love with him.

"Will you father be angry?" itachi asked

"He's going to have a cow" she said truthfully "but I don't care, I don't regret anything, I love you, simple as that, he's going to have to accept that sooner or later."

"Do you regret it" he asked his eyes serious.

"Weren't you listening, I regret nothing! I love you"

"And I you" came his quiet reply.

Sakura froze. Even though she knew he loved her, this was the first time, the first time he had ever said it out loud. She didn't think he ever would.

"What will he do when you return?" he asked again.

Sakura sighed and tried to wipe the silly smile of her face "I...I guess he's shout at me, try to tell us to break up, so that's why I should go alone. Then he's call me a slut and sport some nonsense about 'while you're in my house, you'll obey my rules'"

"Then move in with me"

Sakura froze in mid rant and looked at her lover with shock. "What! You're not serious"

He pushed himself up slightly and looked down at her "I'm deadly serious, I don't want you staying with him anymore, not if he's going to make you feel ashamed all the time. Move in with me, I see no problem why you can't."

"Itachi" he began "I can't just up and leave like that, and you can't just make this decision so suddenly, you should think..."

"I have thought" he interrupted "I've thought for a long while now, I was looking for the right time to offer, I won't feel offended if you say no, but I would be happy for you to move in with me."

Sakura blinked and smiled. She was truly touched by Itachi's offer, this wasn't like him. For someone who really liked his personal space, asking his girl to move in with him was a big step, and he had been thinking for a while. "Maybe" she said "one day I will definitely take you up on that offer, but not to day."

Itachi seemed to accept that answer since he bent down and kissed her.

Sakura sighed as she felt his hand itch towards her breast.

Well, she was already way past curfew, being a little later wouldn't be too much she though as she sucumed to his touch.

* * *

Itachi read his text book, trying to get his head into it. he was trying to plan the next lesson for his class, but it wasn't working out too well.

He couldn't get him mind of his girlfriend. It had only been a day since she left for her home after their fist time together and the thought of it still made him smirk.

He was almost glad he had waited, waiting made everything seem...well...more erotic almost.

Suddenly there was the sound of knocking on his door. Itachi stopped what he was doing and turned in surprise.

He was even more surprised by the sight at his door. Sakura...with a bag at her feet.

"Hey Itachi" she said joyfully "do you mind if I take you up on that offer of yours?"

"Sakura? What happened?"

Sakura grinned a little sadly "I finally snapped" she said "I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved out."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**WOW, REALLY EROTIC CHAPTER. I SUPRISED MYSELF, IM USUALLY TERRIBEL AT THESE SENES.**

**I HOPE IT WASENT TOO BAD.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I BE IN CORNWALL FOR THE NEXT WEEK, SO YOU GUY'S ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AT LEAST OR SO WEEK BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE, SORRY. PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE, BECAUSE WHEN THE UPDATE COMES I PROMICE YOU WONT BE DISSAPOINTED.**

**CAN ANYONE SAY, Ino'S FIRST MEETING WITH SAKURA'S LOVELY BOYFRIND?**

**REVEIW. **


	18. Walk down memory lane Part five

**HI EVERYONE! IM BAAAAAAAACK! **

**CORNWALL WAS SO MUCH FUN, I REALLY ENJOYED MYSELF, TO ANYONE WHO IS GOING TO CORNWALL ON HOLIDAY TWO THINGS I HIGHLY RECOMEND IS ONE:TRY CORNISH ICECREAM, OTHER ICECREAM WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. AND TWO: VISIT A TOWN CALLED POLPERRO, IT'S BEUTIFUL. ALOT OF CORNWALL IS BEUTIFUL ACTUALLY, THIS OTHERTWON, LOOE IS AMAZING TOO. CORNWALL IS SO BEUTIFUL, ALL THE ROVING HILLS AND VALLEYS AND RIVERS AND CLIFS THE SEA. I REALLY RECOMEND IT. AND THE TOWNS ARE SO CUTE THE ONES I VISITED, POLPERO AND LOOE ARE SO PRETTY, STRAIGHT OUT OF A POST CARD. THE FISH AND CHIPS THERE ARE AWESON AND YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY SHOPS SELL SUCH AWESON DRAGON STATUES AND MERCHIDICE (I HAVE A LITTLE OBSESSION WITH DRAGONS, BUT COME ON, DRAGONS ARE AWESOM!) I BOUGHT THREE DRAGON STATUES, A PEN WITH A DRAGIN ON IT AND A DRAGON PENDANT AND THEYRE ALL AWESOM!**

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGISE TO ANY CATHOLICS WHO READ THE LAST STORY. I WASENT STERO-TYPING ALL OF YOU I PROMISE. JUST THINK OF SAKURA'S PARENTS AS PEOPLE THAT TAKE THEIR RELIGION TOOOO SERIOUSLY, LIKE THE CRUSADE. BUT IF I OFFENDED ANYONE THEN I SINCEARLY APOLOGISE. AND TO THE REVEIWER WHO POINTED THIS PARTICULAR POINT OUT, THANKYOU FOR DOING SO IN A CIVILISED MANNER, IT MADE ALL THE DIFFERENCE **

**THANK YOU, FOR ALL YOU REALLY KIND REVEIWS, IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ AND ENJOY WHAT I WRITE, AND WHILE I KNOW OU ARE ALL IMPATIENT FOR THE PART WHERE HE PROPOSES, IM VERY SORRY BUT WE STILL HAVE AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS LEFTUNTILL THAT SENE BECAUSE THERE ARE THESE IMPORTANT PARTS I NEED TO WRITE AND SHOW YOU, IT LEADS INTO WHY ITACHI AND SAKURA DIVIRCED. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

**OH AND THIS IS HOW ITACHI LOOKS IN HIS SUIT:** .com/art/Sesshoumaru-in-a-Suit-43774017** JUST IMAGINE ITS ITACHI IN THE SUIT INSTEAD BECAUSE COME ON, I THI NK MOST OF US CAN AGREE THAT ITACHI WOULD LOOK SO AWESOME IN THAT SUIT!**

**AND THIS IS THE DRESS THAT INO IS WEARING: **.com/shop/viewitem-PD491347

**AND THIS IS THE DRESS THAT SAKURA IS WEARING: **.com/shop/viewitem-PD547259

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**DOWN MEMEORY LANE**

**PART FIVE**

"So" Itachi began after setting down a cup of coffee before a slightly dazed Sakura "What happened?" They were in his apartment now and sitting at the living room table on the sofa. Sakura thanked him and took a deep swig of her drink, not even flinching when it burned her tongue. Itachi nearly did, he was sure she would bitch about it when she came to her sences.

Sakura sighed "you must think I'm a total flake. We have sex one minute, next I'm on your doorstep asking for boarding and breakfast" she gave a half laugh. Itachi shook his head "It's fine, I don't see it that way and neither should you, now tell me what happened."

She sighed for probably the fifth hundredth time. "Well you see, I went home this morning and well...father was waiting for me. He...he called me a whore and demanded what were we doing?"

"What did you say?" he asked uncertainly. She probably lied. The thought of her hiding what they did as if they were ashamed did not sit well with him. But he knew it was necessary.

But to his surprise, Sakura's blank face filled with anger "I told him the truth, I didn't do anything wrong! A whore is a person who sleeps with hundreds of men without any abandon, I'm no such thing. All I did was sleep with the man I love, what's so wrong with that! I'm seventeen, legally I'm an adult and he had no control over me, it's none of his business! I told him that. Finally!"

She smiled "all my life I've never spoken back to him like that, even though I've always wanted to. I've always wanted to say how much I hated him. How much I hated him and how he would try to control me. Everything I've ever done. Did you know, for university I got into Oxford in England. But I didn't want to go, sure I missed England, but I didn't want to move back there, leave Naruto, Sai and Tsunade behind, I love Japan, I really love Japan. Luckily Tsunade sent me an application to Tokyo University, so I got to stay. But that was one decision of mine, all my life, he's decided everything I've ever done."

Itachi looked down. He knew what that was like.

"But with you, that was my decision, and I had no help with that. Going into medicine, my choice. The bastard set up a marriage meeting with the son of his boss and demanded that I break up with you and quit my scholarship to be some...some...housewife!" she spat the word out as if it were something disgusting. "I said no, and I...then I yelled at him, seventeen years of building anger came out in that one moment" she giggled "you should have seen his face, I think even you would have laughed. Then he caught his breath and told me to get out of his home if I didn't like the way he decided things" she shrugged "so I packed, we argued some more at the door. He said I was no daughter of his. He disowned me. And then I left."

She smiled "I'm sorry, but when I was stomping down the street in a fit of anger, you were the first person I thought of. If me being here causes you trouble, then please let me stay a while, just until my friend Ino gets back from Hawaii with her new boyfriend."

Itachi shook his head "that won't be necessary, you'll be staying here. I already asked you to, it would be hypocritical to turn you away now."

"Itachi, I don't want hand outs" she said with a frown.

He smirked "I know, you have too much pride for that. I apologise. What I mean is, I w_ant _you to stay with me, that's why I invited you. And frankly, I'm glad you moved out, I didn't want you staying there anymore anyway. I just want to know if this is serious, or something you are doing in a fit of anger?"

She smiled "oh trust me, I'm serious." She glanced at the bags "I must have packed and unpacked those bags more than a hundred times, dreamed of how I would live if I lived away from them, I would never look back, become something successful so that they would look at me in ten years and see what I could become without them. But..." she frowned "but I would get scared, get worried and would give up every time. But now I finally did it. I'm never going back, except to pick up some stuff tomorrow or the next day or something. After that, I don't know, I'll never turn back." She said with a slow nod.

Itachi sat there for a while before sighing and standing up. He walked over to her and patted her head "Alright then, you stay here, I'll get you something to eat, something tells me you rushed off without anything all day."

Sakura smiled "you don't have to, I can do it"

"No" he said firmly "I want to do it. Besides, you look pretty shaken up. Don't worry, I know how to cook a decent meal" he smirked "after all, I've been feeding myself pretty well for the past nineteen years."

Sakura smirked "I thought the maids would just cook or something?" she asked, knowing he came from a wealthy background.

"No, not really. We had a chef, but I learned from him. You just sit there, I'll be back."

And with that he left for the kitchen. Itachi glanced back at Sakura and sighed. he knew that despite all her tough talk, Sakura was probably broken up inside. There was a reason why Sakura hadn't left all those times in the past and that was because deep down she really loved her parents. Sakura just wasn't the kind of person to hate someone completely. She would only dislike them and as for her parents, Sakura _immensely _disliked them.

But she didn't hate them. To be disowned by her father for sleeping with her very serious boyfriend and Itachi was serious about Sakura, that must be a real blow for Sakura.

He was surmised she hadn't cried. But then again, in all the time that Itachi had known her he had never once seen her cry. The only time he had ever seen her tears was back then when they were in high school and she cried over Sasuke rejecting her confession.

He finished the meal he was preparing, nothing special really, just a simple omelette and a bowl of rice from the rice cooker since he still had some left.

"Sakura" he called, entering the room. Sakura whirled round from the surprise and tried to wipe her eyes. But he had already seen the tears trying to fall. So she did want to cry. He knew it.

Sighing, Itachi put the food down on the table and sat beside her "Sakura, its ok to feel sad about this. Your father disowned you, so you don't have to try to hold anything in like that, it will only make things more difficult for you later on. Just cry so you can move on."

She shook her head "I can't, I made a promise to myself when I moved away that I wouldn't cry anymore, I can't cry."

"Then break that promise already, this is a special occasion."

In the end, it had taken these few words to finally break her resole as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She cried. For how long neither of them knew, he just sat here with his hand on her shoulder in a strange sort of comforting manner as she cried.

Till finally she was starting to calm down "man" she sniffed and laughed "I don't know where that all came from, you must think I'm really weak huh?"

"I don't" was his simple reply, but it was the reply she needed.

Itachi smirked "eat" he commanded "you look like you need it, if you're thirsty, help yourself to any orange juice in the fridge or water. And when you done, you should take a bath."

"A bath?" Sakura said confused.

"Didn't you say once that whenever you've had a shock or needed to think or just needed to be calm you would always take a bath? Looks like you need one for both factors."

She smirked "yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually remember. Thank you"

"Now about where you'll be sleeping..."

"Oh, if you don't mind I could just sleep on the couch" she began, but Itachi cut her off.

"No" he said firmly "I know more than anyone that that couch is extremely uncomfortable, and m afraid that I've turned Sasuke's old room into a supply closet/pantry. So the only place left is with me, if that doesn't bother you?" he smirked.

"Sakura returned the smirk "I don't mind."

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty normal. Sakura ate, they talked for a while, and then she went and took a bath while Itachi cleaned up. She changed and they went to sleep. Itachi wasn't much of a contact person, but with her he found he didn't mind too much, so for the rest of the night they slept in each other's embrace, fully clothed, but enjoying the body heat of the other. Sometimes sex wasn't the answer to everything.

In the morning Sakura woke first, then Itachi. They ate, dressed, and spent the rest of the day setting Sakura up at him home.

For the next three days things went great, if those three days were any indication then all Sakura had to say was she was going to enjoy living with her boyfriend. Itachi wasn't like most guys.

Like Sakura, Itachi was a complete neat freak, so the place was always clean, he ate healthily and luckily they happened to have the same tastes so most of the time the fridge was stacked with all the things Sakura liked also and the perks of being able to make out with her man at anytime was great too.

Itachi was realising also that he quite enjoyed having Sakura around. When he had first thought of having her live with him, he went through the common fears that being around her too much would prove their differences and they would most likely end up breaking up.

But it only proved how compatible the two of them were. Their life together slipped in so naturally as if they had been doing it their whole lives. And as much as he preferred sleeping alone, waking up to Sakura's smile as she whispered a throaty 'good morning' and kissed him soundly was ten times better than being awoken by his alarm clock. Also added to Sakura's amazing ability to rise at exactly six o'clock on week days and sleep till noon on weekends without a alarm helped when coupled with Itachi's total disregard for the time.

The fact that he was now earning for two since Sakura was still a student was a little pricy especially with food, but he managed and her cooking made up for it, especially her Dango.

There was also the good feeling of knowing that there was nothing to hide anymore. Medical students studied for eight years, Sakura was on her third year and was going to be upped a year for getting perfect grads in every class. All her studying paid off. Her parents finally knew about their relationship and whether they accepted them or not did not really concern Itachi. He wasn't planning on letting Sakura go anytime soon.

Unfortunately, the only things Sakura had brought with her was her toiletries, a few valuables, enough under where o last a small while and two outfits, one being the one she arrived in (she had been sleeping in Itachi's pyjama's for the past few days) so it was known that she needed more.

Itachi had already agreed to allow her to use half of the storage room (Aka: Sasuke's old room). But Sakura had to do the hard part, go home to collect her stuff.

"You do know, they're probably not home. Why don't we re-schedule this to let's say...three months?" she said at the door as she slipped on her shoes.

Itachi stood in the all with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall "No Sakura, you know you can't put this off, you'll never be able to move on until you confront them. Besides, you need to get your stuff back from them." He smirked.

She returned the smile but lost it a second later as she sighed and frowned.

"Sakura?"

She snapped to attention "sorry, I guess I just drifted off for a while. See you later. Write down what you'll like for dinner, I'll be home straight after."

"I can come pick you up of you want?"

"No" she said "that's ok, see you later" And with that she left.

He blinked and his eyes softened slightly. She had called their apartment home, he didn't know why but for some reason that made him happy. But then he thought about how she had been so sullen. Really, he didn't want her going back to her home to see those people she called parents either, but they had no choice.

But then again, he suddenly had an idea. Now that Sakura had disowned by her parents, her rule about his identity didn't count anymore.

He turned and picked up his landline and made a call "Hey, Sasuke, do you still remember the number of our family driver...uh huh...thanks, see ya later"

* * *

Sakura was not enjoying herself.

She was not enjoying herself at all!

"What do you think you're doing here you little slut, don't think you can come crawling back here"

She was staring down her father in the hallway, wishing she was anywhere else. "I just came to get the rest of my stuff, don't think of yourself too highly" she said simply and pushed past him to get to the stairs.

But he grabbed her forearm "so what have you been doing? Whoring yourself off? Did that boyfriend of yours kick you out and send you packing yet?"

"No" she spat and shook his arm off "I moved in with my boyfriend, he's been brilliant. And I just came to get my things." She turned and stomped up the stairs." One in her room she pulled out her extra suitcase and began to pack. She had already drawn up a plan of what she would take with her while with Itachi. Thankfully Sakura wasn't the kind of person to hold on to cloths sentimentally, she knew exactly what was practical. In only twenty minutes she was completely packed with a suitcase and a bin bag full of her things.

She met her father again by the stairs. He seemed to still have things to say t her. "Listen girl, I may forgive you..." he began.

"Oh how lovely" Sakura said with heavy sarcasm

"...if you agree to dump that idiotic boy and go to that marriage meeting with the son of my boss, this is your last chance girl" He said smugly.

Sakura gaped at him "Ho-how dare you!" she cried. How dare he stand there and honestly thing she would ever dump Itachi to go with the whims of such a coward who was lazy to go for what he wanted and instead depended on his daughter. "Itachi is ten times the man you will ever be and if you think I'm breaking up with him you can keep dreaming. Even if he did dump me I would never come crawling back here to go to a marriage meeting for you, even if it were the last place on earth I wouldn't come back here. You know what..."

she was on a roll now "...I used to respect you I used to think I needed your approval, bit I see now I don't need anything from you., I don't know why I was feeling guilty, you are an insult to Catholics everywhere, pretending this is about religion when all it's about is you getting up higher 9in your company., it's not like your an idiot, if you wanted to you could go higher, it's just easier to depend on me, well that's not going to work anymore. I love Itachi, and nothing you can say can change my mind!" and with that she stormed out of the house.

"Hold on just a minute!" he father yelled, stomping after her "don't think you can talk to me like that you bitch, you get back here this instant!"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say!" she screamed "you disowned me, remember? I don't need to hear any of this!"

"Don't you see, he's just using you, some poor boy like that knows you smart and will go places, he's just hanging on for the ride. All he wants from you is your body, and you've already whored yourself to him now he will soon have no use for you, it's better for you to listen to me. So you return or I swear, I will never think of you again, you will be dead to me!"

Sakura felt a pang in her chest at his harsh words. Itachi had been right, no matter how much she hated him, he was still her father, and his words hurt. She looked at her mother, who was standing in the background "and you mother, what do you have to say about this?"

Her mother stood quietly for a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something but then taking a glance at her husband she sighed "Sakura, your father is right, that boy s no good for you, it's best you just come back. There is no need for you to do this, your better than this. Don't think you have to become some mans slut just to prove a point, listen to your father."

Sakura's heart broke then. Her own mother wasn't willing to fight for her, her daughter! A slut, was that really what she thought she was?

"Your mother is speaking sense for once, forget that lazy, no good bastard and listen to reason, a boy like that isn't worth anything."

She fought back tears "fine, If that's what you think of me, fine. but..." she took in a deep breath "I don't care what you think of me, I've always known deep down that I wasn't much to you, but do not, talk about Itachi like that. You don't know anything about him. I know he's a little cold and unapproachable but that done not make him a bad person. He's smart, kind, honourable. He's been there for me and I trust him with everything I've got, I trust him a heck load more than you, so don't say anything about the man I love or I promise you I won't forgive you."

"Well said Sakura, thought I wouldn't sell yourself so short, you shouldn't let them talk badly about you either."

Sakura swirled round at the deep monotone voice she knew and gaped.

There was Itachi alright, but that wasn't his car. That was a bloody fancy limo.

"Itachi!" she gaped "what the heck...?"

He shrugged "I know you said not to pick you up, but I wanted to see you."

She blinked "but...but..."

Itachi took of his sunglasses "just get in the car Sakura, say goodbye to these people."

Sakura nodded and turned to look at the people who she had once called parents "good bye"

As she came to join Itachi's side a man she didn't recognised stepped out of the driver's seat, he was dressed like a chauffeur where to Uchiha-Sama?" he asked.

"U-Uchiha-sama!" Sakura heard her father gasp. Sakura resisted the urge to smirk.

"oh did I forget to mention" she said with an innocent smile "Itachi's the heir to Uchiha enterprises, the company that's about to buy yours?" she shrugged "hey, I never agreed with you when you said he was poor and good for nothing. Told you, you knew nothing about him." she finished as she got into the car, not even sparing them a last look.

Itachi simple glared at them "Take us home" he said to the chauffeur.

"right away Uchiha-sama" the man said getting back into the car.

To Sakura's parents he only nodded with satisfaction at their shocked faces as he also got into the car and they drove away.

Once they were far enough away Sakura burst out laughing "man" she gasped between chuckles "that was rich, they must hate me now! I wish I saw their faces. I know I told you I didn't want them knowing about you, but really..." she smiled warily at him "thank you, I needed that more than you know. It was a matter of my self-respect."

Itachi smirked "I think you got that yourself when you yelled at your father back there, impressive."

Sakura blushed "you saw that? Sorry about all the stupid things they said about you. And my mother" she laughed sadly "she actually thinks I'm a slut" my own mother! It shows the kind of trust she has in me huh?"

Itachi frowned "are you ok?"

Sakura sat in silence for a while before sighing heavily "actually, no, I'm not ok. I feel heartbroken, my mother. I always knew my father held no respect for me, but my mother! I didn't see that coming, though I should have, there is no way she would go against my father, not even for me, she's too afraid of being alone. It makes me almost pity hr. I feel betrayed and ashamed. But..." she smiled "I feel like I'm going to be ok, no now but later. Just, bear with me for a bit, okay?"

Itachi smiled his small smile that she managed to see "sure" he said simply, putting a hand over hers. Sakura sniffed "dang, when I'm a mother, watch my man try to hurt my kids. No offence but even if it's you, I'm gonna make sure I'm nothing like my mother" she said firmly.

Itachi inwardly smirked; it was a good thing in it for the long haul "good" he said.

* * *

It had been three months since moving in with him and Sakura saw her eighteenth birthday come and go with Itachi by her side. This time thye went to Hokkaido. It had been a great trip, even if a monkey did steal half their luggage and they got lost on their way to the hotel. At least they had fun in the joined hotspings.

one morning things were going normal.

"Itachi!" Sakura called "do you know where I put my folder?" she called from the bedroom. Itachi was in the dining room drinking coffee. "did you check your bag" he called back without looking up.

"Yes"

"In the store room?"

"Yes" I checked there, I checked everywhere!"

"Under the bed?"

"... ... ... ... Found it!" she cried.

Itachi rolled his eyes as she came in. He turned his head and caught her kiss "thanks" she grinned "so, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yes" he replied "I have a conference this weekend, I'm going to be in Okinawa for two days."

"Two day's?" she said with a frown, you're going to be gone that long?"

"Don't worry, I'll leave you the keys" he said, since he still hadn't gotten around to getting a key made for Sakura.

She frowned but sighed "fine, don't forget the key though; I do not want to spend my weekend sitting outside the door like an idiot." And with that they kissed...and kissed...and somehow Itachi's coffee was left abandoned as he pulled his girl into his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Dammit you two get a room, some of us would like to keep our breakfast!" they broke apart to see Sasuke standing at the door. Itachi didn't lessen his grip on her as he said simply "We did, you walked into it." Sakura however buried her face in his neck as her cheeks turned bright red and she struggled out of his grip.

"I've got to go anyway" she hastily kissed his cheek "see later" and with that she left.

Sasuke smirked "sorry to ruin your morning"

"Hn" he said standing and retrieving his coffee.

"Father says to call him, there's something he wants to say."

"Why did he not call me directly?"

"He did, you must have been...busy"

Itachi thought. So that was why his hone had been buzzing last night, in the middle of everything he ended up dropping it in the fish bowl. Which reminded him, he needed a new phone.

* * *

Sakura tapped her pencil against her teeth as she tried to make sense of her text book. She was doing higher level stuff that to her classmates was impossible, to her it was just plain hard.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up and mentally sighed. It was Ino, her blue eyed, blond haired self-proclaimed rival/slash friend. They had an odd relationship. When they were young they had often competed for Sasuke's affections, Ino was still his fan though, Sakura had grown out of her infatuation and was madly in love with his older brother. But Ino didn't know that.

"Hey" she said angrily "I heard that yesterday, you were seen with Sasuke-kun on a date in the mall! Trying to act all sneaky"

Sakura thought back. True she had been with Sasuke, but he was just giving her lift back home since he happened to be in the area.

"Ino, that was..." She tried to explain, but Ino interrupted.

"And, I heard you are living with him! Sneaky little cow, trying to get ahead of me. So what are you sleeping with him?"

Sakura blushed "No, I just live there, anyway, Sasuke doesn't even live there anymore, were just friends."

"Liar!" Ino said with a sneer.

Sakura liked Ino, when she wasn't going mad over Sasuke, she was a nice person, but really, she was beginning to get on her nerves. "It's the truth. Besides, I have no interest in Sasuke, I already have a boyfriend!"

That shut Ino up...for a while "is that...true?" she asked uncertainly.

Sakura mentally smacked herself. There was a reason Ino did not know about her boyfriend. Ino was a notorious flirt. She knew it was stupid to worry about it, but she had seen greater men fall for her friends charms, she did not want to find out that her man was one of them.

Ino shook her head "you're lying, if that's true then prove it to me, how about I come round with my man to your apartment to meet you boyfriend, if your telling the truth I'll apologise, if not then we need to have a serious discussion about Sasuke-kun."

Sakura watched Ino walk off before she could protest, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Itachi knew there was something wrong the minute she came home. Though she didn't seem inclined to share.

Sakura had been quiet, reserves and thoughtful, three things she was only ever when there was something wrong. But every time he tried to catch her and get her to tell him what was wrong she would change the subject and avoided him.

Finally at bed time he managed to pin her down as he grabbed her by her upper arms just as she was getting into bed. "Now" he said in a serious tone of voice "tell me what happened."

"Nothing" she replied, a little too quickly.

He raised a brow "Sakura"

She sighed "Ok, fine. But let me ask you something, how do you feel about...visitors?"

Simply put, he did not like them. He was a more stick-to-myself kind of guy, visitors were not his style. "Why?"

"Because...ok, here's what happened. There's this friend of mine and you see, we're sort of rivals. When we were kids we both used to be in love with Sasuke and compete over him. But times changed and I'm over Sasuke and with you. But Ino, while she had a new boyfriend, is still a hopeless fangirl of Sasuke. so today she comes up to me and accuses me of living with Sasuke and going on a date with him because she saw him pick me up from the mall a few days ago and knows I live here but she doesn't know Sasuke doesn't live here anymore. So I uh...accidently told her I have my own boyfriend..."

He raised his brow again "why would that be an accident?"

"Because...well because Ino is the biggest flit in the whole of bloody Japan, and she's always found great pleasure in going for the guys who either I like or like me, hence the reason I was still single when we met. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but I just felt more comfortable with you not ever, in the history of our existences, ever meeting her."

"And why would I meet her?" he was not liking the way this was going.

"Because she invited herself over for dinner this Friday." Sakura answered simply looking away "you know, I do believe I'm still hungry, why don't I just..." she tried to get up but Itachi held her firm. "Sakura" he said in a slow, slightly angry voice.

"Look, I'm sorry!" she said quickly "but she is my friends, what was I suppose to do."

"Turn her down." he said simply.

"I couldn't she would have come here anyway."

"Then I won't be there."

"You have to, she's coming here to meet you, she thinks I'm lying and if she doesn't meet you I'll never hear the end of it. Can't you just, I don't know, sit and eat and completely ignore everything she says?"

"No"

"Itachi, Please."

Itachi blinked, this was the first time Sakura had ever openly asked him for something. She was frowning and biting her lip with a pleading expression, one that he had recently realised he was powerless against. He groaned and leaned his head against her forehead "alright"

"Huh?"

"I said alright, I go and meet your friend"

Sakura's eyes lit up "really, you promise, no backing out? No making plans at the last minute, you will come?"

"Yes"

"Promise" she said holding out her pinkie.

He just stared at it, she could not be serous...

"Promise!" she repeated.

He only sighed and hooked his pinkie with hers "I promise to be there and if I don't I promise to swallow a thousand needles"

Sakura smiled and kissed him "good, I'm holding you to that promise."

* * *

The bloody bastard broke his promise!

Sakura sat there at the table and sipped her wine as Ino and her boyfriend, a man called Akira, sat opposite her. Because she hadn't wanted Ino to come to their apartment they had made plans to go to a restaurant instead. It was a really fancy one that needed reservations. Good thing Ino's boyfriend was the boss's son.

Ino was dressed in a purple dinner dress that dipped low into her chest and revealed a lot of cleavage, it clenched her tiny waist and made her look gorgeous. Her date was wearing a simple suit. She was tapping a manicured fingernail against her glass impatiently.

"So Sakura, where is you oh-so-mysterious boyfriend, or did you breakup already. Sakura tried to calm down. This wasn't Ino, she just tended to get a little testy when it came to Sasuke.

"I'm sure he's just late Ino, I told you before, he works as a university professor, perhaps he's holding a detention or something." '_He better not be' _was all Sakura could think.

"Oh and that reminds me, a bit old for you aint he Sakura? I mean twenty three? He's like five years older, are you sure he isn't some cradle robber?"

"No" Sakura said, clenching her fist to hold in her anger "he's not, he's a perfectly respectable person who happens to be a little older than me. Anyway, they say that relationships where one is older than the other last longer than those where the two are the same age" she smirked, noting that Ino's boyfriends was the same age as her.

Ino frowned "well, I still think you're lying. He obviously doesn't exist which means..."

"Is that him?" Ino's date asked suddenly nodding foreword.

The two girls stopped their heated staring contest and looked in the direction of his glance.

Ino gasped. There standing at the reservation desk was one of the most handsome men she had seen in a really long time.

He had dark smouldering eyes and long black hair that was tied in a low pony tail and reached just past his shoulder. His face was strong and his jaw line defined that held and heir of maturity. He has two descending lines on his face but while it made him seem a little older it did not make him any less attractive. He was dressed in a casual but elegant suit that looked amazing on him and stretched enough to reveal his strong build. He was bloody hot!

Ino felt herself slightly blushing, but she had it under control in seconds. Surly this could not be Sakura, forehead Sakura's boyfriend.

But Sakura recovered from her shock at his appearance before Ino and instead donned an angry expression as she stood to meet him.

Itachi knew that look, Sakura was pissed. Actually pissed was a nice way of putting it, she as overly pissed.

Technically, it hadn't really been his fault. The dean of the university had wanted to see him and the meeting went over time. He barely made it in time to shower and out on the suit, let alone get here at this time. That man knew how to talk!

His eyes travelled over Sakura. She was wearing a light blue dress that clashed prettily with her pink hair and green eyes yet did not make her look like she was standing out, around the waist it was silver jewelled with silver straps at the shoulder and some silver high heels to match. Her hair had been left out as usual since Sakura did not like to bind her hair except when she was at school, but had some sliver clips in it to keep it out of her face. The dress stood out marvellous against her ivory skin and cupped her figure brilliantly. Simply put she looked beautiful.

Since Sakura usually did not like to dress up in fancy cloths often, preferring to wear sweat pant and tank tops at home and simple dresses when out, it almost made coming here tonight worthwhile. He didn't recognise the dress as something she owned and left it down to something she borrowed.

Before she could begin her lecture he quickly captured her lips in a quick kiss. Normally Itachi didn't like to be affectionate in public, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "I'm sorry I'm late" he said quickly before she could interrupt "the Dean called me in for a last minute meeting, have you been waiting long?"

She blinked, a little surprised at the kiss, but frowned "actually, yes, I did wait long. Very long. Like thirty minutes long, you're just lucky we waited for you."

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

Sakura only sighed "never mind, you here now" in a quieter voice only he could here she added "please try to behave, she is my friend, no matter how she may act tonight and I might forgive you."

And with that she hooked her arm round his and turned with a brilliant smile "Ino, Akira, this is my boyfriend Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, this is my friend Yamanaka Ino and her boyfriend Subaru Akira."

Ino blinked and smiled coyly, this was going to be fun. She looked at him with a lidded flirty expression. "It's nice to finally meet Sakura's mystery man, we were just talking about you, and I must say, the things she said didn't do any justice to how you look in person" she said suggestively.

But instead of being flattered like most of the men, his softened expression from looking at Sakura disappeared instantly and melded into a old, unemotional expression that surprised Ino for a moment. She could almost feel the goose bumps on her skin. But she ignored it. he sat down beside Sakura without a word to her as he gave his order to the waiter.

For the rest of the evening, Ino flirted shamelessly. Her boyfriend seemed not to mind, he looked like he was used to it. Must be one of Ino's sex-toys, not a serious relationship.

Itachi showed no emotion to Ino, at all. He was a cold, unemotional bastard in Ino's point of view. Why, he hadn't even reacted when she pretended to drop her fork and showed him a vast amount of cleavage, he just looked a Sakura. Ino decided, she didn't like him. firstly because he was impervious to her charms which made him no fun, and secondly he seemed too cold for her bubbly, happy friend. Someone like that couldn't possibly be suited for Sakura.

"so Sakura, hoe did you and Itachi-san meet and get together?" she asked.

Sakura blushed slightly and smiled. "We met when I was sixteen" she said, feeling it was irrelevant to reveal their high school past.

"Wow, so you two have been together, what, for three years!" she asked, somewhat shocked. Sakura nodded with a smile.

Ino was a little shocked about this. She hadn't known about Sakura's long-term relationship, and three years was a long time. How could someone as happy as Sakura be with someone as seemingly unhappy as this guy for that long?

Their dinner ended and for the first time since sitting down Itachi spoke, "it was interesting meeting you Yamanaka-san, Subaru-san, but Sakura and I will be going."

And before Ino could say anything he pulled Sakura up, left the money on the table and left. Ino only looked in shock to see that not only had he paid for his and Sakura's meal, but for hers and Akira's too.

"Hey Itachi, slow down!" Sakura called to him as he dragged her to the car. Once inside and driving he groaned "Never" he said in a deadly voice "do that to me again!"

Sakura realised he was talking about how Ino had _tried_ to flirt with him. Itachi wasn't the kind of person to put up with nonsense, and that evening was the biggest but of nonsense in a long time. She smiled, "I'm sorry, next time, I'll make sure they behave themselves too but really, she did go all out didn't she?"

"Her date didn't seem to mind?"

"Naw" Sakura said "he was most likely just one of Ino's sex partners. There are only two guys she takes seriously, the first being Sasuke and the second Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, in high school, she had this childhood friend that even though she swears that she was in love with Sasuke, you could see the chemistry when those two were in the room. And Shika was a lazy child genius who thought everything was 'too troublesome' and seemed to know exactly what to say to get on Ino's nerves. But he really loved her, he just found it too troublesome to tell her because he knew how much she was obsessed over Sasuke. If Ino ever ends up with someone, you mark my words it will be Nara Shikamaru. I heard he's in America on an internship as a director, in Hollywood may I add. I think her flirting is just her way of proving to herself that she's attractive, she really got annoyed waiting for Shikamaru to ask her out."

"Hence why you put p with her taking all you crushes in the past" he said simple. She nodded. "you're a good friend."

Sakura blushed "thank you. Anyway, not I owe you, whatever it is, you just tell me"

Itachi thought for a moment and though this as good a time as any to ask her "my birthday is coming up, my parents are hosting a part in celebration."

"I thought you hated big gathering?"

"I do, they just don't seem to have realised that" '_or care about it' _he thought to himself.

"And what?"

"It's a fancy party...and I want you to attend as my date."

Sakura went silent for a moment before sighing heavily "I guess I owe you that much, besides, it's about time I met your parents."

Sakura had no idea.

* * *

**WOW, I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO ONCE AGIN APOLOGISE TO ANY CATHOLICS I MAY HAVE ACIDENTLY INSULTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER WITH HIGH HOPES THAT YOU WILL FORGIVE ME. I REALLY DIDDNT MEAN TO BE OFENCIVE, I MYSELF AM A METHODIST SO WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT CATHOLICS. JUST OTE THAT SAKURA'S PARENTS ARE CRAZY CATHOLICS. AND I WOULD ONCE AGAI N LIKE TO THANK THE PERSON WHO POINTED IT OUT IN SUCH A CIVALISED MANNER INSTEAD OF GETTING ALL AFRONTED AND INSULTED AND FLAMED ME. THAT IS HOW A PERSON ON FANFICTION SHOULD POINT OUT A POINT.**

**REVIEW AND LEASE CHECK OUT THE LINKS I POSTED, YOU SHULD REALLY SEE THOSE OUTFITS.**


	19. Walk down memory lane Part six

**HEYA MORTALS FROM THIS DIMENSION...AND ANY FROM ANY OTHER DIMENSIONS, WELCOME MAN, ALOHA, KONICHIWA, GOTETAK...I'VE GOTTEN BORED OF THIS MONTAGE.**

**IV'E JUST RECENTLY REALISED I DONT LIKE INO/SHIKAMARU STORIES BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STOY I'LL STICK WITH IT. NEVER AGAIN THOUGH. SHIKAMARU AND INO DONT SUIT.**

**AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO LONG. YOU SEE I WENT TO STAY WITH SOME FRIENDS IN TURKEY FOR THE PAST TEN DAY'S, I WASENT DEAD, IM PREEETY HOPEFUL THAT ITS NOT MY TIME YET. SO PLEASE DONT LOOSE INTEREST, BECAUSE IM HERE TO STAY NOW, DO NOT WORRY AND I HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD IDEA'S TO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSANCE.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY COMPUTER**

**WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**PART SIX**

Sakura was really pissed. Not only pissed but she was feeling angry, annoyed, insecure and once again pissed...at Itachi.

How dare the arsehole not tell her he already had a bloody _Fiancée!_

"Sakura" Itachi called from behind the locked bedroom door "come out of there and listen to me, this is all a misunderstanding?"

"Ha!" she cried from her cross-legged position on the bed "that's a laugh, try coming up with something a little more original Uchiha, if you quote the classics I'll catch you out too quick!"

"Sakura, you're acting ridiculous. What happened with me and Cecilia was a long time ago, it wasn't even serious, she was the daughter of a business associate. It's nothing like that anymore."

"Well she sure didn't seem to think so, in fact she seemed rather confident despite I was with her precious fiancée"

"Sakura, she's the one who ended things. There is nothing between us and no marriage agreement; she was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well it sure worked!" Sakura was seething as she remembered their confrontation with the god-awful woman.

_FLASHBACK_

_They had been on their way home from the university on one of those rare das when they both finished at the same time. They were together and Sakura had managed to convince him to go through a shortcut though the park. They were planning for their date to a rock-climbing institute and about how she would be meeting his parents later that evening._

_Itachi groaned and cracked his neck. Sakura looked up "hey, something wrong?"_

"_nothing" he replied, but sighed as she frowned at him "I just have a bit of neck ache, that's all, it's nothing to worry abou..." he trailed off as Sakura suddenly Karate chopped the side of his neck. Utter surprise kept him from shouting out but he did freeze from pain "OUCH!" he exclaimed after some time, "now will you tell me what on earth that was for?"_

_Sakura only smiled at him and then Itachi began to realise that the pain was slowly ebbing away "wow" was all he could say "that was...interesting, where did you learn to do that."_

_Sakura shrugged "when you study the human body inside and out, you tend to pick up a few things about muscles in the neck and pressure points, I'll give you a massage when we get home. My Sempai Neji Huuga taught me a few things; he's studying to be a physiotherapist. " _

"_Should I be worried?"_

"_Nah. But he is kinda cute though?" she smiled as she tapped her chin in though._

"_Really?" he frowned._

"_Yeah, and I'm sure his girlfriend TenTen-sempai thinks so too."_

"_Really" Itachi repeated, in a more relaxed manner as she shifted his back pack in a more comfortable position. Then he heard Sakura gasp, "This is the reason why your having neck pains, Itachi what the heck is in that bag!" and before she could stop her she had slipped behind him and unzipped the bag where she once against gasped. _

"_What the heck is this! You must have a whole school library on this thing; do you carry books for every lesson in here?"_

"_Naturally" he said pulling away "how else to I carry them?"_

"_you don't" she exclaimed "your suppose to put it in a school locker, that's the reason they pay so much money for them, not carry them around on your back like a house!"_

"_I forget the key" he admitted._

_Sakura rolled her eyes "then let me take care of a spare, that is not good for your back!"_

"_You haven't even become a doctor yet and already your lecturing me about my health, I feel sorry for your patients." He joked with a smirk. _

_Sakura huffed "Oi! Lay off. At least I'm not the one who will be bending over themselves when they're eight-four. I, unlike you, leave my books in my locker like I'm supposed to."_

"_Hence the reason why you are never able to do your homework on time" he smirked._

"_Hey, I do my homework"_

"_Yes you do" he nodded "once in a blue moon"_

_Sakura huffed and in a moment where he wasn't paying attention grabbed his bag and slipped it off, running away. "Crikey, what the heck, how do you carry this every day, this should be entered as part of the training regimen for championship boxers!" she said weighing it with her hands._

"_Sakura give that back before you hurt yourself" he said seriously._

_Sakura looked at him and grinned, he did not like that grin. "No way, I'm throwing this in a fountain, get you beck for calling me a nagging doctor" and then she took off._

_He ended up having to chase her down right after the park and for someone carrying a backpack full to the brim with seven, large, hardback textbooks, coupled with her own bag she was damn well fast._

_Eventually Itachi caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. Sakura only laughed happily as she tried to struggle out of his embrace of find her efforts pointless. He smirked and as an act of uncommon affection placed his lips by her ear and whispered "Hand it over."_

"_Never" she squealed with more laugher as his arms tightened around her waist and hit a spot where she was ticklish. They were both having fun and laughing happily._

_When suddenly a car horn sounded, causing the two to jump apart from surprise._

_Sakura looked with surprise as a silver mini-convertible pulled up beside them, the door opened and an extremely pretty woman stepped out. She was petite with a sweetheart shape face and a body that most men craved in a woman. Her honey blond hair was curly and ended just on her shoulders as she blinked big blue eyes at the bright sunlight._

_She turned to them and then beside her, Sakura felt Itachi go completely tense as he murmured "oh no"_

_The woman's face broke out in a wide smile "Itachi Darling!" she exclaimed much to Sakura's utter surprise "it's been such a long time!" and with that she flung herself at him and wrapped both her arms around his neck and planted a her lips on his before he could even say anything!_

_Let's just say Sakura was not happy._

"_C-Cecilia!"Itachi hasped as he wrenched the woman away, but her arms remained firm around his neck, for a skimpy blond girl, she had a heck of a grip. "Itachi, I can see you're still as fine as ever." She squealed. _

"_Um, Excuse me!" Sakura exclaimed out loudly to make a point to the strange female who had he hands all over her boyfriends. But the girl Cecilia only turned to her and spying the backpack in Sakura's hands smiled "Oh, so I guess you're the hired help" she handed her threw her clutch purse to Sakura who instinctively caught it herself "take that to the car for me, there's a good girl" she winked._

_Sakura gaped and stuffed the purse back in her hands "How about, No! Do it yourself and while you're at it, who the hell are you and why are you hanging all over Itachi!"_

_Cecilia rolled her eyes "Rude, much? You Japanese are so weird." To Itachi she smiled seductively "good help is so hard to find these days, so tell me Itachi Darling, how have you been?"_

"_I'm not the bloody help!" Sakura exclaimed, "Itachi!"_

_Itachi himself was looking a little confused as he frowned and pushed Cecilia off him "remove yourself from my person, Cecilia, have some more respect."_

_Cecilia gasped "Itachi! Is that any way to talk to your fiancée?"_

_To that Itachi's face went cold as he looked to Sakura who had frozen "Fiancée" she asked him in angry disbelief._

"_And Itachi, who may this be?" Cecilia asked._

"_I" Sakura said "happen to be his girlfriend"_

"_Girlfriend" Cecilia said and then burst out laughing "Oh hunny, that's funny, maybe in a million years. No, but really who are you...you know what, never mind. It's not important anyway. So as I was saying Itachi Darling." She turned to Itachi "I feel awful about the way we parted ways, but I came to tell you that I'm willing to take you back, in fact, it's all arranged. I'll see you later."_

_And with that she winked and got back into her car and drove off, leaving behind a worried Itachi and an extremely pissed of Sakura._

_She turned to him "Fiancée! Is there something you need to tell me, 'Itachi darling?'" she said, mimicking Cecilia's high pitched voice. When he failed to answer she huffed and stormed away. On returning home she announced that she was not going anywhere and locked the door to their room._

_END FLASHBACK_

Itachi groaned and ran his hand through his hair "don't you trust me, do you think I'm the sort of person who dallies with someone while in an relationship with someone else? Is that what you think of me?"

Sakura was silent for this, as she felt herself weakening.

"Besides, you're acting completely irrational" he added.

That did it! Her anger just returned more powerful than ever "Oh, you think I'm being irrational. I can tell you, coming home to hear noises behind a door that could mean one thing turning out to be talking about math homework is being irrational. Getting upset because Hobos don't have cable is being irrational. Finding out that you boyfriend had a secret fiancée is NOT BEING IRATIONAL! If that's being irrational I would so love to know what being rational is, in fact, I'd like to compare notes!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" he exclaimed.

"Who cares, I'm angry!"

He sighed and leant his head against the door frame. He loved her, but unfortunately, she could hold a grudge for a long time, coupled with her bad temper was the main reason why he didn't mind when she was overly happy, it was better than this.

"Look, will you listen to me, Cecilia was the daughter of an American business associate, it was my father who set it up, I just went along with it. This happened back when I was fifteen, long ago. It's over, it was over years ago!"

"Well she didn't seem to think so." She only yelled.

Itachi banged his head against the door, this was pointless, Sakura was as hard-headed as a bull when she was like this. Nothing, and he meant nothing, was going to get though to her until at least a fortnight had passed. Unfortunately, he didn't have a fortnight, he had one or two hours until the party started and she met his parents. This was going to ruin all his plans, especially the ones concerning later this night.

"Sakura, come out and calm down, we're going to be late."

She laughed "Ha! You actually think I'm going to the party now! Dream on Uchiha, why don't you ask _Cecilia _to be your date? Me, I'm staying right here!"

This. Was. Not. Good!

It had taken a lot to convince his parents to allow him to invite his own date, the truth was, they were only using his birthday as a cover up to invite some of their business friends to talk...well about business. They had wanted to pick him an influential date. He declined.

This was going to be the only chance he had to introduce Sakura to his parents properly.

"Sakura, if you don't come out of there, I'm going to come in and bring you out myself."

"Yeah right, let's see you try. The only way you're going to get me out of here is kicking and screaming!" Sakura yelled from inside the room. When she heard silence she sighed with relief, perhaps he had given up. Then suddenly she heard the lock turning and inwardly swore. _Shit! _She had forgotten the spare key.

The door opened and Itachi stomped in, he stood before Sakura as she turned her head away from him. "Sakura, this is you're last chance, come peacefully or I'll drag you out."

"You heard me before, the only way I'm going is kicking and screaming."

"I'll take that chance" he murmured and before she had the chance to protest he had hoisted her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and he stormed out of the room, grabbed his car keys and stomped to the car.

"UCHIHA ITACHI" She screamed "YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INTSNT BEFORE I KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN IN YOUR WHOLE NATUAL BORN LIFE!"

He ignored her.

"WHEN I SAID KICKING AND SCREAMING I DIDDNT MEAN IT LITERALY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

He complied as he dumped her in the car seat and locked the door before she could climb out, then got in himself. "Put your seat belt on" he said simple.

Just to piss him off, she didn't, and she bitched about him taking her back the entire way. Itachi just mentally shut off his hearing for the journey and thought back to the times were woman didn't speak.

Sakura was royally even more pissed than ever. How dare he cart her around like a sack of vegetables! But her anger dissipated a tiny bit and turned into shock when she saw the mansion that was his home. "This is your house!" she exclaimed.

"No" he said "this is my parents house, the house I grew up in is much smaller"

She looked at the three swimming pools out front and the garden "how small, minus one swimming pool?"

He smirked, happy to see her sense of humour was returning, before she remembered she was angry with him and her scowl returned. He parked the car and came round.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared "Oh no, wipe that look of your face Uchiha, don't you even think about i...!"

She was cut off as he completely ignored her and hoisted her out of the car and onto her shoulder. He marched into the house and said to the butler "Is my parents here yet?"

"No sir, but you brother is."

"Is the room I asked for prepared?"

"Yes sir, three doors down on the left on the third upper corridor."

Itachi thanked him and proceeded to go there while Sakura proceeded to scream blue murder on his shoulder while kicking and punching his back.

"Sakura" he said "calm down, your making a spetical of yourself."

"ILL SHOW YOU A SPECTICLE WHEN I SHOVE YOUR TESTICLES DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU JACKASS!" she only screamed. He rolled his eyes and carried on. Technically, this wasn't the worst thing she had screamed when in a bad mood. There was that one guy she kept stabbing with a fork, Itachi was only glad that guy had not been him.

He reached the room. It was one of their guest rooms, very fancy and very beautiful.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

He obliged her as he let go and she landed with a _thump_ on the bed. "GENTELY!" She screeched.

Itachi sighed and took a black dress bag from the cupboard and placed it beside her, then he took out some silver high heels and placed them on the floor.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked,

"Wear them" he replied.

"Are you deaf Uchiha? I said I'm not going, go ask someone else, can't you see I'm angry at you, I'm not going and that's final!"

He hated to do this, but at the moment it was the only card he had. He knelt before her "Sakura, you already promised, you gave your word."

"And you gave you word that you would always be honest. I'll bet that's the reason why you were always going on about how I should act when I meet your parents. I thought it was cute you were acting a little paranoid, but now I see you were actually ashamed of me. What, is the real me not good enough? You want me to be more like _Cecilia_"

"You know that is not true."

"If you can't keep your promise then why should I keep mine?"

"Because I know that's not the kind of person you are. Your honourable and you respect your promises, or was I mistaken about you character."

She went silent before spitting out "No..." she sighed "fine, I'll go and I'll behave, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because I promised."

Itachi nodded "that's all I can ask, thank you. And I hope the dress is to your liking." With that he left.

Sakura groaned. She really hated him at that moment. She opened the bag and gasped as she took out the dress.

It was absolutely beautiful!

It was white and red, her favourite colours, well mostly white but red around the breast area with red flowers all along the stomach. It fell down to her ankles and was strapless but skin tight, the prom dress she never got to wear.

She held it to her body and looked in the mirror, it looked beautiful.

Fifty minutes later she emerged from the room fully dressed to find Sasuke standing awkwardly behind it. He looked up and raised a brow before smiling "well, you look...female" Sakura smirked and punched his shoulder.

"But seriously, did he hire someone to pick this out or something; it's amazing and just my thing."

"It should be, he picked it out himself." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura froze "wait...what!"

He turned, you didn't know, he actually went to a store and bought it himself, said he felt bad for making you go and wanted you to at least e happy with you cloths. I'm telling you, I really wish I brought a camera, he was miserable. But he picked something really good."

Sakura didn't respond, she was just shocked. Itachi hated shopping, he mail ordered everything. She wondered to herself what kind of expression he must have had on when buying the dress and found herself smiling fondly, despite her anger. She also for some reason started to feel a little guilty.

Sasuke told her that the part was taking place in the main hall so Sakura just followed him since she had no idea where she was going. The door opened and Sakura felt her jaw drop. All she could think was '_Da-am!' _the place was fancy with a capital F.

Crystal chandeliers, live music, really cool dresses, celebrities, the whole enchilada.

"You look nice" a voice sounded from behind her and Sakura turned to loom into the onyx eyes of Itachi. "That dress looks good on you."

She smiled "you know, I'm still angry with you, but for what it's worth, I'm impressed." Her smile disappeared as she walked away "but I still hate you!"

Itachi sighed and turned as he heard someone calling him from the side.

Meanwhile Sakura grabbed something from one of the serving trays that were going around and accepted a glass of champagne, feeling really out of place and now slightly regretted walking away from Itachi, he was the only person she knew in this place other than Sasuke and he seemed to have miraculously disappeared. Not that she would be able to find him, all of Itachi's relatives looked the same to her it was like walking into one of those Elvis impersonator conventions only without all the Elvis costumes..

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" a familiar voice sounded.

Sakura turned to Cecilia. "What are you doing here, the help should be serving" she said.

Sakura scowled "I told you before, I'm not help, I'm Itachi's girlfriend. I was invited"

Again Cecilia burst out laughing but when she noticed Sakura's serious expression she frowned "wait...your serious!" she smirked "well, well, well, when I heard that Itachi Darling had a little girlfriend I was expecting...well a little more."

"Wait you knew he had a girlfriend?"

"Of course darling, why else would I come back? He was so dull back then, always doing what I asked because his father said to. But now, things got a bit more interesting, and I love when things get interesting. So much better when they they're boring. Anyway, I couldn't let someone else have something I don't have, and besides, he's cute. So it won't be much of a sacrifice."

Sakura gaped you little...Itachi is not some prize to be won, how dare you..." but she was cut off as Cecilia held up her hand and blinked at the necklace Sakura was wearing "where did you get that necklace?"

Sakura looked down at the simple ruby necklace, it was something Itachi had given her for their last anniversary and she had found it among the cloths he gave. "Itachi gave it to me, why?"

Cecilia's frown deepened and she seemed to have lost her nice girl attitude "because that happens to be a family heirloom, it's thousands of years old and over half a million yen. Something that is passed down to the eldest of the Uchiha family to give to their loved one, usually their fiancée, you're not supposed to have it, that's mine!"

Sakura stared in shock, she hadn't known this was so important. Heck, she had thought this was a rhinestone, not a real ruby! It was only one single ruby on a chain, pretty normal but she had fallen in love with it the minute she saw it. It was a really good present. Why hadn't he told her it was a family heirloom? Wait...what was Cecilia talking about it being hers?

"Well I guess he didn't think you deserved it. And from what I heard, you aren't his fiancée anymore."

"Oh please" Cecilia huffed "men don't know what they want. And it aint over till I say it is., I just wanted a little break, but I still want him. And honey, you should know that I always get what I want." She smiled smugly.

Ok, now Sakura was sure she hated this person.

"Well, I'm afraid you might need to rethink your philosophy, because you aren't getting your hands into my boyfriend any time soon" she said as she walked away leaving a stunned Cecilia.

As Sakura walked she accidently caught her foot o her dress and stumbled, as she did so she heard some girls titter unkindly behind her "really, poor people have no manners"

"I heard she's Itachi-sama's guest."

"can't be, he would never mix with the likes of her"

'_Shows how much you know about Itachi' _Sakura thought smugly.

Itachi wasn't like that. He had more respect and actually, most of his closest friends were normal people. He found their attitudes more refreshing, and he actually, thought this world was downright boring. Even if he never said it, she knew him better than anyone else.

Suddenly she felt...bad as she thought of something he had said earlier _"don't you trust me, do you think I'm the sort of person who dallies with someone while in an arrangement with someone else? Is that what you think of me?"_

No. She didn't think that of him, she knew he wasn't hat kind of person...now that she was thinking about it...she had been overreacting...just a little. He had never once said anything to make her believe anything less, and he told her upfront that it was over. Most women might question if their men were telling the truth.

But she knew Itachi was better than that, he hated lies, _'they cause too many complications'_ he always said. If he had a fiancée, he would have probably ended up telling her on the third date in that blunt way of his.

And now that she met the woman, she was the kind to mess things up.

Damn.

* * *

"Father" Itachi said, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. The man turned to look at his son "Ahh, Itachi. Good, your here" as he took Itachi's arm and turned him to stand beside him "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my eldest son, he's doing an internship at a college giving lectures about business studies for experience and then he come work for me to learn when he needs to know before he takes after me, so I suggest you get acquainted" he said as he introduced him to two men who Itachi recognised as some people who worked in partnership with his father.

Nodding his head respectfully he shook their hands "it's a pleasure" and to his sire he said "father, may I speak with you in private?"

"Yes, and perfect timing, I have something I need to speak with you about."

Itachi followed his father out of the room and down the hallway and into his study which he preferred to keep on the ground floor since it was easier to get to.

He closed the door "Sit down son."

Itachi did so "father I..."

"I'll start Itachi, let's begin with this, Cecilia is back in the country."

"I know" Itachi said.

"You know?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I had a...run in, with her earlier this afternoon."

"Oh good, then this will make things much easier. She changed her mind; she wants the engagement back on."

"And you accepted, I assume." Itachi asked with a frown, if so Fugaku was not going to like his news.

"Of course. The marriage was beneficial back then and it is still beneficial now. In fact, it's even better now since her father recently struck oil, it would be good to have a close partnership with such a wealthy businessman."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this time, I can't accept that."

Fugaku turned "excuse me?"

"You see, this is the reason I called you here. For the past few years, I've been in a serious relationship with a girl. Her name is Haruno Sakura; she's the guest I asked to bring with me today."

Fugaku looked at him with a frown "and how serious are you?"

"I...I'm going to ask her to marry me."

There! He said it, finally.

"Marry you?" Fugaku asked, a little shocked.

"Yes"

"I see who are her parents?"

Itachi had been expecting this "Sakura does not speak to her, they disowned her."

"Why?"

"Her parents are heavy Catholics, and didn't like the idea of me being in a relationship with their daughter. Also they had a fiancée picked out for her. But they chose him while we were already together." He added, as if it would help.

"I see, what did they do?"

"Her father as a business man working in a car firm and her mother was a housewife."

Fugaku shook his head and poured himself a drink "unacceptable. Even if she rebuilds her relationship with her parents they would be no good to us. Break up with this girl, she's useless to us."

"What!"

"this is for your own good and for the good of the company, when you're older you'll understand. But leaving this conversation, Cecilia on the other hand is perfect. She is rich, intelligent, successful and beautiful which will get good publicity with the press. The engagement is back on."

"Sakura is a straight A student, she graduated top of her class and as a person who was moved up a year. She's on a medical scholarship to the university I work at and is studying to become a doctor."

"So she'll become a small town doctor, she still of no use to us, listen to your father Itachi. There are better women out there." And with that e patted his son on the shoulder "Happy birthday" and left.

Itachi just sat there seething for a moment before standing up and storming out of the room where he sound Sasuke standing there rather sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just came to tell you that Sakura is getting lost in the garden, you should go find her. He put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Though the two fought sometimes, they still had a really good brother relationship and Sasuke felt for him. "For what it's worth, I personally would have thought it great if Sakura became my sister-in-law"

"I'm glad you feel that way, because that's how it's going to be" he said as he stormed towards the garden.

* * *

So far he hadn't found her, but that was ok, he needed time to calm down anyway.

He had known that his father wouldn't approve, but damn it he didn't have to shoot him down so quickly. It didn't matter, it didn't change him mind. Itachi had thought about this for about a month now, in fact he had already bought the engagement ring. He loved Sakura and couldn't think if anyone better to spend the rest of his life with, it didn't matter is she was still a teenager, he wanted to marry her as soon as possible.

Eventually he found her sitting under the Sakura trees. How fitting.

She looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" he replied.

"I got lost, and found these. Kinda ironic, right?"

He nodded.

"Wanna join me?"

He smiled and sat beside her as she allowed him at rest his head on her lap as he looked up though the branched of the trees and she combed her fingers though his hair like they sometimes did when they were alone.

"I thought you still hated me?"

She sighed "look, about that, I'm sorry. I guess I did overreact a little, I should have trusted you."

"I apologise as well, you had every reason to be angry after all Cecilia said and I should not have called you irrational. Forgive me?"

She smiled "well...if I must." Then she smiled "of course, forgive me?"

"You know the answer to that."

They sat in silence for a while before she spoke "you know, I never did really meet your parents."

"It doesn't matter" he replied as he closed his eyes, relaxed by her presence and her actions "perhaps it's best you don't meet them, at least right now" perhaps after they were married and could do nothing about it.

"I really like the dress; I still can't believe you got it yourself."

"I can't believe it either" he smirked, remembering how the desk lady had given him strange looks when he showed up to pay for a dress.

"You know, my grandmother Tsunade named me. Because her name was prettier then Ume or Nori. Not that they were bad names, but I like Tsunade's choice better. Contrary to what people believe, I wasn't named Sakura because of my hair colour, well not completely because of my hair colour. She said my hair colour reminded her of a story she once heard."

"What was it about?" he wasn't too interested in the story; he just liked the sound of her voice.

"Apparently, a long time ago a young girl found a barren tree that nobody noticed or cared about. Her name was Sakurako and her hair was bright pink. Back then, Sakura was just a word with no meaning. She had with her one flask of water and was so thirsty, but at that moment she felt sorry for the tree and instead poured her water on the ground for the roots to drink. She was so tired that she fell asleep under its branches.

"When she woke up in the tree's branches sat a handsome green eyes green haired boy. He told Sakurako that he was the tree's spirit and thanked her for giving him water when everyone else ignored him and asked if there was any way to repay her.

"Sakurako declined because she was weary and afraid. But then she remembered how at home, she was about to be forced to marry a man she did not like and asked him to save her from her fate. So the boy married Sakurako and soon after fell deeply in love with her and Sakurako with him. But soon a time came when they visited his tree and realised it was dying. The tree could not survive without its sprit.

"the boy knew he would have to return to his tree, but it saddened him that he would have to leave his pregnant wife. Sakurako was very sad, but for her loves sake she kept strong. She had her child and named it Sakura, the child had the green eyes of her father and the pink hair of her mother. Sakurako told the child stories of her father to the child told to the rest of the village. Finally, when her child was old enough to stand on her own and Sakurako was an old woman, Sakurako approached the tree on her dying day.

"She begged her lover to show himself, to which he did. Then Sakurako died under the tree and her spirit, as young as she felt, when to join her lover in the tree. From that moment, pink blossoms began to bloom on the tree. Sakurako's daughter found her mother under the tree and guessed what had happened and from that day on, the flowers that bloomed on the tree that had once been barren were called Sakura flowers, cherryblossom."

Sakura finished her tale and smiled "I love that story, it was my favourite when I was young. Tsunade used to joke that I was the reincarnation of Sakura in the story, and that was why I was named Sakura."

"I think I like that name also, it suits you much better than Nori or Ume."

"yes, yes it dose" Sakura agreed as she looked up at the tree, "when get married, it want it to be under a cherryblossom tree." She said softly to herself, but Itachi heard and smirked. "Did the green eyed boy have a name? Just for simple curiosity's sake."

"Actually, I think he was named Kaito."

Itachi nodded "come on" he said sitting up "I've had enough of being here, let's go home."

* * *

A month passed since then and fortunately, Cecilia was forced to go back to America since her father needed her. Things went smoothly, though Itachi still hadn't found a good time to pop the big question.

Honestly, he chose now of all times to fix his bluntness problem!

One day they were talking about what Sakura wanted for her nineteenth birthday. She kept arguing how she didn't want anything, but he seemed insistent.

So finally she exclaimed "Alright! Have it your way. I know what I want. There's a fireworks festival coming up and it's on the same day as my birthday. I want you to go as my date. I know you don't like large crowds but it would be the first time I ever went to the festival with my boyfriend, Ino and Shikamaru will be there. So there!"

In the time that oases, Shikamaru returned to Japan for a while. During that time Sakura managed to convince him to ask Ino out. Eventually he did so and found to his utter surprise when she accepted, three days of dating and it was obvious that they had become a couple and were sleeping together. So that took care of that problem. Now they were waiting for Ino to graduate from the sectarian courses she was taking and she would come to America with him. Although for some reason, Ino now hated him, Itachi that is.

Itachi frowned before sighing, alright, we'll go."

* * *

So that's how he found himself at a fireworks festival, even though they were loud and annoying and had too many people.

Though at this moment, he didn't completely mind. Sakura seemed to be having the time of her life, running from stall to stall to play games, sample food and sometimes just look. Right not she was trying her luck at the fishing game with the paper net. Her brow was scrunched so right with concentration and the careful hand of a doctor/surgeon prevailed as she spooned the winning fish. In the end she gave her prize to a little girl who hadn't been so lucky.

Sakura didn't mind though, she loved children.

He watched with a small smile as she fingered the small object in his pocket. He really didn't know why, but he had brought the engagement ring with him, something just told him he should, although he couldn't think of a worse time to propose with so many people around.

"Hey, try not to look so miserable" she laughed as she handed him a stick of Dango from a nearby stall. "They're actually really good."

He smirked and gripped the hand holding the Dango stick and bit of a dumpling straight from there. He chewed slowly and swallowed "I preferre yours" was his simple comment, but it had her blushing deeply.

"J-just eat your dumplings" she said as she thrust the stick at him. He took it with a smirk and they walked further into the crowed.

Suddenly Sakura spotted someone at a Raman bar and tugged on his sleeve. It was her cousin, Naruto, the aspiring writer. He was working on his first novel at the moment about a ninja boy growing up with something called the Nine tailed fox within him. He got the inspiration from this Pokémon called 'nine tails'. Aspiring to become something called the Hokage. Living in a ninja world and becoming stronger every day.

He was basing most of his characters on people around him but had changed their names.

Itachi had read some of his work, it was actually really good. _Really good. _Naruto had a talent for bringing characters to life and unlike the person who inspired him to write, he did not write porn romances. He preferred action. Although, he wasn't too keen on the idea of having the character that was based on Sakura, madly in love with the character that was based on Sasuke.

Apparently, he wrote that part while they were still in high school. Naruto had even come up with a character based on him, although he didn't like him too much. What he did like though was the strange warped sense of the character, in a way it was really interesting and if in that situation would have been something he would have probably done. Naruto had his point on the realistic at least.

Another thing he could give Naruto the point for, was the boy was dedicated to his dream of being a top writer. Even now as he was slurping his Raman he was furiously scribbling notes in a little notebook.

"Let's leave him alone" she whispered as she pulled his arm and they walked off.

Itachi finished his Dango and they threw the sticks away. But Sakura was going to fast and tripped over her Yukata. Luckily he coughed her by the waist before she could fall to the ground. But then someone nearly bumped against her so he just pulled her into his arms to get her out of the way. Sakura looked up and blushed slightly.

"Awww, how cute." They looked up to see a middle aged woman at a fan stall as she smiled at them. "what a cute couple, how long have you two been married, your husband seems quite protective over you."

"What!" Sakura gasped "Oh no, we're not married. He's my boyfriend." But she looked happy.

The woman seemed surprised "really, what a surprise, you two act like you're already married. Here" she picked up one of her fans. A red one with light pink cherry blossoms "for good luck, maybe thins will change soon." She winked.

They walked away as Sakura took the fan with a brand new blush on her cheeks. "What a nice woman, but she jumps to conclusions too much."

"Hn" he replied, but inside he was thinking about the woman words. He already knew they were good for each other, but she couldn't possible know he was already planning to ask Sakura to marry him?

"Look!" she cried as the sound of the first firework lit up the sky. Her eyes were wide as she stood closer to him and laughed and gasped with everyone else. He looked at her and this time, smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.

He loved her best when she was like this, excited and happy, like a child. It reminded him when they first met. She was and ad always been the person who knew him best, who was able to make him feel the most relaxed with just her presence, she was the person who had made him love her enough to stay with her for three...four years. He loved her and was pretty sure he was going to love her only for the rest of his life.

That was why he knew he couldn't accept any girl his father told him to marry. Why he couldn't accept the idea of breaking up with her and watching her go to someone else. Why he could envision himself with her for the rest of his life. He had thought about t so seriously for weeks, and had come up with the conclusion that he rather liked the idea of having her as his wife.

Them, a family, with perhaps a few kids. He could picture that life and he liked it. at that moment though, he felt like he had no worries, he knew what he wanted and it was to always be with the woman standing beside him, no matter how many people advised against it. Even if it meant giving up everything else, that didn't seem important anymore

"Sakura" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Hn, yeah Itachi?"

"What that woman said earlier, about being married...it wouldn't be such a bad thing if it were true."

He felt her freeze beside him. "Is that a proposal Mr Uchiha?" she smiled and laughed to herself. But her laughter stopped short as she felt him hold her hand and slip something into her palm. She opened it to see. It was a...ring? A diamond engagement ring!

"Yes" he said.

She looked up with shock at his next words.

"Marry me."

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE, THE PROPOSAL SCENE YOU ALL WANTED. IM ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**I WASENT PLANNING ON PUTTING IN THE CHERRYBLOSSOM TREE STORY, SO I KINDA HAD TO MAKE IT UP AS I WAS WRITING IT, SO PLEASE DONT GET UPSET IF IT ISENT GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT KISS FLIGHTS SUCKS, SO DOSE A1 TRAVEL COMANY! MY MOM AND I SAVED FOR TWO YEARS FOR A TRIP TO TURKEY AND THEY CRASHED LAST NIGHT, WE LOST ALL OUR MONEY AND OUR HOLDAY, MY LITTLE SIBLINGS WERE SO CRUSHED, ALL I CAN SAY IS THEY BETTER GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!**

**SORRY, IM REALLY MIFFED**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVEIW! IT WOULD REALLY CHEER ME UP (NOT SURE ABUT MY MOM THOUGH...STUPID KISS FLIGHTS!)**


	20. Walk down momory lane Part Seven

**HIYA EVERYONE, IM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I CANT FIND MY HOUSE KEYS ANYWHERE! I KNOW THEY'RE SOMEWHERE IN MY ROOM, I JUST HAVE NO IDEA WHERE, OR MABEY THEY'RE IN MY SISTER'S ROOM? WELL IF THEY'RE THERE THEN THEY'RE GONE FOR GOOD, AND IM SO SCREWED. PLEASE WISH ME GOOD LUCK TO FINDING MY KEYS SO MY MOM DOSENT FIND OUT!**

**ANYWAY, THAT NOTE TAKEN, HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY? SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG, I HAD TO PUT AWAY MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WAS AWAY FOR THE WEEK. BUT NOW I REALLY AM BACK, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRIGHTING IT, I HAD EXITED BUTERFLIES THE IN MY TUMMY THE WHOLE WAY THOUGH.**

**THERE IS ONELINE IN THIS STORY THAT I STOLE FROM LADY HANAKO, BUT I LOVED IT SO MUCH. I HOPE YOU DONT MIND.**

**WE'RE ALMOST AT THE DIVORCE PART, THEN WE GO BACK TO SAITO AND KAITO. SO READ ON MORTALS!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE PART SEVEN**

Things after that went rather smoothly. Other for the fact that even though she said yes to the proposal, she still insisted on him getting on one knee and proposing properly when they got home.

When they told Tsunade, the first thing she did was hug and congratulate her granddaughter. The second thing she did was threaten Itachi that if he ever should hurt her, he had better hope he never ended up on her operating table or her scalpel might just slip while working in the operation room.

Let's just say, Tsunade didn't joke about things like this. And safely said Itachi got the message.

Things didn't go of so well with Naruto and Sai. Naruto complained loudly that he was taking away his 'cute little cousin' to have weird Uchiha babies. While Sai just hit him on the head and pulled him out of the room. Sai really didn't care either way, in fact he even made the comment on saying he saw it coming.

There were some more complications with the wedding. Tsunade wanted it to take place in England, Itachi however wanted to stay in Japan. He won that round. But Sakura was a Methodist Christian, she wanted that kind of ceremony, she won that round. And after much deliberation, she allowed her fiancée to plan their wedding.

He did not disappoint.

She had been so sure he would plan some quiet affair since he hated crowds, instead he planned something akin to her dream wedding, even going as far as to hire a greenhouse and have someone plant a cherry blossom tree, like in her story.

Let's just leave it with it was one of the best moments of her life. They kept only one picture of their wedding, but they both felt it was the best. They were standing under the tree and the expressions they wore...Sakura said that alone was enough to keep the picture because she was sure a thousand years would pass before he would ever have that expression on in public again.

The only part that left a sour taste in everyone's mouth it that none of his family (save for his brother and cousin who flew in from America specially) came for the wedding. It was even known that Itachi's father had demanded to call off the wedding and had refused to give his blessing. That didn't stop his son though and in one month the two found themselves as man and wife.

Now all that was left before they could officially settle down as a married couple was the honeymoon, which Itachi was also planning.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked her one evening a week after their marriage. They were in his apartment, in their bed after having sex. Sakura had started the conversation when all Itachi wanted to do was go to sleep. She wanted to know where their honeymoon was going to be since he had planned for them to go in a week. Only problem was he still hadn't booked it, but hey, it wasn't as if it would be hard being an Uchiha.

But she still insisted on discussing it now of all times. "Don't know! She replied against his neck which was really beginning to distract him, but he struggled to stay focused. "I thought you were supposed to plan it, I want to know so I can pack."

"Fine, how about Dubai?"

"No" came her instant reply. He raised an eyebrow, most girls would be thrilled about Dubai, it was one of the most expensive places on earth.

"No way, nu-uh, not going to happen, anywhere but Dubai."

"Why?"

"Because once my family went there for my father's work. Worst experience of my life. It was like walking about in an Oven it was so hot, and the buildings were all air conditioned so it was too cold inside and I found myself always de-hydrated when outside and the worst part was it was the holy month of Ramadan so I wasn't allowed to drink or eat anything till sundown. No way, never again. Sure it's beautiful, but that experience made me realise I don't handle the heat well."

Itachi sighed, if not Dubai then Hawaii and California was out of the question. Somewhere normal. Then suddenly he had an idea. "Pack for a mild climate then" he said simple before ignoring his new wife completely and going straight to sleep.

* * *

"Come on!" she groaned as she elbowed him in the shoulder for the fourth time that hour "Just tell me, where we are going?"

They were on the plane now to where ever he had booked for their honeymoon, but he was refusing to tell her. It was six in the morning and she was still not asleep, apparently she didn't sleep well on planes.

"No" was his simple reply Sakura pouted.

Things carried on like that for the next few hours. They took another plane from Doha to the mystery country. Finally they were about to land when the pilot called out "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in England in ten minutes time, please fasten your seatbelts and adjust your seats to an upright position. Thank you."

Sakura froze as she turned to him and the mention of the country she was born in "England?"

"Surprise" he said simply.

The simple way of putting it would be to simply say she kissed him and was quiet with anticipation for the rest of the journey.

* * *

They arrived in England and of course, it was raining. Sakura didn't seem to mind thought, in fact she laughed and made comments about "good old England and its constant topservy-tervy miserable weather." She loved it. It almost made Itachi smile in public. Almost.

They took a cab to the hotel, a really nice five star place where all the employees sucked up to you, but Sakura barely saw any of the dining area or the beautiful hotel since Itachi insisted on hurrying her upstairs and away from prying eyes. Once inside he flung her to the door and pressed his lips to hers in an ernest kiss.

Yes, even cold hearted Uchiha were honey sometimes, especially towards their new wives.

Sakura smiled and returned the kiss, since getting married he hadn't touched her or done anything other than kissing, he wanted to wait for this time, when they would _finally_ have no more distractions.

When they finally broke away she smiled, "I guess it has been a long time" she agreed.

"Sakura, it's been two months!"

"Well I had to study for my finals and you kept distracting me!"

"Doesn't matter now, you're my wife."

She grinned as he kissed her neck "Yes, yes I am."

Sakura groaned as his hands on her stomach slipped lower and lower till it reached the part of her that was most precious, his desire for her pressed against her thigh, even though Sakura had been in this situation before, somehow it made everything more...erotic, to know that the man standing before her was hers, her husband, entirely hers.

Subconsciously her hand cupped him and he groaned in response. "You're not making this easy for me to go slow!" he bit out. Sakura smiled "I don't want you to go slow husband." And with that she sensually bit his earlobe. That was it for him and he growled and scooped up his wife and plain dumped her on the bed. She complained at the loss of his body heat since they had both forgotten to turn the heating on and it was cold.

But he returned to her a little later and, let's just say for the next few hours she certainly wasn't cold anymore.

The next week of their honeymoon was spent...well...mostly in the bedroom. Just because they had the rest of their lives together, didn't make the hormones go away. But eventually, she managed to convince him to come out and brave the English weather.

They were taking a walk down the river themes and looking at the amazing statues stationed along the banks when they met some old friends. Apparently they were Sakura's friends before she moved to Japan and her pen pals. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura's old best friend Hinata Huuga and her sempai back at the university's little cousin. Her friendship with Hinata was the big reason why her sempai now looks out for her.

For the first time, Sakura got to introduce Itachi as her husband. Hinata was a little sad that Sakura hadn't told her she had gotten married but she cheered up when she remembered that Sakura had sent an e-mal but Hinata had only forgotten to read it. Kiba who used to flirt with Sakura even as a kid and had an old time crush on her was crushed, but recovered quickly before threatening Itachi not to hurt her. and well Shino...Shino didn't care either way.

They did lots of cool things, they went on the London eye, visited the aquarium, went to Hyde park and other attractions and Sakura even got to visit her old school. But all good things must come to an end and eventually their two weeks in seclusion was at its end. They returned to Japan, Sakura went back to school and Itachi went back to work.

The next few weeks they lived in marital bliss. Everything was so easy, most couples had problems adjusting to the kind of commitment, but they couldn't have found it any easier, it was as if they were meant for this life together. They decided to stay in their apartment for now, Tsunade kept pestering Itachi that his apartment wasn't good enough, especially when they had a kid. Itachi went pale and said it would be fine for one child but Sakura wasn't getting pregnant anytime soon.

At this moment Itachi was in the staff room grading papers and making plans for the next lesson. "Hey, Itachi."

Itachi looked up to see a older man in his fifties but still in his prime coming towards him. His boss, the dean of the university. "Uchiha, are you still here?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Hanazono-Sama" he answered, "is there something you want?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that your time with us is almost up. Your father wants you to start your training at his company. Shame" she shook his head "you're one of the best lectures in this university, and im not ashamed to say so."

Itachi nodded "Thank you Hanazono-sama."

"Oh I forgot to ask, congratulations on your marriage, I heard it was one of our students?"

Itachi froze "Headmaster can I explain..."

But Hanazono waved it off "Never mind, I'm the only one who knows, and you'll only be working here a few more months, how about we keep this between ourselves. So is she well, how's married life treating you."

Itachi inwardly smiled, he knew there was a reason he liked this man. "I enjoy it" he said simply "but I knew I would. And Sakura is fine...only..."

"What is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just recently she's caught a stomach bug, vomiting every morning, and she's been feeling strange."

Suddenly the dean smirked "tell me, how long ago did this start?"

"A few days ago, why?"

"Oh nothing, just curious. Anyway, how about you knock the rest of the afternoon off, think of it as a wedding present."

"Headmaster..."

"Itachi" Hanazono said smiled, patting his shoulder "Go home, be with your wife, I'll get someone to corer your night classes."

Itachi decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and thanked the headmaster before being on his way.

* * *

They spent most of that afternoon on the sofa watching TV. Sakura had been remarkably quiet. He lay his head in her lap as she stroked his hair slowly, as if she were deeply contemplating something.

"Itachi" she suddenly said.

"Hn"

"Today...I went to the doctor..."

"Hn" he only said, not really bothering to talk. Hanazono had been right, he much preferred to be doing this than working.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence, before he froze and sat up "What!"

Looking into the eyes of his wife he could see she was a little uncertain and seemed to be frowning as she repeated the words he had though he heard "I'm pregnant."

If he could freeze for the second time, that is exactly what he would have done. Instead though he sat up with a dumbfounded expression that is the situation were not so serious, Sakura would have insisted on taking a picture to capture the moment where Uchiha Itachi was left dumbfounded.

But she did not.

He blinked "Don't joke about this Sakura, we always use protection, just the other day you said..."

"I lied about the stomach bug" she said, her frown deepening "I suspected, the first time I threw up, but I didn't want to say anything because you said you didn't want kids for a long time and I wasn't sure, but I went to the hospital. The doctor confirmed it, I'm pregnant."

"H-how long?" he managed to choke out.

"At least five-to-seven weeks along, or at least that's what the doctor said." she fiddled with her t-shirt "a-are you...angry?" she asked the foreboding question. Whenever Tsunade made comments on wanting grandchildren, inside Sakura was thrilled, but he would always say they wouldn't come till later. If he asked for an abortion, she didn't know how she would take it. Sakura...wanted this baby. She couldn't stand the idea of killing her child, she didn't want an abortion, she wanted to keep their child and she so badly wanted him to want the same thing.

But he was just sitting there, silently, was that a bad sign?

"No, he finally said, I'm not angry, just surprised."

She bit her lip, before asking the dreaded question; even worse than the first "Please don't say...you want a...abortion?"

At that he reacted quickly, her words seemed to snap him out of his stupor as he gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him "What on earth gave you that idea, I don't want that, is that what you think of me!"

She blinked "You...you're happy about the baby?"

"Of course I'm happy, I was just...surprised, I always thought a child would come much later after marriage, but I don't understand, we always use protection, how..."

"During the first week of our honeymoon, we forgot most of the time" she admitted with a blush.

He realised that was true, but to tell you the truth, he really hadn't thought about the possibility of her getting pregnant during the times he hadn't bothered with condoms. But now she was pregnant.

He was telling the truth, he had been surprised, but other than that, now that he was catching his second wind, he was...happy. The reality of the situation finally sunk in, they were going to have a baby! He was going to be a father.

He slowly placed a palm on top her stomach. Inside of her was a child, their child, the thought was almost surreal. "So you really are happy, right?" Sakura asked again, this time he looked up and gave her such a warm smile that all her doubts were wiped away in an instant as she laughed and embraced her husband.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Itachi said for the third time as he stood before his boss Hanazono in his office. Before him on the desk was a request to quit his job and for references for another.

"It's fine" Hanazono said with a smile, I expected as much."

"I'm grateful for all you've done for me these past few years and for giving me the opportunity to work and learn here, but with the baby, I think it would be better if I began working at my father's company."

"Yes, I can see that would be better, money doesn't grow on trees and trust me, you're going to need a lot to support a pregnant wife and more when the child is born. Congratulations by the way."

Itachi smiled, over the years he had grown to respect Hanazono. He was a good man to work for, one who respected himself and the people around him and made it easy to befriend. He was almost sad to be leaving, he enjoyed teaching here in the university, but with Sakura pregnant, he had two options. Move back with his parents, for find a better job to sustain them both since Sakura was still a student and pregnant he didn't want her getting a job and the salary he earned here wouldn't be enough when the baby was born.

"Just do me a little favour Itachi."

"What is it sir?"

Hanazono smiled "Pop in from time to time, I'd like to know how you're doing and hear about the kid when it's born, and give my best regards to your wife."

Itachi nodded "I will sir, to all of what you asked; it has been a pleasure working with you." And with that he turned and left.

* * *

The next few months of her pregnancy went by so fast, but it hadn't been easy, with them telling al of Sakura's relatives, dealing with her morning sickness and her already manifastering cravings, one of which was sickly sweet Dango with this strange sour apple dipping sauce. Also there was Itachi adjusting to his new job in his father's company. He worked under the business transitions office for now and was paid a good salary.

Hut his father wasn't happy with Itachi's marriage, and he wouldn't even listen when Itachi tried to tell him about Sakura's pregnancy. He hadn't gotten the chance to try to tell his mother yet, but he hoped she would at least listen and would do something about his father. he was making things extremely difficult, like making Itachi work long hours so by the time he finally got home it was nearly midnight and he got almost no time to spend with his pregnant wife, or giving him more work so he couldn't get it done on time and he was paid less, things were difficult but he managed to pull though.

Sakura's wanted to get a job, Itachi absolutely refused. This was a constant argument between them but he was wining so far. Although it was far from over. Shisui was still in America but Itachi had sent him an e-mail about the news. Shisui sent his congratulations and that he would try to come back to Japan when the kid was born because he was busy now.

Eventually came the time when the baby was old enough to be seen by a sonogram so that's how Sakura found herself on a doctors bed, with a man in a white coat squeezing blue goo onto her stomach, with her husband sitting surprisingly still for someone so nervous. '_If he's this nervous at the sonogram, wait till I give birth'_ Sakura thought with a smile, for some reason, imagining his discomfort made her own discomfort seem less discomforting.

"Alright now, are you ready?" the doctor was a kindly young woman in her twenties with a nice smile that made Sakura feel more at ease. "Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

The doctor switched on the sonogram and in a few seconds a black and white picture appeared on the screen. Itachi's breath caught in his throat, there it was. His child.

The picture was crisp and clear, Sakura blinked, as she looked at her child for the first time, but something was different, Sakura had seen sonograms before in her medical class, but this was different.

"Oh" the doctor said in her soft willowy voice, "well that's a surprise, I have some rather good news for you both."

Itachi blinked and tore his eyes away from the sonogram "What?"

The doctor smiled "Mr and Mrs Uchiha, how do you both feel about...having two babies instead of one?"

They both froze. Itachi actually stood up but Sakura recovered first. "W-What!"

The doctor pointed to were Sakura had been looking at on the sonogram when she thought it was strange, now that she was looking at it, she could see it was in fact a second herd! Poking out behind the first. "congratulations, you are both expecting twins."

Finally Itachi recovered "Gender?"

"Male" replied the doctor "both healthy, strong males. You are both very lucky, twins are rare these days." She smiled as her beeper went off. "I'll just deal with this and leave you two alone for a while." As she left them in silence.

Itachi just stared at the picture "Twins...wow, Sakura are you..."

He looked down to see that she was crying "Sakura?" he asked uncertainly as he took her shoulder.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daze and smiled "Oh, don't mind me, it's just hormones, mood swings you know. Twins!" she smiled and looked up at him "I've always wanted tins."

Itachi returned the smile as he bent down to kiss his wife. When they broke apart they looked up at the picture of their two unborn sons.

* * *

If anything, things got harder. Itachi finally agreed with Tsunade about getting a bigger apartment. One child may have been ok with the apartment he and Sakura lived in, but two, no way. He knew he could always move to some big penthouse apartment, but he was stubborn. He wanted to support his life and his new family on his own, without help from his father's money, luckily, Tsunade lent him a loan for a new apartment and as he got better at his new job, his salary went up.

Months passed and he watched as Sakura's stomach swelled with their child. Now she was at the nine month mark and the twins were die any day. Since neither could come to an agreement on names they came to a compromise. Sakura wanted to name her children after the two most important men in her life growing up, her cousins and closest friends Naruto and Sai. Only she extended Sai name to Saito since she really wanted the named to match. Itachi was against his sons being named after her cousins, when frankly, he was still deciding on whether or not he like them or hated them.

But eventually they came to an agreement that Sakura would name the fist twin and Itachi would name the second, as long as they matched.

They were once again on their sofa with Sakura settled between Itachi legs, her back against his chest as his chin rested on the top of her head and both hands were cupped over hers while placed on her enlarged stomach. The TV was on and they were watching some mindless movie. Because it was summer he worked a little less than usual and he was allowed to bring his work home with him, giving him more time to be with his wife.

Suddenly she opened her eyes "One of the babies just kicked!" she exclaimed. He opened his eyes "Really!"

"Yeah, wait, here" she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Sure enough, a few seconds later came another kick against his palm; he broke out in a smile to match his wife's. They already seem really attached, whenever one dose something, kick, punch ect, the other always dose the same soon after." She grinned "those two are so in sync" she smiled to herself "I hope they look like you."

"I don't" he said as caressed her hand with his thumb. Sakura turned and gave him a look "I really, do you want our male twins to come out with large foreheads and _pink hair?"_

He blinked "You have a point."

But even so he did want them to look a little like Sakura, or at least to be like her. Yeah, in fact he really hoped they would inherit her personality, he had a feeling they would be a lot happier to have their mothers personality. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and in moments she was asleep. Itachi stood and with some difficulty picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. It was amazing, even seven months pregnant, she was still so light. The doctor had assured him that the twins were completely healthy, so he couldn't understand how she could seem so light.

It was one of the many mysteries that was his wife.

As he watched he sleep he smiled. Despite how hard everything was, he was really enjoying his life. Let his family feel sorry for him, he didn't understand, he had real friends, a real life, a wife who loved him and kids on the way, a family. He was happy with his life, he just whished his father would finally see what a person Sakura was and would give his blessing, and would stop making things so hard.

Wait! If he wouldn't listen to his son, there might be one other person who he would listen to. And Itachi picked up the phone to make a call.

* * *

He stood outside the huge house that was the home his mother was residing in for the while. Sakura was at school since she had won that round where he had wanted her to stay home but she wanted to stay in school. For a while his mother had been oversea's on business, but recently she was back in Japan, he wanted to talk to her.

Her servant showed him into the room she was doing her work in. His mother was also a business woman, but not as much as his father, she mainly sorted out documents and such but she was head of what she did.

"Hello Itachi" she said without looking up, "sit down."

He took a seat, as if he were in an interview instead of seeing his mother, but that was how his family was, god thing he was going to make sure that his own family with Sakura was nothing like this.

"Mother" he said.

Mikoto put down her paper and took a sip of the water on her desk. "I hear you recently got married." She said simply.

"Yes" he repeated "although it's not recently, It's been a few months now."

"Well I didn't hear of it"

"I told father." He only said, but they both knew the answer to that, his father wanted to act as if the marriage never happened and Sakura and their children did not exist.

After a few more minutes of silence "Sakura's pregnant"

Mikoto looked up at this "really?"

"Yes, twins. Both boys."

He watched as his mothers face softened slightly. Growing up, Itachi grew to both resent and respect his father and as he got older and realised how his father only wanted to control him, he grew to hate him. And his mother did nothing. But unlike his father, his mother was softer, she was kinder and Itachi did not fault her for not disobeying her husband, it was the way Uchiha's were. But he knew she had a soft spot for children and despite it all loved her sons very much and wished for grandchildren. Just like any mother.

So he knew that telling her of his children might help, the fact that she was their grandmother might mke her finally stand up to his father. Then again, maybe not. If anything she might give her blessing.

"I...I guess congratulations are in order. Twins! And both boys. Your father must be happy."

"He won't listen, he doesn't like the idea that they came from Sakura."

"Itachi" Mikoto's voice sounded strained "Why did you have to disobey your father, why didn't you just marry Cecilia. I know she had her...problems, but she's really a nice girl and would been easier."

"Cecilia is about as nice as my great uncle Yosuke" he said, thinking about the grumpy, conceited old man he and his mother shared a hate for. He watched with satisfaction as she gave a small smirk. "I agree to no such thing" but her smile said it all.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. I couldn't have been Cecilia, it couldn't have been anyone else other than Sakura, I knew that from the moment I met her." it had always been easier in a small way to talk freely to him mother. In small ways they were close, closer than he and his father anyway, and unlike his father, she didn't push him so much. Just...encourage him. But when she wasn't, they were close.

"But why" she insisted "what on earth makes that girl so special that you were willing to sacrifice, everything your father and you worked so hard to build?"

"I..." this was difficult, but nothing but the blatant truth would get though to his mother "I love her, I don't want anyone else, it could only be her."

"Your young, you don't know what love is." She encouraged.

"I love her" he only repeated, "and whether he likes it or not, it is Sakura who is carrying my children, not Cecilia and not any other heiress that will be beneficial. He makes judgments on her when he hasn't even met her! I know it makes no difference, with his stubborn mind, but neither him or you will be able to deny that she isn't...special."

She frowned "all I'm saying is to tell father to lay of. This is my life, nit his. I'll deside who I marry, how I live. If not or my sake, then for the twins sake, I want them to have a good life, not to be pressured by the clan from the day their born."

Mikoo frowned and sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Itachi...im sorry, but I cant. I will mention this to you father, but I can do nothing to change his mind."

He nodded, that was as good as he was going to get from his mother, at least then his father would know of his grandchildren, mabey then Sakura would stop being some nobody when he finds she's carrying the first set of Uchiha twins in a long time.

He stood to go, but on the way he was stopped by her voice "give my best regards to your wife and my luck on their birth. And also...know that you at least have _my_ blessing."

He smiled "thank you."

But once again as he was about to leave his cell phone vibrated, it was Sakura, she never called him during school hours unless it was an emergency. Quickly he turned it on "Hello?"

But the voice that answered wasn't Sakura's voice, but the dull one of her cousin Sai. **"Uchiha? Good, you picked up. Listen, Sakura's..."** but he was interrupted by the sound of Sakura's scream.

"What was that" he yelled into the phone "Is Sakura alright!" beside him his mother had gotten up and was by his side "Itachi, is everything al..." he held up his hand to silence her as Sai started yelling **"Not** **so loud ugly, your husband can't hear me, we're nearly there, the hospital's just around the corner."**

"Hospital" he cried "why is my wife going to the hospital?"

"**Sakura's..."** but again he was interrupted as the sound of the phone being ripped out of his hand echoed though the line, then came the cry of "**SHE'S HAVING YOUR BLOODY BABIES UCHIHA!" **came without a doubt Naruto's voice. Itachi nearly dropped the phone "What!"

"**DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? SHE'S IN A CAB, IN AGONY, GIVING BIRTH! WHY ARENT YOU HERE!"**

This time he did drop the phone, Mikoto retrieved it "She's giving birth, now!...ok I'm on my way, which hospital...ok, I'll be right there." He put the phone down "Sakura's in labour" he said simply. Mikoto smiled at him "take the car"

He nodded and literally, ran out.

Twenty long minutes later and he was finally outside the hospital. He rushed into the desk lady "Hello, My name is Uchiha Itachi, you brought my wife in earlier, she's giving birth!"

The lady blinked before nodding "Ah yes, she's in the maternity ward, isle six, cubicle twenty seven."

He nodded and ran. Upon reaching it he saw Tsunade, Naruto and Sai all outside the ward. Naruto exploded "look who finally shows up!"

"Cut it out Naruto" Sai said simply, "she's inside Uchiha"

Itachi nodded and decided then and there that at the moment, Sai was his favourite out of the two of them and if Sakura wanted to name one of them Saito, he'd be sort of ok with it. The doctor tried to stop him, but he explained he was her husband. Suddenly there came Sakura's shriek of "YOU BLOODY UCHIHA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, GET YOU BUT HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU PUT THESE BABIES IN ME, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BLOODY WELL BE HERE WHEN THEY COME OUT!"

Itachi grimaced and contemplate on whether or not he actually wanted to go in. But in the end he decided against his common sense and went to her sight. Sakura was on her back with her legs open and a bunch of doctors before her soothing her and encouraging her to push. "YOU TRY PUSDING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF SOMEHTING THE SIZE OF A WALNIT AND THEN YOU TWLL ME TO BREATH YOU ARSEHOLE!" she only screamed.

Itachi inwardly sight, Sakura had a habit of swearing when she was really stressed. The minute she saw him her vision darkened "YOU!" she screamed "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HALF AN HOUR AGO! NEVER MINDM GET OVER HER SO I CAN BREAK YOUR HAND."

Because she was giving birth, he complied, though he had to admit, she had one hell of a grip. "you're doing fine Sakura" he said softly "nearly there" she only cried from pain and at that moment, there was never a time where Itachi was more glad to have been born male, and he felt thankful for his sons, and pity for any future daughters.

Almost sixteen hours later, and the call of "I can see his head" ran though the cubicle. Itachi smiled and squeezed her hand "Your doing great, the first one's nearly out, keep pushing. Sakura only glared "Shut...up!"

Finally she gasped as the sound of crying echoed though the room "Its out!" the man delivering her child called. Sakura felt tears in her eyes, that wasn't from the pain. Though hazy vision she watched as they cut the umbilical cord for her precious first bon son. "Alright Uchiha-san, one more to go. You're doing fine, keep pushing!"

She did her best, seeing her first son was great motivation for it because she now so badly wanted to see the second one. And four minutes later, she felt him leave her as the umbilical cord was cut. But something was wrong...why wasn't he crying. "What's wrong!" she cried, "Why isn't he crying? Itachi!" she cried.

He only looked at the small bloody bundle as the doctors tried to get him to cry. But then something amazing happened. Then the doctor walked to wards the fist twin, and he began to cry, as if he knew something was wrong with his precious little brother. And then, finally, the second little boy began to ry. A loud, alarming cry, like he was telling his brother 'it's ok. I made it too'

Sakura also cried, for a moment, she thought her heart had stopped or broken, for one moment she had though... no, it doesn't matter now, they're both safe, and alive. Beside her she felt Itachi bed over and numbly in her mind she registered him kissing her. She tried to return the kiss but she was still in so much pain and it was a little distracting.

The doctor cleaned them of and happily placed them in her arms. She choked on her tears "hello babies" she whispered softly. The tears wouldn't stop, she just couldn't believe it. Sakura felt as if...as if she had waited her whole life just to meet them, all those months of carrying them and those sixteen hours of agony...it had all been worth it to see them.

Identical twins. You could see it even now, they looked exactly alike. From their little noses to the tuffs of ebony hair like their father.

They were beautiful, the most beautiful babies in the world. Sakura's was sure every mother said this, but for her at this moment, it was entirely true. The was the happiest moment of her life, and he had the love of her life to share it with. She looked up at him. "Oi" she said with a smile "what are you doing up there? Come down here and meet your sons."

Itachi snapped out of whatever spell he was in and bent down immediately to sit in a chair one of the nurses brought for him. He reached out, but then faltered. But at the encouragement of Sakura's smile he took one of them in his arms. He was so small, his youngest son, so small it felt like he could fit in his palm, and he almost did. So beautiful. His eyes were open now, they were blue, a deep blue. But all babies eyes were blue. His son blinked at him as if he were acknowledging him.

He looked up to see Sakura looking down at their eldest with such a gently, maternal expression he smiled, she was going to be a good mother. It seemed that their son was quite a hugger from a young age; already his little fist was curled tightly around his mothers pinkie as she smiled at him. Then she looked up and raised the boy to see him, Itachi did the same. The boys saw their other parents and their expressions were the same, curiosity but with a certain acknowledgment only a baby could give.

"Can I have their names please?" a nurse called.

Sakura blinked before stroking her sons hair "Saito. Uchiha Saito, middle name Itachi." The nurse wrote it down.

Itachi's eyes shot up to hers! His name, Saito would carry his name. If anything, he loved more than ever now.

"And the other one" the nurse asked

"..." Itachi was silent, but then suddenly, he knew "Kaito" he said simple "Uchiha Kaito, middle name...ugh...Naruto" she would like that, he knew. Sakura looked up and gave a thankful smile. She loved that name, Kaito, it was perfect. He remembered the story she told him and was touched that he named their son after it, like Sakura was named from it. and his middle name, Sakura knew Naruto would never let him live it down.

The nurse wrote it down and smiled "Congratulations, they're extremely beautiful. Would you like me to start letting in friends and family?"

"Yes" Sakura said simply.

The nurse nodded and a few minutes later the others flooded in. For the first time Naruto was quiet since the boys had gone to sleep. But he was grinning, Sai was giving a fake smile, but the smile in his eyes was real and Tsunade never looked prouder. Of course Sakura's parents weren't there. And Ino was overseas with Shikamaru.

Tsunade watched Sakura. She was glowing, her face beamed even though she was crying and she looked every bit the proud mother.

"So they finally came did they?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"So" Tsunade smiled "Introduce us"

Sakura looked at her husband and then back at them "everyone, meet Uchiha Saito and Uchiha Kaito, my...our sons."

OH I LOVE THAT CHAPTER, IT PRATICALLY WROTW ITSELF. I WAS SO EMBARRASED WRIGTING THE SEX PART THAT I DIDDNT GO THOUGH WITH IT, SORRY. IM REALLY BAD AT THEM, WHEN I PLANNED IT OUT IN MY HEAD IT WAS AWESOM, IT JUST NEVER MADE IT ONTO PAPTER, TOO BAD.

I HOPE IT WAS OK THOUGH. THEY HERE! THE BOYS ARE BACK, THE BOYS ARE BACK, THEY HAVE BEEN BORN!

NEXT CHAPTER FILL OF AWESOMESS AND SOME SADNESS.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	21. Walk down memory lane Part Eight

HELLO, I'S NICE YOU ALL REVEIWED SO QUICKLY, ONLY SIX MORE REVEIWS TILL I REACH THE 200 MARK, COOL. THANKYOU FOR STIKING WITH MY STORY THIS LONG, DONT WORRY, THERE'S STILL LOT'S LOTS MORE TO COME, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE LONG JUICY STORIES.

**ITACHI WITH TWIN BABIES! HA HEHAHOHAHAHAH! I FEEL SO SORRY FOR HIM, I FELT SO SORRY FOR HIM I DESIDED TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR HIM, ITS NOT EASY HAVING THE PERSONALITY OF A MARSHMELLO AND HELPING TAKE CARE OF TWO ADORABLEY SWEET BABIES THAT YOU NEED TO BE NICE TO ALL THE TIME.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO, BUT LATELY I'VE BEEN FEEING DEPRESSED, BUT THATS NOTHING NEW FOR ME, IM ALWAYS DEPRESSED, OR JUST SAD AT LEAST.**

**IDESIDED I DIDDNT WANT TO DRAG ANYTHING ALONG ANYMORE, IM JUST GOING TO GO STRAIGHT INTO THE DIVORSE.**

**IM THINKING OF GOING BACK AND NAMING ALL THE 'WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE' CHAPTERS. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**PART EIGHT**

Despite how much he had worried, Sakura couldn't see why he had been so nervous for the past nine months. Itachi was a great father! And the twins practically adored him. They were three months old now; their beautiful blue eyes had faded into mismatched onyx and green. Sakura decided she rather liked this combination, Itachi was a little put out they didn't have fully green eyes. That was the day she realised her husband's fetish for her green eyes. She never let him live it down after that moment.

They twins personalities began to show also, Kaito the youngest was extremely close to his older brother, and he seemed to have inherited Sakura's personality. Always smiling and laughing, and cooing like any normal baby. Saito however, was a spitting image of his father. He rarely smiled in public unless with people he was comfortable around, namely his mother, father and brother. He was quiet, well behaved and just as attached to Kaito as Kaito was to him. he also seemed to love his parents a great deal, always making sure at least one of them was close. The twins were both extremely close to their mother and always wanted to be with her, but sometimes they settled for their father's awkward behaviour.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Itachi's standoffish personality didn't affect the twins at all, even when he accidently glared at them they would only laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Itachi had found the only people his glare had no effect on.

The twins grew steadily and were both healthy and happy. Sakura passed her twentieth birthday and in a year's time they found themselves celebrating their babies first birthday. It was official, they were going to grow up having long hair. Neither twin would allow their mother or father to cut it. They would squirm and cry and wail so in the end Sakura gave up and took to braiding it. Let's just say Itachi wasn't happy with the idea of his sons wearing braids, but it was that or holding them down and forcibly shaving their heads and neither parent had the heard to do that.

Itachi managed to convince his mother to come for their birthday to meet their kids. She found them beautiful and wished his father could see this. That left a sour taste in his mouth for the rest of the week. It was official, he hated his father. He had hoped that perhaps the twins were born he would let up. if anything it made things worse and the problems were beginning to show in his marriage life. Another year later and his father was appointed more and more out of town meetings and because of that he rarely came home on time. Itachi had now been elevated to working directly under him, the last step to taking full control of the company, but the work was long and hard.

He began fighting with his wife because of it. But couldn't she see, he was doing this for her! She just needed to wait...a little longer. After he took over the company, he could make his own hours and things would be better. But for now, couldn't she put up with it?

He was coming home now, and it was two in the morning. Shit! He hoped Sakura was asleep, or this was not going to be pretty. No such luck though, she was there sitting on the kitchen table with an extremely pissed off expression.

"Where the hell were you" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, the second was "I called over seven times, you turned off your phone!"

He blinked and took it out. Double shit, he turned it off for the meeting and forgot.

Sakura huffed loudly "Idiot, how many times have I told, _DONT TURN OFF YOUR PHONE!_"

"I was in a meeting Sakura" he said. this was becoming a routine, and he didn't like it. He knew she was more than entitled to be angry with him, he hated fighting with her.

"So If I call you to tell you I'm dying or someone broke in and kidnapped a twin or something drastic, your excuse is going to be, 'I was in a meeting'?"

He sighed "Sakura just lay off, its late, you can rant in the morning." He said turning away, he didn't want to fight.

"Don't turn your back on me Uchiha; this has been going on long enough. Your stupid father is getting on my last nerves."

He knew he should agree with her, he hated his father too, defending him was just an old habit. "Don't call him that."

"Why the hell not! He is stupid, and an arsehole. He works you to the point you barley get to see your family and takes you away on the weekends and makes you turn off your phone and makes it so I can't even get a decent job _anywhere._"

"That can't be helped; this is what comes when you agreed to marry me."

"When I married you, I didn't agree to this!"

He was trying to stay calm, he didn't want a fight, he knew once he lost his temper he would regret it. So instead he just turned.

"Where do you think you're going?" she cried.

"Out" and he left.

* * *

Things went like that again and again, Itachi became more and more wrapped up in his work and he and Sakura grew further and further apart.

"Hey Uchiha" Itachi turned to see his work colleague and possible the closest thing to a friend he had in this place. An American, Yosuke Jones. He grinned and slapped his back "So I hear we're being let off for a while today so me and some other guys are heading out to this club. It's gonna be great, the hostesses there are really hot."

Itachi shrugged his arm off "I can't, I have a wife and I should be going back to her."

"Man, you are to committed, half the people married these days don't last a month without sleeping with someone else. Marriage is over rated."

Itachi didn't agree, before things got difficult, he and Sakura had a good married life, some of the best days of his life and even if they were fighting, he still loved her and would remain faithful.

"Besides, I though your wife and you were fighting all the time these days?" Yosuke said.

Itachi grimaced "It's nothing, it's just...complicated..."

For a while Yosuke stared at him.

"What!" Itachi asked and Yosuke shook his head "I don't get it man, would you mind explaining?"

"What?"

"Why would you give up Cecilia for this? I mean, the girl's a babe, she's smoking, rich and wouldn't give a damn if you were with another woman everyday of the week. It's like ultimate freedom and you dad would approve. Yet you give it up to be tied down to one woman who you argue with all the time!"

"You wouldn't understand" Itachi said for what seemed the thousand time. He had had to explain the same thing to many of his family members who couldn't understand why he would give up everything for a poor student.

He really didn't know anymore. It wasn't that he regretted his choice, it was just sometimes, when they fought, he wondered how things might have been different if he hadn't married Sakura. Dated for a while longer, broke up and married Cecilia like he was supposed to. At first he would brush away the thoughts quickly, but as they fought more and more, the idea of him without Sakura began to seem...more appealing.

And besides, he always came home when he had free time, when was the last time he had relaxes? Granted going to a club wasn't exactly his idea of relaxing but it was better than nothing. "Alright, I'll go. But no women, just a few drinks and then I go home."

After all, Sakura wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. No, she had passed pissed long ago, now she was _furious!_

Last night Itachi had not come home even though she knew it was a half day and when she asked the sectary she said he went to a club. To a club! What was the matter with him, he rarely even saw his own sons now. So what, he didn't have time for his flesh and blood but he had enough time to go to a club?

And now this, Sakura was actually beyond furious, she was for angry she didn't even have a word for it!

She stormed into the company and up the stairs only to slam her hands down on the desk of a frightened assistant.

"C-can I help you madam?" she asked.

"Yes you can" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice "do you know of Itachi?"

"Uchiha Itachi?" the sectary asked who from her name tag, her name was Jill. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she said his name; obviously the young woman had a crush. So he was chatting up sectaries now? Wonderful, that's three points now.

"Well I'm his wife and I would very much like it If you could tell him to get his arse down here right now before I come up there and say what I have to say in the middle of his fancy boardroom!"

At the mention of her being his wife the woman stilled "I'm sorry Madam, but Uchiha-san is in a meeting, but if you'll wait il..."

"I don't want to wait, I want to see my husband!" Sakura screamed.

"What's going on here now ladies." Sakura looked up to a blond American with blue eyes standing beside her "Jones-san" Jill exclaimed "it's nothing, I can handle it."

"You can handle nothing; you are incompetent, I here to see my husband!"

"Madam" the man Jones said taking her elbow perhaps I can help" he winked at Jill "I'll take it from here" Jill blushed "y-yes Jones-san."

"Now" Jones said after they were away from the desk "what's this all about?"

Sakura took a deep breath "Look, I've had a long day. I've been standing all day in school, I'm tired, hungry, I haven't had any water since yesterday and I'm so stressed I'm ready to bite the next persons head off. Not I would be grateful if you would kindly ask Uchiha Itachi to get down here now."

Jones smiled "so you're the wife, huh? If anything you're pretty cute" he murmured.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, nothing, so tell me, what has you so stressed."

"That jack-ass. One thing! I ask him to do one think and he can't even do that. I clean, I go to school _and_ I take care of a pair of two year old baby twin boys on my own because my damn husband is always too busy at work. I asked him to do one thing take some time off this morning and take the twins to get their injections at the hospital, injections that we have waited two months for. And what does he do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I call the hospital to check up on them only to be told that no Uchiha Saito or Kaito had entered that hospital anytime that day. and to make things even more wonderful, the bloody bastard _didn't turn his phone on again! _I've told him so many times but he never listens. Now I know he's here, and I want to see him _Now!"_

Jones smiled with sympathy, for his college. He wasn't going to get out of this one. "Ok Mrs. Uchiha, I get him for you. Just wait in my office because whatever you have to say to him I would really rather you didn't say it in the middle of the hallway."

Sakura nodded "alright, you have five minutes before I come out and scream like a madwoman."

Jones nodded and showed Sakura inside.

* * *

Itachi had been in an important meeting when Yosuke came in and told him he had a visitor in his office.

Opening the door to Yosuke's office, Itachi was a little surprised to find Sakura sitting with her legs and arms crossed on the desk with a very, very angry expression. Not another fight.

"Sakura...?"

"Injections" she interrupted "dose that ring a certain bell. They're the word we use to describe a needed vaccination for small babies to prevent them from getting diseases like smallpox, cholera and hypothermia, something I know all about being someone who studied disease. Now would you like me to remind you of two lilt boys who didn't get those vaccinations because of a very stupid daddy?"

Shit! The vaccinations, he forgot. "Sakura let me explain..."

"There's nothing to explain, I can't believe you forgot,. And not only forgot, you left our children at the day-care, you didn't pick them up! It's a good thing Tsunade paid for them and brought them home, what the hell is wrong with you! I know I'm not important enough for your busy schedule, but you children, I thought you'd have at least that much respect for them."

He was getting angry "I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean I don't care about them."

"You forgot about them, to go to a club and to go to work. You know what, just forget It." and she stormed out

* * *

They weren't able to talk properly for weeks. Sakura was feeling the strain. Dammit, if she didn't love the idiot man so much she wouldn't have cared like his. But she did. And it hurt.

It hurt that he wasn't home more, it hurt when he ditched her to go to that club, it hurt when he wouldn't talk to her about their fights and it hurt when he forgot about the twins, it was as if he didn't care anymore.

'_Maybe he doesn't' _said that annoying little voice in her_ head 'maybe he's had enough with you and this is how he shows it?'_

'Shut up' she told it. He did care...didn't he? Oh Sakura wanted to believe it, but the truth was, he was acting to different, he wasn't that man she married. Perhaps she had married to young? Maybe they should have waited a little longer before settling down, after she was still in school, and now she's a mother of twins with a husband. She had her first child at nineteen, surly that's too early.

But...she loved him. Even when they fought she really loved him.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Coming" she called as she settled the twin she had been feeding with the bottle and placed him into the play pen with his brother.

When opening the door she was surprised at what was there. A man, he looked in his forties perhaps, perhaps older, he did look rather young. He had dark black hair and onyx eyes and he was carrying a briefcase. He looked...very familiar. Sakura smiled brightly "Hello sir, may I help you." She really hoped he wasn't another salesman.

"Yes," he said, may I come in?" is face did not change as he said this, in fact, he seemed to be scowling, or glaring. Perhaps it was the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, may I have you name first?"

The man stilled "Uchiha...Fugaku"

Sakura froze. She knew that name, bloody heck this man was Itachi's father, why hadn't he told her he was coming. Inwardly Sakura scoffed, probably did it on purpose, the bastard. She recovered her smile "I'm sorry sir, please, come right in." She said politely, after all, he was her father-in-law, even if he was the reason for all their mess. Maybe he came here to apologise and discuss something.

He walked in Sakura hung his coat. When he entered the living room she found him staring at her babies.

"These yours?" he asked.

"Yes, these are our twins. The one on the left is the elder, Saito and the one on the right is the younger, Kaito."

He blinked "they're exactly identical, how can you tell the difference?"

Sakura smiled "a mother knows these things, please, sit down."

Nodded and sat on her sofa with a "Hn"

"Shall I get you anythi..."

"I came here because I had something I needed to discuss with you Miss Haruno, not for tea."

Sakura blinked at the use of her maiden name, she hadn't heard that in a while, perhaps he had made a mistake. "of course" she said sitting down "but you should know, I haven't been Miss Haruno in two years, I am Mrs Uchiha now."

Was it her imagination, or did he sneer?

Sakura shook her head as Fugaku began to speak. "I'm not a man to waste time Miss Haruno" he said "so let's cut to the chase. I want you to divorce my son."

Sakura froze, for a moment she thought she heard him wrong "What!"

"I know you heard me clearly miss Haruno, the fact of the matter is, this arrangement is pointless, you marriage was useless I want you and my son to divorce immediately."

Sakura was getting angry now "and on what grounds do you tell me this Uchiha-san?"

"On the grounds that I am his father. Itachi will be a powerful person when he takes over this company, he needs a powerful, influential wife to stand by him, and frankly disowned students aren't on the list."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing "Uchiha-san, I find you rude and conceited, what honestly makes you think I will actually divorce my husband, you son?"

"Please, I've done my research" he sneered "you mother is a housewife, you father is an out of work business man now a door to door salesman, your grandfather is dead, your aunts and uncles are dead. Your cousins are both failures as artists and authors and your grandmother is an alcoholic doctor who will most likely be dead also the way she's going.

"You have no money, no job and you are still in school to be a doctor. While your scores are impressive, they're not enough; do you honestly believe that in a few years you will amount to something? Perhaps you might end up a small town doctor, but that is not enough for the Uchiha name. You are pointless for Itachi's career and by the way things are going, it seems your marriage is going to fail on its own anyway."

Sakura just sat there shocked. This man comes into her home, _demands _her to divorce _her_ husband, insults her family, insults her marriage and insults her and then acts as if he had done nothing wrong. Forge angry, Sakura was fuming.

"Sir I think you should leave." She said forcefully, holding back an outburst.

Fugaku sighed and opened the case, Sakura was thrown for a look when she saw all the crisp banknotes in the cast, that's gotta be over a thousand yen in there!

"Will this be enough?"

Sakura's eyes shot up "What the hell!"

"This should be enough for you to ensure you money problems and in return you divorce my son. I will even add some extra if you will hand over custody of your sons to us also."

"What the fuck, are you serious!"

He smiled, taking her words in the completely wrong way. "I am quite serious Miss Haruno. While you are of no use to is your sons are another story, they will become the next clan heirs, a much better future than anything you could give them, they will want for nothing."

Sakura just stood there flabbergasted.

"So what do you say Miss Haruno, have I made myself clear?"

Sakura just stood there for a few minutes in perfect silence. Before she looked up and gave a surprisingly sweet smile "Perfectly Uchiha-san" she said in a jolly tone.

Fugaku smirked but looked with some surprise as she turned away from them and went to the mantel. She took a vase from the shelf and walked over and before his eyes poured the entire contence into the briefcase. Water, flowers and all."

He just watched as she drenched five thousand pounds in water and looked up as she showed such a fierce expression. "Now have I made myself perfectly clear? You take you money, you suggestions, your deals, your criticism and your pompous attitude and get the hell out of my home before the next thing I throw is the vase itself and it won't be at the brief case if you catch my drift."

Fugaku just looked in shock, no one had ever refused him like this before, no one would have ever dared.

It seemed Sakura wasn't finished "You-you honestly expect me to hand over my children and divorce my husband for money. What do you take me for? I married Itachi because I loved him, I'm not one of the gold-digging bitched you deal with. And you can have my children, over my cold dead body and even then you will have to exorcize my ghost before I let you get your claws into them. SO GET OUT!"

She was panting by the time she finished. The room was in total silence. Before Fugaku stood and sneered "I see we are at a disagreement." He said as he closed the briefcase "but don't think you can have this offer again, this is your last chance."

"Don't count on it" Sakura said harshly and stood deathly still as she felt him walk past her and slam the door shut.

At the sound of the loud noise Kaito, who had remained remarkable quiet throughout the exchange had been startled and started crying, and Saito was begining to cry.

"Oh babies" Sakura said, snapping out of her stupor "I'm coming."

She lifted them out one by one and positioned them in her arms as she sat on the sofa and rocked back and forth while humming softly. All her anger had dissipated the second she had them in her arms. The twins settled down almost instantly, calmed by their mothers presence. Saito clutched the fabric of her shirt and Kaito followed his lead. Sakura smiled. That bastard, sis he really believe that she would give up her babies? For money.

If he really believed that, it made Sakura wonder about the people and woman he must have met. Sakura couldn't imagine it, she carried them in her stomach for nine months, she suffered all that pain, they were _her _babies and the Uchiha clan couldn't have them.

Sakura thought it best that she didn't tell Itachi, he would confront his father and that would make things harder on him.

She nodded and once they were asleep she settled them down into bed.

* * *

A month passed since her confrontation with Itachi's father and to Sakura's distress, Itachi's load had still grown. He was now home only to sleep and was up before she woke. Sometimes he would pull an all nighters and stay up in the living room. Sakura had begun to forget what it was like to actually have her husband in bed...with her...at the same time.

He rarely talked to her, he never listened to her and they were growing apart. And what made her the maddest was he never _refused_ any of the work. He had underlings, he could pass the work to them, I only for an hour to be with his family, but he never did.

Itachi wasn't having any fun either. Things were hard, but he kept working. He didn't know why he always did it. Whether it was because he wanted to push himself, because he needed the money or because of what Yosuke said, that he wanted to avoid Sakura and their fights. With every passing day he began to think that way also. And he began to wonder about his relationship with his wife. In fact he was even beginning to wonder if he still...even loved her anymore.

One day he was told he had a major convention...in Hokkaido...for a month!

Sakura was not going to like that. So he waited till it was two days left to tell her, so he could leave early and let her calm down.

"Sakura" he said softly from the kitchen as she cooked at the stove. She looked so beautiful to him, even though they fought he still thought she was beautiful, even if he wasn't sure if he loved her or not. He was pretty sure he still loved her, even now all he wanted was to go there and kiss her, but was that love, or simply lust?

"Yes" she answered.

"I...I have a conference in two days, it's in Hokkaido."

Sakura froze "A-and how long will that be for?" she said carefully.

"... ...a month2 he finally said. She spun round "What!"

"It can't be helped" he tried to explain "I have to go, so if you just..."

"No"

Itachi turned at her quiet voice, she was looking down nervously, for once she didn't look anger? Then she looked up with a sad pleading expression "Please, I don't want you to go, not this time."

"Sakura" he frowned "what am I supposed to do?"

"Refuse, you have to. I know you can."

He knew he could, and he wanted to, but he didn't like hw she was demanding it out of him, as if he were doing it on purpose.

'_I saw the way she yells at you, you're letting her walk all over you. She should know who's the Man of that relationship and that she needs to obey you.'_

Yosuke's words sounded in his mind and at that moment, he completely agreed.

"No Sakura, I'm going to that conference." He said and turned

"What If I beg you not to." she whispered.

He faltered. No, he didn't want her to do that, Sakura was a proud creature, he didn't want to see her begging. But he held firm "even then" he said simply.

"Itachi, this is ridiculous, it's almost the summer holidays, you know, your sons second birthday! It's the only time you get off to spend with us, you don't even know your own sons!"

"I do..."

"You weren't there for their injections, you weren't there all the times I took them to the park, you weren't there when Saito started walking, and you weren't there when they laughed for the first time, should I name more?"

Itachi inwardly winced, he had missed so much, but she didn't need to point that out, he was doing this for them!

"I'm doing this for you!"

"You're doing this for yourself" she cried in retaliation.

"Will you stop this; this is ludicrous, telling me these things. You need to back off!"

Sakura froze. In all their married life...in all their whole relationship, he had never talked to her like that. He was always the calm and in control one, who kept his temper underway. He never...

"Sometimes I wish..."

"What?" she goaded, knowing she would not like the answer

"Sometimes I wish I had never married you. Actually forget marrying you, I wish I had listened to my father and broken things of the day I met you!" the minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. If not by the harshness of them in his ears, then but the heartbroken expression on her face.

"W-what?"

"Nothing has gone right since we married this was a...mistake, a mistake that should ever have happened!"

"A mistake" she whispered "you think everything, our marriage, our children, even the love we felt for one another...was a mistake?"

He froze, then said the thing that had been egging on his mind for a long time "I'm not sure I'm even in love with you anymore." And with that his cheek stung.

He didn't dodge her slap, in a way he had been expecting it, but he had not expected to see the expression on her face. Heartbroken, like she had been betrayed in every way. It was that moment when the reality of what he had just said finally sunk in. But it was too late.

"Bastard" she choked, too mortified to even cry "damn you, damn you to hell. I hate you, I fucking hate you Uchiha Itachi. And I wish I never married you!" and with that she ran and the sound of the door slamming echoed though the house.

Itachi just stood there, an odd feeling in his chest as he remembered her face just now, her words would not leave his head '_I hate you, I fucking hate you!'_

What had he done!

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke, her eyes were sore from rubbing them so much and her heart felt like a breaking dam. She couldn't get the words he had said to her out of her head even now. She looked up and sae he wasn't there.

The cupboard was open and most of his cloths were gone. Beside her was a note. Reading it, a little more of the damn that was her heart broke. Apparently, while she slept he had packed his bags and gone to the conference early, not even wanting to face her in the morning. Abandoning her.

Sakura clutched her knees and for the first time in ears, cried from pain. But this pain was worse than when Sasuke had rejected her, it was worse when he parents had abandoned her; this was so bad it would top them both. Sakura felt like she was truly broken. Her whole chest was being ribbed apart by the man she loved and trusted more than anyone else!

She just sat there and cried.

* * *

Itachi sat on the train and groaned for what felt like the thousandth time. How could he have been so stupid?

How could he have said those words to her, that he regretted their marriage, now she honestly hated him. This wasn't a pissed off mood, she hated him. Itachi could not get her expression out of his mind, every time he close his eyes she was there and it hurt.

He knew he should probably go back. He could get a train back home and settle things out, Sakura wasn't the type to hold grudges for too long unless pushed, if he hurried he could still make amends. But then again...this meeting could put on head much sooner than planned, then finally all he worked for would be worth it, he could fix everything with that. So against his better judgement. When he got off at the station, he took the second one to Hokkaido, instead of one back to Tokyo, to Sakura.

"She'll be there when I get back" he murmered.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Sakura didn't really register time passing. But in what seemed like seconds turned into two weeks without him. He hadn't called, he hadn't texted, he hadn't come back.

Sae had hoped to high heaven he would come back, try to fix things, tell her he was just angry and apologise and dammit Sakura loved him so much she somehow knew she would forgive him if he just said that and meant it. But he didn't.

She couldn't believe it, she was worrying over someone who didn't even love her anymore,, he had said so himself.

She was on her way to school now, the twins were with Naruto who was taking time off to work on his book.

She looked left, she looked _right..._she crossed and thought of Itachi's words _'I wish I had never married you. Actually forget marrying you, I wish I had listen to my father and broken things of the day I met you' _

She couldn't stop it, her eyes moistened and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Suddenly there was a loud car horn and all Sakura could remember was bright lights, the sound of screaming and pain, lots of pain before she blacked out.

* * *

Cecilia was not happy.

She had bribed her daddy to bring her to this convention to see her Itachi darling, only to find out he was married! The nerve of him, he belonged to her and only her. She bet it was that pink bitch, she didn't deserve him, little nobody. So she had gotten a _little_ angry.

Suddenly she heard vibrating.

At this moment, Cecilia was in his room getting something she had left behind the last time she had tried to seduce him (and failed), Itachi was out in the town. She reached into his jacket pocket and found his Phone, the identity said 'Sakura'

Cecilia smirked, as she opened the phone and listened to the voicemail message.

"_**Itachi? This is Naruto; you need to come back here now. Sakura's been in a car accident, she's in critical condition and the doctors are fighting for her life. The car hit her at full speed; she went crashing into another car's window and hit her head. They said some glass accidently slit her wrist and not she's loosing blood. You really need to get here, now! The doctor says..." **_the boys voice faltered, as if he was crying **"...doctor says there's a chance she...might not make it, I know you two have had that fight, but come on man, get over here, it might be your last chance."**

The message ended. Cecilia was absolutely grinning, this was brilliant, the pink bitch was going to die! That would get her what she wanted.

Now to stop him from going back. She turned off his phone, but forgot to delete the message.

Before walking off. Itachi didn't use his phone often it was his family phone and he would only check it if it rang. But it wasn't going to ring anytime soon.

* * *

Sakura came to consciousness. Opening her eyes was really hard but somehow she managed to do it. At first all she could see was what and the fear for her sight entered her mind. Then she realised that it was only white, because she was in a white room.

She was breathing...oddly then she registered all the tubes coming out of her body. She was in pain; she could hear voices, voices she knew. But where was his, was he here? She was scared, she wanted him to be here, and where the heck was her husband? Then she blacked out.

The second time she regained consciousness, she was greeted by the ability to open her eyes more naturally. It was night and beside her Naruto and Sai were sleeping on chairs by her bed. Sakura had already figured out she was in a hospital, and she was there because of a car crash, but why all the tubes. It couldn't have been that bad right?

Where was Itachi, why wasn't he by her side? Her heart was hurting. He...really didn't hate her that much...right? She knew she said some things, but he was her husband, surely he wouldn't ignore her when she needed him simply because of a fight. Even if he didn't love her, he couldn't hate her that much? "Itachi..." she whispered before blacking out again.

The third time, it was day and there was the sound of people bustled around her, some of the tubes were gone, but she still had an IV and a blood distributer. After so long how much blood sis she loose? She was in so much pain.

"Excuse me nurse" she to the woman changing he IV. The woman jumped and stared at Sakura "Can you tell me where my husband is, is he coming?"

The nurse shook her head "Um, no, he hasn't been here yet...wait right there, doctor, doctor! The patient is awake! " she screamed and ran off

Sakura couldn't believe it, he hadn't come. Not once. She felt so unhappy. Why hadn't he come! She was really scared. Sakura blacked out with tears in her eyes.

The fourth time she gained consciousness Naruto and Tsunade were there to greet her. They cried and laughed and were both happy for her recovery.

"What happened" she asked.

Naruto frowned "You were in an accident Sakura; the doctor fixed you up but..."

"But what"

"But you almost fucking died" Tsunade burst out.

Sakura froze "what?"

"The car hit you so hard you went crashing into another, the stupid man didn't install sharer-safe glass and it broke like a normal window. You it you head and slit you wrist, and those are your worst injuries. Dr Kaliko said that the minor scars would heal in time, but the scar on your wrist will be permanent."

Sakura looked down on her wrist and sure enough here was a long, fine scar along the veins. The though almost made her sick. She had nearly dies, and where was...

"And Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes darkened at that, Sakura was not liking this "Naruto" she insisted "where is Itachi, and the twins!"

"The twins are ok, Tsunade and me have been looking after them but...dammit Itachi didn't come."

It was like glass shattering.

"What? No! Why didn't you call him?"

"I did Sakura, I called a million times, and I texted, he didn't pick up...he didn't come, I'm sorry" Sakura choked and Naruto hastily added "but I bet he turned his phone off on Sakura don't worry!"

That was even worse, why didn't he ever listen to her, she could have died and he wouldn't have known. Or did he know but just not care. The idea was like smashing into the glass all over again, she wanted to just die.

"Don't worry, I'll kick his fucking..."

"No" she gasped, holding back the tears.

"Why Sakura? he..."

"I know" she exclaimed "but, this is humiliating, what kind of person am I, I can't even get my own _husband_ to come when I'm _dying!_ I don't want him to pity me, I can't, I don't...please, just, go away for a while, I want to be alone."

Naruto wanted to disagree but Tsunade took him out while Sakura cried.

How could he? How could he betray her like this?

Perhaps he was right, perhaps their marriage was a mistake, she couldn't stand it. Sakura was fed up, she was bloody fed up with the pain, and the arguing, and the insecurity, and the guild and the wondering what she did wrong. She had enough.

For the next few days in hospital, he didn't come, and that only re-enforced her decision.

* * *

Itachi was so jetlagged, and he hadn't even been on a plane. He opened the door, fully ready for her. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to fix things. Thinking about how that he had said, how he could possible loose her; he knew he didn't want that.

So when he opened the door he was extremely surprised to find Sakura standing there.

"Sakura" he smiled "look I need to..." then he saw them. The bags.

The suitcases at her feet. His blood ran cold.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood still before raising her head "we need to talk" and with that walked into the living room.

Itachi nimbly followed her, his brain not really processing what was happening.

She turned to him and said "Itachi...I want a divorce."

* * *

THAT WAS A DEPRESSING CHAPTER. AND THERES MORE TO COME

PLEASE REVEIW


	22. Walk down memory lane Part nine

**HELLO! I REACHED 200 REVEIWS!**

**VICTORY DANCE!**

**AS A REWARD, HERES A NEW CHAPTER**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**PART NINE**

_Last time:_

_Sakura stood still before raising her head "we need to talk" and with that walked into the living room._

_Itachi nimbly followed her, his brain not really processing what was happening. _

_She turned to him and said "Itachi...I want a divorce."_

He froze, "A divorce?" he repeated.

She nodded her head "Yes, I-I think it's best."

"You leaving me?" he asked.

She nodded "yes"

He sat down on the sofa behind him and Sakura sat opposite him "Why?" he managed to get out.

"I think your right, this marriage was a mistake, all we do is fight, nothings gone right." She said simply.

He never thought his words would come back to haunt him "Sakura, I know your angry, but this...just think about this!"

"I have thought Itachi, I've sent the better part of the month thinking. And I want out. I'm sick of it, when I signed up for this, or marriage, I sign up for an empty home every day. I don't want his life, a life full of arguing, full of fighting, full of stress, full of pain. A life where I see my husband one a day on a good day. I want out."

"I'm doing it for you, you just need to wait...a little longer, I'm going t take over the company in a few weeks, its finally being handed over!"

"And then what?" she asked what do you expect me to do then? You will get more work being in charge of a company. I don't want our kids to have a father who they see once a week on a schedule. They don't deserve that and neither do I."

"You're taking them with you?" he said spitefully.

"No" she said "I would never do that to you, I want to...work something out."

"What is there to work out?" he said coldly, glaring at her "you've obviously made your mind up"

"Itachi..."

"Don't' Itachi' me, this is a good thing, it saves me the trouble of saying the same thing." He was acting out of anger, out of shock, he didn't mean it! "Go!, get out, it doesn't matter anyway, but expect my lawyers."

Sakura frowned and grabbed her suitcase "Itachi..." she shook her head and bowed her head, as if she were crying "you...you know where to find me."

And when she left he cried out "Go, who needs you!" but really he had wanted to say '_don't go, come back!'_

He watched as the door slammed shut and he was left in utter silence.

* * *

Sakura leant her head against the window pane, her face solemn and still. She had been sitting there for the better part of seven hours, just sitting there looking out of the window. Behind her Tsunade sat down. she had been a bit surprised when Seven hours ago Sakura had appeared on her doorstep with her babies in tow asking if she could move in with her.

Of course Sakura was welcome, she was always welcome as far as Tsunade was concerned, but she had been confused. But it all made sense after Sakura told her. She was leaving Itachi.

After that, Tsunade changed and put the twins to sleep and came back to find Sakura had sat herself down at the window cill. Her heart went out to her granddaughter. "Sakura" she said softly "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Sakura didn't say anything, so Tsunade continued "He's not coming Sakura, you can wait on that step for the rest of your life but he's not coming after you. He's not going to come so...stop hurting yourself."

"Just..." Sakura whispered "Just a little longer, I'll wait just a little longer." Sakura wasn't a fool, she knew she loved him too much to leave him so easily, so she left and came to Tsunade's. He would know to look for her here; this was the last home she had since being disowned by her parents.

If he didn't mean anything he said, if in any small way, he actually loved her, then he would come. Itachi was not the sort of man to let something that he believed to be his, go. And she was his bloody wife, that was about as 'his' as he was going to get. If he didn't come, well then she would give up. She would just give up on him and everything. She had had enough, she didn't want to be one of those women stuck in a miserable, loveless marriage living on the small hope that their love will come back by magic, she didn't want that and she didn't deserve that.

But damn him, she loved him to the point that if he loved her back, even a little, then she would risk living like that.

So she waited. She waited all night then...she waited some more. Days passed and eventually,, she gave into the tears, knowing this was it, she was washing her hands off this case. No turning back and no more crying over him.

Tsunade watched with heavy heart as after the last day, Sakura stood from the window and walked off. 'Itachi' she said in her mind '_why the heck didn't you come?'_

* * *

The truth was, that night...well the simple truth was he had been flat out drunk!

That's right; he hadn't expected at all that she would actually want a divorce, that she would leave first. He was so close, so close to fixing everything, and then he went and lost her. The bastard did something which was a BIG first for him. He simply gave up.

He went put to the nearest bar and drank his sorrows away.

A week later, the letter for the divorce came in. Sakura was serious; she wanted this thing over soon.

When they met for the second time it was two months later, things just, flew by for him, he didn't want this to be happening. But they were here, sitting down and talking about who gets custody of their children. Sakura obviously didn't was to have anything to do with him anymore, she said no to time share instantly. And she wouldn't cut them out of his life completely by taking them, nor would she want him to take them. Then the solicitor came up with...an idea. One parent takes one twin, the other parent takes the other.

Sakura did not like the idea, and was going to say no. But after thinking heavily about it, she came to the shocking decision that...it was the better choice.

If they did time share, they would always fight over parenting styles and the boys didn't deserve that. And she didn't want this divorce to go on forever, for her boys to be one of those children who grew up in the middle of a divorce and then suffered because they were forced to go with one parent and say goodbye to another. This way, both Itachi and Sakura could raise one twin each and gave them everything they could need in life.

So against her better judgement...she agreed and with more discussions it was agreed that Sakura would take Kaito and Itachi would have Saito. Now they were here, to sign the papers finally.

As Sakura signed the last paper, he felt as if...something had been cut away.

"Sakura" he said just before she left. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head and gave a sad smile. "I wish I didn't."

More silence before "I...I still love you."

"Really, are you sure. Last time we spoke normally you told me our whole marriage was a waste of time and you wished you had never met me." she said harshly.

He frowned.

"For the record, at this time, I still love you. But..." she sighed "that will change in time, love changes. And ours wasn't enough in the end" she smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, a gesture he knew she did when she was nervous "And I...I hope you meet someone nice, you should have that, after the hell we went though. And I hope I meet someone nice too." She smiled "Goodbye Itachi...please take care of my son."

And with that she walked out of his life. He would later ind that her grandmother and cousins had been planning on returning to England and took his wife...ex-wife and his son with them.

* * *

Months passes since then, and Itachi...coped with his son better then he thought he would. He tried to work less, funny how easy it was when he actually tried to make time. Too bad he hadn't tried earlier.

One day his father called him in, to tell him he was finally taking over the company. Itachi thought he be happier, but it all pointless now. The only reason he had worked so hard was for her, now she's gone and it was his entire fault.

His father stood there as Itachi told him of his new divorce.

"Hn" he said "and the twins?"

"Sakura took one and I took the other"

"Which one?" his father asked immediately.

"Saito" Itachi replied, slightly confused.

"The eldest?"

"yes" he answered "but what does it matter?"

It seemed Fugaku was ignoring him "Good, the younger son would have been pointless. And I'm glad to see you finally saw my way and divorced that girl, it would have happened soon anyway."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"If she had taken my offer before then she would have gotten out of this with a quarter of a million yen."

This time he froze. "What the hell does that mean?" then he understood and he his eyes widened "oh god, don't tell me, please tell me this is some joke, you tried to buy of Sakura!"

"Yes and she was entirely unresponsive. I gave her a reasonably price for the divorce and the children"

"The children?"

"Yes, I felt at that time they would be beneficial for us. But onto other matters, Cecilia is of no more use, I found a new marriage candidate that will be better. Her father is in trade and..."

He really could not believe what he was hearing! His father had actually tried to pay his wife to divorce him, and buy their children from her. And now he was introducing another woman as if it were normal!

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Refused of course, stupid girl, she poured water into the briefcase, ruined what could have been her fortune. A very stupid girl"

'_My girl' _he inwardly grinned. He knew she wouldn't agree to anything like that, Sakura had more self-respect. And throwing water over thousands and thousands of yen seemed like something she'd do, he was just surprise she didn't throw the vase at his father too.

Then he remembered, she wasn't his girl anymore.

"Now we can get down to business, I have a list of woman who we can pay to raise the child until he is old enough to start training and..."

There he went again, he wasn't even ashamed! He had ruined everything! And he knew it, that was why he was so smug. Itachi might have made the final blow, but it was Fugaku who started it all. He controlled and ruined his life and now he wanted to do the same to Saito.

No

He wasn't going to let him.

"Why" he said so quietly but deadly that Fugaku stopped in his tracked. "Why, did you do it? you knew that this would end up in a divorce, why couldn't you have just let us be?"

"She wasn't good for you Itachi", he said simply "she would have ruined you."

'She was the best damn thing he had had in his life and now she was in England!'

"This is for the best" Fugaku continued.

"You don't know anything!" Itachi exclaimed.

For a moment Fugaku was thrown for a loop, his normally obedient son shouting out against him "watch your tongue boy!" he said.

but Itachi was now royally pissed "you don't know absolutely anything and you ruined everything! You know, when you spent the better part of my life controlling it, I lived with it. When you controlled the people I spoke to, the things I did, the things I wanted, I lived with it. When you made me date Cecilia, I endured it. When you made me quit my job for your company and worked me so hard, I learned to manage it. But then you had to ruin my marriage, the only thing that made me happy in my life. You tool away my family for your own selfishness. Why? I would have still taken over your company, that wouldn't have changed."

"It still won't change." Fugaku said simply.

Itachi shook his head. "No, I was willing to do so before, because I had Sakura. But now she's gone, I'm done." And he turned around. But Fugaku caught his arm "what do you mean done?"

Itachi shook him off "I mean what I say, I'm done. I'm not taking over your stupid company, and I'm cutting all ties with the Uchiha family. I would take my mother's maiden name, but unfortunately that happens to also be Uchiha, so the name is all I take. But I'm done here, I'm taking my son with me, and I'm leaving. Good buy father" and he left before Fugaku could say another word.

* * *

Life after that go even harder. Fugaku didn't take too well to Itachi rebelling from the clan. He did everything to make things hard for him. since Itachi no longer had the Uchiha clan backing him up, he was just a normal man with a weird last name.

But despite all of Fugaku's attempts to keep him from getting a job, Itachi managed to find one. His friend Kisame still owned his Dojo and wasn't the kind of person to be bought off by money. And he was a freak when it came to possession, so his Dojo was well and truly his, no re-possession feared.

Kisame was more than happy to give Itachi a job as a trainer in the dojo, Itachi realised that Sakura had been right, he did love teaching. And it was even better now he was doing a subject he loved. Kendo.

And when Fugaku re-possessed Itachi and Sakura's old apartment, Kisame them stay with him. Apparently, Kisame had a soft spot for kids, and Saito still counted. Though he was a little put out by the divorce, he thought that pinkie was funny, and thought Itachi was an idiot for letting her go. Itachi thought the same thing.

Two year passes and Saito was now four. Eventually, Fugaku gave up. Because Sasuke, who had for some reason actually liked business, took over instead, and the first thing he did was called off all the hassling on his older brother. Fugaku wasn't too happy with that, but what could he do? He had no more sons to control.

Unfortunately, the pay wasn't too good. Luckily Kisame used Itachi teaching as a payment for his stay at the apartment. But he had to get a second job since food did not come with the deal. It was just for a while, then he would get his own place. He worked so hard, as if it would help him forget.

But he never thought about Sakura, it was just too painful.

One day though, he was looking though some of his old things when he found it. Their wedding picture.

They had torn it, he had taken her picture and she had his, it would be the only thing they had of each other. In case their kids ever wanted to know what their other parent was like.

He had pushed her picture to the furthest corner of his things because no matter how he tried he could not throw it away.

He stroked her face in the picture with the pad of his thumb. So beautiful.

What had he done? Now when he thought about it, how he had spent a lot of his time wondering what it would have been like to have not married Sakura, he wanted to take it all back. He still loved her, he probably would for the rest of his life, he was his in every way he was hers. But it was over now.

"Father?" a small voice sounded.

Itachi turned to see his son standing at the doorway rubbing his eyes, "I can't sleep."

Itachi frowned and put the picture in away. "What is it Saito?" he asked, following his son back to the spare bedroom they shared. As Saito got back into bed he frowned upon at him "there's this pain in my chest Father, its hurting me so much I can't sleep. It hurts!"

A pain in his chest "do you want some medicine?" he asked.

"No" Saito said "it's just...can you stay here, in my bed, I don't want to be alone tonight." He asked shyly. Saito had unfortunately inherited Itachi's withdrawn character so he was shy when asking for things. Itachi nodded and steeled down beside him.

"Father" Saito asked after some time.

"What is it?"

"Why don't I have a mother?"

Itachi froze. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because all the kids in kindergarten have their mothers pick them up, Yukito in my class said I'm weird because I don't have a Mommy too. I wish I had a mother too. Not that I don't like you father." Saito said simply.

Itachi was silent for a while before "Saito, your mother doesn't matter. And I would be happier if we didn't talk about her anymore. She and I divorced a long time ago. Now go to sleep Son." He said gently as possible.

Saito nodded after a while "I'm sorry, goodnight father."

* * *

On the other side of the world at the same time another little boy suddenly sat up in bed and gasped "MAMAA!" he cried.

There was a sound of bustling from next door as someone fell out of bed. Seconds later Sakura entered the room "Kaito sweetie, don't shout like that, your going to wake up the whole house." She said sitting down beside him. Kaito grabbed her sleeve "Mama, I can't sleep" there's this aching in my chest, it hurts mama, please make it go away!"

"Kaito" she said softly as she pressed a palm to his forehead "you don't have a fever, and your colour is good, baby are you sure something's wrong?"

"Yes mama, it hurts!"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, she was an almost fully qualified doctor; she knew sickness signs when she saw them and Kaito was not sick.

"I don't know Mama, just...do you think you could stay with me for tonight, I don't wanna be alone."

Sakura smiled "Ok sweetie" and she opened the covers and snuggled down beside him.

Things had changed in the last two years. After coming to England she moved in with her grandmother, enjoying the presence of another. Sakura was a very social person. Sai bought his own apartment, and Naruto moved in with his secret wife!

Yes, secret wife.

Apparently, some time before Sakura got married, Naruto had come to England for a writer's convention and stayed for a few years, he only returned on the day Itachi proposed. Having nowhere to go Tsunade arranged for one of Sakura's old friend Hinata to take him in for the while until he could get an apartment.

The two hit it off so well that in two years they married and Hinata had a daughter. Naruto had only returned to Japan because he had to finish school for himself. But when he finished, he came right back to England. They had a cute little girl who looked exactly like Naruto, they named her Hikaru. Sakura was her godmother.

Hikaru and Kaito were great friends.

Sakura was finishing the last three years of her s holing in another university. To England's standards, she was a genius and took up on the Oxford offer where she continued to study medicine.

Kaito was growing up so well, he was in reception now and already due to his bubbly personality was the most popular kid in the class. All the girls loved him for his pretty eyes and he had many friends.

Sakura...sometimes thought of Itachi, but in those times the pain was always so bad. She stopped thinking o him. Sakura was sure, she was so sure that he hated him and any love she had left would fade away in time. So she just needed to let time heal her wounds.

* * *

Uchiha Shisui stood outside the kindergarten room as he waited for his young cousin to come out. He pointedly ignored all the stares he was getting from the mothers there and looked ahead.

Itachi was busy at the Dojo today so he had offered to pick up Saito and keep an eye on him. When Shisui had heard of the divorce, he flew bank to Japan so quickly he was surprised the plane didn't run out of fuel.

He couldn't understand it. The last time he had been here Itachi and Sakura had been so disgustingly happy targeted it was a real sore for any single men in the room. Now he comes to find them divorced, Sakura and Kaito in England and Itachi working in a Dojo part time and bussing tables!

What had happened in those months he was away?

Suddenly the children began to file out of the classroom. Shisui finally spotted Saito. It wasn't hard to miss, all the other children were all cheery, Saito had such a emotionless expression, all calm and cautious.

Shisui smiled "Hey there Saito my man." He bent down to Saitos eyelevel.

Saito blinked "Shisui-san, where is father?"

"Your dad's got work, so you and I are gonna hang out. So what do you say we go get some ice-cream, go to the park perhaps? Huh?"

Saito blinked "Alight, if that's what you want, but you're buying because you offered."

The red mark twitched on Shisui's forehead _'Ungrateful brat, so un-cute, just like his father'_

They walked to the park and Shisui bought the ice-creams'

Meanwhile Saito was waiting on the bench for him when he looked up at the sound of laughter and felt his heard feel sad at the sight he saw. Shisui came over "Ok, here we go, one pistachio for me and one Candy-floss favour for you." But he frowned when Saito took the ice-cream and looked down. "Thank you, Shisui-san, I think I would like to leave now if that's Ok?"

Shisui frowned and looked up at what Saito had been looking at, and his eyes softened.

A mother and her two young boys were playing on the swings. He glanced at Saito and felt immense pity when he saw the little boys face. He was staring at the mother with such a longing, sad expression, one a boy his age should never have.

Sasuke had told him of how Saito yearned for his mother, but Itachi wouldn't tell him anything or talk about it.

"Come on Saito, Kaito said softly, let's go back."

* * *

Four more years passes and the twins grew even more. Sakura had finally graduated and was making a name for herself in Tsunade's hospital. She had already become one of the most popular and well known doctors in this part of the country for her 99.9% rating with her surgeries and her discoveries in medical science.

She was reading a case file when she watched her son come down "Good morning Kaito" he called.

"Good morning Mama" he grinned.

"Saito, how are you doing in school?" she asked,

"Good mama, I got 100% on another test yesterday." He grinned.

That was another thing, did she forget to mention that Kaito was a genius?

"That's good son." She smiled and drank her coffee.

That was one of the things Kaito loved best about his mother; she didn't push him in school like the other mothers. She just asked him to do well and left him to it, trusting him. Because of this, Kaito wanted to please her and did well. School was easy.

Saito ran his fingers though his long black hair. His cousin Naruto told him he looked a lot more like his dad, but had his mother's eye and hands.

He wondered about his father sometimes...ok...all the time. And who wouldn't, when you see a picture like that. For his fifth birthday, his mother gave him a picture. It was a picture of his father; he was wearing a wedding kimono and was smiling. He looked so handsome to Kaito, and he always wanted to know the reason behind that smile, he wanted to know more about the man who was smiling. But it upset his mother, so he never asked.

But that didn't stop him from wondering.

* * *

"Game Point!" came the call of the referee "Match won, Uchiha Saito!"

Saito took of his mast to reveal a young boy of eight. He was at a kendo competition.

When he was five, his father had gotten a loan from his brother, and with it he bought a property, fixed it up and turned it into his own Dojo. Because of his father's renown training methods his Dojo quickly became popular and in no time he made enough money to pay back his brother and still stay in business. It was when he was five that he began learning Kendo.

Saito knew other sports, he and his father were very sporty, but Kendo was his favourite. Something he also inherited from his father.

He was in a competition now, and he had just won. Saito's face was emotionless but when he saw a man in the audience, his face lit up with a rare smile. That was the difference between him and his father, for Saito, it was much easier for him to smile in public. He just didn't like doing it often.

He had a cold, ofstandish but cool personality, but when he was with people he loved (namely his father, his cousin Shisui and Uncle Sasuke. also his father's friend Kisame) he was able to be himself.

Later that day Saito sat in his room and looked at his trophy.

He wore his hair long and out. Most other boys used to tease him about it, but Saito didn't care. Because Sasuke told him his mother used to wear her hair like this. And it made him feel close to her.

Saito couldn't help that he wanted to know more about her. All his life, while he loved his father, he felt like there was a gaping hole in his life where his mother should have been.

He didn't even know why she had left. Did they hate each other, his father and her? Shisui had said they had 'problems' but why didn't they sort them out?

And more importantly, why didn't she contact him. Saito didn't think his father was the type of person to keep her out of his life forcefully, no matter how much he apparently hated her. And Saito was pretty sure he hated her.

Whenever he brought up the topic of his mother, his father would grow cold and moody. Like he had lost all his happiness again. Did he hate her that much?

Saito wished he knew what she looked like.

Suddenly he remembered, he was supposed to retrieve his pen from his father's study. It was a good pen and his father had borrowed it, Saito really did want it back.

So he went. At first he couldn't find it, he searched everywhere. But then he looked in the draw.

As he was looking, his fingers scraped against something that was in the way. He pulled it out and gasped.

It was a photo, ripped along the edge as if it had been torn in half.

A photo...of a woman.

She was dressed in a pretty white wedding kimono. Her face was small and pixie like, she was slim and tall. Her hair was so long, the colour of the sky at sunset. Pink. Such a light pink. And her eyes' her eyes were emerald green, such a beautiful shade. She was laughing, she was smiling, she was absolutely beautiful.

Saito looked into those eyes and felt as if he...recognised them, from long ago. Could it be?

He turned over the picture. on the back, scrawled in black pen were the words '_Sakura, my wife...'_ the rest had been on the other paper, and was torn off, but Saito only needed the first word.

_Sakura_

His mother's name was Sakura. Was this his...mother?

"She's so beautiful" he murmured. Shisui was right; he had her eye, proof that this beautiful woman was his mother.

"Saito, what are you doing here!" Saito froze and turned to see his father with wide eyes staring at the picture.

"Father!" Saito exclaimed "I was just, just looking for my pen and I...I'm sorry" he frowned.

Itachi sighed "No, its fine. Just take your pen and go."

Saito, with a heavy heart put down the picture and left.

But the next morning, when he woke up, there it was. The picture of his mother!

When he confronted his father in the morning, Itachi acted as if he didn't know what Saito was talking about. But Saito knew better.

It was then that he knew his father did not hate his mother. Itachi would not keep a picture of the person he hated.

* * *

The year's passed and the boys were ten. Not knowing how their lives would change.

Because on morning, before the summer started, the postman came to two different houses.

In two parts of the world, two postmen slipped a paper though two letter boxes.

Two boys came down stairs and at the same time picked up the letter.

It was a brochure, to an all-boys summer camp in America.

Something happened then, that usual painful feeling in their chest, softened. A tingly feeling surrounded them and the air felt alive. And they knew, this was for them. They needed this.

"Mom!"

"Father!"

They both called, not knowing that by doing this, they would finally find peace.

THAT'S THE END OF THE ITACHI/SAKURA FLASHBACK

NEXT UP WE HAVE THE ORIGINAL STORY BACK. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY VERSION OF HOW THEY MET, FELL IN LOVE, AND DIVRCED. MUCH MORE INTERESTING

PLEASE REVEIW.


	23. Camping Trip

**HELLO EVERYONE, IM SO GLAD TO BRING YOU THIS CHAPTER SINCE YOU ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH THE MUMBER OF REVIWS I GO FOT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**CAMPING TRIP**

It was morning at the hotel and there was the usual hustle and bustle around that came with every typical morning. Last night Sakura had had a long dream, she dreamed of every moment she spent with Itachi, from that time at the greenhouse to the day she said goodbye. It was like a complete nine chapter flashback from some cheesy novel. But it reminded her of everything, how much she loved him, and how much he had hurt her. Sakura was making the right decision.

"The Passport Madam" Sakura turned to the manager and smiled over the register desk "Thank you."

She took it and handed it to Itachi to also took it from her. "So for now and next year, I'll have them both for Christmas holidays?"

"Yes, and I'll have them both for summer and birthdays and the year after that we switch with me having Christmas and you having summer. Agreed?" she said, rediscussing what they had agreed on last night.

"Agreed" he nodded and after some time held out his hand to her "It was...good seeing you again Sakura" he said softly then inwardly winced. Who was he kidding, 'great to see her again?' it had been wonderful! For the first time in eight years he had felt at peace, and now he was leaving her behind to be married to a pompous moron who he knew would hurt her again but there was nothing he could do.

Sakura smiled and he realised how much he had missed her smiles, this was why all the fake smiles of other woman in the last eight years had been wasted on him. "Good buy Itachi. I must admit it, was nice seeing you also" she said this as if she were surprised. But he wasn't surprised, she probably though she would hate him and with good reason too.

He had been so stupid and had hurt her too much, he had had a dream last night about all the time he spent with her, and all the times he hurt her. He had loved her so much and when she agreed to marry him he had been so happy. Then he let his stupid pride get in the way and ruin everything. He had believed so completely that no matter what he did she would always be there. And then he lost her. He ended up spending the next eight years miserable and alone because he was still in love with his ex-wife. He hadn't even been able to remember what they fought about, but whatever it was he had hoped it had been something really important, that fight cost him his family. Now he knows what, he hated himself even more. There was no reason to go on that trip; Sakura was only doing what was right

She had the right to ask him not to go, she was his wife. But he hadn't listened, and he had said such stupid things. He couldn't believe he had even sent one minute thinking about what it would be like without her. Be careful what you wish for, they say. He didn't think they were serious!

Nodding his head, he reduced himself to the knowledge that this was it, he would never get her back again and get ready for another long set of years alone, since he knew now. It could and would only ever be her.

Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked up and frowned. Sakura realised what he was looking at and turned and gasped.

Saito and Kaito were walking downstairs, but they were both dressed in a black t-shirt and white shorts. Both their long hair was down and both their expressions were smiling. They looked like Carbon copies of each other.

"Haruno Kaito what on earth do you think your doing!" she said with wide eyes.

"Saito go back and change into the cloths I set out." Itachi frowned.

The boys grinned and said in perfect union with the exact same English accent Kaito spoke in "Ahh, but which one is Saito and which one is Kaito?"

Sakura blinked and frowned "Saito, we don't have time for this, you're going to make your father miss his flight."

They ignored her "here's the deal Mom" said the twin on the left; he had an English accent so Sakura was guessing that that was Kaito. "We talked it over" he continued "and decided we were being duped, we don't really want to be separated. We only just met, but were willing to compromise."

"Compromise?" Sakura asked.

"we still haven't gone on that camping trip you talked about" Saito the twin on the right, who spoke English with a Japanese accent so Itachi guessed it was his Saito "the one we take every year before my...our birthday. We want to go...all together. And we wanna celebrate our birthdays together."

"Camping trip?" he asked her.

To his surprise Sakura blushed "w-well...We always used to go hiking ever year in summer and after we divorced, I guess I got really used to the habit, so I started the tradition with Kaito. But enough of that Saito!" she spoke to the twin on the left "go upstairs and change now!"

He grinned "are you absolutely positive I'm Saito?" but this time he said it in an English accent.

"Well of course I'm sure" she snapped.

"But it's hard to be completely accurate, wouldn't you agree father?" the other twin said, mimicking the seconds boy's English laced with a Japanese accent.

"Kaito!" Sakura snapped.

"Yes" they both answered with a sweet smile.

Itachi bent down to eye level with them and looked them in the eyes. A few seconds later he spoke "This one's Saito" he said gripping the left twins shoulder "I'm sure of it."

"Well I hope your right Dad" he said happily "because you wouldn't want to accidently bring the wrong twin home with you again."

His eyes widened and he realised that his son was right, he really had no idea which one was which, he had believed for weeks that Kaito was Saito and hadn't noticed a thing. They were already so in tune with each other that they could act as perfect parts of each other.

He stood and their groin widened.

"So here's what will happen" the twin on the right said in an English accent "we all go back to the house, pack out stuff and the four of us all leave on the camping trip."

"The four of us!" Sakura repeated.

"And when we get back we have our birthdays together and _then_ we tell you which one is Saito and which one is Kaito" the other twin.

"Or" Sakura said with a frown "you do as we say and I send one of you back to Japan whether you like it or not."

* * *

Michael was not happy.

"So what am I suppose to do while you're gone, sit home and knit!" he exclaimed to his fiancée outside her home.

Sakura had ended up going on the camping trip and agreeing to the twins demands. She wasn't really that surprised they had gotten their way in the end, despite Kaito's last name, they were still blood Uchiha's and their father's sons. Really she didn't have _too_ much of a problem, but she knew Michael would flip out. Like he was doing now.

He was not happy with the idea.

"Mickey, were in kind of a...sticky situation, there's nothing I can do." She said to him.

"Sticky situation" he exclaimed "what do you mean sticky situation!"

"Sakura, where do you want these?" a deep baritone voice called out and against Sakura's will her heart sped up. '_Knock it out' _she furiously told her body. She was not supposed to be reacting to her ex-husbands voice like this.

Itachi stood behind them with a duffel bag on his shoulder and a backpack in his other hand. He was dressed in worn out jean and a white t-shirt under a checked shirt that was open and showing some chest. She did her best not to look but dammit, why did he have to be so handsome. '_Stop it Sakura' _she scolded again, she was not supposed to be Ogling at her ex-husbands body, especially with her fiancée standing right there.

Michael looked at Itachi "What is he doing here" he demanded.

Sakura sighed "that's the sticky part, the twins will only reveal themselves if we all go together." She said.

"Sakura I demand you don't go!" he said in a deep voice.

Behind him Sakura noticed Itachi stiffen but ignored it "I'm sorry Mickey, it can't be helped."

Itachi watched the exchange with inward anger. He did not like seeing someone telling Sakura what to do, they woman could make her won choices for crying out loud. And he was still sickened by her sudden use of nicknames; she used to hate them with a vengeance. Truthfully he was enjoying Michael's distress, let the bastard squirm. Yes, Itachi had decided that he did not like Michael;. Why would he when he was marrying the woman he loved. And he knew one day he was going to hurt her, Sakura wasn't the kind of person who would be controlled and like it.

But at the same time, he didn't like seeing Sakura's distress, so he walked in "Is something the matter?" he was looking at Michael but directing his question at Sakura who gave a half smile.

Michael didn't notice the exchange "actually no, because I didn't know that you were also going on this little outing and to tell you the truth I don't like it. I..."

"I agree" Itachi added and stopped Michael in his tracks.

"What!" both he and Sakura exclaimed.

"I think that that its inappropriate for me to be there being her ex-husband."

"Thank you" Michael smiled.

Then Itachi had an idea "that's why I insist that you come with us"

"Itachi!" Sakura hissed. She didn't know what he was playing that, but she _really_ did not want her Ex-husband and her fiancée in the same air together for one more moment, let alone three days!

"No Sakura it's the least I can do, after all I messed up your entire weekend by just showing up."

'_What a bloody load of nonsense Uchiha' _her mind screamed '_you just want to make trouble for yourself!'_

But that's how they found themselves a two hours later with Michael dressed in a smart, seven million hiking suit with the twins staring with disbelief. "Mom, what's Michael doing here!"

Sakura looked up and grimaced "ask you're so wonderfully random father, he invited him. She smiled painfully "Please be nice to him guys. Michael's a city boy, he's not like you and me, he doesn't to well in the great outdoors, but he's putting himself through this for me."

'_Are you sure he isn't putting himself out there for you money?'_ Saito thought angrily as he thought about how Michael had bruised his arm.

They got into the car, truck that Sakura had hired to drive to the mountain and went on their way.

* * *

Itachi was pretty much in his element. He had always loved being outside more than inside and had always loved hiking. Being outside felt free, especially high up in the mountains like this.

Sakura was going along brilliantly too, this was so thing they had always had in common, they loved being outside. Growing up Itachi had tried to spend as much time as possible with Saito outside doing sports because that was something they both loved and it seemed that Sakura had done the same with Kaito. So all four of them were fine.

Michael however, well it seemed he wasn't doing as well. He was huffing, and puffing and looked like some sort of zombie.

Suddenly Sakura felt fingers enclose around her arm and pull her away as she was taking a stem. She looked up "Itachi!" she exclaimed, then saw what he was looking at. The hidden leaves of poison oak that she nearly stepped into.

"Oh" she said "Thank you, guys, watch your step here, there's some poison oak."

"Urg, Poison Oak, poison spiders, poison kids, what's next" Michael grumbled as he collapsed on the ground "I'm gonna die, I need a break."

Sakura, who hadn't yet even broken a sweat saw him and called out "Alright guys, let's take a small break."

"Again!" Kaito exclaimed, "At this rate it will take up three days just to get to the lake!"

"Can't be helped" Itachi and Sakura found themselves saying at the same time before she blushed and looked away. Great minds though alike.

Meanwhile Saito, the evil genius of the group had noticed that Michael had left his bad unattended and grinned as he started taking random but large rocks and stuffing them into his bag.

Kaito saw what his brother was doing and fought to hide his smile. Man he loved that deviant little mind his brother had.

"I can't move" Michael complained completely oblivious to the extra weight of his bag, "can one of you brats hand me my Evian bottle?"

"Sure mike" Saito grinned and went to grab it, then beneath the bottle, he saw it, a little lizard. He began to resemble a Cheshire cat his grin was so big "Excellent" he smiled and picked it up.

He placed it on Michael's bottle and handed it to him "Here you go Mike" he said joyfully.

Michael took it and began to drink before seeing the lizard. He screamed and dropped the bottle. His shout of terror caused Sakura and Itachi to turn to him "Micky what's wrong" she asked.

Kaito picked up the lizard "Look, this little guy was on his evian bottle" he smiled innocently.

Itachi noticed the gleam in his sons eye and resisted the urge to smile. Hey, if they wanted to torture Michel silly, that was their choice, he had no reason to interfere...not that he wanted to. "It won't hurt you Michael" he said.

Michael glared at him "Yeah" and tuern to see Kaito holding it directly in his face as he screamed again "Argh! Get that thing away from me! I hate things that crawl, how can you even touch that thing? Put it down!"

"Ok Ok" Kaito said but then he beamed as instead he placed the little creature on his head. This time Saito couldn't resist the bust of laughter.

"Boys" Sakura called.

"What!"

"What!" he cried worried about being caught so early in the game. but instead Sakura only smiled "Me and Itachi are going to take the lead, you two stay here and help Michael."

"Yes Momma" they answered sweetly.

"Sure you'll help me" Michael sneered "right down a cliff you'll help me."

As he walked of Saito glared "Not a bad idea Mick"

"Yeah" agreed Kaito "see any cliffs brother?"

Michael began rubbing his shoulders "Oh, my backpack's so heavy!" he groaned.

"Need a hand Mick?" Saito asked with a smile.

Michael turned and sneered at him "Not from you buster. Don't think I can't see past those angelic little faces, it may work on your mother and idiotic father but not me. one more stunt from you or him and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say 'I do' got it?"

Any pity there boys might have been feeling for Michael dissipated instantly the moment he insulted their father "Got it" Saito murmured.

As Michael turned Kaito whispered "Cruella de man"

Michael stopped "what did call me?"

They walked past him "Nothing nothing" Kaito said. "Cruella de man" Saito added in a whisper. "By the way" Saito added "Mike, I think there's something on your head." And with that he turned and walked.

Michael felt on top of his head and screamed a girlish scream when he felt the lizard. Unfortunately the poor creature was startled and ran for a warm wet place which to it meant safety. And unfortunately for the lizard, that place was Michal's mouth as he screamed with a lizard in his mouth for a full ten seconds before spitting it out.

Sakura and Itachi meanwhile had been leisurely walking in silence and Sakura began to remember the reasons why she loved hiking with this man, he didn't see the need to fill the silence with words, they could just enjoy each other's company. She began to stop thinking of him as her ex-husband intruding on a trip and more like an old friend she was truly enjoying the company of.

Then suddenly she heard Michael's scream and turned to run to him. "What happened2 she cried when she came across him gasping and coughing.

"Ask...them!" he gasped,

Of course, Sakura though as she turned to her twin monsters standing behind her with identical angelic faces "what did we do mom, we were behind you the whole time?"

Those two were defiantly Itachi's sons, conniving and deviant geniuses. How she loved them, but she wished they would stop playing tricks on her fiancée. But the truth of the matter was, she couldn't always interfere, Michael was going to be Kaito's father, he was going to have to earn Kaito's respect on his own otherwise there would be no authority in the house. Kaito only listened to people he respected, so Michael was going to have to man up since Sakura would not force Kaito to listen to him, she could never marry a man who could not get along with her child.

"What's all of this" Itachi asked coming up beside her. The feeling of his breath on her neck caused Sakura an involuntary shiver than went unnoticed by the rest of the group luckily.

"Mick here was having some trouble" Saito said.

"Michael, I'm afraid I need to point out that Saito was right, at the rate were going we won't reach the lake by nightfall and we don't want to be in the forest when it gets dark. So no more nonsense please and hurry up.

Gosh, that bloody condescending tone of his, Sakura mused. Itachi always had had the ability of making full grown men feel like little children; she wondered how she could have ever once found that attractive. She pointed ignored the little voice in her brain that told her that she still; did find that attractive as she nodded and frowned at Michael. "I'm sorry Darling, but I have to agree with Itachi here, we need to get moving." And she tuned to follow Itachi as the twins glared at the bewildered Michael before following their real parents.

Then Saito picked up two sticks and began tapping them together. Kaito looked in confusion until he saw his brother subtly winking. "Brother" Kaito then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Scaring the mountain lions away, this sound gives them headaches" he said seriously.

"Really!" Kaito said grabbing two sticks "Nii-chan is really smart!" as they both left while snapping sticks together with secret grins.

Michael just stared in shock. Sakura scolded him, she never scolded him, she didn't have the backbone. Obviously this Itachi was bringing out her personality and he didn't like it. Sakura wasn't as easy to control when she was being defiant. He wanted her at his will so he could use her money as he pleased. her brats were getting in the way though, he couldn't wait to ship them off to Zimbabwe.

* * *

They had finally managed to reach the lake. Saito pitched he tents, Kaito started the fire as Sakura got firewood and Itachi went fishing. Michael just stood there useless but by the time night fell the camp had been set up and Sakura was handing out roasted trout that Itachi had cought earlier as they sat around a warm fire.

"Sure you don't want some trout, father?" Kaito grinned "you don't mind us calling you father in advance since your gonna marry Momma."

Michal forced a smile in front of his fiancée "I think your father would preferred if you called me Michael and no, I don't eat trout...for the thousandth time. I will wait until breakfast. What are we having?"

"Trout" Itachi, Sakura and the boys answered as a family at the same time with smiles. They obviously had problem with sitting on logs in the mountains eating half cooked fish. Michael couldn't see how people actually saw this as fun.

"Come on darling, its part of the experience" Sakura said with a smile

"Yeah, and what's the other part? Being eaten to death by mosquitoes?" Michael groaned as he felt another bite and went to apply his insect repellent.

Itachi's nose twitches as he took the bottle from him "Let me see that."

He took the liquid and smelt it, then he squirted some onto his finger and tasted it. "You're going to attract a mosquito in a snowstorm with this. It's sugar and water."

He didn't miss Saito and Kaito's secret grins and didn't know whether to be disappointed in them or proud of them. He decided to go with proud, they were definitely his sons.

"That's it" Michal exclaimed "I am taking one large sleeping pill and I'm going to bed." He stood and grabbed two sticks. He began banging them together.

Sakura looked in confusion "Michael sweetheart...what are you doing?"

"I don't want the mountain lions to..." he trailed off when he saw the humour in the boys eyes. "There's no mountain lions up here, are there?"

"No" Sakura smiled apologetically "and even if there were, you aren't going to scar them away with a stick."

Suddenly Michael grinned as he stomped over to Sakura and bent down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was hot and heavy, but for some reason, Sakura couldn't get into it as much as she used it. Perhaps it was Itachi's pointed gaze on her or her son's extremely angry expressions. Or maybe it was just her, because against all reasons, she couldn't help the feeling of guild that welled up within her when she thought of itachi. This was why she didn't want her ex-husband with her on this trip!

Itachi himself was fighting they sudden surge of jealousy and the urge to beat the crap out of the guy who dared touch his woman, till he remembered she wasn't his woman anymore.

Saito and Kaito watched the exchange with anger and they both decided then and there, they were not going to forgive this man. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Finally Michael pulled away from Sakura. He smiled "Goodnight" and sauntered into the tent.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and most everything and everyone was asleep. Well, not counting the twin boys who were giggling like school girls as they crept up on the tent that Michal spelt in. They slowly unzipped the tent door "I hope that 'one large sleeping pill' worked" Kaito sniggered.

Michel had insisted on sleeping on a blow up bed instead of a sleeping bag like everyone else, that was o be his undoing.

"Ok, you take that side" Saito pointed.

And together they dragged the sleeping man out of his tent. But the boys didn't stop there as they dragged him towards the lake.

For one moment they thought they were going to be caught when Michael stirred, but he only mumbled "Saku" in his sleep before going back to slumber.

They grinned and together, pushed Michel out into the lakes water. Because his blow-up bed worked like a raft he ended up drifting off.

The twins stood on the banks and admired their handiwork. "Sweet dreams Daddy Dearest" Saito said with a grin.

Kaito looked at his brother "Sai, I really don't ever want to be separated from you again." He said seriously "I like having a big brother, especially one as cool as you."

Saito smiled and put an arm around the shoulders of his little brother "Don't worry Kai, we'll get mom and dad back together, and soon if we have anything to say about it. We'll never be apart again, not for a long time. Because I like having a little brother, especially one as cool as you.

He took his hand off his shoulder and took his hand instead. Kaito smiled at his brother as they held hands and watched Michael float away.

* * *

AWWW, POOR TWINS, DONT WORRY, MEAN OLD MICHAL WONT STAY FOR LONG.

AFTER SO LONG IT WAS FUN WRUHTING ABOUT THEM AGAIN INSTEAD OF JUST ITACHI AND SAKURA.

I HOPE YO LIKED READING IT. AND FOR ALL THE TYPOS IN THE STORY, IM PLANNING ON FINISHING THE STORY FIRST AND THEN GONG BACK AND GETTING RID OF ALL THE TYPOS.

PLEASE REVEIW, YOU ALL MADE ME SO HAPPY LAST CHAPTER.

REVEIW.


	24. The Party, The Kiss

**HEY EVERYONE, IM BACK AGAIN.**

**ALRIGHT, I WANNA THROW THIS OUT AND EVERYONE SO YOU CAN GET USED TO THE IDEA. **

**IT'S COMMON KNOLEDGE THAT I HATE SASUKE (THE ONE IN THE NARUTO EPISODES, THE SASUKE IN MY STORY IS AWESOM), SO BACUSE I HATE HIM...I WANNA GOVE WRITING A STORY ABOUT HIM A TRY! JUST TO SEE HOW PROFESSIONAL ABOUT IT I CAN BE. I CAME UP WITH A GREAT IDEA'S FOR HIS STORY, PROBLEM ITS WITH AN OOC CHARATER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**SUMMERY: NO GIRL HE MET WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM. WEAK, THEY WERE ALL TOO WEAK. WITH HIS BROTHER DEAD, SASUKE WAS BACK IN THE VILLAGE LOOKING FOR A STRONG GIRL TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN AND REBUILD THE UCHIHA CLAN, BUT THEY WERE ALL TOO WEAK. THEN HE MEETS VERITY, A GIRL WHO IS PROBABLY THE WEAKEST OF THEM ALL AND SHE WAS UNDER HIS PROTECTION. BEING TRIPLE HANDI-CAPPED SHE COULDENT SEE, SHE COULDENT HEAR AND SHE COULDENT SPEAK. WEAK WAS WHAT SHE WAS. YET WHY COULDENT HE GET HER OUT OF HIS HEAD?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW IF IT WILL BE POPULAR BEFORE I BECOME TOO ATATCHED TO IT. SO PLEASE LET ME A LITTLE NOTE IN YOUR REVEIWS, IT WOULD BE A BIG HELP. .**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**THE PARTY, THE KISS**

Michal felt good. He was having a good dream that involved him and money. A lot of money. He felt a small pecking sensation on his chest and thought that perhaps it was Sakura "That feels good" he murmured.

His eyes began to clear and things got less blurry as he found himself staring into the eyes of a bird. There was one thing Michael hated more than insects and Sakura's twins and that was birds as he proceeded to scream like a little girl.

He sat up and realised his bed was rocking. Looking around he screamed louder at the knowledge that his bed was floating in the middle of the lake!

Those brats!

He knew it was them, he didn't know how they did it but he knew it was them. Their bloody father might have had a hand in it too, he had been practically congratulating his kids while they played pranks.

The stupid man stood up screaming, his yells of terror alerted the rest of the camp. Itachi, who had woken up early to get more firewood, stopped in middle of sawing a log to look up. Sakura jolted to awake and realised that Michael wasn't beside her. She opened her tent door to see her fiancée dancing about on his blow-up bed while floating in the middle of a lake.

"They didn't!" She gasped. But when she looked to her boy's tent she saw that they were also watching with matching grins which disappeared when they saw their mother.

"They did" she groaned.

Then to her dismay, Michael fell of the raft. Sakura had to struggle to not to laugh. But Michael really did look funny.

Itachi thought so to as he smirked from his place on by the trees.

He watched as Michael swam to the edge and climbed out sopping wet. He stomped over with a maddening expression and kicked the kettle.

Sakura came out of her tent and stood before her fuming fiancée.

"Listen here Sakura, the minute we get married is the minute I ship those little demon-spawn brats off to Argentina from the minute I say 'I do'! I never wanted them to be in the picture anyway, and now I have a good reason. So here's the deal, its either me or them, take your pick!" he smiled smugly.

Sakura blinked and for a moment felt so angry '_What did he just call my sons?'_

"Them" was her answer.

Michael's grin disappeared. "What!" he snapped. He was sure shed pick him "don't be stupid Sakura, I must have heard that wrong because I thought you said you were choosing them over me."

"T-H-E-M!" She spelled "get the picture. How dare you insult my children" she cried, getting angry now "do you honestly think I would choose you or even if we had married actually let you send him away! My children are everything to me and are ten times more important to me than you. They would have been half yours, you shouldn't be thinking of sending them away, you should be trying to get along with them. If you loved me."

"I never loved you!" Michael roared "I loved your money you multi-millionaire air-head. Did you honestly think I was in love with you with your rude grandmother, demented cousins and demon son? Even the sex wasn't good enough, one of my mistresses could turn me on much faster than you ever could. It was the money! But not even the money is worth this madness! Not that you ever complained, let's face it, who on earth is ever going to want you other than me?"

He never saw that slap coming, at least not from Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, no wonder her children hated him so much. How could she have ever for a moment thought she was in love with him! she had changed herself so much for him, it felt good to finally let out that temper she had buried within herself for him.

"You know, I wish you had drowned n tat lake you arrogant bastard, to think I loved you for a moment. And for the record, you aren't so good in bed yourself; no wonder you have to pay women to sleep with you!"

She saw Michael's face contort with anger and she saw his fist rise to hit her but the attack never landed because Itachi caught it and many many years of kendo practice won out as he crushed Michael's fist in his deadly grip. Itachi's face was calm, but whrn he spoke, Sakura heard the utter fury in his voice "Don't you dare touch her."

Michael was going to punch her, was he always this violent?

"You big idiot" Kaito called "you can't hurt my momma as easily as you hurt my big brother when father is around."

At this Itachi's grip tightened so much Michael yelped in pain.

"He hurt you?" Itachi asked Saito, his voice even angrier than before.

Saito nodded "he bruised my arm once.

Itachi nodded before turning back to Michael. He drew back his arm and punched Michael squarely in the face. Michal fell to the ground in pain.

"That was insulting my sons." He spat and picked up Michael again with such a grip that it was sure to leave a bruise "this was for hurting my sons" and with that he punched him in the stomach.

Sakura didn't intervene, from the many years she had once been with Itachi, she knew that outside the dojo he wasn't a very violent person. He only got like this when he was truly mad and nothing would change his mind, she trusted him enough not to kill Michael since Itachi was not that sort of person. Besides she was mad also, how dare that arsehole hurt her son. Any feelings she may have still had for Michal dried up then and there.

"And this" Itachi said drawing back his fish again "Is for insulting my wife" and with that he punched Michael squarely in the eye and knocked the man unconscious, not realising that he had accidently referred to Sakura as his wife. But Sakura did, and she was fighting a heavy blush and a serious sense of rightness when he said that. He should not have said it.

Itachi looked up and sighed heavily from beating the crap out of Sakura's ex-fiancée. He was still angry, how dare he say that to Sakura. She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to be treated like that after everything he put her thought. Itachi still loved his ex-wife, but if she found someone good for her, he would have given up for her sake.

But Michael was not that man and she didn't deserve that. Plus he had hurt and insulted his sons. No one, and he meant no one, hurt Uchiha Itachi's sons. Unless that really wanted to be on the ground unconscious. He still wanted to hit him, but he didn't want to scar his sons, not to mention his ex-wife considering even she hadn't seen him when he was _really _angry. That was something he hoped she would never see.

He turned to Sakura and frowned "I'm sorry." As if that would help the situation.

But Sakura just gave a painful smile "Its fine, I don't care either way. Someone had to hit him I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"Wow Dad!" Kaito grasped from the sidelines "will you teach me how to do that!"

* * *

Sasuke and Tsunade watched from Sakura's door as the truck pulled in and they all happily got out.

"So guys did you have fun?" he grinned.

Saito grinned back "Uncle Sasuke! we had the best time once stupid Michael went away."

"Yeah" Kaito grinned "we went fishing, swimming, hiking, roasted marshmallows and climbed to the very top of the mountain!"

Sakura smiled "I agree, it was great.." she reached forward and gave Tsunade a hug, "where_ is_ Michael actually?" she smiled.

"Sent him packing" Itachi answered for her.

Sakura nodded "the guy was a jerk."

Tsunade clapped her hands together "Hallelujah she finally got it!"

"He only wanted me for my money" Sakura exclaimed, and he was planning on shipping the boys to some foreign country!"

"Did you hit him?" Tsunade asked.

"No but Itachi did, three times actually, then he taught my sons how to do it!" even though she said this she was smiling fondly as she remembered how it looked watching him teach Kaito the basics of Karate with Saito giving his two-pence worth every now and again. It was so cute.

After knocking Michal unconscious, Sakura managed to get a call to her helicopter to transport Michal out of there then they continued their trip. Which turned into the best camping trip she had ever been on in years. Itachi had her always did have the best times when they weren't fighting.

"I should be angry with you" she scolded him playfully "I bet you knew that Michael coming along would result in the boys playing tricks and did it anyway, it's the sort of thing you'd do...so thanks"

He smiled "don't mention it...ever."

Sasuke smiled to himself "I can see you two are getting along better."

Sakura and Itachi froze in their natural teasing and she stepped away from him "O-of course!" she stuttered "I mean, we were married for two years and the trip was fun "Of course we've...gotten closer." She was babbling, but she couldn't stop.

"I think you should take the boys inside" Itachi interrupted, saving Sakura from making an even bigger fool of herself. Then he looked around "where's Shisui?"

To his surprise Sasuke smirked "He and Sakura's friend Shizune went out together...yesterday evening. What do you know, your friend, my cousin?"

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke then went inside. Leaving Sakura and Itachi alone outside.

There was an awkward silence before Itachi suddenly found the need to apologise "Look Sakura, I'm sorry. I guess this wasn't how you planned your holidays. First your son goes missing, then your ex husband shows up with his brother and then you lose your fiancée all on a camping trip I wasn't even supposed to be on."

Sakura smiled "don't worry about it, it's good Michael's gone and the boys met up. And actually, I'm sort of glad you came, I had forgotten how much fun we used to have together."

He nodded at that. "If you want, I can find a way to get them to reveal which one is which and Saito and I will be back to Japan on the next flight?" he was seriously hoping she would say no.

Sakura didn't disappoint as she sighed "No, you should stay. Their birthday is only in a few days, I'm sure we can handle each other's presence long enough to last till then. Let's just put ourselves aside and try to get along for our kids sake, it is the first birthday we actually spent together as a family since their first. Itachi winced at that, remembering how he had missed their second birthday years ago due to working, Sakura wouldn't speak to him for a month.

He smiled at her. Things were different now, he was going to make sure that when he left she no longer had a bad taste in her mouth about him. he was going to fix things.

"So" she grinned, putting her hands behind her head "I'm starving!"

He nodded "it's been made official that Sasuke can cook as well as you can hold your temper, so are you still any good?"

She shook her head "No way, no cooking for me today, I'm beat. Way too tired, let's just order Pizza or something." She sighed.

"Or I could make something." He suggested.

Sakura raised her brow "You can cook now?"

"Yeah" he nodded "my culinary talents now stretch to cup Raman and Pasta and Pasta and..." Sakura laughed "...Pasta." he finished. It was a corny joke, but she seemed to like it.

"Hmm" she smiled "I think I can live with Pasta.

"Well then Pasta it is."

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly. Itachi had agreed to stay in the guest room. The four of them spent most of their time together. They went out some days, they stayed in on others and sometime they did a bit of both. The time they spent together reinforced the boys determination to get their parents back together.

Sakura and Itachi found themselves growing much closer so quickly over the days, it was as if those eight years never happened how quickly they were able to fall into a pattern.

Sakura was realising fast just how much she had missed him and the times they spent together and spending time as a family, made her wonder if this was what it would have been like, if they hadn't divorced. Would they have been happy, or would they have been miserable, still fighting with him as the CEO of Uchiha Inc and her a unhappy housewife?

Most likely. So why couldn't it have been like this, she was happy now. Happier then she had ever been in years, it reminded her of the times when they had dated.

Soon the day of the party came up. Sakura's house had a large part of it all done up like a ballroom, so it was held there, there was music, food and video games, every eleven year old boy's dream party.

Saito and Kaito were dressed in identical outs. T-shirt with a Chinese dragon and jeans. Only Kaito's hair was put up and Saito's hair was down. Saito realised something else about his brother, he had _a lot_ of friends. When he introduced him to them , Saito had felt out of place with the and stayed quiet. He felt that now some of them though t he was stuck-up. Saito didn't care though; they were no different from the kids at his school. Why did people always see the need to make pointless chatter and expect him to do the same?

He didn't care if Kaito' s friends didn't like him, as long as he had his family noting else mattered.

He tuned and suddenly found himself running headlong into someone. "Ouch" that someone groaned.

Saito blinked at them. It was a girl, about his age and she was sprawled on the floor. Then suddenly she burst out laughing "well that was interesting, hey there Kai, would you give me a hand?"

So she though he was his twin brother, well if that was what she wanted to believe. He nodded and held out his hand with a simple "Sorry."

They girl shook her head as she got to her feet "No I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I bowled right into you"

She was rather pretty now he was looking at her properly. In fact she was more than pretty, she was beautiful. She had creamy ivory skin and bright blond hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a soulful cornflower blue; he felt like he could get lost in the colour it was so deep. She had a good face and a nice smile.

"Anyway" she grinned "happy birthday Kaito," and with that she latched her arms around him and gave him a big hug, even slipping a little kiss on his cheek. Saito didn't know what happened, he went bright red and froze, but he managed to hide his cheeks from her.

"Kaito?" she asked after pulling away for a moment "why are you blushing?"

This was terrible, why was this girl affecting him so much? Sure she was a little pretty, but he was never this interested in girls. But there was something in her smile, dammit! He didn't even know her name and he was already blushing like some idiot!

"Hey Nii-chan" Kaito suddenly exclaimed as he rushed to his brothers side "don't stand to the corner like some shy wall flower, I have more friends for you to meet!" Kaito grinned.

"Kaito!" the girl gasped looking at the newcomer and then back at Saito "But your...how...what!"

Kaito looked up and noticed her "Hikaru!" he grasped "You came!" and he latched a hug onto her. Saito fought the weird feeling in his stomach when he saw his brother being too familiar with the girl. What was wrong with him!

"Kaito" she ghasped "Who, why does this guy look like you?"

Kaito grinned "I forgot, you were out of the country. Karu, this is my older twin brother Saito. Apparently mom and dad separated up when we were two, we met at Camp and got close so this is his birthday too. Big brother, this is Naruto's daughter Uzamaki Hikaru. The girl I told you about."

"I see" was all Saito said.

Suddenly Hikaru blushed "Oh, wow! I'm so sorry for hugging you like that, I thought you were Kaito and I...oh I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't be" Kaito grinned "Big brother likes hugs"

Saito sent his beloved brother such a glare he didn't think it was possible for him to still be standing. Hikaru giggled "Well Saito, it's good to meet you" she held out her hand.

Saito nodded with his usually emotionless expression and shook her hand, ignoring it feeling of electricity he felt.

Looks like Saito just found a new reason to stay in England, finding out more about the enigma that was his cousin.

* * *

Sakura was bored.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be at her beloved sons party, she was just bored, point blank. At least she wasn't alone, Itachi beside her looked ready to kill himself just for some excitement. She giggled at the thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just was just thinking if your clone kills you, is that suicide?"

He thought for a moment "You have me on that one, I don't really know?"

"I guess we have to wait till cloning is more developed and see what the police file it as."

"The police are hopeless in England these days" he said simply

"... ...your right" she agreed, they were pretty hopeless.

The conversation was pointless but at least they were doing something other than watching ten-to-eleven year olds playing videogames.

"I'm bored" she suddenly said to the air.

"Join the club" he agreed. And they shared a hidden smile, they both really hated videogames.

Suddenly he had an idea "Come on" he said with a small smile. Sakura knew that smile only meant he was up to something and to her with was like salvation from this boredom as she followed him out of the room.

Itachi didn't know what possessed him to say that, to bring her with him, but now he had done it he wasn't going back.

They walked out of the party and down to the garage. Sakura raised her brow "Kaito's practice room?" she asked.

Apparently, Kaito had inherited his father's hate for practicing in front of an audience, so Sakura turned the second garage into a kendo practice room for him. It had the few trophies he won for other sports and also all his equipment for it. Itachi picked up a helmet and a sword "Are you still any good?" he asked, remembering the times where he had tried to teach Sakura hoe to play. She was actually pretty good, but got bored of it after a while.

Sakura grinned "I don't know" she said picking up the other helmet and sword "you tell me"

And they were on.

For the next hour they played match after match. They were now tied with Itachi winning the next fight and the majority of those wins were wins he willingly gave her. And she knew it.

Finally Itachi struck her _Men_ and Sakura lost.

She took of her helmet and gasped, all her hair was plastered on her neck, it was a good thing it was so short now. "Match won Uchiha."

He took of his mask and grinned "well played Haruno."

Sakura's grin became laughter as she put down the sword and mask to sit beside him. "That was fun."

He nodded and then his expression turned to a distantly sad one. "We used to have fun like this all the time, before we were married." He said.

Sakura happy smile turned a little sad to "Actually I remember that the first year we were married we were just as happy, it was after that you became a jerk."

After some more silence he said "I've changed, I'm not that same person eight years ago."

"I know" Sakura agreed "you're a lot nicer and more open now. Before you wouldn't have been caught dead smiling in public." She smiled "I like it."

Sitting here, under his gaze, it was becoming too much for Sakura. She had already accepted the fact that she was still attracted to him, heck she might even still be in love with him. But she didn't want to get hurt again, she didn't want him to hurt her again but she was finding it hard to remember that just by sitting here.

"Sakura" he said in a pleading tone "Look at me."

"Please" she said standing up "Don't do this Itachi, can't we just be friends."

"You know I can't do that." He said in his low possessive voice. Hearing it made her want to shiver.

"Sakura..."

"No!" she said "Let's just go back to the party and..."

He cut her off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. Sakura barley had a moment to protest before his lips were on hers.

She knew she should have pushed him away, but found I impossible as he body reacted to his touch instantly, as if they had never been apart those eight years. He made a low sound in the back of his throat as she pulled him closer and his tongue asked for entrance, she gave it to him as their tongues intertwined.

Itachi groaned in his head and pulled her closer. This was why endured eight years of celibacy, because no one else would do. He loved only her and probably would for the rest of his life. This was shy he couldn't be contented with merely _'being friends'_ he would always want to be more than that.

He pressed her up against the wall as he breasts crushed against his chest deliciously. She gasped at the friction. She wanted more, her body demanded it, but her rational mind told her that despite the fact that she might still be in love with him, she did not want to wake up in bed with him in the morning. No really, she didn't. Because she knew that he wouldn't be interested in the morning.

So with a heavy hart, she pushed him away "I'm sorry Itachi, I can't to this."

"Why not" he demanded "I lo..."

"Don't say it" she interrupted "because it isn't true, you don't love me. I'm just a passing interst, so please don't play with my feelings because I don't want to fall anymore in love with you than I already am."

And with that she turned and left him standing there with a dumbfounded expression.

'_She still loves me!'_

* * *

**THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. **

**I HOPE YPU LIKED THIS CHATER, MAN IM SO HUNGERT, DONT KNOW WHR THAT CAME FROM BUT I REALLY AM. **

**PLEASE REVEI, I THINK I MIGHT JUST BE ABLE TO GO UP TO 300 REVEIS IF THIS KEEPS UP, PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY IDEA.**


	25. I'll always come after you

**I'VE TAKEN NOTE OF ALL YOUR NOTES AND THANK YOU FOR THEM AS IM GOING TO BEGIN THAT FIRST CHAPTER OF 'SILENCE IS GOLDEN' SOON**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE **

**I'LL ALWAYS COME AFTER YOU**

Why did it always rain when something sad was happening. It rained on the day they fought and it rained on the day they divorced. Not it was raining once again while Sakura said goodbye to the only man she had ever truly loved. And yes, Sakura was finally admitting that she was still in love with him.

Completely and irreversibly in love with Uchiha Itachi and probably would be for the rest of her life. But it was never to be, Sakura knew that if she allowed him to break her heart for the second time, she would not bounce back as easily. So she stood at the door to her home, ready to let him go and allow her heart to heal.

But it was so painful. She hugged her son in her arms, finding it very difficult to let go. Saito hugged back readily, he didn't want to stop.

He was sure, he had been so sure it would work, that they would manage to get them together; he thought he might finally have his mother back. But fate didn't seem to want to agree

Opposite them, his little brother was being given a rare hug by their father, after all after eight years they were saying goodbye again. Saito felt his mother tense and looked up to see the sad expression in her eyes when she loved at their father. If she still loved him (and Saito knew she did, he wasn't stupid) then why didn't they just kiss and make up already, then they wouldn't have to go halfway around the world.

Saito didn't want to go back to Japan on his own, without them, the few days had been great, they had been together like a family, why couldn't they do more of that? It wasn't fair!

Kaito mirrored his thoughts as he looked up at his father, he didn't want to leave, he had only just met the man, and now he had to leave? why did fate hate him.

The brothers stood apart from their parents and stood by the door.

They stood there for a moment, unable to move. Saying goodbye to ones twin, was one of the hardest things in the world. He simply couldn't do it, Saito just wouldn't do it. In the end it was Kaito who was the brave one for once as he raised his arms and enveloped his older brother in a hug. Sniffing he repressed tears. "We-we'll see each other again one day" Saito stammered as he patted his brothers back.

"I know" Kaito agreed "but I still don't want to say goodbye" he whispered.

After a few more minutes they pulled away and Kaito opened an umbrella as he escorted his older brother to the side of a waiting Taxi. Shisui was already saying his good buys to Shizune and Sasuke was already in the car, feeling a little bored.

Sakura froze as she felt Itachi stand beside her "Goodbye Sakura." He said simply.

She nodded and finally looked at him. He had a strange hooded yet regretful expression and Sakura felt her heart tug, she so badly wanted to ask him not to go, to forgive him for everything that happened eight years ago and try again, but her logical mind held steady against her heart and she forced a small smile "Goodbye Itachi."

He kissed her cheek and then put up an umbrella before venturing out into the rain. Sakura resisted the urge to touch the place on her cheek where he had kissed. Just that small contact of skin had set her blood pumping, she still loved him, but she had to say goodbye.

She watched him get into the car and so did Saito, her precious first born son. And then they drove away.

* * *

Three days passed. Three days of utter emptiness.

This was even worse than the time she had he had divorced. Because now, she held no resentment against him, Sakura had realised some time...about ten minutes after he had left, that she had already forgiven him. For everything he said and did. Now this time he left, all that she held was love and fear.

Love for him, fear for loving him will break her heart again.

Also this time, it wasn't only her who was depressed, but her son too. It was obvious that Kaito missed his twin. Even growing up, Kaito had often complained about a pain in his chest, he said once before that ever since he met Saito, that pain had completely gone away.

Twins, their bonds were amazing.

But not that Saito was gone, especially now that Kaito knew of him, the pain, the emptiness, it refused to go away. It hurt so much. He missed his father too, he missed talking, training and simply the feeling of having a father, Kaito missed the feeling of being a family.

School had started, but Kaito just couldn't get into it and Sakura didn't blame him, she had even decided to take some time off work to be with him, just to stop the feeling of missing her ex-husband for a little while. Kaito didn't even have Hikaru to distract him since she had gone back to her boarding school in Japan.

She was in her car after picking Kaito up from school. They were both quiet, lost in their thoughts. Sakura pulled into the drive way and they both went inside.

"Tsunade!" Sakura called.

That was strange; Tsunade usually always came to meet her when she got back, sort of their tradition. "I'll check in her study." Sakura told Kaito who nodded and shrugged out of his coat.

She made her way into the study and saw a figure with the news paper held up. She smiled "Hello stranger."

But when the figure put down the newspaper, but wasn't a older woman who was sat at the desk but a small eleven year old boy with a sneaky grin. "Hey mom, did you know private jet planes rented by your rich cousin and uncle, were faster than normal planes?" Saito grinned.

Sakura only stood and stared with her mouth wide open. Eventually words came out of it "yes actually" she said lamely.

Hearing his mothers silence, Kaito came to investigate ad broke out in a large smile at the sight before him, the gaping feeling in his chest suddenly gone. "What are you doing here?"

Saito stood and smiled "Well, it took being halfway on the plane for us to realise that, we didn't want to lose you both again, never again."

Sakura's heart stopped "We?" '_He couldn't have?'_

"Yes 'we'" a deep baritone voice spoke from behind her. Sakura froze alone with her heart, but managed to turn around. There he was, standing behind her.

"Itachi?" she gasped.

He gave a soft smile "I made the mistake of not coming after you once, I don't intent on making it again, even if it means getting another plane to chase you all the way to England, I won't lose you again."

Sakura just stood there, with one thought running though her mind '_he came after me, he finally came after me.'_

He took another step forward and she choked "So what happens now Uchiha? Do you expect me to start crying hysterically, let you back into my life and pick up where we left off? Get married, start a family and grow old together, a happy ending?"

All the time she was ranting he had walked up to her, cupping her cheek, he rested his forehead against hers "Yes, to all of the above...but please don't start crying hysterically"

She choked at his next words.

"Marry me Sakura, and this time let's do things right. No arguing, no fighting, no going to bed angry like last time. This time it will work." His thumb caressed her cheek "I love you Sakura, I've loved you for eight years and I refuse to let you walk out of my life again, not again." And with that he kissed her.

She didn't deny or refuse his kiss, she knew she ever could, she couldn't eight years ago and she couldn't now. Sakura was in every sense his, because she too loved him. And...He came back for her. for some reason, something clicked for Sakura, something that she had been waiting for, he finally did.

"We can't just pick up where we left off Itachi" she murmured thought his kiss,

"I can't believe we actually did it" Kaito cried from beside her brother. Sakura turned to them and smiled.

No, they could not just pick up where they left of...they could start again.

* * *

"What!" he gasped, looking at her from across the room. The twins were asleep and Sakura and he were finally talking.

"I agree to marry you...but not now."

"Why!" he didn't understand. He loved her, she loved him and all was forgiven. Why couldn't they just get married?

"Because the last time we rushed into marriage we found ourselves divorced two years later. Also, there's just too much to think about. I don't know...anything about the man you've become. I'll admit that I...love you..." It was still strange, telling him this, but there was no point hiding it "...but I can't just marry you, not after everything you did, everything that happened."

"So what do you want" he asked. he was keeping himself calm, didn't he say he was going to be different, he kept calm.

"I want to be you...fiancée, for a while. Until I make up my mind. it's that or nothing Uchiha, you want me back after everything that happened eight years ago, then these are my conditions. I want the next man I get into a serious relationship with to be the right man, so please..." she said.

He was going to say no, Itachi wasn't the kind of man who liked ultimatums, but she loved him so much. She wanted to know if he loved her enough to do this, because she refused to let her heart get broken again.

But then she hear his stand and felt him tilt her chin up. When she looked into the warm expression his eyes held she suddenly had trouble standing. "I said I was not going to lose you again, and I don't say these things unless I'm serious. I want you to marry me, and if you want to wait...then I'll wait."

Sakura blinked in absolute surprise. This was...different. Itachi had always been kind, that was one of the things that had made her fall in love with him. But he had never been this kind, nor had he been the kind to spout words of love so freely. She...liked it. it made her feel special, but she knew him well enough not to expect too much.

She nodded "Thank you."

"But Sakura..." he began and Sakura instantly winced. She knew it was too good to be true.

"...I have a condition of my own."

She sighed "what is it?"

"Come back to Japan with me, let's get married there, and make a fresh start."

She gasped "What!"

"You don't have anything other than your grandmother, cousins and sentimental value holding you down in England, as for your career, your already famous, I'm sure you could be famous in Japan too. Kaito could go to the same school as Saito."

"If this is about your Dojo..." she began but he cut her off.

"It's not, believe me. I will wait, as long as you want. I won't even touch you until your ready, but I want you to come back to Japan with me. There is no Clan to stop us, why can't we go."

"For many reasons Uchiha..."

"Itachi" he interrupted again "If we re engaged, then you need to stop calling me Uchiha, its demeaning."

She nodded "sorry, Itachi, one of those many reasons is that I don't want to go to Japan. The second is I will miss my family, and the third is I like my job, fourth I have no reason to go there, we're only engaged and fifth I don't want to go back to Japan!"

"First, you used to love Japan, you could learn to love it again and this answers your fifth problem too. It's not as if they are far, you can come back and visit anytime and if you decide...that you don't wish to go though with the marriage, you will come back here" _although he would make sure she would never make that decision _

"Third, your job is to simply heal people surly you can still do it in Japan, did some research, apparently your well known in Japan too. Why cant you work there, I'm sure you could to your independent and study there. And finally "you should go, especially since were engaged. You want to know the man I am now? Then you need to see me at my best. In our country. Come back with me Sakura, you would love it."

Sakura was tempted, but at the same time, she was quite put out by his attitude. "Why are you so sure that I will go with you? Huh Itachi? I decide what I do and I decided that I don't want to go." She said and crossed her arms as evidence

Itachi smirked. Stubborn as a mule his Sakura was, but she was his. Point blank.

"No way Itachi, nothing Is getting me on that plane.

* * *

A week and three days later Sakura found herself on a plane back to Japan with her exited sons and her handsome fiancée smirking at her side. "You will enjoy it there Sakura."

"Hn" she grunted "don't talk to me!"

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT.

I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WOULD END HERE, SOORY FOKES, BUT I HAVE MORE IDEAS, PLUS I REALLY DONT THINK SHESHULD TAKE HIM BACK SO EASILY, JUST LIKE THAT. SHE NEEDS SOME SELF CONTORL TO SEE THAT SHE ISENT MAKING A BIG MISTAKE. PLUS, SURLY YOU WANT TO SEE EVERYTONS REACTIONS TO SAKURA GETTING MARRIED.

REVEIW


	26. Returning to Japan

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO TURN MY SASUKE/OOC STORY NOT A SASUKE/SAKURA ONE THAT I REALLY, REALLY DONT WANT TO. ITS UST THAT I REALLY WANT VERITY TO BE HER WON PERSON AND FOR SAKURA TO END UP WITH ANOTHER PERSON I HAD IN MIND. BECAUSE SASUKE COMES BACK, EXPECTING SAKURA TO JUST FALL INTO HIS ARMS WHEN HE PROPOSES TO HER BUT THEN SHE SAYS 'SORRY BUT I DONT FEEL THAT WAY FOR YOU ANYMORE. IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE' AND HE REALISES THAT HE WAS OIN LOVE WITH SAKURA.**

**BUT THEN HE MEETS VERITY AND WHILE TAKING CARE OF HER HE ENDS UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER AND WANTING TO PROTECT HER. SO THATS WHY IT CANT BE A SASU/SAKU STORY. PLEASE DONT BE ANGRY AND PLEASE STILL TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA BE SASUKE/OOC. I PROMISE I WILL HAVE LOTS OF GOOD BITS IN IT. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVEIW, PLEASE!**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STOY, IM A LITTLE DEPRESSED I ONLY GOT FIVE REVEIWS FOR IT. **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**RETURNING TO JAPAN **

"Charlene, what are you doing?" Shisui said from the door as he watched Charlene putting up a brightly coloured banner that said "_WELCOME HOME BOSS AND SON!" _in bright letters.

Charlene, the little blond university bimbo with the huge crush on Itachi who worked in his Dojo, was currently dressed in _very_ short shorts and a _VERY _low tube top with her bra straps showing to illustrate her long legs and her cleavage. She always wore things like this when working there, in hoped of one day seducing her boss. And every day she failed miserably.

His younger brother Sasuke usually just ignored her whenever he came there and she flirted with him. How rude. And of course Saito was too young, but in a few years time Charlene could just imagine how yummy he would be.

Shisui was the only one who spoke to her without any annoyance or simply ignored her. For a time she had thought it was because he was attracted to her till she found about his new long-distance girlfriend in England. Honestly, he goes to England for a holiday and comes back with a girl.

Oh well, back to fawning over Itachi. Which was why she was trying to woo him with her banner and homemade cake. She giggled to herself.

Shisui watched her with morbid fascination, oh he was going to enjoy this. "Charlene I'll say it again, your efforts on my little cousin are completely pointless! As in, they aren't going to work!"

Charlene go own off the ladder and sang "I'm not listening!" she grinned "anyway, you're wrong. With this plan there's no way he can resist. It's full proof."

Shisui really wanted to laugh. The very thought of his emotionally inept cousin falling for such a trick as flirting and a party was just too funny. But he held his tongue out of politeness to Charlene.

She skipped along.

"I'm telling you this is pointless."

"I'm not listening" she sang, picking up a box of decorations.

"Itachi called me this morning with some news; I'm telling you it's no use."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, I'm going to win him in the end." She said confidently.

"He's getting married"

"SAY WHAT!" she gasped and dropped the box as she turned to him with a stricken expression "I must have heard you wrong, I thought you said he was_ getting married!_"

"You herd right Charlene; he called me this morning asking if I can prepare an extra room for his fiancée since she wanted one."

"But-But-But..." she stuttered "How? I mean...he's never once shown any interest in any girls before this!" she said with intense jealousy.

"How about having an interest for a girl he's loved for eight years?"

To this she froze "What!"

"Yeah, you see while in England, Itachi met his ex-wife Sakura. They hit it off and somehow ended up engaged to be married...again!" he grinned "I can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"What!" she cried.

"Well you wouldn't know because you're not close to him like we are, but Itachi been unconsciously in love with his ex-wife for the past eight years, that's why he never could stomach any of his blind dated that I set him up on. But now he met her and she said yes! So really, there's no point trying to seduce him" Shisui said simply.

Charlene stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the floor.

This could not be happening!

She had heard about his ex-wife before through eves-dropping. How he had loved her, married her, and two sons with her and then they divorced. She went to...England! of course, why hadn't she thought of that? He had gone to England on his holiday.

But even so, why come back with _her!_

* * *

The plane landed sometime around midday and Sakura was _still _pissed off at her fiancée. But he didn't look too bothered.

When they left the airport Sakura stood and sulked so Itachi hailed a Cab and gave him the address for his Dojo. Luckily the Cab driver didn't recognise him. Sakura knew he owned a dojo, but she didn't know he was famous for it. He didn't want her to know just yet, he wanted her to think of him as more normal first.

They were in the cab now and Sakura was sitting with her arms crossed over. Itachi had allowed Saito to sit upfront because he had wanted to and because they were jet-lagged the boys had fallen asleep. He looked at his pouting fiancée.

"Are you done being angry yet" he said softly, as to not wake up their son beside him.

She refused to answer and he sighed "really, you are acting very childish, it wasn't as if I forcefully picked you up and put you on that plane, you went on your own."

After more silence he frowned "I didn't think the idea of you coming back to Japan with me was that horrible."

Then suddenly, a sigh from Sakura. "No...It's not that. I'm sorry Itachi, I guess I have been acting a little childish; I just need some getting used to. After all, the last time I was here, I was running away from you. And other things, and now I'm returning, it's a little weird. But really..." she reached over and put a hand on his knee "I am happy to be here."

Then suddenly, as the car paused at a traffic light she leant to the window and gasped "Oh wow! Is that the Raman stall we had our first date at!"

He leant forward and saw the said Raman stall, and smirked "yes it is."

"Sugoi" she ginned "it feels so nostalgic, I can't believe it's still here. Someday we have to go back there, just for old time's sake you know?"

He smiled and nodded "Sure, same old Sakura."

"It's nice though" she mused "being back in Japan, I wonder how my old Sempai Neji is, and Ten-ten Sempai. I haven't heard of them in eight years. And my friends at the university, and Hanazono-sensei and...Well lots of people. "

"I'm sure you'll find out, this is where we will be living after all."

Sakura resisted the urge not to flinch. It wasn't anything to do with him, so far (other than taking her back to Japan) he had been wonderful, she was just wandering if perhaps she had been too rash.

A week and three days ago she had been ready to say goodbye to him forever. Now she was engaged to him and in Japan with the intention of staying with him for the rest of her life.

Tsunade took the opportunity to return too, saying she missed Saki made by actual Japanese people. Shizune said she had to come alone while Sakura knew she was only glad she would be seeing Shisui sooner. Naruto and Hinata decided returning to Japan would bring them closer to their daughter who was attending a posh Japanese Academy for the gifted. Sai was still undecided, considering how appreciated his art was in England as opposed to Japan.

Sakura knew if he decided to stay in England it would be taxing on him and Naruto who had been together like twins since they were children. But it was none of her business and knew to stay out of it.

She knew what she was doing, but was she being to rash?

Sakura didn't know, but at least she would have a while to find out. Itachi had promised that if she decided that she didn't want to marry after all, she could go back to England. So until then she would approach this seriously and try to make this work.

She smiled "I never really did ask, but do you still live in the old apartment we used to share?"

He shook his head. "No, actually, I cut myself off from the clan a little after out divorce. Without the money needed, I wasn't able to afford it."

"Oh...I'm sorry" she said softly.

He shook his head again "Don't be, its not your fault. Things like that happen, and it was my own choice to leave the clan."

"Why did you do it?" she asked "I mean, weren't you so close to taking over the company, why give it all up?"

"I didn't want to be a part of them anymore, let them control my life. And...I found out how my father tried to bribe you out of our marriage."

"You know?" she said after some time.

"I know, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to cause another fight" she said simply and once again they were left in awkward silence.

Surprisingly it was Itachi who broke out of said silence "Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. After losing the apartment, I moved in with Kisame..."

"The guy who owns the Dojo you used to sometimes help out?" she asked "wow, he's still in business?"

"Not exactly. So I began working there part time to pay him back for the room, but I got a second job to pay for other things. Don't ask what I did, because I've forgotten."

Another thing Sakura had noticed had changed about Itachi, he was a lot more talkative than before. Scratch talkative, before it was a ruddy miracle if you were able to get a full sentence out of him sometimes. Now he seemed to have no problem talking. Perhaps age really did mature a person. She...didn't mind the new him.

"So how did you get the Dojo in the end?"

"Sasuke became the next head of the family and the company. First thing he did was cancel all the plans father had made to make my life more difficult. Then he offered me a loan."

"Sasuke! Doing something nice? For someone else!"

"I was a little surprised too. My Otouto isn't known for his he said he had taken to his nephew and refused to see him living like that ANYMORE. I didn't really care, I took the loan. I still don't know if he was telling the truth that day but I know that he really spoils Saito. Deep down, Sasuke has always loved kids. He enjoys doting on Saito and soon Kaito as well since he has no one else to spend his money on. With the loan money I bought the Dojo and small house near it..."

At Sakura's surprised expression he smiled "it was a big loan. I got many students shortly after opening. Apparently my reputation from winning those Kendo tournaments in the past came though as they came flocking in. I guess the press's attention wasn't bad either.

"I mean, who wouldn't be interested in that story. The famous Uchiha family's genius Heir, recently divorced, breaks away from the clan to open a Dojo with his son while his wife and other son was off somewhere. Location unknown. I made the money I needed and paid Sasuke back, it was easier too since he didn't keep on adding more money like a bank would."

She grinned "I guess our divorce was good for something, you finally quit that stupid company. I knew you had no real interest in it. you should have quit them way before that."

"As horrible as they were, they were my family."

"Don't take this offensively, but other than Sasuke and Shisui—a rather crappy family; they're just as bad as mine."

"What a pair we make then." He commented dryly.

Sakura laughed "oh, so you make jokes now, that's another thing to add to the list."

"What list?"

"My mental list of what's changed about you." She answered innocently.

This time he laughed "same old Sakura" he murmured.

Sakura blinked, and added it to her list. He _laughs_ now!

"Anyway" she continued "I'm glad for you, I can't wait to see you in action. When do your students come in?"

"They start again in a week on Monday" he replied "I gave them the holidays off since a lot of them had family issues."

She smiled "that's nice of you. Hey, perhaps when you're working I can be some sort of medic, as long as I'm not working, that would be fun."

"It would be useful too; some of the younger students are always getting themselves hurt doing stupid things."

"Just point me to the first aid box, or if I'm not here, then ask Kaito. I taught him some basic first aid but he's really good. Just proves whose's son he is" she grinned proudly.

He nodded. "Yes, and I think it would be good if Kaito enrolled with Saito in the dojo since he wants to earn more. But I'll be sure to ask if needed, it would be interesting to see some of the older, more over-confident students taken down a notch when they are being patched up by a eleven year old."

"And if they decide not to listen to him, Saito will just come in and beat them up to the point they will _need_ medical treatment" she said with amusement.

"Perhaps I should get a medical room permanently build in?"

Sakura didn't know if he was serious or joking but she laughed anyway. Then she suddenly froze. She hadn't even agreed that she would really marry him and yet they were already making plans for the future.

Sakura needed to take a step back and take it slow so for the rest of the ride back to his place she sat quietly. If Itachi noticed her silence he didn't comment on it as the traffic light turned green and they were on their way.

Eventually they drove into a street of nice houses. Then the car stopped and she heard Itachi's comment of "we're here."

Sakura blinked, as she turned to wake Kaito as Itachi got out of the car to wake Saito.

Kaito blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window "Oh, were here" he said happily as he jumped out. That's right; Kaito's already been here, seeing that the reason for this whole mess was that they switched places.

She sighed and got out of the car, and gasped "this is your house!"

* * *

Charlene was not in a good mood.

She stood outside his Dojo waiting for her bosses car to get back since she was sue he would get a cab. Uchiha Itachi hated busses with a deadly hatred. See, she knew him way better than any other woman did, so why was he bringing home a fiancée?

This was the reason Charlene was here, she knew there was no way she could give up on her boss without seeing his fiancée. If she wasn't cuter then Charlene herself then she knew she wouldn't give up. And Charlene seriously doubted that there could be anyone cuter then herself.

'_I mean come on!' _she thought to herself _'I'm pretty, energetic, healthy and a double-D cup size, like there could be anyone cuter than me!'_

Then suddenly the car pulled up and beside her Shisui grinned "here they are."

She only grunted to herself as she watched her boss get out first. He looked hot. In a low V-necked shirt and jeans, his hair in a low ponytail. She resisted the urge to drool.

Then he opened the front door and her heart sped up, but it was only Saito. Still, he looked super Yummy for a eleven year old in a grey tank top and white shorts and suspenders. Then from the back of the car, another boy jumped put.

Charlene knew Saito had a identical twin, but not this identical. He was a carbon copy. Right down to his deliciously exotic eyes, really if she was just a few years younger. He was dressed exactly the same as Saito, and looked so Kawaii. The only difference was that unlike Saito, he had his hair tied up in a high pony tail. But his hair was as long as Saito's.

Then another figure got out of the car. She held up her hand to hide herself from the sun and blinked. "This is your house!" she gasped.

Charlene did a double take. This was the boss's Ex-wife and fiancée!

She was tall, and wearing a modest light blue sundress that clashed with her short pink hair ties back in a tight pony tail. That was another thing, PINK HAIR! What a corny colour. Her eyes were large dew sort of thing that most guys liked, an even deeper shade of green then Charlene's. Like the twins left eye. And she was pretty curvaceous, but didn't have the have a bigger bust than Charlene. In fact, she looked no bigger than a B-cup.

Ha! Score one for Charlene. She was cute, but nowhere near cuter than herself.

But just as she was saying that the boss came to her side and put an arm around the woman's waist "yes. Do you need to say that louder? I'm sure that there are some people in Portugal that haven heard yet." He smiled.

The woman blushed and murmured a "shut up Baka."

Charlene was shocked.

The Boss never joked, and he certainly never smiled. Whoever this woman was she was ruining the dark and mysterious image that Charlene had built of him. She wasn't good for him and Charlene hated her immediately.

But she hid it well as she giggled and plastered a big smile. Skipping forward she squealed "welcome back Boss, Saito-kun!"

The woman blinked as the boss frowned "Charlene, what are you doing here today?"

"A friend?" the woman asked and the boss shook his head "no, Charlene just works at the Dojo."

"Oh" she said and smiled at her "Hello Charlene, my name's Sakura Haruno"

Charlene was taken back for a moment; the woman had a pretty smile. Score one for the weird woman.

Shisui stood foreword "Hey Sakura, it's good to see you back in Japan, how's Shizune?"

The woman smiled "Shizune's great, her and the others are coming back too, but they said that they're gonna take a while longer. Unlike me, they have to make plans while with me, Itachi believes in simply going and buying things on the way. No matter how inconvenient it is."

She glared at the boss and Shisui laughed "I can't believe you kidnapped her Itachi, you've some some strange things in your life, but this one is completely priceless, wait till I tell Sasuke! I don't believe it, you actually kidnapped her!"

"I'm glad you think is so funny" Sakura glared at him now.

"I didn't kidnap her" Itachi defended.

"Sure you didn't" Sakura murmured but she laughed.

The boss then suddenly looked at her "Carlene" he said in a deep baritone voice that made Charlene shiver "go home for today, you don't have work and this is a day of for me too." And with that he walked his fiancée into the house with his sons following and smirking at each other.

Shisui shrugged "told you it was pointless."

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.

IM GLAD YOU ALL DONT MIND IM CONTINUING THE STORY, MY SISTER THINKS I SHOULD FINISH IT ALREADY BUT I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS!

ANYWAY, PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY SASUKE/OC STORY.


	27. Kendo Pratice and Natural Kisses

**THANKS FOR CLEARING UP MY DESISION ON MY SASU/OC STORY, IM GONNE POST THE FIRST CHAPTER REAL SOON. PLEASE ALL READ IT AND REVEIW IT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**AND TO ANY READERS OF 'MIDNIGHT SAKURA' AMD TABOO' I PROMISE IM GONNA START WORKING ON THOSE AGIN WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**KENDO PRATICE AND NATURAL KISSES**

A week passed and so far things were going great. Sakura and Itachi always did have a habit of falling into each other's patterns. She found adjusting to living with him and their sons effortless. As for her job, well as soon as she handed in her resume to the board of health she was appointed as one of the new managers of one of the best hospitals in Japan. With recommendations from some of the best medical scientist around the world, the board would be crazy not to.

So Sakura went back to work quickly but because she was the boss she could make her own hours and was home often enough. Itachi's students were still on leave but they were due in the next day.

Kaito was a little nervous about the whole joining his father's Dojo as a student and medic, but his big brother was with him every step of the way and kept convincing him he was doing a good job.

Charlene didn't come back after that. Itachi thought perhaps she was sulking but knew she would return on her work days since she needed the money. When he explained Charlene's situation to Sakura she had been sympathetic and understanding and promised not to mind when the girl flirted with her fiancée.

Sakura really enjoyed her job. She was treated with a lot of respect among her peers at the hospital and helped a lot of people. Every day she would come back to see her boys training in their fathers Dojo.

Kaito had been temporarily enrolled in the same school as Saito which was an elite academy. The head had jumped at the opportunity to enrol his star pupil's twin brother and Kaito had no problem fitting in and getting along with everyone and very soon he was with his brother at being the most popular set of boys in the school.

Only Saito was loved for being all cool and mysterious but Kaito was loved for being kind, funny and energetic. And the two of them were loved the most for their obvious brotherly bond that made all the Moe fans in the school squeal.

Sakura they would be popular though, Uchiha's always seemed to end up being popular.

It was on the day that the students were coming back to the Dojo and Kaito would start his formal training in the Dojo.

"But what if they all bully me or don't listen to me when I go to tent to their injuries or if I fail initiation?" Kaito complained to his older brother as they stood dressed in the dojo and waited for the other students to arrive. It was actually agreed that Kaito would help with all the medical stuff when Sakura was away and even though it was a Saturday Sakura had to work all day in the hospital so she wasn't due home till around 5 or 6.

Saito rolled his eyes "Kai, relax! Even if they bully you, you'd probably do something even worse to them. If they don't listen then it will be their loss and ill hep you. And as for initiation, we don't have that, Father is very particular about honour and doesn't believe in initiation, if they try to badger you into it, subtly tell me and I'll mention it to mom and she'll confront dad about it. Then it won't really be telling on anyone will it?"

"No" Kaito agreed, then he smiled "thanks Saito Nii0chan, I'll be fine."

Saito grinned and elbowed his brother who grinned and elbowed him back just as their father came into the room. Following him were a group of older boys and younger boys. About thirty-seven in total. He saw Saito and nodded in respect and some cast curious and shocked glances at his identical twin. But they assembled before them in lines of their age.

Itachi came to stand before them as he addressed his class "Boys, welcome back after the last few weeks. We have a lot that's changed and will change this year. For one..." he put his hand on Kaito's shoulder "...I would like to introduce someone. This is Kaito, my younger son. He and his mother have come back to Japan and now he had enrolled in this Dojo. He will also be acting as our new second Medic. Is that understood?"

There was a clear chorus of "Yes Sensei!" from the boys.

Itachi nodded "show him the respect you would to myself or Saito. Alright, I want you to pair up with beginning exercises for the first fifteen minutes, then older students go outside for practice matches while younger students and new students to the left side. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" came another chorus as the boys found themselves a partner to pratice the exercises.

Saito grabbed his brothers hand and smiled "Come on, I'll talk you through them, you grab the swords." He said as he walked off to find a good space. Kaito nodded and turned but accidently bumped into another body.

Kaito blinked and looked up at a abnormally large boy that wore the belt of a teenager. Itachi was very orderly, he organised his students according to age and how good they were. Each student wore a belt according to their age and their skills. The younger students wore a blue belt. The teenage students wore a green belt and the older, above twenty students wore a red belt. And as for skill, low skill was a white trim. Medium skill was blue trim and high skill was a golden trim.

Kaito wore a blue belt with blue trim for being a young student with medium skill since he had previous training. His brother, who had been trained since he was four, wore a blue belt with a golden trim.

This boy's however wore a green belt for a teenager with a golden trim. He was one of the three teenage boys who had a golden trim.

Kaito blinked as the boys glared at him "watch where you're going Newby." He sneered and bumped him as he pushed passed.

Kaito glared but decided to keep calm. It wouldn't do to cause a commotion for his father on his first day. This wasn't camp after all where he could play pranks to his heart's content; he had to uphold his father's reputation, because he wanted to.

So he took in a deep breath and grabbed two Bamboo swords for himself and his brother and made his way over to him.

Saito smiled and took it and faced is brother. For the next fifteen minutes they ran through morning warm-up exercises. Eventually Itachi called for a stop and signalled for the students to split up. the older boys went outside and the younger ones stayed in the gym as Itachi set them up for their own matches and observed them. After the first three hopeless cases of younger students she shook his head and sighed.

"Saito!" he called and Saito stood foreword "come and show them how it's done. Pick your partner."

Saito nodded and called out "Kaito, come spar with me."

Kaito looked up with some astonishment but grinned as he followed his brother in.

They faced each other with determined expressions.

"Just because you're my little brother, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Saito said as he sipped his mask down.

"I wouldn't want you to Nii-chan." Kaito agreed and slipped his own mask down.

Around them the students elbowed each other and grinned.

'_Newby's going to spar with Saito?'_

'_He's doomed, Saito's one of the top students in this whole place, not many people can keep up with him.'_

'_500 yen he loses in the next ten seconds?'_

'_700 yen he loses in the next five seconds?'_

'_Oh your on!'_

These were some of the whispers that were going around. Kaito wasn't an idiot, he knew his older brother was better at kendo than him, but that didn't mean he was bad also. After all, he had given his brother a run for his money back at camp.

Their match went on longer than any of the other students thought it could. Kaito was good, really good, but Saito was better and in three minutes Saito hit a point and won.

Kaito took of his mask and grinned with approval at the shocked faces of his peers. Take that!

One by one they began to clap for him and cheer. One boy even came and clapped him on the back "Wow Kaito-san, I didn't think you'd be that good, what with you being from England and all."

Kaito grinned, his jolly attitude, surprising his peers for a moment who were so used to seeing the face Kaito shared all moody and distant "Thanks man."

Itachi watched the exchange and inwardly smiled.

In practically no time at all Kaito had managed to win over the entire younger population of his students and by the impressed expressions, some of the older ones standing in the doorway watching. Not that he was surprised. After all Kaito was his son.

The rest of the day went well. Usually they only trained for about three hours every day, but since this was the first day back it was a all day training session. And no one complained. Hey. Itachi's methods may have been different, but the end result justified the means and no one disagreed.

Eventually Sakura arrived to the lace that she was finally getting used to calling her home as she opened the door and called out "Tadaima" as she slipped of her shoes.

When no one answered she raised a brow and guessed that perhaps they might all still be in the dojo. So she got her laptop and made her way down there.

It still amazed her when she saw it. But seeing it fill with students like the time she had gone to Kisame's dojo was really something to behold. Eventually she spotted Itachi talking with one of his older students.

The boy looked up and saw her and she watched as his eyes widened with surprise. Itachi realised the boy was looking away and turned to see his fiancée smile and wave at him. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey" she said with a smile "sorry I'm late, there was a lot at the hospital."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her to which she accepted gladly. That was another thing to add to her list, he now kissed in public too, the list was getting longer and stranger with each passing day but Sakura was quickly finding out that she really didn't mind.

When he broke away she grinned "nice to see you too, where are Saito and Kaito?"

He only pointed to the left where two boys were sparing rather well and a small group of mixed aged boys were watching.

Sakura also realised that some of the other students had realised her presence and were looking curiously. Itachi noticed to as he hooked an arm around Sakura's waist and whistled to get all their attention. Kaito and Saito stopped and noticed their mother, they waved happily.

"Everyone!" Itachi called "I want you to meet Sakura, my fiancée so all of you treat her with respect. Also she will be acting as first medic for the dojo."

Sakura smiled thankfully and grinned at the students "hello boys, Hey Kai, Sai."

"Konbanwa Okaa-sama" they answered in perfect union.

The other students looked with surprise plastered all over their faces at the announcement that their hard, unemotional sensei was _getting married!_ To such a cute, seemingly bubbly girl at that. And she Kaito called her 'Okaa-sama' so that meant that she was also Sensei's ex-wife.

Sakura grinned at her fiancé "well that's it for me, I'm gonna go to the spare room to do some work, send anyone over if they become bloody or bruised or faint or something."

He smiled and nodded again "I will."

For the rest of the afternoon, his students had a lot to think about.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she cracked her neck painfully. Four hours of sitting and writing up reports for all the surgeries she did for the past week, really took its toll on her neck.

"Hey" a familiar voice sounded beside her, she looked up and smiled "Hey, is that caffeine I smell?" she asked and noticed the two steaming cups in his hands.

"Yeah, thought you could use one." He said as he put it down beside her "thanks" she said gratefully and brought the brew to inhale it deeply, not even caring that it was scalding her tongue, she really needed it.

She heard his laughter beside her as she felt him settle himself down beside her on the sofa "you're going to regret doing that later" he smirked.

"Don't care" she sang and put down the cup and groaned again as her neck cricked.

"Something wrong with your neck?" he asked, noticing her distress.

"Nothing, just a little pain in my neck, I can handle it."

Without a word he placed on hand on her neck and kneaded it with his finger tips. It wasn't the best massage in the world but to her pained neck it was pure salvation.

That was another thing to add to the growing list, he was waaaay more considerate than he was eight years ago.

"You don't have to" she murmured weakly "you should be worrying about yourself, standing and teaching these boys all day, aren't you tired?"

"Not really" he replied "I'm used to it, and your work load is more than mine since you only started your job at the hospital."

"At least let me give you a massage later." She insisted.

He shrugged "sure", knowing that getting into an argument with his fiancée was pointless since even though he usually won, she would make it pretty damn difficult.

"How was Kaito today?" she asked as he hit a particularly painful part just right and she groaned.

"He was fine" he smirked at her slip of tongue "he won over half the dojo in half a day."

"And the other half?"

"Most likely jealous" he said, and he wasn't saying it only because he was a proud father but because he meant it "don't worry, give him a week and they'll all be on his side. Saito had the same problem, their underestimating his age and the fact that he was raised in England."

Sakura kissed her teeth and sighed "Ok, that's enough, I'm fine now" she said.

He let go and she grabber his hand and kissed his palm "thanks.

She watched with a smile his eyes darkened "I think you've done enough work for today" He said.

She tapped her chin innocently and finished off her coffee. When she was done she smiled "you know, I think you're right" and she closed her laptop and placed it and the coffee cup back on the table.

The minuet the two were out of her hands she felt him grabbing her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

In the weeks that she had come here, Sakura was finding it more and more familiar to kiss him. It wasn't awkward anymore, it was natural, she loved it. She loved him.

She felt his hand cupping her chin and tilting her head back so he could kiss her more thoroughly and she groaned. His tongue tapped along the line of her teeth and she let him in easily while her hands fisted in his hair.

When he pulled away she only pulled him back. Itachi was a little surprised. Since bringing her back to Japan, she had never initiated a kiss herself, but he wasn't complaining.

When finally they pulled away for air she grinned "Much better then work."

**NEW CHAPPIE, NEARLY FINISHED FOKES, SORRY. BUT DONT WORRY, BECAUSE AS SOON AS THIS IS DONE THEN I WILL BEGIN ON MIDNIGHT SAKURA AND I WILL BACK TRACK ON THIS AND EDIT IT ALL TO GET RID OF ALL THE TYPE-O'S AND FOR THE SAKURA/SASUKE FANS OUT THERE, IM PLANNING ON WRITING A SASU/SAKU FIC CALLED 'THE CARELESS MAN'S CAREFUL DAUGHTER' BASED ON TALOR SWIFTS NEW SONG 'MINE'**

**IF YOU WANNA READ CHECK IT OUT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN FINISH THIS STORY ON 300 REVEIWS!**


	28. First love

**HEY EVERYONE, ITS GOOD TO SEE YA AGIN, IM WORKING ON MY GCSE'S AT THE MOMENT SO POSTING WILL TAKE A LITTLE LONGER SINCE IM PREPARING FOR MOCK EXAMS, BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ALL PEOPLE WHO LOVE SAITO AND ANYONE WHO LIKES 'THE MELACHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA' WILL KNOW THE SONG IN HERE BUT IF YOU DONT THEN TYPE IN 'HARUHI SUZUMIYA GOD KNOS ENGLISH VERSION' AND CLICK ON THE FIRST VIDEO. I REALLY RECOMENT THIS BECAUSE IT''S NOT THE SAME UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO IT.**

**SO ON WITH THE NEXT XCHAPTER**

**CHAPTER TWNTY EIGHT**

**FIRST LOVES **

It had been another week since the twins had taken to training in the Dojo. Kaito had won the respect and admiration of all of his age group and even some of the older boys. There were still some that didn't like him, but Kaito was working on that. None of their fan-girls ever came there, they all knew Saito hated it and whatever Saito hated Kaito hated. Just as whatever Kaito hated Saito hated.

But one day Saito froze when he heard a slightly familiar female voice call out "Kaito-kun, Saito-kun!"

Both he and Kaito turned in astonishment at the voice with disbelief. Even though Saito had only heard this voice once it was lodged in his mind for some reason and he felt his pulse speed up.

"Hikaru-chan" Kaito exclaimed as he stopped and ran over to the gate. The other students watched with some curiosity, but didn't comment. They knew better to comment on anything to do with Saito or Kaito.

Saito was fighting down a blush and slowly winning. But damn it was hard.

He had thought she was cute at that party when she was in that dress. But now with her middle school blue sailor-suit uniform, she was ten times that! Her long blond hair was thick and the colour of gold, her cornflower blue eyes glistened in the sun as she grinned at them "So it's true!" she exclaimed "you guys really do live here now!"

"Hikaru" Kaito repeated "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he exclaimed "what are _you_ doing here! Why didn't I know you Mom, Dad and everyone were coming to Japan! Dad just showed up three days ago saying he and mom are moving back to Japan and so are you and your Mom. Grandma-Tsunade and Shizune-nee-san are here too in the old house she used to live in apparently. Did you know she has a boyfriend? Some guy called Shisui. Anyway, When dad told me you and Saito were here I rushed over straight away!" she saw Saito standing there awkwardly and waved "Hey Saito, it's good to see you, how have you been?"

Saito wanted to answer, but he wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea with his heart beating so fast. So he only nodded. Hikaru laughed "Still a man of few words I see, that's ok, sometimes silence is better."

Saito resisted the urge to grin '_she gets it' _no one ever understood him other than his family.

Kaito grinned and put an arm around his brother.

Hikaru shifted from foot to foot "Hey listen, I was thinking...I know it's a little sudden but when you're finished at the Dojo, do you two wanna hang out?"

That was the beginning of an amazing friendship. In the space of two months the three of them became closer then Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke had been as teenagers.

Saito really liked Hikaru; she wasn't like any other girl he had ever met before. She was Sporty and tom-boyish, yet girly and cute at the same time. She had a deep sense of honour and respect for her family, her friends and herself and knew exactly what she wanted. She was intelligent, and kind and she understood him. Better than any of his fan-girls could ever hope to try.

She was...amazing.

One day he and his brother were training when they heard her familiar call from the Dojo doors. It was a free day, but they brother never missed training; it was a habit that they had both adopted. She stood there in a dumb cute sailor-suit uniform and short skirt and knee socks and he was going to stop looking at her shoes now.

So he focused on her face. With rosy cheeks, pretty eyes, sweet mouth that he knew had some wicked words when she needed them and he was going to stop looking at her mouth now. Trouble was, Saito was having trouble deciding exactly where to look.

"Hey Saito-kun. Hey Kaito-kun."

"Hey Hikaru" Kaito said happily.

"Hello Hikaru" he said softly.

She smiled and said "Ok, so I know this is sudden, but you see my School, Kono girls Academy, is having its school festival on Friday and I was hoping you would come" she said "look, I even bought you both tickets already" she said, handing them each a slip of paper. "And my class is doing a Cosplay Cafe and my club will be doing a show, so please come" she said all in one breath.

Saito blinked. She had him at Cosplay cafe, but what about Kaito. Saito knew if his brother wasn't going, then there was no way he was going. But damn it, he really wanted to see Hikaru-chan doing Cosplay!

Luckily Kaito grinned, "looks like fun Hikaru-chan, I'm sure mom will say yes and dad doesn't care as long as we are careful. What do you think Nii-san?"

Saito blinked and nodded "Thank-you Hikaru, I would very much like to come to your festival, what time will you need us there?"

Hikaru grinned and giggled "Oh, 2pm is fine; the cafe goes on till 4 in the afternoon and them my club to their show in the gym. So you're really coming?"

They nodded and said in union "we'll be there"

They got there on time and since Hikaru's cafe wasn't due to open for another half hour he and Kaito went around to other stalls. It was a little difficult with all the girls staring at them.

Kaito was more interested in the food stalls than anything else. Although a lot of the time the food was amazing, Saito wasn't really a heavy eater. But Kaito was and with just his looks alone he actually managed to score some free samples from every store. Saito didn't see much of a point though; he just ended up buying from everyone of those stalls.

It was a bloody good thing their uncle had given them their allowances that morning or they would be flat broke by now. Uncle Sasuke gave them a _lot_ of pocket money.

"Hey, Saito-Nii-chan!" Kaito said with his mouth full of Takoyaki, isn't it time to head over to Hikaru-Chan's class now?"

Saito checked his watch and saw that it was indeed time for that. So they made their way over there.

It was surprising to see that her class, 2D, a long line before the classroom. Though it wasn't much of a surprise that they were mostly boys, with the girl at the front taking in the money. When it was finally their turn she took one look at them and blushed deeply. She was cute in a way, with dark brown hair and glasses. She was dressed like a pirate princess with a hat and breeches and everything, even a little toy parrot on her shoulder.

"Umm" she stuttered "500 yen each please." Kaito and Saito handed each of their money and Kaito gave a grin "Table for two please."

"And if it won't be too much trouble" Saito added "would you please have Uzamaki Hikaru serve us, we're friends of hers."

"Hikaru? Ahhhh...yes...Hikaru-chan!" she called.

And then there she was.

She was dressed as a Kunoichi, with a black dress, shorts and a headband with a strange symbol on it that sort of reminded him a little of camp Konoha's symbol. She looked like something from right out of her father's books. Her long blond hair was left unbound as usual, damn she looked so cute!

"Hey guys!" she said happily "Glad you could make it. Thanks Mariko, I'll take it from here. Come on, I'll show you to your table." They took their seats. And they both ordered sweet Dango and orange soda since they both hated English sweets.

Hikaru was back again real soon with their orders and with a smile "eat up guys, I know it's not as good as Aunty Sakura's but I made it myself."

Saito nearly choked on his Dango when he heard that. Why did he feel so embarrassed about eating something Hikaru-chan made herself?

"I'm sorry I can't stay guy's my club's got rehearsals before the show and I gotta be on time or Mai will kill me."

"Say Karu" Kaito said, his mouth full of Dango this time "you never really did tell us what you club was."

Hikaru giggled "Hi-mi-tsu" she said, plating on each syllable before skipping out.

Saito watched her leave and blushed. An act that was not missed by his brother who looked with astonishment.

No way! Could Saito actually...like her, as in more than a friend?

The two of them made their way into the Gymnasium and looked with surprised expressions at the banner "Music Club Live..." Kaito spoke aloud then gasped "Oh yeah, Hikaru told me once long ago she could play guitar and Piano, but I didn't know she was in the music club. Maybe they're putting on a concert?"

Saito shrugged as he sat down.

Many bands came on to play. Some were good, some were bad, one was unfortunately rubbish, then eventually the announcer came up on stage "Alright, let's give it up for the Slashers!" she cried as they audience clapped for the last band.

"Our next group is the one and only Midnight Snow!"

And then four girls came up. Two were girls he didn't know who took their placed at the drums and the base. One was that Mariko who had a guitar and the last one was Hikaru still in her Kunoichi outfit she hooked up her guitar and took in a deep breath.

Then all of a sudden they all began to play. Whatever Saito had been expecting, it had not been rock music, his favourite genre!

Then Hikaru began to sing

"_Blazing on by, there's nothing more that I can do_

_I'm sorry that, I'll never be with you again_

_Even though, my heavy heart is haunched with pain_

_I know somehow, your sorrow's something I can't see!"_

She was singing in English but everyone seemed to understand and it sounded great. Her voice was amazing, he sat there shocked.

"_it's my life, I'm moving on and never going back there._

_The future's gone away, and left me on the lonely rail_

_God knows that:_

_I would follow you if, that was what you wanted_

_Take me into of your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that, I'm even stronger then you could know_

_God knows that:_

_I am standing here and you could disappear_

_Slipping right over the edge of the future_

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever_

_Eternally God blessed."_

Everyone was cheering, she was really, really good.

"_The way you're standing there_

_It feels as though we're almost one again_

_And yet, we're miles apart in time_

_Beneath the pale blue moon, _

_I see your eyes are glistening with so much love_

_IT'S TEARING YOU APART, TO BE HERE!"_

There was a rush of cheering as she cried this.

"_You know it, God knows that:_

_I would follow you if, that was what you wanted_

_Take me into of your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that, I'm even stronger than you could know_

_God knows that:_

_I am standing here and you could disappear_

_Slipping right over the edge of the future_

_If I had my way, we'd be together forever_

_Eternally God blessed."_

There was a guitar solo and some drums and then the song was over al too soon. But everyone was clapping and cheering. Hikaru sighed and smiled radiantly and Saito felt his heard thump.

It was then that he realised that he may be in love with his friend. Also, while he loved her, he was content for now, with simply being friends.

**WELL, THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS, QUICK RIGHT?**

**I WORKED HARD ON THIS, ITS SOMETHING I'VE BEEN PLANNING FOR A WHILE.**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**


	29. Watching you silently

**HIYA EVRYONE, ONLY FOVE REVEIWS? I, A LITTLE SAD, ARE YOU GETTING BORED?**

**SORRY.**

**ANYWAY, I HEARD THIS SONG, ITS 'SURRENDER' BY EVERNSENCE. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT, AND WHE YOU DO, TRY TO IMAGIN ITS BEING SUNG BY A VAMPIRE GIRL WITH AN OBSESSION WITH A HUMAN MALE AND SHE'S TURNING HIM INTO A VAMPIRE. DOSENT THE SONG MAKE YOU THINK OF THAT? OR IS IT JUST ME?**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE LISTEN TO IT AND THINK OF THAT CONCEPT AND TELL ME EHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVEIWS, IM VERY CURIOUS ABOUT IT.**

**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**WATCHING YOU SILENTLY**

Saito had woken first, rising with his regular routine of waking when the sun rose, but then again, he also had other reasons for waking up this early because the sun hadn't risen yet. By the time he was washed and dressed his brother was rubbing his eyes "Nii-chan?" Saito asked sleepily.

Saito smiled at his brother "Go back to sleep Saito, I'm just going out...don't tell anyone"

Saito was too sleepy to argue or inquire is brother's words as he nodded and fell back to the pillow to blissful sleep. Saito chuckled at his brother and pulled the cover over his exposed shoulder before shrugging on a jacked and climbing out the window.

It was still dark, but he had somewhere to be, it was a good thing that Saito wasn't a morning person or this wouldn't have worked. He ran alone the silent pavement as quietly as he possible could, so as not to wake any of the neighbours. Eventually he began to near his destination, the park.

But then suddenly he stopped and turned to a nearby car window to assess himself. He looked ok.

He was wearing a blue polo neck sweater since it was cold, jeans, trainers and a lighter blue jean jacket. A little plain, but it was ok in a way. Casual.

But then again, what the heck did Saito know about fashion, he was a boy. His idea of fashion was the first things he could get his hands on when he reached into his closet. But for his first time of actually picking his outfit, he didn't do too badly of a job. Perhaps it was his mother's blood.

Anyway, it didn't really matter, what mattered was what came now.

Saito turned and suddenly the full magnitude of what he was doing came over him.

It wasn't a date, he firmly told himself, it was two people going out to do an activity together. He didn't ask her out and she didn't mean it in that way when she asked if the both of them could meet her that morning. So it couldn't possibly be thought of as a date.

He took in a deep breath and traced the Kanji for _fear_ on his palm before swallowing it* and ignoring the fluttering of the many butterflies in his stomach as he continued on his way.

As he got closer to the park he saw that there was a silhouette already waiting for him. As he got closer it was revealed to be female. Then he got closer and she turned and batted her blue eyes t him before grinning "Saito-kun, Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Hikaru-chan" he said in his usual soft, calm voice, even though he was feeling anything but calm, he was ready to go nuts he was so nervous.

"Oh" she gasped "Where's Kaito?" she asked as she looked behind him as if Saito would magically appear out of thin air "I thought I said both you and Kaito?"

"Kaito decided he'd rather sleep" Saito lied smoothly "he said to go alone without him". He really didn't like the idea of lying to both his brother and to Hikaru, but it was the only thing he could think of to spend some time with her alone without being too obvious to his affections.

"Oh" Hikaru said, then she smiled brightly "well ok then, let's go. Quickly, or we'll miss it!"

"Yeah" he nodded and the both ran into the park.

It took a while of searching but eventually Saito found the perfect hill and the two sat down to rest. "What time is it?" Saito asked.

"Not long now" Hikaru huffed and then she looked at Saito and laughed. His usually cool face was flushed with red from running, his perfect hair was messed up from the wind and he had a really tired out expression that made him look more natural. He looked so odd now that she was used to his cool personality. She liked him best when he was normal.

Saito noticed her laughing and chuckled too at the sight of her own mussed hair and flushed face, although secretly, he thought she was still too cute.

I'm glad you could come Saito-kun" Hikaru said after a while "I tried to get some of the girls in my class to go with me but they didn't want to mess up their beauty sleep" she rolled her eyes "but I knew you wouldn't let me down and with that she flashed him a dazzling grin.

Saito inwardly gulped, with a smile like that it wasn't as if he could afford to let her down, he didn't want to let her down, so he had come. Although, what she had planned seemed interesting too so that didn't hurt

He looked at Hikaru from the corner of her eye who had gotten out a flask of Hot chocolate and was pouring it into two cups "Here" she said "I know it's cold." Saito nodded and thanked her as he drank. Hikaru made the best hot chocolate.

Again he watched her from the corner of his eyes and felt his heard twinge.

She was so beautiful, and kind, and amazing. It was rare that there was a girl who could ever understand Uchiha Saito as well as she did. Girls like that were as rare as his mother was for his father, a once in a lifetime girl.

But she was a girl he could never pursue.

Firstly because she was his friend and secondly because she was his cousin. Since Naruto and his mother were cousins, and Hikaru was Naruto's daughter, that meant Saito and Hikaru were related by minimum blood. But it was blood none the less.

But even though he knew this fact, he still loved her.

The thing was, in the Uchiha clan, they sometimes married their cousins anyway, so Saito was ok with that. But Hikaru wasn't an Uchiha, so she wouldn't see things that way.

Saito didn't really care she was his cousin. He knew he should, it wasn't right for cousins to have this sort of feelings for each other, but he felt it all the same. If she liked him back, then he would be with her, even if others looked down on them.

But Hikaru was not like hum, she might not see things in the same way. What if she thinks of him as disgusting? Because he loved her and they were blood, what if she hated him? Saito preferred to love her in silence, then for her to know his feelings and hate him.

"Look Saito!" Hikaru suddenly called as Saito snapped to attention.

He turned his head in the direction she was pointing and smiled in awe. The sun was gently rising over the planes of fields and trees scattered all over the park and from their position on the hill they could see everything so vividly. But while Hikaru was watching the sunrise, Saito was watching how the sun made Hikaru's blond hair seem almost neon as her eyes glistened.

"So beautiful" she murmured.

'_Yes you are' _he mentally agreed.

* * *

"Saito!" Sakura called from the kitchen as she prepared a traditional Japanese meal. It was Sakura's day off at the hospital so she had decided to spend the day out with Hinata. Itachi was staying at the dojo since he had a morning session of training. He was planning on entering a couple of his students in an upcoming Kendo competition and Sakura was planning to stay out of everyone's way.

As much as she loved her long time fiancée, she wasn't as crazy about kendo as he and their kids were.

"Sorry mom" Saito said from the doorway. Sakura turned to see him rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat at the table and began nibbling on his fish.

"Where is Kaito and Dad?"

"Oh, they're down at the dojo for some morning training, Saito wanted you to come but I thought you could sleep in."

Saito smiled "thanks mom."

Sakura smiled as she turned back to the food on the stove "So", she said in a nonchalant voice "did you have fun this morning?"

In the corner of her eye she saw Saito momentarily freeze before continuing with his fish.

"Because whatever you were doing must have been great" she continued "for you to have to sneak out of your bedroom window."

"How did you..."

Sakura turned and smiled "I'm your mother, I know everything. Now where were you so early in the morning?"

"Mom" Saito frowned "I'm sorry for going against you will, but please understand..."

"It's fine Saito" Sakura smiled and Saito's eyed widened.

"I trust you, you're a smart boy and I know you wouldn't do something like this without a reason. I won't tell your father, but in return, please at least let me know where you are going before you go somewhere. For my sake?"

Saito looked at his mother and suddenly his respect for her doubled in a second as he nodded "Hai Okaa-sama."

* * *

Saito wet to join Kaito and their father in the dojo a little later. He had managed to get out of telling his mother where he had been, which was good. His memory with Hikaru was his own, he didn't want anyone else knowing about it.

"Ne, Big brother, where were you this morning?" Kaito asked.

Saito looked at him so seriously and then a few seconds later he reached foreword and poked his brother in the forehead "Nosy, never you mind."

Saito frowned and rubbed his forehead "Hey Nii-chan, don't do that!" but they both smiled at each other.

Itachi whistled and caught the attention of his students.

"Alright, today I want the higher status students to have performance matches. You others will watch and take note. That is all for the first half of the lesson, then it will be normal exercises and training."

Saito nodded to his brother and went to find a partner since he was a first status student while Kaito was a second status.

For the first hour they trained, then suddenly there was a cry of pain the caused Saito to look up.

It was done by, the one who had rudely pushed him on his first day and the one who had been the leader of the few that secretly bullied him, Yoshikawa Aki

And his arm was bleeding

Apparently, his training partner accidently hit him a little too roughly, And now his arm was bleeding.

Itachi shod away the other boy's and examined the wound. "It's just a shallow wound" he said "but it needs to be cleaned, disinfected and bandaged. Kaito!" he called and Saito snapped to attention.

"Yes Father?"

"See to him" was Itachi's sip le command.

Kaito nodded but Aki's eyes widened "you're not gonna let this little kid help me? Sensei..."

But as soon as Itachi fixed Aki with one of his famous glared the boy silenced and followed as Kaito led him away.

They went back to their training. But a few minutes later, Itachi stopped and motioned for his other son to come over. "Go and see what is taking so long" he said to him "it does not take this long to bandage a person's arm." And with that Saito nodded "Yes father" and went to do as he was told.

The truth was he was also a little worried. Aki was one of the boys that still distrusted and hated Kaito.

Saito made his way to the medical room and overheard the sound of voices.

"I don't think so kid, no way I'm gonna let some armature come near me with liquid that I don't know!" he growled.

Saito saw from where he was standing that Aki was seated in his mother chair and Saito was trying to disinfect his wound. If aki would just let him. Kaito had a very compromised expression on his face. Like he was trying his best not to slap the older boy.

"Look Aki-san, I..."

"Where do you get of callin me Aki you little Punk! Aki sneered "only people I don't hate can call me that and you're not one of them, so don't be going and thinking your all hot stuff just because you're sensei's son."

"Aki" Saito spoke.

"Yeah what!" Aki rowed, but froze when he saw who he was talking to "Oh, Saito-sama, I was just..."

"Why do you call me Saito-sama" Saito asked without changing his expression.

"Because it's your name, and you are the first son of this Dojo and of the sensei, therefore in training you should be treated normally, but in any other circumstances, with respect" Aki mumbled. Shit, he hadn't meant for Saito to see that. Saito was one of the few people in this dojo that Aki respected despite his age.

"Well, if I am Saito-sama, then why is my twin brother, the second son of this dojo 'little punk'?"

Aki looked down with shame as Saito sighed. "Saito, fix his arm please, we don't have all day."

Kaito smiled "Hai nii-chan." he reached foreword and grabbed Aki's arm with more strength then the older boy thought he could posses and proceeded to clean the wound.

Aki watched him work and admitted with much difficulty that the boy before him did indeed know what he was doing.

A few minutes later the wound was bandaged properly and Kaito stood to admire his work "Ok Aki-san, you're all done, but don't overstrain yourself for a few days or the bandage will come undone. You can still bath but please try not to get any water on your bandage. You can take it off in a day to let the wound breath and scab over. And...yeah, I think that's everything, off you go."

He grinned.

Aki was a little surprised, why was this boy's always so happy, even though Aki had spent a lot of his time at the dojo recently secretly bullying him? He was sure Kaito knew it was him, yet he didn't seem to care.

Aki nodded and walked off without a word of thanks.

Saito frowned and went to go reprimand him but Kaito caught his arm and shook his head "No, it's ok, I don't mind Nii-chan. guys have their pride is all, he just doesn't want to say anything but I know he is thankful."

Saito looked at his brother for a moment before nodding "Alright, I'll take your words for it.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.**

**THE BIG DESISION SCENE FOR SAKURA IS COMMING UP NEXT CHAPTR, SO PLEASE REVEIW AND READ. **

***The thing that Saito did in the story was a Japanese charm for concurring fears. By tracing the word for your fear on your palm and swallowing it. Saito was afraid of many things that day so he just traced the word **_**fear.**_

**AND DO LISTEN TO THE SONG.**

**REVEIW.**


	30. The Unheard Phone Message

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**SORRY ITS SO LATE, IVE HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND A MOUTAIN OF HOMEOWRK AND STUDYING FOOR EXAMS AND TESTS. IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE MORE SO PLEASE ALL REVEIW.**

**I HAVE A NICE FLUFFY SCENE NECT CHAPTER FOR ITACHI AND SAKURA SO LOOK FOREWARD TO IT PEOPLE**

**ANYWAY, I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE PARENT TRAP**

**BUT I OWN THIS VERSION**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**THE UNHEARD PHONE MESSAGE**

"Yes Hiroto-san?...yeah I know I missed it...I was busy... was busy that day and the time got away from me, yes I'm sorry...you left me a voicemail, sure I'll take a look at it...sure, I'll listen to it in a minute...alright, talk to you later...yes, goodbye." Itachi put the office phone down and sighed.

He was just finished talking to one of his dojo's sponsors, apparently he missed a meeting with them to discuss using one or two of his students for a commercial since he refused to do it. The man had also tried to get Itachi to use his own sons for the commercial. He still wasn't having it, there was no way on earth either Kaito or Saito were going to become the faces of strawberry milk.

He really had been honest with what he said about being busy, he had been with his family that day, he, Sakura and the boys went out for the weekend to the mountains so obviously his phone hadn't worked there and he had missed the call he had gotten.

But that was a problem that could be taken care of, all he needed to do was listen to the voice message and make another appointment, pure and simple.

If only everything were that simple.

For at least three months since convincing Sakura to come back to Japan with him, things had gradually improved between them to the point that it was exactly like old times, how they were when they had first married. He knew now that no matter what, he did not regret his decision to go back for her that day and ask her to marry him again, he loved her and wanted a life with her.

But he wasn't sure if she wanted to same thing. Because as much as they had improved, every time he would bring up the topic that was their finally getting married she would find away to change or avoid the subject. What was she so scared of, hadn't he already proved to her that he had changed, he knew things had been bad when they divorced, but that had been eight years ago!

Surly she was not still holding onto the past?

He sighed and looked over at her. At this moment he was in their bedroom. Another thing that had improved was their own relationship, ever since she had kissed him of her own free will there had been more kisses and they had been more intimate. While they still had not slept together yet she had moved out of the spare room and into a room with him.

She was curled up into a ball as she hugged a pillow and her brow scrunched in concentration as if she were thing so seriously about something.

He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. She always did this; she would find something that bothered her and think on it so much it always intruded her dreams. He reached forward to fix the cover on her shoulders and she stirred at his touch but did not wake, already used to it as she smiled in her sleep. It was obvious that she was falling in love with him again, so why was she so against them getting re-married?

Signing again he stood and carefully left the room, being very careful to not wake her.

He took to his study to listen to the voice message. As he sat at his desk the message played. It was simple, just the man telling him he was late and the details of when next he would be in town, Itachi took notes as he listened onto a piece of scrap paper so he wouldn't forget.

When he was sure he had everything he delegated the message.

It was then Itachi noticed how large his voice message box was, over 450 messages he hadn't listened to, or messages he had listened to and forgotten about later! Itachi had a bad habit of turning off his phone all the time, something that Sakura was always scolding him for.

He smirked and decided that since he couldn't sleep, this would be a good time to clear him message box. It was a long and tedious job since his was the kind of phone that you needed to delete each message one by one, but it wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

So one by one he deleted them.

It was an old phone; he had had it from way before he had met Sakura. Always planning to replace it, he never really got around to it and then after the divorce he couldn't afford it, then when the dojo took off, he just didn't see much point in doing so. It wasn't as if the phone didn't work properly, and he was rather attached for some reason.

Then he saw something that caught his eye after the first twenty minutes. A strange voicemail. "Naruto?" he murmured to himself. Why would he have his private number? Itachi checked the date and his eyes widened, this...this took place a few days after he left for that meeting, the meeting that caused that huge fight that made he and Sakura divorce in the first place.

Perhaps it was just that Naruto got a hold of his number from Sakura's phone and called to annoy him, it would seem like something the blond would have done back then. He found it amusing winding Itachi up knowing he wasn't able to do much back since he was married to the boys cousin/sister.

But then again, something made him press the 'play' button as he put his ear to his phone.

He never expected the message that he heard though and the phone fell from his fingers as he heard it and his face took on a horrified expression.

He had known...Sakura had told him that time that she had been in a car accident, but he hadn't thought...

He listened to it again, just to convince himself he had heard it right

"_**Itachi? This is Naruto; you need to come back here now. Sakura's been in a car accident, she's in critical condition and the doctors are fighting for her life. The car hit her at full speed; she went crashing into another car's window and hit her head. They said some glass accidently slit her wrist and not she's loosing blood. You really need to get here, now! The doctor says..." **_the boys voice faltered, as if he was crying **"...doctor says there's a chance she...might not make it, I know you two have had that fight, but come on man, get over here, it might be your last chance."**

No, he had heard it correctly the first time. He scrolled down; there were about fifty other messages like this.

When she had said 'nearly died' that day in the greenhouse, he had thought she was only being overly dramatic again. He hadn't thought she had actually nearly died!

He groaned. No wonder she was so against him and her being together again. With the things he said to her in that fight, leaving her behind and the fact that she got in a car crash and he hadn't been there, she must hate him. If he had known, he would have quit the conference and been back there on the first train. The thought that she might have died and he wouldn't have been there...dammit.

He imagined what it would have been like to have come back that day and be told that she was dead. No, he stopped thinking about that straight away, she wasn't dead and he wasn't going to jinx her. He was just thankful that she was alive. Because she was alive, he could change things, he was going to fix what he had done.

But honestly, he really had had his phone on the entire meeting, he had hoped that perhaps she might call. He always did rely on her to make the first move in fights, because she always broke down first. So he knew he had left his Phone on that time, so why hadn't he known about the message?

* * *

"Ne Ne, Onii-chan" Kaito said as he nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow. They were on their way to Hikaru's school since the three of them were planning on going to a movie together after Hikaru's club.

Kaito was trying to get Saito to tell him where he was that morning he disappeared and Saito was simply ignoring him.

"Saaaaito!" Kaito whined "tell me!"

Saito only smiled "Kaito, the answer is no, that's private."

Kaito pouted but laughed as Saito elbowed him back.

The brothers had such a good relationship it was almost scary. They never fought, never argued and never disagreed. Anything that Saito liked, Kaito liked. Anything that Kaito disliked, Saito disliked. They had even taken to dressing similar to each other these days and didn't mind when a person couldn't tell them apart because only their important people could do so and that was all that mattered. Right now they were both wearing a black tracksuit with a white shirt. It really didn't matter what they were wearing, they still looked good. Of course, Kaito had his hair tied in a high pony tail and Saito had his hair down. That was the only difference.

As they made their way up to Hikaru's school, they saw her standing outside the gate; her long blond hair was tied in two pig tails for once and the glow from the sunset made her seem to glow with health and energy. Saito's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her and marvelled at his self restraint to grin as he thought of the time they had watched the sunrise together

"Look, there's Hikaru. Hey Hik..." he was about to call out, but then he suddenly blinked as they saw a boy walk up to her and hold out a letter as he blushed and Hikaru took it.

Saito's heart plummeted. A...love letter?

"Oh look, someone's confessing to Hikaru, ne Onii-sa..." but again Kaito trailed of as he saw the pained, longing expression on his brothers face. His hands were curled up into fists and trembling slightly and he couldn't take his eyes of Hikaru who was blushing at the boy.

Kaito knew that expression, he had seen it so many times before on all his friends. That was the face of a guy who had just been hurt by the girl he liked. But who did...

Then it dawned on him.

"Onii-san" Kaito began "you...are you...in love with Hikaru-chan?"

Saito blinked and frowned as he blushed and turned away, but that blush told him everything. Kaito only gaped. His revered older brother...was in love with their cousin, that's why he always wanted to hang out with Hikaru, Kaito had thought his brother was just being polite, but he...liked her?

"But Onii-san, isn't Hikaru our cousin?"

"Don't..." Saito said softly "please don't tell her." he said as he looked down sadly.

"But Onii-chan..." Kaito said as he stared at his brother. Just then Hikaru came running up "Hey Kaito-kun, Saito-kun!" she cried happily.

Kaito looked at Saito. Gone was the pained expression as she smiled gently at Hikaru "Hello Hikaru-chan." Why was it that he was only now realising what a kind and affectionate expression his brother showed when directed to Hikaru. Like she was something special.

"Yeah, hi" Kaito added.

"So let's go, the movie's gonna start without us!" she gushed.

"Hey Hikaru" Saito said "who was that boy you were speaking to, a friend of yours?"

Hikaru blushed "uhh, no. He just confessed to me."

"What did you say" Kaito said quickly, glancing at his older brother he noticed how Saito had stiffened slightly, but not enough for Hikaru to notice.

"I turned him down" Hikaru said "I told him I couldn't possible go out with him."

"Why?" Saito asked.

"Because..."to this she blushed furiously "...because I'm already in love with someone else."

Kaito held in a gasp as he glanced at his brother.

Saito had gone al silent, but then suddenly he smiled brightly "well good for you Hikaru, I wish you luck and hope it works out. Now let's go see the movie now."

"Yeah" Hikaru nodded.

Only Kaito saw how Saito's palm fisted, or noticed how false his smile was. After all, they were incredibly close.

* * *

The entire movie Kaito watched as Saito acted the perfect gentleman, as usual. He didn't change his behaviour at all. But how he must be feeling knowing that the girl he liked already had someone she loved.

Kaito loved his brother, he was one of the most important people in his life, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his brother, no matter what. He wanted him to be happy.

But how could he possibly be happy.

A year ago Kaito met this girl he liked but she was older than him and had no interest. Even though it was only a crush, it really hurt when she rejected him. But Saito was definitely in love; his older brother wasn't the kind of person to get silly crushes. He thought about everything too much to get a crush. So if he liked someone, then it was serious.

But why did it have to be Hikaru-chan?

When the movie finished, Hikaru got picked up by her father and Saito played the part of a respectful first son. He was always polite, always natural. What would Naruto say if he knew the boy in front of him was in love with his daughter? He would freak.

When they got home, Saito was quiet; he didn't say anything to Kaito and only spoke to their parents when spoken to. It was only when in the safety of their room that Kaito felt brave enough to breach the subject.

"Big brother..." he began, but Saito cut him off.

"Kaito, please just forget about it" he said simple.

"How can I forget about it brother?"

Saito didn't say anything.

"Do you love her?" Kaito asked seriously.

More silence on Saito's part, before he finally sighed and nodded "yes, I love her, a lot."

"Then you should tell her big brother! Confess your feelings before the guy she likes dose."

Saito shook his head "No."

Kaito looked gobsmacked "But why brother, you've always been so foreword with your feelings about anything and everything. And now you're just going to give up without even trying? If this is about Hikaru being our cousin then who cares? Lots of people marry their cousins. Heck, our dad's parents were cousins and he turned out alright. I'm sure Uncle Naruto wouldn't mind, he likes you while he thinks most other boys her age are scum and annoying. So don't count yourself out before..."

"Kaito!" Saito just yelled angrily. Kaito was thrown for a loop, in all the time they'd know each other (not counting the time at the summer camp since they hadn't known they were twins back then) Saito had never once shouted at Kaito.

"Just...shut up." Saito said, looking down, his hands curled into fists. "It's so easy for you to say 'just confess', but you're not the one with feelings for Hikaru-chan. You don't get it, how much I really like her. Even if it's not a problem for you, did you ever think about what if she rejected me, if she didn't like the idea of cousins being together and only wants to be friends? Did you ever think how painful that would be for me?"

"Kaito frowned "Onii-chan, I'm so..."

"Can't you just...not tell her? One of these days she's going to confess to a guy she likes and then she'll be even further away from me, when that day comes I'll convince myself to give up on her. But till then, can't you just let me love her in silence?" he frowned.

Kaito hated that expression on his brother's face, that pleading, painful expression. This wasn't his brother. Saito wax proud, honourable, and always sure of himself. Kaito hated seeing this side of his brother, this side that knew heartbreak. Was it so bad to want your brother to always be happy?

"Saito, maybe if I just…drop a hint, you know…"

"No!" Saito protested. "No hints, no letters, no secret words, NOTHING! I don't want you saying anything, this is my business and I don't want you interfering. This is why I didn't want to tell you, you're too damn nosy!"

That one hurt "well yeah" Kaito spat angrily "at least I'm not the one so messed up that had to fall in love with my cousin!" but the minutes the words were out of his mouth, Kaito regretted them "Nii-chan…I'm so... so…"

But Saito only glared at him "I'm going t sleep in the spar room" he said spitefully as he pushed passed his brother and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she put down the rice on the table. What the heck was wrong with her family today, why was everyone being so silent? Itachi seemed to be brooding a lot more than usual and Saito and Kaito were acting as if the other didn't exist. Usually Kaito would be chatting like crazy while Saito just listened in amused silence.

But today Kaito looked almost too afraid to speak and Saito was doing everything not to have any contact with his little brother.

Itachi seemed to be ignoring the twin's obvious difference. Well, he had his reasons; she would talk to him about them later.

Suddenly Saito stood and put down his chopsticks with a quiet word of "I'm done" he nodded his head to his mother "Thanks for the food. I will be in the Dojo." And with that he turned and left.

Sakura blinked at his behavious. He diddtn wait for Kaito? She turned to her younger son and found that all the foodon his plate had been cleared. He was looking down with a saddened expression.

"Kaito" said Sakura quietly. Her voice seemed to snap Kaito out od his stuper. "Oh, Kaa-san" he said giving her his famous smile "Pardon, I didn't catch what you said."

"I hadn't said anything yet" she said with a smile "you've been staring at your plate for the past ten minutes, are you still hungry?" Kaito shook his head "no, I'm done too." He said as he stood and put his plate in the sink. When he head for the door in the opposite direction of the dojo Sakura frowned "Kaito" she called.

"Yes" he answered, stopping.

"Aren't you going to train with your brother in the dojo?" she asked in confusion. Kaito and Saito acted like Siamese twins sometimes, especially with training, when one trained so did the other. They never trained alone.

But Kaito only looked at the dojo with a sad, slightly longing expression before fixing a smile on his face and said "Nah, I think I'm gonna call my friends and we'll go to play some basketball in the park instead. See you later Kaa-san, Tou-san" he nodded to Itachi who only raised his coffee a little to show he heard as he continued brooding over his book at the table.

And with that he left.

Sakura huffed "Geese, what's with them today?" she pouted.

"They're fighting" Itachi said suddenly, speaking for the first time that morning.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Thank you captain obvious, would you like to state anything else now? Like how the sky is blue for example?"

Itachi sent her an un-amused expression "just leave them alone" he said "they're old enough to sort it out by themselves."

"Itachi" she said with a frown "they've been separated for eight years, this is their first fight, what happens when they don't know how to make up. I know Kaito isn't the kind to initiate an apology; he likes to avoid things like this. That's why he doesn't get into fights, and Saito seems like the kind to avoid it too because of his childish pride."

Itachi shrugged "they need to figure this out on their own. You shouldn't interfere."

Sakura sighed "maybe you're right...for once. But if this goes on any longer than a week I'm getting involved."

"I had a feeling you would say that" he said simply "you don't know how to not get involved" and to this she stick her tongue out at him childishly to which he smirked. She never changed.

Sakura finished the last of her own coffee ran the water through the cup before setting it down on a dryer and slipping on her coat from the door handle.

"You're going to work?"Itachi asked looking up.

"Huh?" Sakura said surprised, then smiled "Yeah, even though it's Saturday I'm going to be working at the hospital giving demonstrations for some the new trainees. Plus, I have a mountain load of paperwork to deal with." She sighed "being a director of a hospital had its down points. But at least I can choose my own working hours.

Itachi nodded, not bothering to comment on how she referred to his house as her 'home' "Ah, since there are no students coming today, I think I'll just train with Saito and rest for today."

"I see" she smiled "it's rare you ever get a day off, relax. Perhaps I might come back early today, then we can go out or something. Ne?"

He shrugged "if you want."

She smiled and grabbed her briefcase from the table. "Well then, I'm going."

"_Iterashai_" he said as he turned his head to receive her kiss which lasted longer than the last, a good sign."See you guys later. BYE SAITO!" She yelled.

"BYE" Saito yelled back from the training room. And with that she ran out. Sakura usually preferred to take the train as opposed to her car, she said she liked the busy atmosphere, completely different from Itachi who bought the car to avoid the busy atmosphere. That was why most of their dates in the past when they were younger had been to solitary places. The only times they had ever gone to a place with lots of people were that one time the accidently went to the amusement park, restaurants, and that summer festival where he proposed to her.

Sakura loved festivals, the hustle and bustle of it all. She usually went with Naruto, Sai and after a while Sasuke too.

Now that he thought about it, Saito really liked festivals too, but he always pretended he didn't so as not to bother his father. But Itachi usually ended up taking him too many of them on the end and the ones he couldn't go to, Shisui usually made up for that and went instead.

Again, now that he was on the subject, wasn't the Spring festival coming up in a few days? The dreaded Spring festival.

He sighed.

Out of all the festivals, he hated this one the most. Because there was _too_ many people. Honestly, didn't those people have jobs, or families or something they had to be doing? Then again, saying that would be calling himself a hypocrite with the amount of times he had to take Saito to the event.

Then again, this would be Kaito's first time to a Japanese festival and if he was anything like his mother...

He sighed again and looked up at the calendar. The date was even circled in red. Saito always did that, every time they'd buy a new calendar he would always go through it and circle all the important dates that he could remember and festivals ranked with birthdays, Christmas and exams. They were having it early this year for unknown reasons and so the festival was taking place in January.

Another headache.

He sighed and put his book down as he rubbed more sleep out of his eyes. Last night he hadn't been able to get enough sleep, not after that phone message. He wanted to talk to Sakura, but wasn't sure how to go about it. How was one supposed to talk to their wife after not being there when she almost died? He wished there was a book for that.

* * *

NEW CHAPTER!

SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG

I'E ALREADY HALF WRITTEN OUT THE NEXT ONE SO IF YOU ALL REVEIW LOTS I'LL BE OUT REAL SOON

_**KEY**_

_Iterashai- _Have a safe trip

PLEASE REVEIW!


	31. You can't change the past

**HELLO EVERYONE**

**TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE QUICKLY!**

**IM HAPPY YOU REVEIWED, IM HOPNG TO GET MORE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER THIRTYONE**

**YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST**

Sakura moaned as a nurse loaded batch of paperwork onto her desk like some lorry driver. Really, keep this up and soon she would no longer be able to see the floor.

"Here you go Haruno-Sensei." The nurse said, her smile positively sparkling. Sakura looked in disbelief as she tried to force a smile. Why did the girl look so perky, did she honestly think that paperwork was fun?

"Ahh" Sakura said with a _really_ fake smile "thank-you Rumi-chan, I'll get right to it."

Rumi beamed and skipped out the office. Sakura sighed. Really, what a strange one that nurse was, but then again her bubbly and childish personality was what made her so popular in the children's ward.

She groaned as she looked back up at the paperwork. How the heck had Tsunade managed it all! "Someone just kill me now!" she moaned and banged her head on the table.

Just as she was contemplating arson to her office she heard a knock at the door. Sakura immediately sat up all refined, it wouldn't do if anyone saw the hospital director banging her head against hard surfaces. She coughed and called "Hai, come in."

The door opened to reveal young thirty year old man with coffee coloured hair and grey eyes standing at the door with an amused expression "You look like one of those corps down at the morgue" he said with a smirk.

"Neji-sempai!" she cried standing up "what are you doing here?" just because they worked in the same hospital, it didn't mean they saw each other all the time. Neji worked in a different division from Sakura who was the director so the only time she saw him at leisure was off hours which was a shame because Sakura had become good friends with her sempai during their years at the university. She would always tag along with him and some of her other Sempai's. He sort of took her on after that. And she was really grateful to him.

Neji shook his head "No, I'm not your Sempai anymore Haruno-sensei. In the hospital, we're equals." Sakura nodded at his calm voice, he never did raise his voice much. In that way he kinda reminded her of her fiancée. She sniffed the air at the roasted nut smell that filled the room. "Is that coffee?" she cried again, her eyes alight like a child in Christmas.

Neji held one cup to her "yeah, I had my break, and saw the pile of paperwork heading to your office; I thought you would need this. You always did hate paperwork"

"Ugh" Sakura groaned as she took the steaming cup "you're a godsend Neji" she sighed as she drank the mixture without even blowing it, ignoring how it scalded her tongue. Neji raised a brow "you are going to regret that later when your mouth swells up" he commented as he took a more moderate sip of his coffee.

Sakura stuck her tongue out "don't you worry about me, I've been scalded so many times from my lack of patience that my mouths immune. You save the lecture for your patients Neji-sempai; really you sound like my fiancée." She took another sip of delicious, energetic coffee "he's always going on about how I shouldn't just drink down boiling hot coffee."

"Haruno-san, you are the only human I know who would ever attempt such a thing, and you're supposed to be the surgeon here."

Sakura choked on her coffee at Neji's attempt at humour. "You know, I think you should just stick to being overly serious, jokes don't suit you." She sipped her drink and smiled "but you make good coffee though, thanks, I really needed that."

"You've been filing papers for the past seven hours; I'm surprised it took you this long to crack." He said simply.

"Hey!"

She missed this. This carefree attitude, like they had in school. Where the only thing you had to worry about was your exams and your homework. Here, if you don't hand in a report properly, then something could go wrong and someone could die from an allergic reaction or a drug overuse. It was exhausting work and it tended to make a person appreciate their school days a little more.

Sakura made a face; she was beginning to sound like lee. Sakura felt old.

Shaking her head she smiled up at her former sempai "So how have you been lately Sempai, how's things with TenTen-sempai, you guys married last year right?"

Neji blinked at Sakura's sparkly eyes "you're bored, aren't you?"

"Yes!" she cried "why am I stuck with so much paperwork."

"Everyone had paperwork; you just have a little more."

Sakura gave him a look like he was crazy "You call _this_ a little!"

"it would get done a lot faster if you stopped getting so distracted all the time!" he pointed out "you never change Haruno."

Sakura waved off his comment "distractions are good for the brain"

"But really, How is TenTen-sempai, is she still aiming to be a paramedic?"

"Yeah" Neji replied, finishing his coffee and tossing the foam cup in a nearby waste basket "she thinks that a paramedic's job is apparently sometimes more important than the actual surgeon."

"Well she's right in a way" Sakura said thoughtfully "I mean without paramedics, out sever patients would die before they could get to the hospital. It must be hard, since she works for another hospital."

"A bit" he nodded "but she's trying to get herself transferred to here, so we can see each other more."

"Oh, maybe I can help. I'll put in a good word with her with the bored and ask the director there if he wouldn't mind her transfer."

"Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence...for about five seconds before Sakura got bored. "Hey, so continue already!"

"Eh?"

"You were telling me about TenTen-sempai, I haven't seen her in years, how is she! Is she back from that conference in Wales yet?"

"Not yet." And then he told her about simple things. Like how she was working hard, how he was still trying to get his fussy family to accept their marriage, how she was taking an interest in archery and sword handling and other such weapons. Trivial things that would come up in any conversation. But when he spoke of her, Sakura noticed the slightly gentler expression in her former Sempai's eyes.

How nice, to be with the person he loved. He was lucky, he had TenTen ad been together those eight years, how the heck had they done it when after two years of marriage, Sakura and her university sweetheart got a divorce and moved to other sides of the world?

Had she ever had that kind of gentle expression when she talked about Itachi all those years ago?

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Neji's pager. He took it out and sighed "a burn victim" he explained "I guess I'll be cutting my break short, I'm the best they have at treating burnt muscles.

"_Gambate_" she said with a smile as he left Sakura to her thoughts.

Now that she was thinking about it, it had already been six months since coming back with Itachi to Japan. Unwillingly perhaps, but she's been here and it hasn't been too bad.

She came in august and now it was already almost the end of January. Had it really been that long.. Sakura remembered Christmas. Rather than a family get-together with Tsunade, Naruto, Sai and everyone else they knew, she had a quite Christmas with Itachi and the boys. Which was quite an experience since apparently, Itachi didn't really celebrate Christmas anymore. Sakura was shocked, being a Methodist Christian herself, she had raised Kaito to be the same.

She remembered how she told Saito about Jesus and all his stories and Saito was hooked, he thought Jesus was a really honourable man and wanted to know more, so having him become a Christian wouldn't be too hard. Itachi didn't care either way, as long as he didn't have to go to church, being an atheist himself.

It had been a fun charismas, who knew that simply spending time with the one you loved was so much fun.

Love?

Well...she did love him. She had loved him for years; she definitely loved him when they were kids, or when she was a teenager. They used to do that when they were kids too, since Sakura was a religious Christian and because she hated Christmas with her family she would spend Christmas Eve with him so she could at least have _some _fun during the holiday. Then after she left her parents house and moved in with him, they always had some sort of celebration. Because Itachi wasn't much of a party person, those celebrations usually ended up being eating a Christmas cake, exchanging presents and watching some movies. And on rare occasions they would go out to exchange presents, watch movies and eat cake. But for some reason, she had always had so much fin, being with him in his standoffish way.

Sakura had tried to continue the ritual after going to England with her son, but for some reason, it just wasn't the same. So she started having big family get-together's to change the routine, but even they weren't that fun. She would sometimes invite dates, but they never worked out, she kept likening all her dates to her ex-husband, which wasn't good since none of them ever matched up.

She sighed and turned in her swivel chair to look out the window.

Itachi waste that standoffish anymore though. Perhaps being the sole person responsible of raising a child might have matured him a little. He was a lot more open, less moody and kinder. Sometimes Sakura would find herself wondering where the heck her ex-husband who drove her to divorce went and who the heck was this kind, patient stranger in his place. He was like a kinder version of the person he was when they first stated dating.

She liked the new him, but a part of her sometimes missed the old him, the one that hated being affectionate in public, yet got jealous really quickly. The one who always answered a question with another question, so it was almost impossible to have a real conversation with him. The one who was emotional and socially stunted to the point that all their dates had somehow ended up at sports places since had didn't know what else to do. Sakura giggled at the memory, she really had never had the heart to tell him that she wanted a change, so she always smiled and did whatever they had come to do. It never mattered, she always ended up having fun.

Like she was now.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that for the past few weeks Itachi has been trying to bring up the subject of their eventual marriage, they had been fiancée's for six months, sure she wanted to take things slow, but wasn't this too long.

Sakura...Sakura kinda wanted to get married now.

No, not kinda...she did want to marry him. She loved him, that much was evident, and she knew this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. A good job, her kids and a life with the person she loved who loved her back, wasn't that what almost every girl dreamed off?

But...as much as she loved him, she couldn't erase the memories of what he did, what he said.

If it were simple those two years of fighting, she would forgive him instantly, she would have eight years ago and she would now. Even if it were for the things he said on the night of that big fight, she would forgive him because she knew that he had changed.

But what really hurt her, was when she thought about hoe he hadn't come when she was in the hospital.

There were not many words that could truly explain the betrayal she felt that time.

She had been terrified, everyday her vital signs went down, drifting in and out of consciousness, she had been so scared. Doctors always discussed abound her, thinking she was asleep. They would say how she was going to die in a week's time. She counted out these weeks, waiting for him. She didn't think of anything, not her sons, not her family, all she wanted was to solve their fight before she died. She waited for him, but he never came. And it hurt.

What was he pint of those vows that day on their wedding, what was the pint of sticking with him these past two years though all the fights and pain what was the point if he would be here when she needed him most.

And even then, she loved him enough to give him another chance, she waited so long for him to come after her, but he never did. And with that the trust died away.

How can someone ever erase that kind of betrayal?

* * *

Even though she had said she was going to try to come home early, in the end she wasn't able to be done until after 11pm!

Every time Sakura tried to finish her paperwork, a new case came in and she would have to rush to the theatre room. Honestly, how many people could possible get injured in one day! It was madness!

At 12 in the morning she stumbles though her door with a sleepy "_Tadaima._" Of course no one answered. Itachi and the boys were probably asleep.

Or so she thought.

"_Okairi_" came a voice from the living room.

Sakura stood and went in to see him sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Oh, you're still up?" she asked, a little surprised.

He nodded "I was going to sleep, but then remembered some work I had to do, you go to sleep, I'll be there soon."

She shrugged, "never mind, I think I'm in the mood for some coffee, want some?"

"It'll keep you up" he warned.

Sakura completely disregarded his comment "Black or white Uchiha?"

He sighed "Black."

She nodded as she got down the pot of instant coffee and two mugs from the cupboard.

"Hospital kept you late?" he asked from the living room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it did. It's unbelievable really, but I'm telling you, in that place there is never a shortage of patience. It's in a human's nature to make multiple mistakes and hurt themselves, and were just there to patch them up again." She poured the boiled water into the cup and added milk and a lot of sugar to both of theirs. Itachi would rather die than admit it, but he liked sweet things even more than her.

She turned and handed him his coffee "here, carful it's hot."

He nodded in thanks and continued with his work.

Sakura sat beside him on the sofa "seriously, what could you possibly be working on, you own a dojo for Pete's sake its practically a B-TEC class with no written work involved."

"This is a report for the parents" he said "and when I'm done I need to organise a time to meet with one of my sponsors, they want to use one of my students for a commercial."

"Why not Saito or Kaito?"

"The commercial's for strawberry juice."

"... ... ..."

A few seconds passed before suddenly Sakura burst out laughing "I don't believe this, so because it's for juice you don't want them involved. You never change do you? You Uchiha's and your freakish pride!" she continued to laugh as Itachi looked at her with an un-amused expression.

Seeing it she patted his shoulder "gomen, gomen. I just thought it was cute is all." Seeing his even _more_ un-amused expression at being called cute she laughed again "ah, gomen. Not Cute...sort of...I don't know..." she in the end just laughed.

For a moment Itachi forgot about his annoyance about how she had called him cute (what was us with that, guys weren't supposed to be cute!) and watched her. She hadn't been smiling properly lately; perhaps it was because of all the times he had brought up their finally getting married. But now she was smiling.

He liked her this way, a gloomy Sakura was weird. It was her happy, overly-energetic personality that balanced out his gloomy standoffish one perfectly. He had always felt that, that was why they had been able to stay together for so long. But he wanted her to be his properly now. No more of this fiancée business, he wanted to go back to calling her his wife like before.

"Sakura."

She stopped giggling and turned to him, "yes?"

"It's been six months."

Sakura froze and looked at her lap "Ahh, it has hasn't it, time dose fly."

"I know..." he paused "I know I promised to wait for you, as our agreement...but don't you think this is long enough..."

Just as he was talking Sakura suddenly stood up with a grin "I think I'll go to bed first after all. Don't stay up to late..."

But before she could walk off, he grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Wait...stop running away from this all the time."

"w-what are you talking about? I'm not running away from anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why won't you look me in the eye when you talk to me?"

He had her there, Sakura wasn't looking him in the eye because she knew for a fact that once she did he would have the advantage. Even though she also wanted to get married soon, she wasn't ready to talk about things like this yet. "Look, it's late, why don't we..."

"I heard the voice message" he said suddenly, standing up and away from the lap-top but not letting go of her arm "the one Naruto must have sent that day when you were put in hospital eight years ago. I heard it for the first time since then. I didn't know such a message was even sent."

Sakura froze, why did he have to bring this up now? "I-It doesn't matter, it was all in the past, I don't care."

"You do care" he said simply, standing behind her and putting his other hand on her shoulder "it does matter. I know you Sakura, better than most people in some ways. This type of things, they do matter."

Then Sakura felt his head lean against her back as he said two words.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I fought with you that day and I'm sorry I didn't listen. We can both try to ignore what happened, but I want you to know that that night we fought, I didn't mean any of it. Back then...I let my pride take over most of the things I did, it was the thing that was easiest for me. But it didn't make it the best, I knew how it was affecting you, but I didn't do anything to change it, because I foolishly thought that no matter what I did, you would always be the first to forgive me. That no matter what, you would always still be there."

You could have heard a pin drop, the room was so silence, Sakura could have sworn she heard her breath stop in her chest as he spoke. She listened, since there would probably never be a time again when he says this, and she wanted to hear it.

"I...if you want the honest truth, there were times during the final year where I wondered what would have happened is we hadn't married, I would think and wonder if our lives would have been happier. But then I would come back and see you and the twins and feel better about my worries. But they never went away, it was a difficult time for me."

"I know that" she said softly "I argued, but I always knew how hard you were trying, it couldn't have been easy for you, but I didn't want you to change, so I nagged you. But you ended up changing anyway."

"I'm sorry. And also, when I said I regretted our marriage that day, I was lying. I left the next day because I didn't know how to face you the next day, my pride was too much to handle, my pride kept me going. You were right, working so much, sacralising so much, I wasn't doing it completely for all of you, I was doing it for myself, and to prove that nothing my father did could get to me."

"But it got to you in the end you _Baka!_ We divorced, you made it perfectly obvious when you didn't come after me" Sakura said, shaking her head and trying to pull her arm away.

"I didn't know that's what you wanted" he insisted.

"What do you mean that not what I wanted!" she snapped "you Uchiha's are a damn possessive bunch, if there's something you really want you'll stop at nothing to get it. If you really wanted me, you would have come."

Itachi was silent for a moment and Sakura frowned. This was hopeless, she knew it would be. But just as she was about to pull her arm away she heard him speak.

"I was drunk."

She froze "_Nani_!"

He sighed, as if this were very troublesome to say "I don't want to admit it, and I won't say this again, but that night...after you left, I went to the nearest bar and got drunk."

"W-why?" she said, turning round to face him "Why the heck would you do something so stupid?"

"Because I didn't know what else to do."

This she had no answer to, so he explained.

"I...I've never had anything I wanted so much. Whenever there was something I owned, I always wagered the pros and cons of owning that thing, the good things and bad things, so that If I ever lost it, it wouldn't be too much of a big deal. But then I met you, and slowly you became important to me. So when you left...even though there were some bad things, I didn't want to let you go. It was impossible to imagine myself without you. So I wasn't sure how to proceed. I could have gone after you, but I was stupid...and panicked...and so I did something I never thought I'd do. I gave up."

Sakura's eye widened. The thought of him, Uchiha Itachi...giving up on anything was impossible it wasn't possible. Yet...had it really happened?

"But just because I gave up then, it didn't mean my feeling went away. I didn't want that divorce, but I didn't know how to apologise, my pride was still too much. And I felt that even if I did it would be no use."

Was this really the man who eight years ago said that he wished they had never met, and that everything that they did was a mistake? Sakura had no response, so he took her silence as an opening to talk some more.

This was difficult for him; he wasn't a talkative person and usually preferred his actions to do his talking. But this time actions weren't enough, and explanations were needed. He had eight years of explanations and he was planning in never doing this again. So he needed to get everything out now, make her understand now!

"Those years, I didn't forget you. I tried, but in the end it was impossible. I raised Saito so carefully partly because he was my son, but also because after I cut myself off from the family and was unable to see even Shisui and Sasuke, Saito was all I had. I worked hard, but I never forgot what happened. And I regretted it with everything I had, I regret it now." Then suddenly Sakura felt herself being pulled into his embrace. His arms went around her and his chin laid on her shoulder.

Despite herself, Sakura's heart began to pound with the close proximity. "But...I can't change the past" he said, his voice reverberated and sent vibrations though her body. She froze, stiff as a bored as he spoke.

"I can't change what happened in the past, and I can't do anything about the things I've said or done other than apologise. But I can make up a better present. I've change, you've changed. We're not the same people as we were eight years ago. But I still love you like I did and want to be with you to the point that I've done all this. I know what I want..." his arms tightened around her "...what do you want?"

Sakura was left in silence, they both were.

Then they came. She blinked eye eyes as they began to moisten and leant her forehead against his neck and whispered "Baka..." The tears were falling "...you really are a Baka, saying all these things now..." in lines they fell, more and more till she was crying "...such a Baka." And then her own arms raised and went around to his back, pulling him closer as his did the same, tightening his grip on her.

For eight years, she promised herself she would never cry over him again, and now she was breaking that promise. She cried.

Really, what the heck was she going to do with this impossible man? "Baka" she whispered again "Baka..."

Then she frowned and closed her eyes with a soft smile "Aishiteru, Baka."

Itachi at first didn't react to her confession, he just held her, still recovering from what could mostly likely have been the most amount of words he had ever said at one time since the day he was born. This was the first time she had ever said it. Since bringing her to Japan, once or twice he had mentioned he loved her.

But this was the first time she had said it. Dammit, why was he smiling? What was it about this girl that made always feel like he was some kid again? Well, it didn't matter, not anymore, he wasn't running from anything, not ever again.

He pulled away, just slightly and wiped some ears away with his thumb.

He leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss. At first Sakura didn't do anything but eventually her eyes closed and she kissed back, her hands bunched at his shirt as she held on. They put eight years of waiting, pain and love into that once kiss and when they broke for air they kissed again. "Baka" she whispered again "you are such a Baka"

"I'm sorry" was all he said, and suddenly, it was enough.

Sakura kissed him again, with everything she had in her and Itachi returned it with equal fever. He rally was a Baka, but she loved him. Her tongue met his, her body moulded to him as if it belonged there. And it did, they always did fit perfectly together. Suddenly kissing wasn't enough, they needed each other more than that.

As she pulled away again his hand cupped her face and she leaned into his palm. "I'm sorry too" she said softly.

Then finally, it was enough.

* * *

**NEW CHAPPIE DONE**

**I PROMISED YOU FLUFF AND I GAVE YOU FLUFF!**

**KEY**

_Gambate-_ Do your best/ Good luck

_Tadaima-_I'm Back

_Okairi_- Welcome back

_Nani-_What!

_Aishiteru- _I love you

**THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE LONGER, BUT I'LL WORK AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!**

**REVEIW!**


	32. Valentine's day SUCKS!

**I SO BADLY WANNA FINISH THIS STORY AND BE DONE WITH IT. I WANNA WRITE MY OTHER STORIES BUT HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK IS KEEPING ME FROM DOING SO. DNT WORRY, I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY SERIOUSLY, BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE. THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE OF SAITO IN THIS CHAPTER THAN ITACHI AND SAKURA. BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER FOR THEM LATER IN THE STORY THAT I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THE MAJORITY OF YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE. **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**VALANTINES DAY SUCKS!**

Silence hung over them as the two dark haired boys sat in the car on the way to school. They sat on opposite sides of the car, refusing to look at each-other.

Saito had his eyes closed as he feigned sleep and Kaito leant his head against the cool glass of the car window as he watched the scenery go by. The air was so tense, both twins refusing to break the silence as if it were a trigger to their very own Pandora's Box. Kaito really wanted to scratch his nose, but his gut instinct was telling him to sit still and nothing bad would happen.

To this he wanted to scoff, what else could possible go wrong, he was fighting with his older brother. Well not fighting exactly, more like he went too far with his temper and teased him too much. Kaito sighed, he really wanted to make up with his brother, but every time he tried, Saito would only avoid him.

Kaito crossed his arms and pouted. Saito was being silly, this whole thing was ridiculous, and it wasn't as if he had said anything to Hikaru. He had only commented that Saito being in love with their cousin was weird.

But then again, when he thought about it in Saito's point of view, it was harsh. Saito had to know what it meant to love someone like Hikaru, yet he fell for her anyway. It must have been painful for him, and Kaito just had to stick another pin into the situation. Kaito sighed, feeling considerably bad.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san?" the driver said, drawing the twins out of their day-dreams. Because their parents hadn't re-married just yet, they were still technically 'Haruno-san and Uchiha-san'. Not for long though Kaito thought with a grin, remembering their parent's announcement that mourning that they were _finally_ going to get re-married sometime next month. Kaito didn't know what changed their minds, but he had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with last night and the amount of noise they were making in the bedroom. He sniggered, and got out the car. About time too, Kaito was getting annoyed with how everyone kept asking why they had different last names when they were obviously twins.

Saito followed him out with a quick nod of thanks to the driver as they both made their way to the shoe lockers in the school. As Saito opened his he blinked and stopped in his tracks. Kaito got interested and forgot momentarily about their argument to ask "What's wrong?"

Saito blinked and turned to him, also forgetting they were supposed to be having a fight "oh, nothing, just some more love letters and presents. And this..." he pulled out a clear bag with some heart shaped chocolate inside. Kaito blinked "oh yeah, valentine's day is today, isn't it?"

Saito looked at the chocolate and sighed as he simply put it on top of the locker as usual. He did that with all the love letters and present rather than throwing them in the bin, to save the girl's feelings. Kaito opened his own show locker and laughed. "What?" Saito asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaito stood back and let him see. An almost identical amount of love letters, presents and a clear bag of wrapped white chocolate sat on top of Kaito's in-door shoes.

Kaito sent his brother a look "I wonder if we should let slip the fact that we hate chocolate?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Saito agreed "if only to save on the credit crisis that will end up in all those girl's buying unnecessary chocolate." He smirked at Kaito, and then remembered that he hated his brother at the moment and grabbing his shoes he slammed his locker door close to walk away without a word.

Kaito scowled and did the same, if that was the way he wanted to play it, then _fine!"_

* * *

School finished again and it became known that the twins were arguing. Unbelievably, they actually managed to stay angry at each other for a whole three days. They didn't talk to each other at home, in the car or at school. Even though their desks were next to each other they pretended like the other didn't exist and if they bumped into each other in the hallway they would walk on without even apologising.

Sakura was really starting to get annoyed with the tense attitude at home, both the twins knew it from the amount of times she nearly reprimanded them on it but was stopped by their father. Itachi seemed adamant that they work it out on their own, as if he were confident they would make up sooner or later.

Well he was wrong, Kaito thought defiantly. Because they weren't ever going to make up, they were going to be angry with each other till they were old men because Kaito absolutely refused to apologise and he knew Saito felt the same.

Yep, their father was in for a disappointment, but as long as he kept mom of their backs, then let him assume all he wanted.

Although...these past three days had seemed unbearably lonely.

Kaito shook his head.

No, he wasn't lonely. He managed a good eight years without his brother and he didn't need to worry about it now. _He. Was. Not. Missing him!_

Telling himself that he nodded and slammed his foot locker door shut only to be accosted by a team of three girls the very second he turned around. Kaito inwardly groaned as he forced his best smile. He _really_ hated Valentine's Day. This was the tenth group of girls for just that afternoon, honestly, why did girls always have to do things in groups?

"Ano...Kaito-kun..." the middle girl stuttered as she blushed and her friends encouraged her. She held out a box of heart shaped chocolate "Here! Kaito I really like you!" she announced.

Kaito blinked and grinned as he took the chocolates "Arigatou" he said "but I'm sorry. I'm flattered you like me, but I can't accept your feelings. Confess to a cooler guy next year, key" and he winked to add affect. Let's just say even though she was turned down the girl didn't seem to mind as she happily melted to the ground. If Sakura had witnessed the scene she would have made some sort of comment about 'lady-killing-Uchiha-males' there never was a time when Kaito regretted his good looks.

It wasn't about the girls feeling that he disliked, it was the mental amounts of chocolate. He had Saito _hated_ chocolate and other European sweets like cakes and doughnuts. They both liked Japanese food, Dango being their favourite. The only good thing about valentine's day was when their mother made this sickly sweet Dango to make up for the chocolate. In return she usually ate his chocolate.

Kaito headed out the school gated and looked up to see his older brother and some of their friends at the school gate. They were comparing their chocolate with Saito's and Saito was looking bored with the whole situation. Kaito grinned. But then he heard snippets of the conversation as he got closer. "So we meet at the train station at seven o'clock?" Saito asked.

Their friends, the tall Sejii-kun, a second year in their English class grinned "Yeah, don't worry Sai-kun, you won't regret it. The girls at Chisami High are really cute and sexy, a school full of beauties' you have no idea how hard it was setting this up."

Kaito did not like the way this was sounding. "Setting what up" he cried as he leaped onto the back of Sejii and pouted "Ne, ne, tell me tell me! Where are you going, can I come too?"

Seiji grinned "Hey Kaito, energetic as ever, how'd you get away from all you fan-girls?"

"Oh, I just told the I was sorry" Kaito said with mock innocents "anyways, spill, spill, what girls, where at the station, what are you all talking about?"

The second boy, Ryouma-kun, another second year in their math call grinned "we set up a _Gokon_ with the girls at Chisami High and we got Saito to agree to come with us." He said.

'_a Gokon!"_ Kaito instantly gasped _'what's he going on a date for, he hates gokon's, and what about Hikaru-chan?'_ but none of this inner turmoil showed on Kaito's face as he gave a dumb expression "Waa, that sounds fun" he said with a grin and he grabbed his brothers arm "but unfortunately, Onii-chan and I have lots of hard-core training for the inter-dojo tournament our Father's entered us in. So we can't go."

The boys looked disappointed "Oh, maybe next time then. _Ja ne_ Kaito, Saito." They waved and walked off.

"Bye-Byeeeeeee" Kaito called out with an innocent smile.

When they were gone Saito shook him off "Oi" he said softly "are you done acting like an idiot?"

The innocent look disappeared as he let go of Saito's arm and said quietly, minding that it was supposed to be a secret "Ne, what's with this Gokon, I thought you hated this kind of thing?"

Saito sighed "well, I changed my mind. I'm a growing male, I want to socialise too" he said.

"Don't lie to me Nii-chan, you hate people in general, there are only a few people you _actually like_ in the whole world and the majority of those people happen to be family members."

Saito shrugged "I want to change that part of me."

"By going on a date?" Kaito asked, frowning.

"I want to meet some girls; the ones here are too...giggly."

"And what about Hikaru?" Kaito said so quietly at only Saito would hear. Saito's whole body tensed and for a moment a look of pain flashed across his eyes, but it disappeared "I...I want to move on." He said, a little louder "I want to be able to stop being in a one-sided love and find a cute girlfriend so I can be normal, hanging around with Hikaru isn't enough!"

"Onii-san..."Kaito tried to say, but Saito was on a roll.

"No, I'm fed up with you and this Hikaru nonsense, I'm not Hikaru's boyfriend and I never will be! I have better things to dot hen to hang around her all the time!"

Suddenly there was the sound of something falling to the ground.

Both brothers looked up to see Hikaru standing there, her on the ground where it had slipped out of her hand, her mouth askew as a soft _'oh'_ fell from her lips. Beside him, Saito had frozen "Hi..." he began but was unable to continue, the horror too much.

A pregnant silence went about the three of them.

But then Hikaru smiled and picked up her bad. "Kaito-Kun, Saito-kun, I thought we could go home together" she said brightly, as if nothing had happened.

"But I guess not, I'll see you both tomorrow." And she ran past.

Had it been Kaito's imagination or had those been...tears in her eyes?

Kaito turned to his brother to see he had completely frozen, his hands curled up in fists. Obviously he had not meant for Hikaru to hear that. "I didn't..." he trailed off "I didn't know she was..."

And then he hung his head hands "Oh man, this wasn't supposed to happen" he groaned, his shoulders shaking. Oh no, was _he_ crying now!

"I...this wasn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to forget her, not feel..." he couldn't finish his sentence "Dammit!"

It was then that Kaito finally realised exactly how strong his brother's feelings for Hikaru were and how much he must be suffering. If he knew about it, but it was now that it finally hit home and he was able to fully understand. Saito was really in love with Hikaru, but they were cousins by blood, and he was fighting his feelings every day. Kaito's comment that time...must have been so painful to have heard the truth from his brother and yet still not be able to do anything about it.

Kaito frowned and reached out as he put an arm on his brothers shoulder "Gomen Nii-chan." And that was all he said, but it was enough for Saito who looked up and nodded with a subtle smile. Kaito grinned as the lonely feeling in his chest began to go away. He really did not like fighting with his brother.

"Yeah" Saito said "I'm sorry too."

Kaito looked up to where Hikaru just ran off and sighed "Now really, what was the Gokon all about?"

"I thought about what you said, you're right, it is disgusting to love your cousin. I thought I should give up and try to fall in love with someone else."

"Baka!" Kaito said, gently bumping his brother on the head "why did you listen to me? I thought you said I'm always full of nonsense. Of all the times you decide to listen to me, you pick now! Where were you during my discussion on talking hamburgers that eat themselves, I could have used the back-up."

Saito gave him an un-amused glare which amused Kaito to no end.

Saito still hadn't stop clenching and unclenching his fists "But..." he suddenly he said "I guess I wasn't ready for that, for her to hear that..."

"I don't get it, so she's a little upset, so what?"

Saito smiled with difficulty "what guy wants to be hated or seen badly by the person he loves?" he said simply, before turning and walking into the car that had finally pulled up.

* * *

After that, the twins went back to being almost inseparable and Sakura restrained the urge to smack the smugness right out of her fiancée who even though he didn't say anything, was inwardly gloating over the fact that he was right.

However, even if the twins were now friends again, the tense atmosphere had not yet lifted from the house, only shifted. Saito was considerably gloomier than usual and only Kaito knew why.

Saito threw himself into his training for the upcoming match. Another Dojo had challenged their father's and he had accepted. It was to be a set of nine matched between the best of each dojo and Saito was the one chosen to participate. Because Kaito had only recently joined the dojo he was still not yet allowed to compete in such tournaments, he had to wait for the placement exam for his level to be raised before such a thing. Even though Kaito's fighting level was already high and acknowledged by the rest of the dojo, itachi was a stickler for the rules and would not change them for anyone, not even his son.

Kaito didn't mind though, he respected his father enough and simply told himself that he would kick butt in the next tournament. Besides, they usually saved the best for last and next time they would underestimate him because they would expect his style to be similar to his bothers.

Saito spent every moment in the dojo, practising sword techniques and when he wasn't practising, he was exercising, every afternoon he would return to the house exhausted to the point that he would literally faint in the bed and all asleep before his head could even reach the pillow. Itachi left it down to Saito being serious since he sometimes changed his training regimen like this. However, Kaito had a feeling that Saito was really trying to use training to forget what had happened with Hikaru.

Neither brother saw Hikaru again after that. The first thought that had come to mind was that she was avoiding them; but Kaito convinced them that it was simply coincidence. Until that time when they had accidently seen her in the street, she had actually gone into a shop to keep from meeting them in the road, it was then they knew she was avoiding them, which did wonders for Saito's depression.

At one point, Kaito tried to wait outside Hikaru's school hoping he could convince her to go and see Saito and let him explain things. But coincidently she had club activities that day, even thought it was on a day when they music club dispersed.

Eventually, even Kaito gave up and instead he focused his attention on cheering up his brother. And failing miserably.

Sakura hadn't been able to be around as often, the hospital were opening a new wing of cancer development and intensive care so she needed to see it though. Then there were the wedding preparations and all in all she was busy and didn't really notice much of a change in Saito. Whether or not itachi noticed, he once again wasn't saying anything.

On the morning before the tournament, Kaito went to the dojo to see Saito already up and polishing his bamboo sword. Kaito frowned "Hey."

"Hey" Saito greeted in return.

"Didn't you get any sleep?"

Saito shrugged "been having trouble." He said simply.

Yeesh, all this for one girl? It was official, Kaito was never going to fall in love, not if it caused this much trouble, or if he did, he would fall in love with a nice, simple, un-complicated girl.

"Look, brother..." he trailed off as Saito looked up. he was going to say that perhaps it was best forgetting Hikaru, but then he remembered that pained expression in his brothers eyes and sighed "...just...don't you dare loose the match, or I won't forgive you. Kay?"

Saito nodded "or coarse."

* * *

When the match's came, seven of eight matches had been won by Itachi's dojo, placing them in the lead with only one match to go. The second was Saito's match. He had so far won all his other matches and so there had been no need to bring out his second. Saito was doing well, but even though he was winning match after matched, he didn't feel the victory. He didn't feel much of anything; everything just went by in a blur as if he were not really part of it.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw the hurt in Hikaru's eyes, dammit! Hadn't he promised himself, that if he couldn't be the one to love her, he would at least be the one to make sure she never cried. And now...he wasn't surprised that she was refusing to talk to him.

She wasn't supposed to hear that, he was just speaking out in frustration, truthfully the times they spent together, while they were painful, were the best times of his days.

He hung his head in his hand and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. Dammit! This was why he avoided people, why did he let himself get caught up in this.

But even though his heart felt like it was being torn to shreds, Saito could not force himself to regret falling in love with Hikaru, not when he thought of all the good times with her. It sounded sappy, but it was the truth.

"Uchiha!" Saito snapped to attention to hear his second calling his name. "Uchiha, you're up" the referee said, jerking his thumb at Saito's next opponent. Saito nodded and without a word, slid his helmet down and stood.

His opponent was bigger than the others, but then again, the bigger they were the harder they fell. Saito reminded himself that as the referee called their names. Then he signalled for the match to start and Saito began. A stick to the front, the opponent dodged. He tried to strike Saito's _Kote_ but Saito pulled it out of the way in time. Five sticks, five misses, Saito was wearing his opponent down, but in doing so he was also wasting his own stamina. It was a battle of stamina and by the angry expression, his opponent was not looking happy.

Saito waste liking this, this dojo had a reputation of fighting dirty, Saito wouldent put it past them to attack in a none regulated way in the middle of a match, he would have to be better.

But just as he was fighting, his eyes caught something blond in the crowed. Could it be...?

No, probably his imagination.

But then, when he turned, there she was!

Hikaru.

She had actually come to see his match; there she was in the crowd. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she had a concerned expression on her face, had she been here all this time? He wouldn't have noticed, Saito had been in la-la land for most of his matches. Hikaru's face was the last thing he sw before his vision blacked out and pain exploded in his stomach

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Saito heard voices. His head hurt like it had been trampled by wild beasts. What the heck happened?

He groaned and opened his eyes, flinching at the pain in his eyes from the sudden light. "Saito!" a voice called. It was familiar "Mother...?" Saito murmured.

Then his vision cleared and the face of his mother entered properly in his eyes "Mother?" he repeated. Sakura smiled "You're awake, that's good, I was sure it would take longer, probably all that training making you stronger." She said as she stood from his side to readjust the cold compress on his forehead.

"What happened?" he groaned and flinched at the sudden pain coming from his stomach.

"Your opponent fought dirty, when you took your eye of him for that one moment he used it as an opening and kicked you beneath the stomach armour. He was immediately disqualified of course and you won the match, however, because he was so big you blacked out. You just weren't prepared for it."

Saito groaned. So he had fainted, and Hikaru had seen! So embarrassing, she must think him a complete weakling. Saito felt like he wanted to crawl under the bed and die.

"Oi" Sakura chided "get that gloomy expression off your face, it was just one match. And he was three years older than you, of course he was bigger...and you were winning! There's nothing to be ashamed about."

But that didn't help Saito feel any better as he groaned again.

Sakura smiled, making sure to keep any sympathy out of her expression, that was the last think he needed. Her pity, if he was anything like his father...which he was.

She stood and nodded "try to get some rest; I'll bring you something to eat later." She said.

Saito nodded. Then there was a knock on the door and he groaned "please, if anyone asks, please tell them I'm asleep, I really don't want to face anyone just yet."

Sakura nodded "sure Son, but make sure to actually try to get some sleep."

Saito closed his eyes and Sakura opened the screen door "Oh, Hikaru-chan! Did you come to see Saito?" Saito's entire body froze. _Hikaru! What was she doing here!_

"Yeah, is he ok?" came the sound of Hikaru's sweet voice, despite himself, Saito felt his heart speed up and fought to keep his face natural. But it had been a while since he had heard her voice.

"Im sorry Hikaru-chan, but Saito's asleep at the moment, why don't you come back later?"

_No! Don't send her away, she might never come back! _Saito thought desperately.

"No, if it's ok I think I'll sit with him for a little bit." Hikaru said, Saito could practically hear the small smile on her face, he knew her that well.

"Sure Karu, go sit by him, I'll bring you something later if you want."

"Thank you Haruno-san, or should I cal, you Uchiha-san?" there was humour in Hikaru's voice.

Sakura's laugh sounded around the room "Not just yet, but in less than a month then yes." She said.

"Congratulations Haruno-san, you must be happy?"

"Yeah" Sakura said, but her voice was filed with warmth, and then she left.

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of footsteps and a chair being pulled out as Hikaru sat down. Saito could feel her gaze on his face. it was a itchy feeling, being stared at, but he remained still.

More silence, and then he heard her sigh "Baka" she said softly "honestly, what were you thinking, you never take your eyes off your opponent no matter what, isn't that what you're always lecturing to Kaito. Baka!"

She sighed and there was the sound of a thumping, probably e was putting her bag on the floor. "I almost didn't come today" she said "but then I found I simply couldn't stay away."

_Couldn't stay away? what did that mean?_

There was a sound of sighing and silence.

"I brought you something" she said suddenly "Dango, your favourite, I was gonna give it to you on Valentine 's Day, but..." Then suddenly, Saito felt something against his cheek, her fingers, cupping his cheek. And then her breath by his ear as she leant forward, he resisted the urge to shiver, but the words that came next froze him.

"Ne Saito-kun, I think I'm in love with you"

Saito froze, as her hands left his cheek and she took in a deep breath "I'm in love with you" she repeated and then laughed "it's so much easier to say when you're asleep, I'm a coward." She held a sad tone in her voice "but it's better you're asleep, I think now hearing my confession would only trouble you."

You could have heard a pin drop the silence was so deafening.

"I...I was going to confess on Valentine's day, I even had some Dango I made myself, because I remembered how you hate chocolate. Its better I didn't, ne? But..."

Saito wanted to open his eyes but refrained from doing so. Then he felt her hands on his face, then three of her fingertips tracing a line from his temple down the side of his jaw. His skin burned where hers touched.

"I think I fell in love with you right in the beginning, when I realised you weren't Kaito, your eyes were different. Sadder, lonelier. I wanted to know why you were lonely, and the more I learned of you, the deeper I fell. You were always so cold to other girls, but to me...to me you were warm and kind, it made me feel special, I was so happy at those times, my mistake for interpreting them wrong. Sorry, I know falling in love with one's cousin is wrong, but I can't help myself, but if it's really troubling for you, I'll stop. But first..."

And then she did it, Saito felt her lips gently press against his. This time he could no lone her still. He kissed her back, gently so she wouldn't notice too much. His mind was still trying to comprehend this was actually happening.

When she pulled away, he couldn't just sit there any longer. One second he was up and it was in an almost slow-motion sense that he reached forward and embraced Hikaru from behind, his chin resting in her shoulder. Hikaru gasped "Saito-kun!"

"Don't go!" he gasped, his arms tightening around her "don't go!"

Hikaru stiffened in his arms "You-you were awake!"

"I'm sorry, but..."

" Baka!" she cried "I can't believe you just let me ramble on like that! Baka, _Ahoe_! _Saito no Daikirai_!" she struggled in his arms, trying to get free, eventually Saito became irritated with trying to hold her down and turned her in a way so her face was near his before planning his lips firmly on hers.

So soon stopped struggling and participated in their kiss. Saito resisted the urge to smile. He was actually kissing Hikaru, the girl he loved so much who apparently, loved him back, and if he at all doubted her confession, those doubts went away the second she succumbed to his kiss.

She turned around in his arms till she was facing him, her hand went up and threaded themselves in his hair and his in hers. When they had to pull away to breath he whispered "I love you."

This time it was Hikaru's turn to freeze.

"Really?" she whispered.

He nuzzled her cheek and dropped a Kiss on her forehead "I've loved you for a long time."

"But you said that time..."

"I was lying! Can't you tell when I'm lying, I thought you would never return these feelings, so I was planning on giving up and sparing us the trouble. I've always loved you."

"Even though we're cousins!" she cried "everyone will think it's disgusting!"

"I don't care" he said seriously "I've never cared, the only thing that troubled me was that you might worry about it."

"I don't care either!" she said gleefully "I just love you, even if we're cousins!"

To this, Saito just kissed her again.

* * *

AWWWWWW

WELL I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE

I ALWAYS PLANNED FOR SAITO AND HIKARU TO END UP TOGHETHER

PLEASE REVEIW, THE STORY'S NEARLY FINISHED

_Gokon- Group date_

_Ahoe/Baka- Idiot_

_Ja ne-see ya_

_Saito no Daikirai-I HATE SAITO!_


	33. Round in circles part 1

**ABOUT TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! IM SO GLAD!**

**SOME MIGHT SAY THAT THEIT STORIES ARE LIKE THEIR BABIES...I WOULD SAY THAT MY STORY IS MORE LIKE MY ANNOYING TEENAGER. AND I CANT WAIT FOR IT TO GROW UP AND MOVE OUT! BUT I LOVE IT ANYWAY.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HONESTLY PEOPLE, DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN THIS! DONT BE SO RIDICULOUS! IF I DID THEN SASUKE WOULD HAVE RECIEVED A HAIR-CUT BY NOW. WE ALL AGREE (OR AT LEAST MOST OF US) THAT HIS WAKED-OUT HAIR STYLE LOOKS LIKE THE BACK-END OF A CHICKEN, BUT IS IT JUST ME BUT DOSE IT ALSO LOOK A LITTLE LIKE SONIC THE HEDGHOG? ON SONIC IT LOOS AWESOM...BUT THEN AGAIN, HE'S A HEDGHOG. ON SASUKE, THE HAIR STYLE LOOKS LIKE A PIN CUSION, HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE I COULD HANG MY COAT ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS.**

**MY ADVICE TO HIM, LOOSEN UP ON THE HAIR GELL AND INTRODUCE SOMETHING WE PEOPLE , NOT IN THE WORLD OF CRAZY 'AVENGERS/BED-HEADED IDIOTS' LIKE TO CALL A COMB AND CONDIDIONER. PERHAPS ONE OF US SHOULD INTODUCE IT TO HIM, BUT IM AGRAID I MIGHT BE GORGED OUT BY THAT MONSTROSITY HE CALLS HAIR... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I LOST MY WHOLE POINT!**

**OH YEAH, I DONT OWN NARUTO.**

**BY THE WAY, ALL THE SASUKE FANS OUT THERE, DONT FLAME ME BECAUSE I HATE SASUKE, IT'S JUST AN OPINION AND DONT WORRY I WONT SHAVE HIS HEAD OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY (AS MUCH AS ID LOVE TO)**

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**ROUND IN CIRCLES PART 1**

Kaito couldn't understand it. One minute Saito was moody, depressed and heartbroken, next minute he smiling all the time, energetic, exited and just plain happy! Was that even possible?` but it was possible. Saito was the epitome of happiness. So that either meant one of two things.

One: his brother had somehow been abducted by evil snow aliens, been experimented on and had his memory erased from the shock and horror before being returned safely to earth. And two: he had somehow made up with Hikaru.

At first though, Kaito may have gone for the first idea, only Saito for some reason liked snow, so he and snow aliens would get along famously. Kaito shuddered. He couldn't understand why anyone would anyone would actually like snow. In his perspective snow had been created by evil snow aliens with total takeover in mind. Their plan: freeze everyone in giant snow sculptures and take over the world.

But for someone unknown reason, no one believed him...Kaito lost his point.

Anyway, if this meant that Saito and Hikaru had made up. then Kaito was glad. As slightly creepy as sickly happy Saito was, he was ten times better than depressed Saito.

They were seated at the table eating their dinner.

Their mom was late home today cause apparently she was trying to gain support for the newly improved hospital. Apparently, Sakura had introduced new wards for special cases so some patients could stay longer in the hospital for total checkups without getting n the way of new patients. And she had a new section of the hospital built close to children's ward so parents of special case young children could stay in the hospital and care for them.

This was going on well by the parents who already had children in the wards. But there were some people who were still sceptical about her new ideas. So she was trying to smooth things over with the big bosses and other people in power. Also she needed sponsors for the money to pay for the hospital.

Because of this she had been spending a lot of time at the hospital. She would always be up before Itachi in the morning and always be the last to go to bed in the evening. But because Itachi worked from home he could set his own working hours and help at home so she could work. He saw it as a way of paying back all the times she had to stay behind when he was working for his father's company. They were at school most of the time anyway.

It was sometime around nine when she finally got in.

"Taidaima!" she cried from the hallway, surprisingly chipper for someone who had been working from six in the morning to eight at nine. She made her way to the dining room "Hey Boy's" she said, dropping a kiss on the cheek for Saito and Kaito. "You're still eating; I thought I told you dinner should be at seven?"

"There was this movie on" Kaito said. "Father said that because our school reports were so good we could see it and eat later." Saito added.

"Oh, did those come in today, let me see them later" she said nodding to Itachi.

Itachi was reading a book and raised his hand to let he know he heard her. Sakura wished he wouldn't read at the table, but he never listened so she stopped attempting to nag him long ago.

She took her coat off and hung it over her chair. She stood there for a while, nervously shifting feet every now and again "Um...Ano..." she said finally.

They stopped eating to look at her.

"You see...you all know how I've been struggling to find enough sponsors for the new hospital wings and branches I want to open. Well, there's this charity dinner coming up soon and the bored thought it would be a good idea for me and my family to attend, to mingle and gain support.

At the mention of a party Kaito perked up, especially the concept of free food "Another one, it's been a while."

"Huh?" Saito asked confused.

"Back in England, because mom was such a famous doctor she always went to these charity dinners because she was a public figure. And I usually went too because having your family along gives you a well rounded and easy-going image, people like to be associated with those that they think will be popular, right Kaa-san?"

"Yeah, that's exactly right" Sakura grinned as she ruffled her son's hair, to which he protested mildly "So Saito-kun, you in?"

Saito looked unsure, he had always hated formal events.

"Oh come one Sai-kun, it's not like you'll be the only one there. Naruto's going to, he's using the dinner to promote his new book. And with Naruto Hinata-chan and Hikaru-chan will be there too."

Saito perked up at the knowledge that Hikaru would be there and nodded with a small smile "Okay Kaa-san."

"Yatta!" Sakura grinned "I was really worried it would be harder convincing the two of you, she grinned. But when she looked at Itachi his brow was creased as if he were uneasy about something. Then he stood up and motioned for Sakura to follow him as he left the room. She followed him to the kitchen as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what's up?" she said, confused.

"I'm not going." He said, plain and simply.

"Eh? Why? Is it something to do with the dojo? Can't you just reschedule just this once, it's important!" she said with a frown.

"It's not the dojo, I just can't go."

"'Cant' or 'Wont'?" she said spitefully.

Itachi sighed "Don't act like that, it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Give me one good reason why, you know how important this is for me, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for ages!"

"Alright" he said pushing himself off the wall to stand properly before her "because this is a charity event many influential figures will be there, including someone I haven't seen in over five years and would like to keep that way."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, a little surprised. Whatever she had expected him to say, it hadn't been that. "Who?"

"My father" he said simply "as former head of Uchiha enterprises and the one in charge of the southern branch, even though Sasuke is not the head my father will most likely be the one to attend since if I know Sasuke he'll avoid any social event like the plague. I haven't seen the man in five years and the last time I did see him we parted with...problematic situations."

"Define 'problematic situations'."

He didn't answer, and Sakura knew not to pry.

"Hmm, I can see your point, that old ass will be there."

Itachi didn't bother correcting her use of language towards his father like he would have done in the past.

Sakura was looking very perplexed now. "I certainly don't want to have to meet with him" she murmured "I mean, I'm still pissed off about the time the idiot tried to buy me off, honestly, when I want to get riled up I think about the time he offered to _buy_ the twins and suddenly I'm ready to take on a bull I'm so angry. But this is really important for my job, I can't miss this event and I can't go alone..."

As Itachi watched her he realised that she wasn't just trying to bait him or make him feel guilty, she really was perplexed and trying to figure out a way to go without him. And suddenly, that in itself made him feel a little guilty."

He sighed "Fine."

Sakura looked up "What now?"

"Fine, I'll come." He said, forcing the words out. It wasn't just his father that was the problem; he just generally did not like fancy gatherings. At one time Sakura despised them too. Perhaps she still did but had simply gotten used to them. But after all, it wasn't as if she had sprung this whole concept on them as a total surprise. She had warned them before hand before that her job usually entailed her to go to a lot of charity events where she would sometimes be expected to bring a date and since she was almost married, that meant him.

"Really" she asked.

He nodded and Sakura smiled. "Thanks, no really, thanks." She ran her fingers thought her hair "Man, I'm really freaking out about this. If we were in England id be fine, but now I'm in Japan I need to make a whole new start."

"I thought you were practically world famous for some contribution to medical science of something?" he asked.

"Sure, but keep in mind, Japan only know me from the rumours and the English news. I need to create a whole new reputation of myself, set an image for the people. And I _need _to make sure it's a good image. I can't express how important first impressions are in the medical unit. One wrong move and you're done. This is people's lives I work with, if the people don't trust me and my methods then there's no point. And I have some really good ideas that were successful in England; I just need the funding to make them possible in Japan. I've been waiting all this time for this chance."

"Besides..." she leaned forward and laced her arms around his neck with a innocent grin. On an impulse his arms went around her waist "...after all, we still haven't announced our engagement, so far the only people who know are out family and friends. So wouldn't it be really funny to see his face when he finds out that after all he did to make us break up and divorce, we're getting married all over again. He might have a heart attack or his head could explode, you wouldn't want to miss that, ne _Anata_?"

Itachi looked down at his seemingly innocent fiancée's face and sighed "What a troublesome woman I'm about to marry" he murmured.

Sakura grinned "you didn't have a problem with it the first time"

He sighed again before smiling with a tenderness that would have had his workmates and students reeling with shock as he bent down and kissed her, to which she returned it quite happily.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here" Sakura said with a frown as she shifted the shopping bags in her hands to a more comfortable position and glared at her companion.

Her companion was a nurse under Sakura guidance, sort of an apprenticed of some kind and close female friend in the hospital Anabeth Tenchi. She was a cute girl, tall but not a giant, with dark blue eyes and red hair that totally looked dyed but was actually natural. She was a strong, opinionated; half-Japanese/half-American woman who could take criticism well which was one of the reasons Sakura liked her so much. Plus she was a very capable nurse and a good girl friend.

Anabeth grinned and elbowed Sakura in the ribs "come on sempai, you've been working so hard, what with the hospital, and the funding and the charity dinner and your engagement you've hardly had any time just to hang out." She said.

"So why shopping?" you know I'm not a big fan of shopping. The strange thing was that before getting back together with Itachi she had loved shopping, but in a way some of his anti-social habits seemed to have rubbed off on her since it suddenly seemed unappealing to her now days.

"Come on." She repeated, live a little, you've been so stressed out lately, just forget that for a little and have some fun."

Sakura paused before sighing heavily and smiling "Ok, just for today I'm just a normal girl looking for a dress to shock the heck out of my fiancée, happy now?"

"Speaking of fiancée's, how is the statue?"

Did Sakura mention that Anabeth did not like Itachi much?

"He's fine, and please don't call him a statue, Itachi's not...that bad" she said. Lying though her own teeth. Apparently, Anabeth was able to spot the lie.

"Sakura, that man makes ice-burgs look cold."

"So he's a little antisocial..."

"A little! I'm just glad that looks were the only thing that you kids got from him or their lives would be very difficult."

"Hey, he got me didn't he" she said, feeling she should make a better attempt to defend her fiancée.

"Sakura's not everyone's as sadistic as you"

"It's not like that Anabeth" Sakura said "I know he can come off a little cold, but he doesn't act like that with me or the boys. I'm happy, despite what you think."

Anabeth looked at Sakura with a disbelieving expression as she pulled her into another shop. After two purchases and a returned necklace that apparently Anabeth had 'not-broken' they exited and went to sit at the fountain in the middle of the shopping centre for a rest.

"I mean, how many people get a divorce and then marry the guy who made you miserable all over again, you might as well just stuck it out and not gotten a divorce in the first place if you were only gonna get hitched again." She said all of this in rapid English/American so it was a good thing Sakura was fluent as she answered in perfect English with a complete accent that had some people turning to see the foreigners.

"Yeah, but I still think the divorce was a good idea, Itachi's character was too set in stone, the separation was good for us."

"But..." Anabeth tried to interrupt, obviously still angry. Another reason Sakura liked Anabeth, even though they had only known each other for a few months, Sakura already saw the young nurse like a little sister and she knew Ana felt the same. An overprotective little sister, but a sister all the same.

"I didn't divorce him for any of the reasons that others did. I still loved him and even though he was stressed I know he still loved me. But I couldn't handle it. Our marriage was slowly becoming one of convenience and I didn't want to become one of those wives who only saw their husbands for an hour ever day and I didn't want tour children to only know their parents thought the photo frames on the mantel." Sakura looked down and smiled sadly. "I'm the one who filed for a divorce and left him, because I wanted what was best for myself and for my sons. But that was really selfish in a way because I didn't think about what was best for him."

Then she smiled sunnily "but then again, perhaps in the end it was what was best,, Itachi's not used to losing things he wants and works hard for. I guess he just thought I would always be there no matter what. But look at us now, were finally living the marriage we actually wanted all those years ago and in a month it will be official. That's another reason why I need to get him to go to that charity dinner."

Sakura's face too on a sour expression "his father was the reason for everything, no matter how corny that just sounded. No, Ana don't look at me that way, it's the truth! Itachi wasn't anything like that before he started working for his father, he always hated working in business, and his father always hated me. Remember when I told you how he tried to buy me off to get me to divorce, like I was some whore instead of his sons wife? I hope he's at that dinner, I can't wait. Call me a small-town-doctor! HAH! Think of it as facing my demons, he can't meddle in our lives anymore and it will be fin telling him that no matter how horrible it sounds." She said with a childish pout. "I love Itachi and that bastards gonna have to get used to that fact."

Anabeth stared into the face of the woman who she thought of like an elder sister and sighed "geeze, women in love are so easy to make fun of" then she pouted "I'm jealous, I wanna meet somebody. But all the guys I date are jerks. I mean come on! A little critism and they're running for the hills."

"A little!" Sakura cried "Ana the last date you went on you called him a pasty faced weasel with no backbone and a disgrace to the male species."

"He actually expected me to pay when the dinner was awful!"

"He took you to a five star restaurant,"

"So, do you know how small those portions are? I would have been happier and an all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant." Anabeth pouted "men just don't get me."

Sakura patted her friend on the heal as if she were a little dog and frowned "Hmm. Maybe I can help, let's think of it this way: you don't mind cheap places, you want a handsome guy ..."

"He's gotta be passionate about whatever he does, I want someone who can match me when I'm ranting about work and won't look at me like I'm a crazy person." Anabeth added. Another thing about Anabeth was that she loved being a nurse, in her opinion was her dream job and she took almost every opportunity to tell people about it. She felt passion was important and people who didn't like their job were spineless losers with no drive. "and I want someone creative, I'm done with those robotic corporate suits who think more about money and looks."

..."and you want a guy you can criticize to your heats content..."

"...and who can criticise me back, or he would just be boring. But I don't want him to be rude or anything, just...honest I guess, like I don't want him saying I'm beautiful when I looked like a tomato." Ana said, enjoying herself a little, like this were a game of charades or something.

"Okay, okay, man you're picky"

Anabeth shrugged "I like what I like, there's nothing wrong with that."

Sakura was quiet for a moment before crying out "I have it, he's perfect!"

"Who's perfect?"

"My cousin, his names Uzamaki Sai."

"Sakura, don't go trying to set me up with your family."

"I'm serious, Sai takes criticism well and he takes a beating well from the amount of times I've wacked him for his unnecessary comments and 'nick-names'"

"Nick-names?"

"Oh? He just had a habit of coming up with weird nicknames for people, problem is he says exactly what he things so..."

Anabeth burst out laughing at Sakura's expression "Oh! That's rich, so what's your nickname?"

Sakura was silent for a moment before she mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"... ... ... ... Sai calls me 'ugly'."

Anabeth smirked "I know I shouldn't laugh but is he blind, are you sure about him." she said, genuinely confused.

"I had a large forehead when we first met, he called me that then, the name stuck after that and even though I'm not really 'ugly' anymore he still doesn't stop. I think he likes seeing me riled up."

"So what does he do?"

"He's an artist. And a really good one too, he's lived in England the majority of his time so there's the only problem, but if it's only one date then it should be ok, you probably will hate each other anyway. Anyway, he's also coming to that charity dinner, his paintings are on sale there and he needs a date. Why not you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, he's flying in tomorrow so you'll only be able to meet him on the day, but why not. He's gotta be better than the last guy you dated?"

"Well... ...sure, why not, like you said, he's gotta be better than the last creep."

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHARITY DINNER**

**PLEASE REVEIW, I WANNA FINISH THIS AND GET TO WORK ON MY OTHER FICS AND START THIS HARRY POTTER STORY IDEA I HAVE.**

_**Anata-**_ dear/darling (what a wife calls a husband)

REVEIW


	34. Round in circles part 2

**HEY EVERYONE**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS ABOUT MY LITTLE NOTE, IM SORRY IF YOU WERE ALL EXPECTING A CHAPTER. IT'S JUST I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, AND IM A HORRIBLE PERFECTIONIST WHEN IT COMES TO PLOTS SO I CANT ACCEPT NOTHING BUT PERFECTION. ALSO, I HAVE BEEN TROUBLED GREATLY BY MY EXAMS, BEING A SUDENT IS NOT EASY WHEN YOUR ATTENTION SPAN IS AS BAD AS MINE**

**I KNOW I SHOULDENT LET FLAMERS BOTHER ME, BUT TO ME, LETTING THEM THINK THEY GOT AWAY WITH IT IS LIKE LETTING THEM WIN**

**IN LIFE I AM THE KIND OF GIRL WHO LIKES TO AVOIDE CONFERATARION BECAUSE ITS TOO TROUBLESOM, WHY FIGHT WHEN I CAN READ A BOOK. THE KIND OF SCHOOL I GO TOO THERES TOO MUCH FIGHTING ANYWAY, IT GETS ANNOYING TO SEE AFTER A WHILE.**

**BUT ON FANFICTION I AM FREE, I WRITE FREELY BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN SIMPLY BE MYSELF. SO WHEN A PERSON TALKS BADLY ABOUT MY HARD WORK I JUST GOT SO ANGRY! I CAN WRITE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT AND I KNOW MY RANT HAD A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES, I WAS ANGRY! I DONT CARE**

**PEOPLE LIKE THAT MAKE ME SICK, THEY LOOK DOWN ON OTHER PEOPLE TO MAKE THEMSELVES FEEL GOOD, I HATE THAT KIND OF PERSON, FANFICTION IS THE KIND OF PLACE A PERSON CAN WRITE FREELY, PEOPLE LIKE THAT DON'T BELONG HERE**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO WILL BETA AND EDIT THIS STORY FOR ME. I DONT WANT ANYONE WHO WILL CHANGE THE STORY, I JUST WANT SOMEONE WHO WILL FIX THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER AND MAKE THE STORY FLOW MORE SMOOTHLY. IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME THEN PLEASE DO! THANKYOU**

**ANYWHO**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**ROUND IN CIRCLES **

**PART 2**

"Kaito! How many times have I showed you how to put on a tie and yet you still manage to gag yourself with it" Sakura said teasingly as she watched her youngest son wrestling with his tie.

"It's not my fault" he cried "This thing is evil, evil I tell you!"

Sakura wasn't sure if he was joking or being completely serious as he glared at the fabric hanging round his neck. Kaito wasn't a very dependant person and he hated that there was something that he couldn't do at least somewhat well. It just proved that despite how mature he was he was still a thirteen year old boy. Who didn't know how to tie a tie.

Kaito huffed but nodded in thanks as he began readjusting his jacket. Because this was a black tie even they were required to wear a tux or a suit. The twins and her fiancée went for the suit since they all vowed to never wear a tux and Sakura stopped trying to force them into one.

'_boys'_ she rolled her eyes and turned to Saito who and already finished and was calmly seated n the sofa flicking channels. "Saito, come and help your brother with his suit." Sakura called "I need to go get ready" she had only just finished her shower and had still not yet dressed or done hair and make-up. Usually Sakura wasn't one for make-up, but this time she was.

"Itachi!" she called "Are you done?"

When he didn't answer she huffed.

Just then the doorbell rang "That must be Anabeth" she murmured and glanced at the clock.

So late!

Sakura didn't have time for this. Usually people wanted to turn up to events like this fashionable late, but in Sakura's case it was the opposite. She wanted to make a serious impression on the bored. While some knew of Sakura's talent and popularity in the medical field and had no doubt in her abilities to successfully run a hospital.

However, there were still some who were sceptical that someone of Sakura's age and background, they thought her unprofessional and childish because the way she looked presented the wrong image. As much as she loved her pink hair, it did nothing to help her situation against stuffy old traditionalists. But Sakura needed this money if she wanted to improve her hospital and so many others like it.

"Saito, Kaito?"

But Saito was still attempting to fix his brothers cloths, finding difficulty undoing the tangled mess he had made of his tie.

"Itachi, when you're done can you get the door? I'm busy."

"Sure" came the call from the other room as Sakura nodded with satisfaction and left to go change.

Itachi appeared from the room in the black suit looking really irritated. When this was over he was _never_ doing it again!

The doorbell rang again and he went to open the door to revel Anabeth in her long black coat as she spotted Itachi and frowned "Oh, it's the Iceberg."

Itachi refrained from saying anything, he was used to it, and Anabeth was a close personal friend of his fiancée.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked.

Before he could answer Kaito interrupted, his tie finally finished "Aunt Ana!"

Anabeth's face broke out in a smile "Hey Kaito! Guess what?"

"What?"

From her purse she pulled out a box of green tea flavoured sweets and handed them to him "Share them with your brother and don't tell your mother" she winked and Kaito gook them with glee.

"Thanks Aunt Ana! Aren't you coming in, Mom's just dressing."

"Oh, is she finished? I'll go help her."

And with that she disappeared up the stairs to his relief. Honestly, why was it that all of Sakura's female friends hated him?

First that strange Yamanaka girl and now this.

Well, it didn't really matter, he was only doing this for Sakura and it would be the last time. He hated these kinds of gatherings.

And why was she taking so long to dress? Sakura usually only took a total of five or ten minutes maximum to get ready, but this was ridiculous. It was obviously that Anabeth. He wanted to go because the sooner they left the sooner they could come back and never speak of it again. There was a reason he had gained a scary reputation with the media, he hated the press. And no he was going to a media monitored charity dinner, the things he did for that woman...

He felt someone tugging at his sleeve and looked down to see Kaito grinning at him "Don't worry, these things aren't so bad, and Mom takes them really seriously which is why she's taking a long time."

Itachi grimaces at Kaito's happy attitude, not everyone could be so care free as his thirteen year old son. Saito, fortunately looked equally as miserable as he did, in fact, Itachi was surprised he was so complacent in the first place, when it came down to it, Saito was just as unsociable as he was.

"Are you guy's ready?" he turned to see Sakura and Anabeth both dressed in black coats and nodded.

Seeing his discomfort Sakura grinned and grabbed his arm with a childish grin "Don't worry, think of this as revenge for that party you forced me to go on years ago when we were kids. The one where I had to deal with your lovely ex-fiancée"

He raised an eyebrow "I can't believe you're still holding a grudge" he murmured.

"Let's just say that we better hope I don't see her. Because I certainly am not in the mood for her snide nonsense. If she goes on at me I will calmly take her to the side and whack her in the face."

Sakura said this with such a sweet smile he honestly believed her.

* * *

Saito really didn't care for open gatherings like this, even in school when the Kendo club had welcome parties for new members at karaoke clubs he would sit awkwardly in the corner waiting for everyone to finish so he could go home. His father never went to anything fancy other than the occasional restaurant for a birthday or something because he didn't like it, which suited Saito just fine.

But the idea that it was important to his Mom made him give in, Saito wanted to go so that he could make her proud of him, he had thirteen years to make up for. No to mention, the temptation of seeing Hikaru in a dress was too much. Hikaru didn't wear dresses very often unless you counted the rare time where she wore a skirt for her school festival and the dress sailor suit for her school uniform. Other than that, not much.

So he was looking forward to this.

They were in the car now to the dinner. Kaito was falling asleep since being things like cars calmed him too much and Saito was continuously pushing him off his shoulder. "Saito, please wake your brother up" his mom called from the front of the car.

Saito poked Kaito in the cheek three times 'I'm trying" he said "He's a heavy sleeper."

"Seriously Saito, we're almost there."

Saito sighed and covered Kaito's nose and in a few seconds the boy awoke spluttering "What the heck was that for" he exclaimed "You could have killed me!"

Saito shrugged "It woke you up didn't it? And we're here already anyway so quit complaining, it's really annoying"

Kaito pouted "What's wrong with you why are you..." and then he grinned and elbowed his brother in the ribs and said quietly so his Mother, Anabeth and Father wouldn't hear "Oh I see, you're a little nervous about seeing Hikaru-chan again aren't you?" When Saito broke out in a blush Kaito knew he was right. "After all" he said "it has been only a week since you started going out?"

Saito's blush grew even deeper that Kaito broke out in a laugh.

"We're here" Anabeth said, tuning round "Eh, Saito what's wrong with your face?"

* * *

As they handed the tickets to the door man Sakura and Anabeth gave their coats over to a server. Sakura was wearing a black cocktail dress that suited her hair and ended at her knees and had three silver bands above the waist. Her hair was straight with a few curls.

Anabeth had a dark green dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, it had a broach in the centre and a little fluttering sash hanging from it, complementing her red hair and ending at the knees also. Her hair was as it's usual, straight but the ends curled and some of the ringlet tendrils were put up so that they hung on her shoulder.

She stretched in an unladylike fashion and grinned "All right, just point me in the direction of the band, let's get this part started!"

Sakura sighed "It's not like that Ana, it's really reserved, there won't be much dancing since it's more of a dinner where everyone mingles. I told you, it's an excellent opportunity to showcase the latest work and ideas and gain support. So behave" she said this with a smile.

Anabeth waved it off "Yeah, Yeah. I understand"

They entered the room. It was really extravagant, for the night it had booked a really fancy hotel to hose the dinner and there were news crews here and there. There were a few more out back but because there were too many they had to be left outside. Sakura looked down and saw that Saito was fighting and Kaito was looking at the buffet table. Boys!

"Guy's you can go now" she said with a laugh "Just be careful, don't talk to anyone weird and don't go outside, and come find me at seven o'clock, just to check in. And if anyone asks, tell them you're the sons of Haruno Sakura." Sakura wasn't an idiot, there was no point trying to hold two thirteen year olds and they weren't going to be still for very long. She was merely preventing the inevitable.

"Thank-you!" they both cried and ran off.

Sakura laughed as she watched them. "All right Ana, your date should already be here, Sai texted me and said he came early. So you can meet him somewhere near some painting of an old guy in a...purple shirt?" she shrugged when Anabeth looked at her incredulously "Hey, that's what he said"

Anabeth looked at her, and then shrugged "Well, I better ask for some directions" she turned and tapped a random waiter "Hey, sorry to ask, but is there a painting of a old man in a purple shirt anywhere near here, I'm meeting someone."

The waited looked a little surprised at the odd request but nodded and pointed across the room "There's one over there"

"Thanks, you're a doll" she drawled in her American accent and left in the direction with a wave to Sakura.

She sighed, three down, one to go. And he was the hard one, her fiancée."

"So..." she began her hands clasped behind her back, Itachi looked really annoyed. That wasn't good. "I'm sorry, but for my sake, please try to not act like you're about to maim someone."

He sighed "I said I would come, calm down."

"Right" Sakura sighed, well that was easier than she thought.

Looking up she noticed an important supporter to the hospital coming her way and straitened "Get ready" she said with a side glance "And please be polite."

"Haruno-san" he man said. He was a tall gentleman with a white beard and a cane, Sakura thought he rather reminded her of the man on the KFC boxes back in England. "Uoshima-san" she smiled "It's good to see you again. This is my fiancé, Itachi" she said, motioning to him by his side who nodded.

* * *

Saito was looking around for blond hair amongst the sea of black hair. But so far no such luck.

He walked foreword and looked around, pulling a lock of his hair, it was tied back today in a low ponytail since his mother thought it might get in the way, it gave him a headache, Saito was used to his hair always being unbound, he only bound his hair when he trained and usually when he was fighting he was so concentrated he never noticed the headache.

Suddenly he felt someone slap his hard on the back and turned to glare at his twin brother "Hey, what are you doing looking all mopey? Where is Karu-chan?"

"I can't find her" Saito said as he scanned the room

Kaito looked at his brother for a moment and grinned "Hey, you know I'm really happy for you guys" he said

Saito looked surprised as he nodded "I know that."

"And I promise, if you guys last and one day wanna come clean to everyone, I will be 100% on your side, backing you up every step of the way."

Saito smiled "Thanks, and when you get a girlfriend I will tease you mercilessly"

Kaito nodded, and then blinked "Hey! Is that what I get?"

"It's what you deserve" Saito replied with a small smile. They both knew they were only joking.

"So what do you think so far?" Kaito asked, meaning the party.

"Incredibly tedious" Saito replied "And you?"

"I don't care either way, these kinds of things always have awesome food."

Saito laughed "You and your appetite. Well I'm going to look for Hikaru, maybe she just hasn't gotten here yet." He turned and found himself bumping into someone. He fell backwards but Kaito caught him at the last minute and glared at the bumper. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The man looked down at them with cold black eyes "Children should learn to watch themselves, go back to your parents" he said in a monotone voice as he returned the icy glare and swept past them.

"Man!" Kaito whistled "What a jerk." But in front of him Saito had gone still.

"Big Brother, You alright?"

"I will be" Saito replied "But I'm not sure about our parents when they see him."

"Who, that guy? Who is he?"

Saito sighed and looked at him "I haven't seen him since I was six years old, but I would recognise him anywhere, that's our grandfather. Uchiha Fugaku."

Kaito blinked "The guy who practically orchestrated out parents divorce, the guy who makes mom swear every time I mention grandparents?"

"That could be him or her father, Dad said they weren't on good terms either."

"Wow, I am looking forward to this!" Kaito grinned.

"How so?"

"Think about it, for thirteen years Mom and Dad have been resenting him; I can't wait to see Mom tear him to shreds when she lets out all that pent up anger!"

Saito laughed "Yeah, it's horrible to say, but that will be cool. And mom's not the type to do it by yelling when she's serious, it will be something worse. I can't wait"

Then he finally noticed a flash of yellow hair and he finally saw Hikaru leaning against the wall, obviously bored out of her mind to be in a place with mainly adults. Even the other kids here were very reserved and didn't talk much so she ignored them. She was dressed in a purple dress that complemented her hair that was down and the ends twisted into curls. Saito thought she looked really good in a dress. He smiled when he saw her and waved. She noticed his and a blush broke out on her face as she waved back.

"Hey..." he said shyly as he came over.

"Hey..." she replied.

"Hey... I'm a cheese cake!" Kaito suddenly exclaimed which had the other two staring at him strangely. "Oh, sorry, it thought we were doing a thing here."

When they didn't say anything he rubbed the back of his neck "Wow, this is awkward. I'm gonna go and look for the snack table while I leave you two love birds alone." And with that he patted Saito on the back and walked off leaving the two teens blushing furiously.

"Eh, Kaito is always teasing me these days."

"I can tell, he loves teasing you, but you're not very easy to tease usually" she said with a laugh.

"Well this time he found my weakness" he said seriously as he looked at her. Hikaru blushed "D-don't be so blunt!"

But Saito didn't know how else to be. Saito was a very standoffish person who didn't show his emotions. In the past every time he made a friend or met a girl who said they liked his, his personality would drive them away so they either became merely acquaintances or left him completely. But Hikaru was different. Saito was afraid that one day she would get irritated with him and leave him and he didn't want that. So he used every opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. Unfortunately all that did was seem to embarrass her.

But she blushed with a small smile, so Saito knew she was pleased nonetheless.

"All the other girls are looking at you" she said with a smile "Probably because Saito-kun is really cool looking"

Saito noticed she was right; some of the girls that had come with their parents to the Charity dinner were eyeing his up. Saito was used to this sort of treatment, but he didn't want Hikaru to be nervous. "Does it matter" he said "The only girl I'll ever look at is Hikaru-chan"

She blushed again "Stop it!" but she once again looked happy.

* * *

**A NEW CHAPTER!**

**IM SO HAPPY.**

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED, I ONLY HAVE ABOUT TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS THING. IT WAS FUN, BUT PLEASE SUPPORT ME. **

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO READ THROUGH AND HELP ME CORRECT ALL MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS BECAUSE IM REALLY BAD AT THEM. IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP, PLEASE DO.**

**ON AN EXTRA NOTE, ANYONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT FICTIONPRESS, I HAVE A STORY UP THERE**

**IT'S CALLED Ravens Kiss AND IT'S ABOUT A GUY CALLED AKIRA WHO WAS ALWAYS SEEN AS AN OUTCAST IN HIS WORLD BECAUSE OF HIS MAGIC WHO THEN GETS CAPTURED BY A QUEEN OF A MYTHICAL RACE CALLED RAVENS, WHOS NAME IS DESOLO. AND SHE SEEMS CONVINCED THAT HE 'BELONGS TO HER' BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST, AKIRA WANTS TO LEAVE HER, BUT AS HE SPENDS TIME LEARNING ABOUT HER AND HER CULTUR, HE MAY END UP FALLING IN LOVE INSTEAD. **

**THAT WAS A BRIEF SUMMERY. THE STORY DOSENT HAVE MAY REVEIWS SO PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! IF YOU GUYS CAM, READ AND REVEIW PLEASE. JUST TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL AND IF ITS ANY GOOD. **

**PLEASE READ IT!**

**REVEIW!**


	35. Round in circles part 3

**Only one review? **

**I'm sad guy's, after all that, only one review.**

**It was really hard to write that chapter too, I can't wait to finish this thing I have so many new ideas and I have to finish more stories first.**

**Like I want to do these two crossovers, one for Princess Tutu and Harry Potter(Fakir/Ahiru) and one for Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto(Ichigo/Gaara(Not a romance fic)). **

**I don't own Naruto or the Parent Trap. But I do own this version.**

**ALSO, A REMINDER, PLEASE GO TO MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT VIA MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL STORIES, THEY ARE BOTH FANTASY/ROMANCE AND AFTER READING PLEASE REVEIW.**

**ANOTHER REMINDER! I AM STILL LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA THIS STORY AND HELP ME BY FIXING ALL THE GRAMMER AND TYPE-O MISTAKES. SO PLEASE GIVE ME A NOTE IN A REVEIW**

**Round in circles **

**Part 3**

Anabeth stood under the painting of the weird old man, feeling very annoyed. Her date stood her up. He wasn't here.

Sakura had set her up with her cousin, and so far Anabeth was not impressed. And at least if Naruto was anything to go by then she was honestly a little apprehensive. He was an interesting person, and Anabeth liked him immensely, but he was a bit too . . . Jolly, for her tastes. Anabeth could be depressing at times and people who were too happy sometimes annoyed her.

The fact that her date had not yet shown up was really starting to annoy her. And it wasn't as if she was unattractive and weird looking so he would be embarrassed to be with her, Anabeth saw some really cute guy looking at her, she wound give her supposed date five more minutes and then if he didn't show up, she was going to go off with someone else and have some fun.

She groaned and sipped from her Champaign as she looked up at some of the art on the walls. Most of them were paintings that belonged to the hotel and most of they were incredibly boring.

Then one picture caught her eye. It looked to be an ink drawing in a traditional Japanese style of a caged bird. For some reason she liked it, it was different from everything else, it stood out. And the way it was done was nice too; each line looked so graceful, the longer she looked at it the more she liked it.

"Do you like it?" a soft voice suddenly said.

She turned and blinked. It was a man around her age with inky black hair solid black eyes, his skin was really pale, almost white like paper but despite that he exceptionally attractive, just Anabeth's type. She was momentarily distracted as he repeated the question "Do you like the picture,

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I like this a lot, it's different you know. All the others are boring, they look really dead to me for some reason. This one's nice, and there's a lot of detail for an ink drawing, but there's no signature."

"Thant's a lot of insight" he said "Are you involved in art?"

She snorted "No, I'm a nurse and proud of it, I love my job. I know all the money is in being a doctor, but I love the work." She paused when she realised she was drifting into a rant, not on Sakura's big night; she wasn't going to mess it up. Besides, she was still waiting for her stupid date to show up.

"You look like a vegetable" he suddenly said.

"Say what!" she cried looking shocked.

"You look like a vegetable, but I can't remember which one"

Anabeth looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, "Oh man" she giggled "That's one I haven't heard before! Wow, you're really blunt" she didn't know why she thought that funny, perhaps it was because she was so used to men piling compliments on her, telling her how wonderful she looked. She just wasn't used to such honesty, she loved it.

"Well look who's talking" she said "You're so pale you don't just look like you've seen the ghost, you look like you are the ghost. You need to get out of the coffin a bit more Vampire boy" she grinned.

Unlike all the other men she had known, at her comments he didn't look outraged or insulted, in fact there seemed to be a small smile.

"I did that" he said after a while, indicating the picture.

This surprised Anabeth for a moment. He was a artist too, it was like she was meeting her perfect match! "No kidding" she said.

At her accent he blinked "You're an American?"

"And you're Japanese" she returned "Now that we've gotten that outta the way, my name's Anabeth, but I prefer Ana" she held out her hand.

He looked at the appendage for a moment before grasping it "Sai".

"Huh?"

"My name is Sai"

"Oh, I go it, it's just you said Sai all of a sudden I thought you were saying 'Hai' for a moment, like in 'Yes'" she laughing and scratched her chin "My Japanese still needs some work, I here on a foreign exchange program, I had only a few years to work on it."

"It's good" he nodded.

Stuff her blind date; Sakura's cousin could go to hell for all she cared.

"You look annoyed" he commented as she sighed and bit her lip.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My friend from work set me up on a blind date with her cousin. Unfortunately he seems to have stood me up."

He raised his eyebrow "I don't understand, I did not stand you up"

"What?"

"I did not stand you up, I'm here right now"

It took about five seconds for Anabeth to finally clock "Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone. You're Sakura's cousin?"

"Yes" he said, without any expression, as if it were obvious.

She looked at him "Huh, you don't look a thing like her"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, because I don't particularly want pink hair."

She laughed "So you can make jokes after all"

"No, I was being serious."

This only made Anabeth laugh again as she thanked Sakura silently in her mind.

* * *

Itachi was really getting annoyed.

No, he passed annoyed half an hour ago, now he just wanted to go home. Sakura was looking weary too. So far they had met nine of her colleagues and she was at this moment in a in depth conversation with someone whose name he had forgotten about her hospital and the things she wanted to try if only she had the finding, the man she was talking to seemed interested. Itachi on the other hand was bored.

Glancing at Sakura he felt that she would be fine without him, he didn't care what he did, as long as it was something. He was never doing this again.

"I'm going to look for the twins" he said and made his escape before his fiancée could notice he was gone.

When he was far enough away he sighed and checked his watch, they had been here a few hours already, Sakura looked like she was almost finished closing the deal.

In the corner of his eye he saw Saito and Hikaru leaning against a wall talking to each other, Hikaru was blushing a little and Saito was laughing, but he had a very affectionate expression in his eyes as he looked at her, they were holding hands and then he watched as he leant forward and kissed Hikaru on the lips.

So Saito was with Uzamaki's daughter? They were related by a few drops of blood and that was probably the reason that they had not told anyone yet. Saito pulled away and blushed. Itachi had never before seen Saito look so childish and bashful, he looked like a teenager. Usually he was very mature and composed for his age, but being with Hikaru changed that.

That wasn't a problem; personally Itachi did not have a problem with Saito's choice. Hikaru was a good girl, and she got on well with the rest of the family, Sakura loved her, Kaito thought of her like a sister and she was intelligent enough not to annoy him. In the Uchiha family it wasn't uncommon for cousins to marry because they wanted to keep the properties in the family. And if it was what Saito honestly wanted, he didn't think Sakura would mind.

But for now, he would let Saito have his secret. When the two of them were ready to tell people then they could address the matter. Besides, he was curious to see how long they could keep the secret; they weren't doing a good job it so far. But then again, he probably thought that he was still was Sakura.

He turned and walked away to look for Kaito. This was the easy one because Kaito was most definitely at the food table. And sure enough there he was with a plate of food . . . chatting to some girls. Kaito was really good with people, they just gravitated towards him. he said something and all the girls broke into in laughter. So Kaito was fine too.

Now that both his sons were fine he didn't know what to do really.

"No way!" a high pitched feminine voice sudden called and Itachi froze. It couldn't be, this had better be a horrible nightmare.

But when he turned round, he saw to his dismay it wasn't, a tall American woman in a scant dress with platinum blind hair and blue eyes as she smiled and cried out with a sickening sweet voice "Itachi Darling, is that you, it's been years!"

"Cecilia" he groaned.

Back when he was still a member of the Uchiha family, she had been his fiancée, dictated by his father; she was the daughter of one of their company's associates. But he had ignored his father's wishes and married Sakura anyway.

Now she was back again, Itachi had not thought about her for years, but from what he remembered, she was really annoying.

Now what?

"Itachi Darling have you been listening to me?" she said, hands on her hips as she pouted ridiculously. Apparently as he had been wishfully thinking that she would go away, she had been pattering on about something useless.

"No" he said honestly.

"Well that's mean of you, after all we almost got married. Before you went and did something as silly as default from the Uchiha family, and while we're on that, why did you do it Itachi Darling?"

"Cecilia, I can honestly say that even if I hadn't left the family, I would never have married you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my wife." Not a complete lie since in a mere month Sakura was going to be his wife, but he didn't want to say fiancée in front of Cecilia in case it gave her any ideas.

"Wife, you're married?" she gasped "Wait; don't tell me you're still married to that pick haired loser? Oh Itachi Darling, you can do so much better than that."

Itachi was straining himself not to do something rash, this was an important night for Sakura, he didn't and to mess it up by causing a scene. He could handle what people said about him, he had heard worse and dealt with it, but not what anyone said about Sakura. She had gone through so much and raised above all of it, she didn't deserve that.

He gritted his teeth and made to move past her when Cecilia said "And after I worked so hard to break you up the first time. What a waste," She shrugged and went to move past him, when suddenly she cried out in pain as he gripped her wrist, a cold glare in his eyes.

Itachi didn't know what had stopped him, but when he heard Cecilia say that, for some reason he remembered the text message, the one about Sakura's car accident and reacted. It was the reason why Sakura snapped and filed for a divorce, if he had heard that he would have definitely have come home to her, Uchiha be dammed, and then those thirteen years would never have happened. Sakura may have made her peace with them, but he certainly had not.

"Cecilia, you better not have done what I think you did" he said, his voice so and dangerous. It was a long shot, but he wouldn't put it past her.

Cecilia, being a dumb bimbo, didn't realise Itachi's low tone as a danger and instead thought it meant he was interested in her as she smiled coyly "And what" she drawled in a Californian accent "do you think I did?"

"Thirteen years ago, Sakura got herself into a car accident. While she was in hospital one of her cousins sent me a phone call, I wasn't able to hear it because my phone was turned off. Back then I had a habit of turning of my phone, but at that time I made sure it was on because Sakura had I had had a fight. So who turned off my phone?" they both knew this wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

Cecilia smiled smugly "I don't know what you're talking ab..." she cried out as he squeezed harder on her wrist.

"Ouch! What, are you crazy? You're hurting me!"

"Don't continue to insult my intelligence" he said "And stop acting more stupid than you already are."

She sighed and smirked "I was doing you a favour, your marriage was a one way trip off a cliff"

He sneered in disgust as he threw her arm away. So it was her fault, the divorce? No, that was mainly his own fault, but Cecilia was a catalyst. He didn't want to look at her.

Fortunately this was a public place with cameras all over and a press just outside who were going to be let in soon, so Itachi knew he couldn't make a scene, otherwise he didn't know what he would have done to the little chit. Probably strangled her, he was angry enough.

He turned to leave when Cecilia grabbed his arm "Wait, Itachi, why go back? If you walk away all you'll be going back to is a mediocre life, snivelling brats and a wife who will probably nag you into next week for the rest of your life. Stick with me, we were such a cute couple back then, we could be rich and famous again in a snap." And she snapped her fingers for extra measure. "This whole rebellious charade is getting tedious. The bitch should have just died in the first place, then this would have been so much easier" she covered her mouth "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Itachi clenched his hands.

"Well no matter" she continued, unaware of his fury "I'm not going to apologise, she's been nothing but trouble for me, I mean how can she be so selfish? It's always about her, don't talk rudely to me, don't flirt with my husband, yada, yada, yada. Doesn't anyone ever think about me and what I want?"

Did this woman have problems?

He shook her arm off "I don't want nor need fame or fortune and frankly Cecilia, you disgust me. You were always an immature brat thirteen years ago and it has become apparent that you have not changed at all. I might even feel sorry for you if you weren't so pathetic."

And with that he turned and walked away, leaving an astonished Cecilia in his wake.

"W-wait a minute" she cried when she caught herself "Now just wait a minute, don't you walk away from me after insulting me like that."

But Itachi ignored her.

"Itachi Uchiha I am talking to you" she screamed and went to march after him, but instead she bumped into a server who accidently pushed her into a pillar with a vase of flowers on it, as the pillar fell the vase fell also, spilling pungent water all over her from her to toes. Everyone around her, being of high society, tittered unkindly as she screamed like a spoilt brat. Itachi smirked and walked off. That would be the last time he ever saw Cecilia.

If his bad luck was bad enough that Cecilia showed up, he wouldn't put it past fate to have his father show up too. Sighing Itachi went to look for his fiancée, hoping feverously that she had not started up a riot or anything, she had a wicked temper.

* * *

Where on earth had he gone?

She had finished her talks with the bosses and the sponsors, and now to her great delight she was more than positive that she had the support she needed and now she was asking for Itachi to tell him they could finally go home.

He would be please to hear that, Sakura had not missed how bored he looked, Itachi was not meant for these kinds of social gatherings, he hated them and she was surprised at herself that she actually managed to convince him to come in the first place.

But it was a great idea, all her associates thought he was a polite, intelligent, well mannered man and it made Sakura look good and more trustworthy to the general public to knew she had a family so she wouldn't be careless with another person's family.

She stretched her arms and continued to survey the room, so far nothing.

She was really happy so far, everything was going brilliantly.

Months ago, when Itachi came back for her and made the deal that if he waited for her to make a decision on their remarriage, then she would have to come back to Japan, she had been apprehensive. And yet now, she hated to admit that he had been right.

Oh Sakura loved England, she had everything there and there was nothing wrong with her life in England, she had a beautiful house, a son and great job and a family, and yet she had never been happy.

But here in Japan, she had exactly the same things only she was finally happy. Now she knew, she was meant to be with him and one month couldn't come sooner.

Suddenly a vision of dark hair tied back in a long pony tail filled her vision and she turned and grabbed his shoulder "Itachi, there you are..." but she trailed off when the figure turned. This was not Itachi, it was a bloody nightmare.

His father.

"Fugaku . . ." she trailed off "Long time no see" inwardly, Sakura smacked herself in the head, over thirteen years and the first thing she says to him is 'long time no see?' the was the asshole who ruined her marriage!

Fugaku glared down at her "Who are you?"

The nerve of the man, he ruined her and his son's life for thirteen years and he can't even remember who she is!

"Sakura, Sakura your son's ex-wife, ringing any bells or did you forget your hearing aid?"

"What are you talking about you idiotic woman" he snapped. Obviously thirteen years and he still did not have a sense of humour "hearing aid, you know because you're old? That was supposed to be my bad attempt at a joke but who cares! Point is, I mistook you for someone else, my bad. Goodbye." She turned away and inwardly Sakura wanted to stab herself.

Thirteen years of hate, she really hated this person and for thirteen years she would rant and rave about all the things she would say to him if she ever saw him, and yet now all she wanted to do was run and find her his band, Sakura felt like such a coward.

"Wait, I remember you" Fugaku's dulled tone, so much like his sons, called out "You, you're the little pest who married my son!"

Little pest? Oh, he was seriously pushing his luck. She whirled round "And you're the bastard with the stick shoved so far up his ass that he couldn't see when he was making his son miserable"

"Miserable, if Itachi was ever miserable it was because of you. You came and put ideas into his head, confusing him."

That's it! Meek Sakura just went for a drive, angry Sakura is taking her place. "I can't believe you don't realise how stupid you sound, you are so full of it! The only thing that made him miserable was how you worked him half to death like some pack mule so he couldn't even see his own children for more than an hour a day, just because they came from me! You know what you did; it was your nonsense that ruined our marriage!"

"Your marriage would have failed anyway" he said with a cold stare, he looked at her like she was worse than the dirt underneath his feet and it only served to infuriate Sakura further "I only did what was best for him."

"You did nothing!" she cried "and ruined everything! Did it ever, even for one moment in your closed off little mind, occur to you that he was _happy_ with me, that he liked being married to me! He liked me enough to have children; we were fine until you threw a whopping great rock into it. We never fought until he started working for you, when he was working at the university everything was fine, the biggest argument we had was what flavour popcorn to eat in the afternoon and other such useless arguments. Heck, _everyone_ told you to mind your own business. Your sons, your wife, your grandson! All of them and you wouldn't listen. I'll bet you haven't even seen Saito or Kaito since thirteen years ago, or asked about them or thought about them. They're the only grandsons you're gonna get until Sasuke decides to hook up with someone and they hate you! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

His face did not change throughout her little speech and when she was finished he said "No, it does not bother me, I gave Saito many chances to be brought back into the Uchiha family but he preferred to stay with his father, even when he had nothing. The boy is as foolish as his father, but what can you expect from a mother of such low standards. Itachi made a mistake in his marriage to you; I was simply fixing the mistake"

"Yeah, I can see that, that's why he now hates your guts and defaulted from your family completely. You drove him away and the only mistakes made were all the things you did."

"This conversation is useless" he said, turning away from her, but Sakura wasn't finished yet.

"Tell me something" she said, stopping his "Just one thing, why do you hate me so much, what's so bad about me that you had to do so much just to have us break up?"

He turned and glared at her "Fine, I'll tell you why. You're nothing, you have no family background, no prestigious blood, no overwhelming career, no social standing, no future, nothing. Intelligence can only get a person so far and Itachi is the son of one of the most famous company's in the world, he was going to take over as soon as he had learned enough, he couldn't afford to be associated with a nobody. Because frankly Miss Haruno, that is what you are, you are nothing."

Sakura heard him out and nodded. "I see, you want to know something. I used to hate you, but right now, I really feel sorry for you."

Because looking at him now, she could practically see how he was going to end up. A lonely old man, with nothing to show for his life other than his company. He chased away his children with his single minded views and he will go on to chase away his grandchildren before he finally realised what was in front of him. She pitied him.

Nodding Sakura sighed "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I have a wake-up call, all the crap you did to us, didn't work. I honestly hope I never see you again." And she turned and left, clenching her fist into a tight little ball. Although she felt pity for him, she still wanted to slap him silly for calling her a nothing. but she had not forgotten where she was, after all that work getting the support and cooperation, she wasn't going to ruin it by acting like a little savage because of one idiotic mans prejudice.

So she raised her head and went on her way.

Unfortunately she didn't get very far; someone had let the press in.

"Haruno-sensei, Haruno-sensei" the cried from different directions as they surrounded her

"Is it true you plan to open the hospital and to private modifications?"

"Do you plan to apply the same techniques mentioned in your latest medical report?"

"Hoe does it feel to have been noticed for your 99.9% success rate of your operations?

"Ms Haruno, please comment on what it feels like to be the youngest doctor to be a manager of a chain of hospitals?"

Sakura was thrown for a loop as all the questions were thrown at her. She was about to say 'no comment' and continue her search for her fiancée and sons when she noticed Fugaku watching the exchange with surprise on his usually emotionless face, and she inwardly smirked. Right now, she loved the press, the press had such wonderful timing, It's like everyone was conspiring against Fugaku to help Sakura get her revenge.

How wonderful!

She smiled her conference smile and nodded "It doesn't feel any different, I was already taking a lot of responsibility in England as a freelance consultant, and yet, my latest techniques in the hospitals, I believe the public should always have the best treatment possible and should not be afraid to try new things" she sent a glance at Fugaku at her last comment.

"Haruno-sensei you are on your way to becoming a world renown name in medical science, do you have any comments?"

"Yes, I do" this time she looked directly at Fugaku. "Sometimes, intelligence and get a person very far, if they put it in the right direction. I want to make sure everyone gets that opportunity. Thank you"

She smiled at Fugaku and finally noticed another head of black hair tied back in a tail as she waved him over; he had their sons in hand and looked more than annoyed and at the same time, a little satisfied.

She would ask about that later for now she walked up ti him "Where did you go, I was looking for you."

"I was looking for the boys" he replied "They got lost?"

Sakura smirked "_They_ got lost?"

He nodded and she laughed. Saito and Kaito didn't go anywhere, he just didn't want to stand around doing nothing.

"Well I finished with talking to my supporters, we can go home now."

"Good, I'm tired" Kaito said yawning "I just want my bed, I don't care about anything else. Those girls can really talk a guy out, you think they'd run out of things to say, but they never do, it's unbelievable!"

"Haruno-sensei, why are you with Uchiha-sensei from the Sunset dojo?" one reporter called out, reminding her that they were still there.

She glanced at Itachi and whispered "Well, we wanted to announce it"

"But not now" he said,

"Oh, but now would be a great time" she insisted.

"And why is that?"

To answer him she pointed to Fugaku standing a little off, very surprised to see his son and his sons ex-wife together and taking so familiarly.

Itachi was very surprised to see his father after so long, but nonetheless smirked, understanding her meaning. Let his fiancée have her fun, he decided. He had already put up with so much tonight, a little more wouldn't kill him.

She gripped his arm and grinned at the camera's "Since now is a good a time as any to admit it, Itachi is my fiancée. We're getting re-married in a month."

Cameras flashed wildly as Sakura nodded. They were not only happy about putting on their newspapers the news about the pretty, famous female doctor getting married but also the unapproachable Kendo champion who terrified the media into submission getting married to said pretty doctor, it was a big scoop for the tabloids.

"Re-married?" someone asked

"Yup, we divorced some years ago, but after meeting in England we decided to give it another try. So to the public, wish us luck! And you can quote me on that."

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER IM SAD TO SAY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE VERY LAST**

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD SUPORTEN ME SO WONDERFULLY THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME.**

**IM PLANNING ON CONCENTRATING ON MY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA FANFIC NEXT 'TEACH ME TO SING' AND THEN ON TABOO OR MIDNIGHT SAKURA**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND SEND THE STORY OFF WITH A BANG**

**ALSO, A REMINDER, PLEASE GO TO MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT VIA MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL STORIES, THEY ARE BOTH FANTASY/ROMANCE AND AFTER READING PLEASE REVEIW.**


	36. Epilogue

**ITS OVEEEEEEEEEER! ITS FINALLY OVER!**

**IM SO HAPPY, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG.**

**IM NOT SAD IN THE LEAST**

**THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THE STORY UNFORTUNETLY BUT IM JUST SO GLAD THAT THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED**

**IM SO GLAD**

**AGAIN, THNAKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THE STORY AND SUPPORTED ME DURING THE WHOLE FLAMERS INCIDENT, I DO NOT THINK I OVER REACTED, BECAUSE FLAMED LIKE THAT IS ABUSED AND I THINK THERES ENOUGH OF THAT IN THE WORLD!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'THE PARENT TRAP'**

**I DONT OWN THE PARENT TRAP OR NARUTO**

**ALSO, A REMINDER, PLEASE GO TO MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT VIA MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL STORIES, THEY ARE BOTH FANTASY/ROMANCE AND AFTER READING PLEASE REVEIW**

**Epilogue**

_Dear diary . . ._

_I t seems rather silly to be starting a diary after so many years, in the middle of the year also, but Hikaru-chan tells me it's supposed to be good for keep stress levels down. Plus, its kinda fun._

_I think now would be a good time to say how everyone is doing, just so that when I look back on this diary, and forget what was happening at this date, I can look at the events and figure it out from them. That and the fact I want to write about them._

_It's been five years since my re-marriage with Itachi, we had a really simple wedding this time, more Japanese than anything else since we already did the big wedding thing last time. A few family and friends and nothing more, so far everything had been going great, but a lot has changed._

_To kick things off, Anabeth and Sai's relationship is strangely enough, still going strong. When I set up that blind date thing at that party five years ago, I never expected them to actually like each other! Although no one else knows that; I still keep telling them that I knew it all along, so this will be our secret. But surprisingly enough they are actually really good together. There's been a bunch of up's and down's. Like the whole continental problem. Sai wants to remain in England where his art style is considered unique and is highly valued, but Ana is stationed in Japan. _

_They had their fights too and broke up a couple of times, but in the end they always got back together again. As far as I know, Anabeth is planning on getting a transfer to a hospital in England so she can be closer to him. It's gonna be sad to see her go, but if things go really well with Sai, then they might end up family, so I'm not too sad._

_The twins are nineteen now, they're much taller and are getting to look more and more like their father every day, and I'm not just saying that, if not for their one green eye and my features here and there they would all look exactly alike. I don't know how itachi looked as a nineteen yea old because I officially met his some years after, bit I bet if I found an photo somewhere I would be looking at triplets. Saito still wears his hair out and Kaito still wears his hair tied back. Something never change._

_Kaito's planning on going to university but he's not entirely sure what he wants to study. He hasn't found his calling yet but I'm sure whatever he does he'll be fine. He's determined and had a good work ethic. So far he's between girlfriends. Wait, that came out wrong, what I mean to say is he hasn't met anyone who captured his full attention yet, but again, I'm hoping he will soon._

_But Saito really surprised us the most. Only last year when he and Hikaru were eighteen they approached us all and announced that they were a couple and have been since they were thirteen. I was really shocked, Saito is so good had hiding his feeling, I never would have thought it, itachi didn't look surprised, I wouldn't be shocked if he had known all along, honestly, both father and son, they're as bad as each other. But Saito was so honest, he said he loved Hikaru with ll his heart and knew that no one else would be good enough for him now. He was planning on marrying Hikaru as soon as soon as possible. I wonder if someone told him that I married his father at nineteen and that's where he got the idea from._

_I repeat, like father like son. What he wants, he somehow ends up getting and when he found the right woman, heaven help the people who try to come between them. Hikaru was so sweet too. They were both afraid to come out about their relationship because they were cousins and didn't want to be judged. In my opinion, I love my son, and I love Hikaru, and if they want to be together, I have no problem with it, as long as they're serious._

_Of course Naruto took some convincing, Naruto's known for being a adoring father to his Hikaru form when she was small, I used to tease him about it mercilessly when we were younger. At first he wasn't happy with the idea of someone taking his daughter away from him like that. Especially her cousin. But then he came to terms with the idea and decided that if it had to be someone, he was glad it was Saito. After all, Saito is always so serious about everything he does, I know he will treasure Hikaru, and Naruto knows that too. But he made them promise to wait until they had left university before they married._

_Speaking of Naruto, he and Hinata had another baby! His name is Hina and he's the cutest thing! He looks more like Hinata more than Naruto, just like how Hikaru looks more like Naruto rather than Hinata. And although the kids still small, its obvious he's going to have one heck of a sister complex for Hikaru one day, he utterly adores his sister and its so cute how he gets all jealous when Saito spends time with her. Saito's going to university for a degree in management, but he doesn't plan to use it. he just wants a degree in something just in case, what he really wants to do is take over the dojo one day, to this I know itachi is proud, Saito is excited about the idea to it and Kaito, well Kaito is happy for his brother, as much as he liked kendo, Kaito knows that to Saito, kendo is his life, he grew up around it and can't imagine a life without it. _

_Shisui and Shizune, well they're fine. I don't know what the deal is with them at the moment, right now they seem to be having a fight, I hope it's nothing too serious, they're a great couple._

_Well I think that's everyone . . . wait, wait! Not everyone, I forgot Sasuke._

_Funny thing really. The company's doing great, there's no trouble there, and he's still without Wife or girlfriend. But recently he's become interested in this girl, Asahina Rie. But he certainly has his work cut out for him._

_Rie is in law enforcement and is the captain of her station. She's really beautiful from what I seen but kind of cold. She puts everyone at a distance and disliked nonsense. She also had a strict no dating policy, she thinks it's distracting and thinks relationships are a waste of time. But Sasuke seems fixated on her for some reason; he won't give up on her so easily. I heard he's been visiting the police station so regularly they actually got his a punch card as a joke. Rie was not amused._

_Gambatte Sasuke, you're going to need all the luck you can get._

_As for me, well five years is a long time. Obviously I got pregnant again, a daughter. She's due in a few months. I can't wait for her to get here, I'm stuck between names, I like Aine, but Mitoko's cute too. Itachi said I could decide, I think is because he can't think of any girls names, he's acting all cool about it, but I know he's really excited for a daughter, it's just been us and the boys for so long, it'll be nice to have little girl to spoil. Also the boys will be going to university, so she can keep me company._

_It's late, I think I'm gonna turn in for today, tomorrow I will write a little on my actual day._

Sakura put down the pen and smiled as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "I can't wait to see you little one" she whispered softly.

Itachi was in the dojo. Because of her pregnancy Sakura had taken maternity leave for a while, which had her at home, bored out of her mind the majority of the time.

She looked up to see her husband coming back inside with a towel around his shoulders. "Hey, are you done, let me cut open some water melon" She stood up and he frowned "Don't, you need to be careful"

She rolled her eyes "Honestly, I can make myself some lunch without hurting myself. I'm pregnant, not invalid. Besides, I'm suddenly craving watermelon!"

"I'll get it" he said "You go sit on the sofa and rest."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all I ever do around here" he mumbled, but nonetheless she did as she was told and migrated to the sofa. "I feel like a couch potato" she said "I hate not being able to do anything!"

Itachi sat on the sofa beside her with a plate of watermelon pieces "Only a few more months and you can move around as freely as you like, but for now take it easy."

She nodded and took a slice as she bit into it, red juice dribbling down her chin.

She watched it and Sakura smiled "You know, I'm really bored"

"Oh" he said.

"Yup, and my back hurts, I think I should go upstairs and deal with it. AndI can't go alone up all those stairs; I suppose you'll have come with me."

He smirked and reached over to kiss her on the forehead.

**DONE!**

**IT'S FINISHED, THERE WILL BE NO MORE TO THIS STORY!**

**ALSO, A REMINDER, PLEASE GO TO MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT VIA MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL STORIES, THEY ARE BOTH FANTASY/ROMANCE AND AFTER READING PLEASE REVEIW.**


End file.
